Ice Princess
by Miako-sama
Summary: sorry that I have not kept up with this story. I have recently moved and will continue it in a few weeks once I get my new computer.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha, i just borrow the characters for my own demented purposes, so you can't sue me! Nanananananaaa! Also Carolina is MINE! she is losely based on someone I know so leave her alone. And all you Sesshy lovers, our man will be in later chapters! 

Kagome sat up and stretched contentedly. It was nice to sleep in her bed for once. She had already told Inuyasha not to even bother coming for her untill Saturday, she had so much work to make up!  
"Kagome!" Her friends yelled seeing her on the walk to school. "You feel well enought to come to school"  
"Yeah, just fine for once." Kagome chirpped. She hated lying everytime she went to the fuedal era but who would ever believe her?  
"There is a new girl in our school." One girl told her.  
"Yeah, from America"  
"From America? What's she like"  
"Stuck up! She hardly ever speaks and she sit's by herself at lunch. She hasn't even tried to make friends"  
"Maybe she's just shy." Kagome offered.  
"No, she's stuck up." He friends assured her.

After walking several minutes one of Kagome's friends pointed. "That's her, Carolina"  
Kagome gaped, the girl was ahead of them so the first thing she saw was the girls long hair. It was almost as long as Sesshomaru's falling about mid thigh. It's color was a very light brown, almost blonde, and it shimmered like the ocean. It was aranged so that it fell around her face and covered her ears but Kagome sensed a strong youkai aura emmenating from the girl.  
The girl's uniform obviously had not arrived as the girl was wearing a black hoodie and dark blue jeans with lace butterfly patches on the back pockets. She had a denium back pack slung over one shoulder and bobbed her head lightly to what ever was playing on her ipod. Then as though the girl felt eyes on her she paused and turned to look at Kagome and her friends with emotionless ice-blue eyes.

At lunch Kagome grabbed her tray and scanned the lunch room untill she spotted Carolina eating a apple while she read a book in a corner. Her friend's called her over but she explined to them she was going to try to meet the new girl.. "Your funeral." They told her and she turned and walked to the back corner where Carolina sat.  
"May I sit here?" She asked cheerfully.  
"If you must." The voice was both soft and hard, it was femine and sweet but devoid of any feeling. Kagome then noticed the girl was wearing ear buds and blasting music, how had she even heard her over that racket. Duh, she isn't human, she probably had ears like Inuyasha! But then wouldn't blasting the music like that hurt such sensitive ears?  
"Why aren't you sitting with your friends? The girls you walked to school with this morning?" Caroline asked, she was still emotionless.  
"Why don't you come sit with us"  
The youkai glanced up at her. For an instant Kagome thought she saw sadness and surprise in the girls eyes before they turned back into ice. "No. I don't think I will." The two continued to eat in silence for a few minutes then Carolina checked her watch. She took another bite of her salad.  
"Did you know that all the rooms in this school have their own sprinkler system? It was designed that way so that should a fire break out in, say the science lab, the computers and books in other rooms would not obtain water damage unless the fire spread"  
"No, I didn't know that." Kagome replied. 'What the hell was THAT about?' Kagome wondered. One moment icey silence and the next she is talking about the schools design? Oh well, at least she was talking. That icey cold stare... The girl almost reminded her of.  
"What is it?" Carolina demanded seeing Kagome shake her head.  
"You almost remind me of some one. That's all"  
"May I ask whom"  
'The Ice Prince.' Kagome thought. "My boy friend's older brother." WTF? 'Did I just call Inuyasha my boyfriend?'  
"What grade is he in?"  
"Who"  
"Your boyfriend"  
'Kindergarten?' "Oh he isn't in school"  
"He graduated? You best be careful with those older men"  
They ate in silence for a few more minutes. Kagome noted every so often this youkai checked her watch. About 5 minutes before lunch ended Carolina packed up her empty containers in her insulated bag. "You may want to leave the cafeteria."

Kagome dumped her tray and put it up then joined Carolina as she walked into the hall. No sooner had they turned the corner when Kagome heard falling water and screaming. She looked at Carolina. The youkai continued to stare straight ahead but a satisfied smile played across her face.  
The next day at luch Kagome found Carolina once again sitting by her self with her nose in a thick book. Her icey eyes never left the page as she popped edamame in her mouth. Kagome read the title as she sat down with her tray. "Cryptic zoology? what's that?"

Kagome noticed either the girls uniform had not arrived yet or she refused to wear it. Today she wore a baby blue tank under her hoodie and her pants had red roses embroidered on them.  
The youkai reluctantly tore her eyes away from the book and laid it down. She was surprised that this girl sought her out again after her coolness yesterday. That was always enough to keep people away. So why not this girl? And yet part of her didn't want to scare this girl off, she reminded her of a certain hanyou back home.  
Carolina gave Kagome a small smile. "A cryptic zoologist is a scientist who believes in, and searches for proof that certain creatures exist when most believe them to be hoaxes. Big Foot, the Loche Ness Monster, the Jersey Devil, and other things of that nature"  
Kagome nodded her understanding. Big Foot and Nessie? People actually believed they existed? 'Well I didn'tbelieve youkai existed untill I fell down the well.' She told herself. 'Wait, youkai are powerful and live such long lives. There must be many of them still. Where are they? The ones who look human must pretend to be humans like Carolina. But what about the ones who don't look human at all? They would have to live and hide in the last wild places. Big Foot and Nessie!' Her eyes widened at the realization that these things DID actually exist, and that they were youkai all along. She quickly got a hold of the idea and glanced up at Carolina to see if she'd noticed her shock. Damn, she couldn't tell, those damn emotionless eyes. But her look of surprise had not gone unnoticed. Carolina decided something strange was going on with this kid. And she wanted to know what.


	2. Chapter 2

Waaahhhh, I don't own Inuyasha! Oh welll, I DO own Carolina so hands off!

Kagome hefted her heavey backpack on to her shoulders and said good bye to her family. As she stepped outside she got the strange feeling that she was being watched. She turned around and gazed at the surounding grounds. No one there, she was just being paranoid, why would any one from this time be watching her.

She pushed open the door to the shack and saw Inuyasha jumping out of the well. "Took you long enough! I was just coming to get you!" Kagome ignored his comments, she didn't want to get into a fight with the mutt right now. She wanted to find the others and tell them about the week she'd had. She swung her legs over the edge of the well and jumped.

'She still hasn't come out. What is taking Kagome so long?' Carolina wondered as she watched the shack from her perch in the trees. She looked around. The coast looked clear. Carolina nimbly jumped down from the tree and, taking care that she stay hidden, made her way toward the shack.

She didn't hear any movement from the shack as she approached, just what was that girl up to? She then caught the sent of a hanyou. Interesting. Did Kagome know her friend was a hanyou or was this one that could pass for human? She tried to peek through the cracked door.

She could see noone inside, could hear no movement. She eased the door open, careful not to let it creek. She cautiously stepped in and looked around. No one. Where they in that well? She took a few tentive steps towards it. Damn it! She could feel a strong power radiating from the well. Probably safe but she didn't want to get to close untill she was sure.

But she needed to see down in it! she looked around in frustration then figured it out. The rafters. She could look down from several feet above in the rafters. That way she'd see what was there with out entering it's energy field. She jumped up on to a sturdy beam and walked along it untill she could peer straight down into the well. Wtf? Nothing! Then where the hell did they go?

Carolina lay down on the rafter and stretched out. She had no idea how long Kagome might remain hidden from view so might as well get comfy. She yawned and watched the well. It finally dawned on her that Kagome might be gone a while. She knew how she could find out. But then the old man wore priests garments, he might be able to sense she wasn't human. Nothing a simple spell wouln't fix.

She jumped down from her rafter and cautiously slipped out of the well and made her way to the street. She paused a second to breath the open air and to cast her spell. Then she marched boldly up to the front door. After a few seconds it was answered by a middle aged woman with short brown hair.

"Hi, does Kagome live here?" Carolina asked clasping her hands behind her back and doing her best to look like a normal kid.

"Yes she does. I'm her mother."

"Can Kagome come out and play?" 'Wait, that sounded to young!' The youkai almost cringed but kept the act up perfectly 'Maybe she won't realize how that sounds. Or if she does perhaps she will assume i'm just slow. WTF? Now I'm hoping someone thinks I'm slow? Oh why must I live such a cursed life?'

"I'm sorry but Kagome isn't home right now." Kagome's mother apparently didn't notice the immature nature of such a question, or chose not to bring it up. Humans occasionally used good judgment and tact.

"When will she be home?"

"A few days, she had to go into the hospital again."

"The hospital?"

"Yes, her diabetes is acting up again." Mrs. Hiragashi seemed to remember something. "Don't worry, she should be home by Thursday."

'Just in time for the big test. So she'll prbably come back through that well some time Wendsday night.' "Thank you very much." Carolina turned and started to leave.

"Wait a minute. I'll tell Kagome you came by, what's your name?"

Shit! She hadn't been prepared for that question. Not wanting to give her real name she gave the first one that came to mind. "My name is Kay."

She turned and ran before the woman could ask another dangerous question, tripping over her own feet in the process. 'Damn it. What sin must I have commited in my previous life to have such lousey karma?'

"A youkai?" Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo all asked at once.

"Yep, her name is Carolina. She just started comeing to my school the other day. I'm the only one who knows what she is, she keeps to herself to hide her true nature."

"When you return home we are coming with you!" Sango declared. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys, but I don't know whether or not you can pass through the well. Besides, I don't think I'll be in any danger. If she wanted to kill me she could have, and probably would have done it already done it."

"Just be careful. She may be harmless but we can't be sure." Sango warned.

"Thanks, I will be."

"Well I can pass through and I am going with you!" Inuyasha replied crossing his arms stubbornly. "And there aint nothin' you can do to stop me!"

"I could always sit you." Kagome replied casually, the word slipped off her tongue before she realized what she was saying. "Sorry, I didn't mean it!"

"Whatever!" Inuyasha replied sourly while dusting off.

Kagome adjusted her backpack on her shoulders. She looked around to make sure Inuyasha wasn't near. She didn't want to put up with him right now. She reached the Bone Eater's Well. She looked around and said "Sit!" just for good measure and smiled when she heard a satisfying thump come from the villiage. Then she jumped.

She blinked rapidly in the dark of the shack and sensed a youkai aura.

"Welcome back Kagome, how's your diabetes?"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked looking around. "Who said that?"

"I did." A voice called

"Who are you?"

"Come on out of the well and you can see who I am."

She felt as though the owner of the voice was teasing her. And she knew she had heard that voice before. That sweet, almost musical, but cold and emotionless voice. "Carolina?"

"No, I'm the fuckin' Easter Bunny."

Kagome sighed and climbed out of the well. She looked around but didn't see Carolina "Where are you?"

"Here." A voice called from above. Kagome looked up and saw Carolina sitting on a rafter with Buyo in her lap. The cat purred contently as Carolina stroked its soft fur. She was gazing down at the cat with a content expression.

Her eyes flickered to Kagome and turned back to ice. well, no, not quite ice. She didn't look angrey or spiteful, just emotionless. She gathered Buyo up in her arms and held him to her chest as she jumped down to Kagome.

Buyo meowed and she glanced down at the cat and sctratched him behind the ears. She smiled at him very briefly then put the distracting animal on the ground.

"So, what are you doing here Carolina?"

"Visiting your cat." Carolina replied tonelessly. "Tell me, what is this well?" She walked over as close as she dare to it, studied it while Kagome spoke.

"It's called The Bone Eater's well."

"So where were you? And where is your friend?"

"My friend? Which friend?"

"The hanyou, I could sme..." Carolina stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't told Kagome what she was. She never told anyone what she was.

"You could smell him? Go ahead and say it, I already know your a youkai."

Carolina turned to look at Kagome. This time the surprise was evident in her eyes. "You knew? how?"

"I can sense youkai auras." She replied smiling. "The well is connected to the fuedal era, 500 years ago. That's where Inuyasha is right now. So what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to get back." The youkai replied. "I followed you the other day. When you dissapeard I asked your mom when you'd be home and she told me you'd be back in school by tomorrow so it seemed obvious that you'd return tonight. So this well connects our time with the past? Do you not worry that something else may come through?"

"That's why I keep it a strict secret." Kagome stated looking the other girl in the eye.

Carolina nodded just slightly and briefly brought a finger to her lips, she wouldn't tell a soul.

"Of course I don't know if anything could pass through. Only Inuyasha and I ever travel through it. My brother, Sota and my kit, Shippo both tried and were unable to do so. I can only pass through the well with my shards."

"Shards?"

"Pieces of a sacred jewel." Kagome replied, not wishing to elaborate

Carolina nodded slightly. That was enough of an explination for her. Just then she sensed and aura comeing through the well and jumped back from it.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well next to Kagome. Then he spotted the youkai. He started to grab Tetsueiga but was stayed by Kagome's sit command.

Inuyasha growled as he picked him self up. "What the hell was that for?"

"Because your always acting before you think! You could have seriously hurt Carolina, this girl goes to school with me. She's a friend." Kagome turned to Carolina. "Right?"

Carolina's eye widened in surprise then went nuetral again. 'A friend? Me?' This girl confused her. As cold and distant as she kept her self this girl still tried to befriend her. Even though the girl knew she was a youkai and could kill her with a single movement. A friend?

Carolina quickly turned away from them. "I do not need a 'friend' nor do I need the protection of a human!" With that she walked away.

"Feh, some friend!" Inuyasha replied watching the girl retreat.

Kagome nodded. "Remind you of anyone we know?" She frowned. She thought she was getting through. There was something about Carolina, just below the surface. The girl needed a friend, she just didn't know it. Or didn't want to know it.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha. Wait a minute, what the hell, I do own him, go ahead, sue me. What ya gonna get, an 10 year old T.V. and half a box of tea? You can't even take my 'puter, it belongs to my mother and stepfather! Mwahahahahahahaaaa! Damn I'm pathetic. But seriously, I don't own shit. 

After Carolina had left Kagome had asked Inuyasha what he had followed her for. By that time however the hanyou had completely forgotten. Kagome figured he just wanted to have the last word in their latest argument so didn't push the matter. And so Inuyasha returned to his own time.

The next day at lunch Kagome was ambushed by her friends. She had been planning to see if should could find out anything new about Carolina but her friends insisted she sit with them for a change.

Kagome glance over at the corner where Carolina sat. She had her nose in a book again. She didn't seem to notice Kagome being 'abducted' by the three teens. Hell, she'd probably be glad to be rid of the distraction. So Kagome sat with her friends.

Carolina watched the entire thing out of the corner of her eye. Kagome was sitting with her human friends for once, good! Maybe she could get some reading done with out the girl's inccesant chatter. She picked up where she'd left off and scowled. The book had been absolutely fasinating three minutes ago, now...

Carolina rubbed her eyes with one hand. Maybe she had accidently skipped something. She returned to the top of the page. It all seemed dull this time. 'Well duh, dummy. You've already read this part once.' She shook her head and tried to continue but she just couldn't get back in to this book.

A book on Rain forest depeletion? Perhaps it was not so interesting before. No, she had been totally absorbed in it. She was just distracted now.

Carolina sighed in defeat and dog eared the page. Then she turned up the volume on her ipod and sat rubbing her head as one with a migraine might. Only instead of her temple she rubbed the middle, between her eyes.

Kagome watched Carolina out of the corner of her eye. The youkai had put down and picked up her book several times. Now she sat rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Guys, you know Carolina isn't as bad as we all thought. I'm gonna invite her to join us." Before the others could reply Kagome had left the table.

Carolina looked up and saw Kagome comeing towards her. Before she could greet Kagome the human had picked up her lunch bag and pulled her to her feet.

"Your going to come sit with us." She stated firmly. Carolina fought a little but realized that to get away she would have to draw attention to them and risk someone starting even more rumors. In the end she let the girl drag her to another lunch table and took and empty seat across from Kagome.

The girls introduced them selves and Carolina politly gave a slight, almost imperceptible bow. Had the girls not been japanese they likely would have missed it. Then the teens proceeded to talk about fashion and accesories. All of which were of no concern to Carolina. It took great control to actually listen to them rather than drift off into her thoughts as she so often did.

Then the girl with the short hair metioned a problem with her computer. That caught Carolina's attention. Carolina immediatly questioned the girl and cocked her head to the side as she listened. After the girl finished Carolina told her exactly what was wrong and what to do about it. Then the conversation turned back to fashion and Carolina had to allow her self to retreat in to her own thoughts to save her sanity.

While deep in thought she began rubbing her forehead again. Kagome looked up and thought she saw something on Carolina's forehead, something round and about this size of the eraser on a pencil. She caught Carolina's eye then discreetly rubbed her own forehead.

Carolina looked at her and hear eyes widened just slightly. Damn, her make up! She quickly rose to her feet and left, keeping her held low so her bangs concealed her forehead. Her make up was merely smeared, not gone completly but it still needed to be fixed before anyone else noticed. Once she had reapplied her concealer she returned to the group.

"What was that about?"

"I had a personal problem that required my attention." Carolina replied. The other girls exchanged a glance and nodded knowingly, being a girl could be such a bitch! Carolina once again thanked the Goddess for making her a female, the gender certainly had advantages.

After school Kagome once again cornered Carolina and asked her if she wanted to spend the night at her house on Friday. (Completely forgetting that Inuyasha would come for her). Carolina stared at her, not sure what to think. She had never been asked to a sleep over before.

No, she couldn't do that, that would make her look weak. She would look like she wanted a friendship with this strange girl. Why would she wanted to spend the night at someone's house?

"Yes." She found her self saying. 'WTF? What did I just say? Oh Goddess what on Earth has gotten into me?' She screamed at herself. Of course the cool expression on her face never changed as she yelled at her self.

On Friday Carolina went home long enough to change out of the uniform the school finally made her wear and to put supplies in her bag. Her night shirt, a change of clothes, a book, granola bars, and of course she had to get her ipod. When she left her host family's house she was dressed in flare legged jeans and a pink tanktop that said 'We'll get along fine as soon as you realize I'm God.'

When she got to Kagome's house she heard screaming from the shrine houseing the well. Kagome and Inuyasha argueing. Kagome was trying to explain to a certain dog-earred pig-head that she had company coming so could not leave. Inuyasha wan't a very good listener.

Carolina went up to the shrine. Both of the argueing teens stopped when the door opened. "Don't mind me you two." Carolina told them walking by and sitting on the edge of the well. She wasn't afraid of it now that she knew what the energy emitted from it meant.

"I can wait for you to settle this matter." In truth she found their antics somewhat amusing. Kagome tried to walk away from the arguement but Inuyasha grabbed her arm and told her she wasn't going to walk away. The enraged girl responded by 'sitting' him.

On his way down Inuyasha's foot hit the well knocking a stone loose. This inturn caused a small section of the well to crumble, the section on which Carolina sat. Carolina found her self falling backwards into the well.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not won Inuyasha or any of the characters. But once my evil brother and I take over the world we we take them by force muahahahahaaa! 

Carolina braced for impact but instead found her self in a void of blue light. Weird. Just as she was beginning to wonder if something as minor as that fall could possibly have killed her when so many things had not her butt made contact with the well floor. Hard.

She looked up and was shocked to see blue sky above. Where the hell was the ceiling? As she lay there stareing up Kagome and Inuyasha materialized on either side of her. She looked at them then quickly got to her feet, she wanted to salvage what ever dignity she still had.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked as soon as she saw the youkai getting to her feet.

"Of course. It's what, a 14, 20 foot drop at the best? Why wouldn't I be ok?" Of course this was asked in that low monotone of hers.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the tone in Carolina's voice. It was so cold, so emotionless, so familliar. Quite frankly it creeped him out just a bit.

"I didn't think any one but Inuyasha and I could come through this well." Kagome replied looking up.

Inuyasha gave her a curious look. "What are you talking about, of course other youkai can pass through."

"Neither Shippo nor Sota could."

"No, but their just little kids. Remember Yura? She sent her hair through the well after us."

Kagome nodded. "Your right, I forgot about that." Then Kagome remembered that originally a centapiede had reached through the well and grabbed her. It had pulled her through.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were approaching the well, wondering why it was taking Inuyasha and Kagome so long to get back. They heard voices coming from inside the well then Inuyasha jumped out with Kagome on his back. They were followed by a girl with long brown hair and icey, blue eyes.

Kagome spotted the three and waved them over. Carolina looked and saw them. Oh Hell's bells, they had a child with them! It wasn't that she disliked children, just the opposite. She loved them.

Carolina made it a point to remain distant and detached from others, that way they couldn't hurt her. But children and small animals always got to her. They always triggered her maternal instinct. And that instinct was strong in her.

"Welcome back Kagome. Hey who's that?" The young one greeted jumping into Kagome's arms.

"This is Carolina, my friend from school." She looked back up at Miroku and Sango. "She kind of fell down the well."

"Carolina, it is such a pleasure to make you acquaintance!" The monk gushed walking up and taking her hands in his. "Please, would you do me the greathonor of bearing my..."

"Human, finish that question and I will be forced to feed you your own testicles!" Carolina replied coldly while reclaiming her hands as her own.

Sango smiled, for once she didn't have to hit him herself. And the look of shock and fear on Miroku's face was priceless.

Come on guys, lets go see Keade, I'll explain every thing to you there."

Carolina was laying out on Keade's roof looking at the stars. She loved looking at the stars. You just couldn't see the stars like this in the modern world, it was truely breath taking.

She brushed her bangs back out of her face. She had washed off all her make up earlier to reveal a small pearl like jewel embedded in her fore head, so small that it was easy to hide with foundation and concealer. It was surounded by a white star that was almost invisiable against her pale skin. StarFace, that had been her late father's private nickname for her.

She could hear the conversation inside. They were talking about her. Comparing her to someone, though they had not mentioned a name. She hated that, being compared to someone else. Esspecially when she didn't know who, only that he was Inuyasha's brother.

And then there was Sango. Kagome had told Carolina that Sango was a youkai slayer. She didn't like the sound of that. So called hunters had slain her father. Slain him and pilliaged his body to make potions.

Kagome assured her Sango only killed evil youkai however. And the other youkai in the group seemed to trust her. Especially the young one, Shippo.

That Shippo was entirely to cute! And the way he and Inuyasha teased and taunted one another, like brothers. She had almost smiled too many times today. In fact she had smiled a few times, but she didn't think any one had seen her before she hid behind her icey stare. Except the child. He had seen her smile at him once. She would have to be more on guard around him. Or avoid him.

Carolina jumped down from the roof. She needed to clear her head. She contemplated going inside to get her ipod but she could feel a storm coming, she didn't want it to get wet.

She looked around at the town then took off like a bullet. A run was exactly what she needed right now, the best way she knew to clear her head. She barely noticed the heavey drops that started falling all around. It was a warm rain at least. And it helped to drown out the world around her as she dodged trees.

It drowned out the world a little too well. Between her speed and the heavey rain she almost didn't see they youkai ahead of her. She stopped but continued to slide in the wet leaves untill she was only two feet away from it.

The youkai turned to face her. He was gorgeous. His long white hair was plastered to his face and body by the rain but still seemed to glow like spun moonlight. He had a blue cresant moon on his forehead and magenta stripes on both cheeks. And his eyes were a golden brown color, like honey.

It was the expression in those eys that caught her attention. Cool and dispassionate. Uncaring and distant. Eyes like her own. They were the eyes of one who had spent centuries building walls around his heart.

Carolina spoke first. "My appologies, I did not see you in the rain. My name is Carolina." She took a couple of steps back so there was a more appropriate distance between them and then gave him a very slight bow.

"My name is Sesshomaru."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. I know this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy it. let me know.

Sesshomaru stared at the female before him. She was dressed quite strangly. And she had a heavey accent. She was obviously a foriegner. But were not the borders closed? Well, she was a youkai, she might have been able to slip right by where a human would have been killed on sight.

He wondered what she had been running from and looked past her shoulder ever so quickly to see nothing behind her. She caught the glance though, and understood what he was wondering.

"There is no one behind me Sesshomaru." She replied. "I run simply to clear my head." She regarded him thoughtfully. "I find it strange that you would be out in this weather. Most youkai are not fond of the rain."

"The rain is no bother to me." Sesshomaru replied. "I also wished to clear my head."

"Well, since we both wish to clear our heads perhaps we could do so together. Unless you seek solitude?"

"If you wish to travle along the same path I will not prevent it. Should you prove to bothersome I will simply slay you." It almost sounded like he was teasing. Almost. But he might well have been dead serious to. He turned and continued walking.

Carolina raised an eyebrow slightly as she started to walk beside him. 'Ha! As if you could!' She thought.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked allowing just a hint of teasing in her own voice. "Perhaps I'll take you up on it some time. But not today." She allowed the corners of her mouth to shift slightly upward. "I may even take it easy on you. After all, good practice partners are hard to find."

Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was teasing him. "A little friendly sparring?"

He was intrigued. Latley everytime he had been in a fight the stakes had been raised. And he had Rin to worry about now. She had been alone when he found her so would most likely be fine, physically at least. But he still worried. These cirrcumstances sucked all the fun out of fighting.

But a little friendly sparring would be diffrent. No real harm intended and only minor injuries attained. Yes, that could be enjoyable.

The rain had turned to a very light drizzle by now allowing Carolina to catch the fainstest hint of Sesshomaru's sent. He smelled some what similar to the hanyou Inuyasha. A dog youkai.

But her nose was not as strong as either brothers'. She could usually tell what species one was, and could recognize those she knew by sent, but her nose would not pick up the subtleties that marked the two dogs has blood brothers. So she walked along side Sesshomaru completely oblivious that she walked with one her companions considered the embodiement of evil.

She studied him discreetly as they walked. It did not escape her notice that he had only one arm. This gave her an idea.

"So Sesshomaru, what froms of combat do you enjoy, judo, karate, wrestling?" She asked surpressing the smile that tried to take over her lips.

"What is this wrestling?" He asked sparing her the quickest glance out of the corner of his eye.

Carolina cocked her head slightly to the side and bit her lower lip as she though how best to describe this sport. "It is a competition of strength and flexability. You try to overwhelm and subdue your opponent with your strength with out causing injury. It started in Greece many centuries ago and it still quite popular where I am from."

"I am unfamilliar with this form of battle."

"Yes, I suppose you would be. It is a shame, I would very much enjoy wrestling an opponent who could match me in strength." She replied blandly. The looked right at him with her neutral expression. "If you are interested perhaps I could teach you sometime."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Perhaps."

Then both looked straight ahead again. Carolina fought back a small smile. 'And with only the one arm you will be at a disadvantage. I'll have you pinned in one move.' She glanced at Sesshomru very briefly. 'And who wouldn't want to pin _that_?'

'Whoa, wait just a minute, where did that idea come from?' She thought to herself. The slightest hint of pink crept to her cheeks. Sesshomaru noticed but gave no sign of it.

'Well, not that any one can blame me, a perfectly normal reaction to a guy this hot. I bet if I go home and look up hot in the dictionary his name will be right by it. Hmmmm, should I mention the greeks wrestled in the nude?'

That thought caused her to stop in her tracks. Sesshomaru stopped also, awaiting an explination for this.

"I just realized, it is getting late, my companions will wonder where I have gotten to."

Sesshomaru nodded. Why did this seem like an excuse to him? "Then I take it you will be returning to them now." It was not a question.

"Yes. I hope I run into you again soon."

"I'm sure we will cross paths again in the near future."

"Well, untill then I bid you farewell Sesshomaru." She thought for a moment then added "san." before turning and walking away.

Not quite as respectful as 'sama', which was what he was accustom to, but then she had no true idea of his status so he would allow it to slide. Adding 'san' was more respectful than using just his name after all. He wondered why he had allowed that. Perhaps because he knew as a foriegner she did not know to whom she was speaking. He would have to correct her in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha or his buddies. Oh, and I ain't gonna say what Carolina is, but if you pay attention you might figure it out. If not, brush up on your European folk lore. 

Carolina walked back toward the villiage with her hands in her pockets, deep in thought. Just where the hell had those thoughts come from anyway? Yeah, sure he was hot but she's never had thoughts like that about any man.

Well, ok, maybe she had thoughts like that about Keanu Reeves and Orlando Bloom, but it's not like they are real people! They're just boy toys, existing only for the amusment of modern women. Sesshomaru was real. She had been right there with him, close enough to touch him.

She decided she was just being a silly teenage girl. She would just have to keep her mind more under control in the future. But really, there was nothing wrong with thinking he was attractive, it was true. Totally normal for a girl to think thoughts like that around him.

Her thoughts were interupted by a sense of doom that fell over her. Something was wrong. She started running in the direction of the villiage. As she neared it she saw a red glow on the horizion. Fire!

She drew nearer and could make out the cries of villiage children and the yells and grunts of fighting men. And the growls and snarls of youkai. Then came the sickening sents of blood and smoke

From the distance she saw that Kagome was as safe as possible up on a roof picking off youkai with her sacred arrows. It was an small army of lesser youkai. Then three of them tackled one wall of the hut causing it to collapse.

Kagome tried to run but one of the youkai grabbed her by the throat and picked her up. Carolina slid like a little leaguer coming home and knocked the beast off it's feet causing it to drop Kagome. Before it could get back up Carolina was on it with fists flying. Then she unclenched one fist and blue energy started to crackle from her palm. She slammed her open palm over the youkai's face and a pulse of the blue energy coursed through the youkai, causing it to convulse then die.  
Carolina jumped up from the corpse and tackled another to the ground. This one she simply grabbed by the throat and with one swift movement snapped its neck like a tooth pick. Another one tried to attack her from behind but she turned at the last minute and caught it in the chest with her palm, sending the same energy through it.

Mean while Miroku was knocking them down with his staff and attacking the youkai with sacred sutras and Inuyasha was using his Iron Reaper Soul Stealer. Kagome had climbed up on top of another house with her sacred arrows and Sango was swinging her weapon around to kill the youkai that came close to her. The villiagers were using sickles and rakes and what ever else they could get their hands on.

Three large youkai tackled Inuyasha to the ground. Carolina ran over and pulled one off allowing him to fight his way to his feet. "Don't be so greedy Inuyasha, share the fun." She yelled over the growl of the youkai then she snapped this one's neck as it slashed her across the face.

Suddenly the youkai army seemed to realize they weren't a match for the youkai and humans protecting this villiage and began to retreat. Carolina ran after the stragglers mowing them down to make a point. She then returned to the villiage.

As every one started taking stock she slipped into the shadows of an empty hut and closed her eyes. The stone in her forehead started to glow with a blueish white light. The light spread through her and the cuts and bruises on her body healed instantly. She slumped against a wall for a moment then went outside to check on the others.

Miroku and Inuyasha were standing together, Miroku nursing a knot on his head. That one was use to head injuries, he'd live. Inuyasha looked over at her and blinked in surprise.

"What?" She demanded in her cool, calm tone.

"What happened to the cuts on your face? I know I saw one scratch you." Carolina just stood there looking at the two, no emotion, no outward sign that she even heard him. She wasn't going to answer.

"Anyway," Inuyasha continued, realizing she wasn't going to answer. "Thank you. I saw you help Kagome, I couldn't get there in time." This was said softly so only the three standing there heard.

"I have no idea what your talking about." She replied tonelessly. "I simply don't like to miss out on a good fight, thats all." With that she turned and started to walk away. Miroku and Inuyasha just looked at one another and smiled, that was obviously a lie.

Then they heard Kagome scream. Every head turned to look at Kagome holding a small bloodied form in her arms. Shippo had been under one of the destroyed houses when it collapsed. Now his small body lay limply in Kagome's arms.

Carolina's head snapped around to look at Kagome as well, then she darted to the girls side. "Is he alive? Does he have a pulse?" Kagome didn't answer, she was sobbing to hysterically. "Does he have a pulse?"

When Kagome still didn't answer Carolina slapped her across the face. The stunned teenager stopped sobbing and stared at her. Inuyasha had to be restrained by several villiagers.

"Does he have a pulse?"

"I, I' don't know." Kagome choked hugging Shippo tighter to her chest.

Carolina snatched the unconcious fox from his mama's arms and placed a finger on his neck. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Stay. I'll see what I can do." She held the tiny foxchild and started to leave the villiage.

Inuyasha started to follow but she turned to glare at him. "If you value this young one's life you'll stay here!" Her face softened a bit, she looked worried. "I don't know that I can help but I won't attempt to with others present. Just trust me this once."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. She nodded her approval. Inuyasha looked at Carolina then back at the worried but hopeful Kagome. Carolina nodded and took off towards the forest with lightning speed. Inuyasha and Kagome watched her leave then Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and let her cry into his shoulder while he fought back tears.

Carolina finally stopped once she felt that she was deep enough in the woods. She looked around cautiously and listened for any sounds. She heard only the normal night sounds. She checked Shippo's pulse again. It was weaker but it was still present. She sighed and laid him on the ground.

She stared at him for a moment. She wasn't sure, her father had taught her healing, but that was long ago. She had never had much oppertunity to heal others, and what healing she had done was long ago. And Shippo's injuries were so severe.

Carolina took a deep breath and took a step back from him. The jewel on her head began to glow and her hair was swept from her shoulders and back by the energy that began to radiate through her body. The glow engulfed her as she took her true form.

Once the glow subsided she took a step towards Shippo and lowered her head to his small body, piercing his chest with her horn. She willed her own healing power into him and winced as his pain became her pain. She gritted her teeth as her power flowed through him, healing cuts and bruises and mending cracked bones and ruptured organs.

She stepped back and turned back to her human shape. She sunk wearily to her knees and watched the small chest rise and fall. Then gathered him up in her arms and walked back to the villiage.

Kagome and Inuyasha were still standing where they had been when she left. Kagome's face was buried in Inuyasha's shoulder and his cheek was leaning against the top of her head. Miroku and Sango stood nearby, both facing the direction she'd disappeared to. Miroku's arm rested around Sango's shoulders.

Miroku's arm around Sango's shoulders tightened as he saw Carolina approaching them from a distance. "Look." he whispered to Sango.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard Miroku's voice. He looked up and saw her too. Her face was lowered so that it was obscurred from view by her bangs. His arms tightened aroung Kagome causing her to look up at him. She turned to see what he was looking at then broke away from him and ran to Carolina.

Carolina looked up to Kagome and the rest of the group. Her face almost nuetral, with just the trace of a smile on it and a hint of fatigue in here eyes. "He's asleep." She whispered placing the fox in Kagome's arms. Kagome stared down at her little Shippo as he slept. no bruises, no cuts, no scars either. She looked back up to thank Carolina but she was gone already.

Carolina slumped against the door frame of Keade's house. She had just closed her eyes when someone hesitantly touched her shoulder. she opened her eyes and gave them a cold glare. But then the woman fell to her kness and held a small child out to Carolina with pleading in her eyes.

Carolina frowned. The child was barely more than two and had been torn to shreds by one of the monsters that had attacked them. Carolina looked at the stareing, blank eyes and shook her head.

"Please?" The woman begged.

Carolina sighed and leaned her head back against the post. "Does the child have a pulse?" She knew the answer.

"No."

"I am not a goddess." She replied. She listened to the heart broken mother retreat then heard Keade walk over. She had heard the whole exchange. She closed her eyes as Keade nelt down infront of her.

"Nothing I can do." She told the old miko. "Even if I still had the energy, the child is beyond help. Has been for a while."

"Hai, I know. Don't worry child, she understands that to." Keade stood back up. "If ye are not to fatigued might I ask a favor?"

"What?" Carolina opened her eyes and looked up at Keade.

"I need to make a great deal of medicines for the villiagers but your friends are helping to dig the graves for the six that were killed. I was wondering if ye might assist me?"

"Sure." Carolina followed the woman inside. Keade probably didn't need the help to badly, she was just getting Carolina out of site before anyone else asked the over taxed girl to do the impossible. Carolina got her ipod out of her bag, She had explained what it did to the old woman earlier. Then sat down to help Keade mash and mix the herbs.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is a nice long chapter for all my loyal fans. Remember, reviews are always welcome.

I still don't own them, blame my evil brother for not taking over the world yet. I got dibs on Japan! Oh, and I don't own any rock singers or their songs.

Carolina groaned and pulled her hood over her head as the sun invaded her senses. She wasn't ready to wake up. Of course it was difficult to escape the sun light as she was sleeping on the roof rather than in the house.

She some how managed to block out the sun using her arms and hood. Only to have her rest shattered by the sounds of the villiage waking up and getting to work. She groaned and silently admitted defeat, sitting up. She stretched and heard Inuyasha call her name.

She jumped down and joined him and Miroku in rebuilding the houses. She noticed she, like so many others, was still covered in blood and mud. She had been to exhausted to wash. At the end of the day she would visit the hotsprings.

Carolina threw herself into building the huts to ignore the eyes that had been on her all day. She was pretty good at it. Before long, she was in a sort of competition with Inuyasha, each frequently calling to the other about their progress and trying to beat the other, along with the teams of humans assisting them.

As soon as the sun went down Carolina grabbed her bag and set out for a hotsprings that was an hours hike from the villiage. She managed to borrow some shampoo from Kagome and slip away with out the monk noticing so she didn't worry about being followed.

A short way from the hot springs a pale, cool youkai caught her sent mixed with the sents of blood and smoke and decided to investigate. As Sesshomaru walked he noticed that the scent faded just slightly and a sickeningly sweet, fruity smell filled the air. Then he came upon the hot springs and realized he was not welcome here just now.

Before he could leave Carolina rose up out of the water. Her back was to him so she didn't see him there as she pulled her hair over one shoulder and began squeezing out the excess water. Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat. Even from behind she was beautful. her figure was stunning and the moon light made her wet skin glisten.

He could have stayed there staring at her forever, but he had been raised to be a gentleman. He quickly turned and started to walk away when her heard her tentively sniff the air.

"S-Sesshomaru-san?" She asked tentively, unsure she smelled him over the strong scent of the shampoo which currently overwelmed her nose. She had actually felt his presence rather than smelled him, he had a very strong and distinct aura.

"Hai." He replied stopping. He heared her let out a small yelp of surprise. The water sloshed as she sank down to her chin and turned to place a piercing gaze on him.

She was relieved to see his back was turned to her. How long had he been there? Had he turned around when he'd heard her sniff the air or was he already leaving?

"You stay right there!" She yelled. "Stay right there and don't turn around. Don't you look at me!" She yelled rapidly.

Sesshomaru sniffed. "I, Sesshomaru, shall look at what ever pleases me." He replied but kept his back to her.

"You look and I will be the last thing you see!" She replied hastily making her way to where her towle and clothes had been set out. She kept her eyes glued to the male youkai as she dried and dressed in record time.

"Ok, I'm dressed now." She replied.

Sesshomaru turned and saw the girl now wore a dark blue garment that barely reached mid-thigh and another in light blue that left her arms and a fair portion of her chest exposed. Even Inuyasha's wench wore more modest clothing. He couldn't help but wonder why she should be so cross about him seeing her nude when what she called clothing left hardly anything to the imagination. Fickle creatures, these females.

The anger didn't show on her face though it flickered in her ice-blue eyes. She had regained her cherished composure and now her face held no emotion. Though there was a splash of bright red on her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose making her look quite cute. He fought back and disregarded that last thought.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"I caught your smell and noticed it was accompanied by the stench of blood and death. I thought I would investigate. You might have required assistance."

The anger vanished from Carolina's eyes. A long silence followed. Then the girl turned her attention to the bloodied clothes she had been wearing earlier. She knelt by the hotsping ans swirled each piece in the water to remove the filth. Sesshomaru stayed where he stood and watched her silently. She had been in a battle, that much was obvious from the blood but she didn't have a mark to show for it.

Once she was satisfied that the clothing was clean she wrung out as much water as she could and dug around in her bag. She had thought to bring a plastic bag to keep he laundry separate from everything else. She could not have known how dirty her clothing would get but she was glad she had thought of it.

Sesshomaru noticed the crinkling sound and it brought him out of his thoughts. He walked closer and looked at the thin, noisey bag she was placing the wet garments in. She looked up at the curious dog.

"It's called plastic. Its water proof so I can carry my clothes in my backpack with out anything else getting wet."

He nodded silently, trying to look dissinterested. Then she placed it in her pack and took out her ipod. "This is called an ipod. It holds music so I can listen to it when ever I please."

Now Sesshomaru looked confused, just a little. "Here, listen for yourself." She placed one bud in her own ear and stepped closer to him, placing the second on in his. She turned down the volume so that it would not offend his ears and chose a Kelly Clarkson song, She figured Creed would be to much for his first introduction to American music.

Sesshomaru was to say the least, shocked when music began playing directly into his ear accompanied by a woman's voice. Carolina was calm though and that kept him calm. The voice was lovely. And though he couldn't understand the language the song seemed very sad. Carolina's expresion softened into a sad one as she listened with her eyes closed, confirming his assumption.

After the song ended Carolina opened her icey eyes and met his honey-golden ones. They stared for a moment.

"It's very nice." Sesshomaru admitted to break the silence. "What does it mean?"

"The name means Because Of You." She replied. After a moment of thought she began to sing it in Japanese. It really was pretty. And very sad. He felt a slight tug at his chest when she translated the line 'My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with.' Why would that line have any effect on a great youkai like him? It was a deep line, perhaps it had that impact on every one.

"Would you like to hear a harder song?" Sesshomaru nodded and Carolina selected one, her eyes taking on a devilish glint.

"This one is really hard, many people don't care for it so let me know if you wish me to choose another. It's called Last Resort, its sung by Papa Roach."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the abrupt intensity of the song. He listen closely, then he actually smiled. He didn't understand the words but he liked this music. Carolina smirked at him, she had thought he kinda looked like the hard rock sort.

She was about to offer to play him another song when he looked at the moon and handed the earbud back to her. "I am afraid I must return to my camp."

"It's early yet. I wouldn't think a powerful youkai as yourself would need much sleep."

"I do not. But my pup is ill and I don't want to be away from her too long."

That sparked her intrest. "You have a puppy? How old?"

"She is 7."

Carolina felt like someone had kicked her, though she did not show it. She loved children, but if he had a puppy that young he had to have a mate, didn't he? 'Wait a minute, Why do I care if he has a mate?' She wondered.

"My camp is not far from here." Sesshomaru told her. She nodded in acceptance of the invitation.

"It will not upset your mate if I accompany you back to camp?"

"I have no mate. My servent is caring for her."

She didn't know how to feel about that. The poor guy had lost his mate? No wonder he was so cold. "I am sorry."

"About what?"

"Your mate."

"Do not be, I have never had one. She is not mine by blood. She was an orphan."

Carolina's head snapped in his direction. He had adopted an orphan? How many males would willingly raise a pup that was not their own? He was deffinatly and interesting male.

"May I ask what speices?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. "Human." He replied at last. "Her name is Rin."

They continued to walk insilence to the cave where Rin was sheltered. An annoying little green thing ran out to greet Sesshomaru. It's beak dropped open when it saw the half naked female youkai.

"Jaken, It is impolite to stare at guests." Sesshomaru warned the little toad as he took a seat beside the sleeping child and felt her forehead. He frowned that it still seemed a bit warm. But at least she was a bit better.

"So this is Rin?" Carolina asked sitting down on the other side of Rin. Sesshomaru nodded. "She's a beautiful child." She told him smiling down at the peaceful child.

Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to drift from the child to the woman. for once her face was soft and careing. no mask. no cool self assured smirk. He contemplated her a moment.

"You arefond of children?" He asked noteing the way she looked at Rin.

Carolina looked up into his eyes. She diverted them, looking back at Rin then nodded. "Yes. I like children."

At that moment Rin woke up and looked at Sesshomaru. "Welcome back Sesshomaru-sama." She greeted with a yawn. Then she rolled over onto all fours and climbed into his lap and leaned against his chest. She saw Carolina and turned her head to look at her.

"This is Carolina."

"Konichiwa Carolina-sama." Rin told her.

"Konichiwa Rin-chan. It is a pleasure to meet you." She told the child.

Rin looked at her more closely, her small brow furrowing in confusion. "Carolina-sama, where are your clothes?" The child asked innocently.

Sesshomaru held back a humored smile and Jaken nearly died of laughter. Carolina became quite flustered but quickly regained her composure.

"I'm wearing clothes Rin-chan." She explained tugging on the strap on her tanktop. "It's just in my country, America, we wear very small clothes when the weather gets hot."

"Oh. Ok." Rin smiled and fell asleep again.

Carolina stayed just a little longer then decided to go back to town before her companions missed her. She said good night to Sesshomaru and Jaken. Then after getting Sesshomaru's permission she kissed Rin goodnight and took off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own 'em so get over it! Over it yet? Good.

Carolina swore at herself as she slowed to a walk near the villiage. She had asked to kiss Rin good bye! Damn it all, why? How could she let her guard so down?

'Because that's just the way we are.' She thought bitterly. 'We are all weak and emotional about children. Esspecially human children, they are just so sweet and helpless. Damn our parental insticts to hell!'

'But why should I like that little girl so much? I have known the fox kit longer and have never asked Kagome's permission to even pick him up. Maybe because Rin looks a bit like Kayley. That has to be it, she looks alot like Kay. And maybe because she was feeling ill, Damn maternal instinct!'

She decided to get off this train of thought so focused on school. Tomorrow was Monday. She had to go back in the morning, she had left her host family a note telling them she was spending the week end at Kagome's house but would be back in time to change for school. Didn't want them to worry or her mama would be on the next flight to Japan, and while she did miss her mama she didn't exactly want her rushing to another country to deliver a lecture, She could do that well enough over the phone.

But she would be back soon, she liked this time. No smog, no traffic, it was so clean and mostly peaceful. And now that she knew she'd be coming here she could work something out so that noone would even miss her.

She told the others of her plans to go home to go to school as soon as she returned to the villiage. Inuyasha gave Kagome a look that said "Don't even think about it." After all, they hadn't made much progress on their little project due to the attack and resulting burials and rebuilding. Carolina wasn't officially a part of their group, she could come and go as she pleased, but they needed Kagome.

The next morning Carolina returned to her host family's house and listened emotionlessly to a long lecture about telling them where she was going and leaving a phone number. She had given them an icey cool stare and assured them it would not happen again. Which she was sure it wouldn't.

Then she went to class and listened dispassionatley as the teacher droned on and on about a subject she already knew. Then the principle came on over the intercom to make some announcement. She wondered vaguely if the intercom was connect the the schools computer system. She brightened just slightly, she should check and see when they visited the computer lab.

The next week when Kagome returned to school She noticed a twinkle in Carolina's eye. She still wore her stoic mask but Kagome noticed the twinkle. It had also made a brief appereance the day the sprinklers malfunctioned.

"Were you aware that the school's intercom is hooked into the computer system? They turn it on and off by punching in commands in the office. Quite an unreliable system if you ask me. After all a computer can experience a glith at any given moment."

Kagome smiled at the youkai and wondered just what she was up to. They were sitting in their first class when the principal came on the intercom. Carolina caught Kagome's eye from across the room and glanced up at the device with an evil twinkle in her eye. Kagome could have sworn she saw the corner of Carolina's mouth twith upward.

The principal made all of the ussual announcments about school trips and sporting events. Then there was a pause and everyone assumed he had turned it off, the announcments were all over anyway. But then they heard a female staff members voice flirting with him. He flirted back despite the fact they were both married.

After much flirting the principal and teacher started gossiping about the other teachers. Who was seeing who, who was doing what, who wore what, etc. The kids all just stared wide eyed at the intercom device knowing full well they weren't suppose to be hearing this. After a minute a few of them began to chuckle behind their hands.

Kagome looked over at Carolina, she had her head down pretending to read a book but her lips kept twitching and her shoulders shook with supressed laughter. Kagome knew full well this was her doing. The girl tried to act like a cold lifeless robot but she deffinatly had a wicked sense of humor. Then both girls' heads snapped toward the intercom as a familliar surname caught their attention.

"I know what you mean, that Higurashi girl won't even make it to graduation the way she's going. I have never seen such a sickly child. Truely strange."

"Not as strange as that girl she's taken to sitting with at lunch."

Kagome felt tears sting at her eyes. They really thought she was dying but didn't seem that very upset. And even had the nerve to call her strange. She glanced at Carolina and saw the youkai's face darken.

"You know I thought that American was going to be a handful. I had heard how emotional and violent Americans are but she isn't." The voice continued. "If I didn't know better I'd say she wasn't even human."

"I agree, she is absolutley brillent but so damn heartless. Like a robot, she doesn't laugh doesn't smile, I've never even seen her get angrey. And she is so smart I sometimes wonder if she did something to the sprinklers."

"I don't think so. That robot doesn't seem to have a sense of humor. That was probably just a freak accident like the firemen thought."

At that point some one busted in and told the principal that the intercom wasn't turned off. There was a string of swear words then silence. Carolina stood and quickly left the room announcing that she was going to the water fountain. A second later Kagome asked for a hall pass to go to the restroom. The teacher had seen the girls sit together at lunch so wordlessly handed Kagome a pass.

Kagome found Carolina in the restroom. She was leaning with her hands on the edge of a sink and her head bowed. One elfin ear showed through her thick brown hair. Upon hearing Kagome enter she immediately stood straight and glanced at the girl in the mirror.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked looking at the face in the mirror. Carolina looked angrey and hurt. She tried to hide it but her anger and some of her pain shone through that mask. Kagome wondered how Carolina managed to look so emotionless at a time like this.

"I am fine." The American lied.

"Some pretty mean things were said about you. Its ok to be upset about that."

"I said I'm fine." Carolina repeated. Her voice was softer now, less certain. She turned to look at Kagome and saw her moist eyes. Kagome was such a sweet and innocent girl. Carolina could feel her maternal instinct to protect the child kick in and she grabbed some paper towles and wetted them. She handed the damp towles to Kagome.

Kagome forced a smile of understanding. Humans always like to wash their faces after crying, this was Carolina's way of telling her it was ok to cry. That is just what Kagome did. And then she threw her arms around her friend. Carolina's first instinct was to escape the embrace but that damned maternal instinct took over and she found herself embracing the girl.

After a moment Kagome composed her self and the embrace ended. "What about you Carolina. Are you sure your ok?"

"Of course. What do I care what these human think of me?" She narrowed her eyes and spat the word human.

"But you do care. Thats just it." Kagome replied, not fooled at all. "Its only natural to care what people think of you Carolina. It isn't a weakness, or a flaw, or what ever you think it is. It's just normal to care. To want people to like you."

"Caring only leads to trouble." Carolina snapped.

Kagome saw pain flicker across Carolina's face as she said it. Carolina wasn't cold because she wanted to seem cool, or because she was raised that way. She was cold to protect herself. She had been hurt at some point. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if that was why another youkai she knew was so cold and heartless.

Carolina turned and left the restroom. Kagome watched her leave then returned to her class. She was not surprised to find that Carolina was not there. She went back to her book and struggled despratly to ignore the sympathetic stares of the other student's who had hear the dark prediction about her future, or rather her lack of one.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha or his buddies, they belong to Rumiko and the bitch aint sharing. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, it was nessecary to get our girl back to the fuedal era. Now that she is back the next chapter will be much more exciting. Besides, it is a nice peek into a side Carolina doesn't want any one to see. :-)

Kagome spent no time hanging out with her friends after school. She decided to stop by Carolina's house on the way home. The youkai wasn't home. Kagome figured that perhaps she had gone down the well.

Kagome made it home and checked in with her family then jumped down the well. Inuyasha caught her sent and ran to the well, she wasn't supose to be back yet, something must be wrong. He got to the well and helped her pull herself out.

"Did Carolina come back here?" She asked the hanyou.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "No, I don't smell her. Why?"

"Something happened at school today. Do you know what an intercom is? Have I ever told you?"

"No, but I've seen them on T.V. at your house. Souta explained what it was."

"Well, the intercom at school malfunctioned. It didn't go off like it was supose to after morning announcments and the office staff said some pretty nasty things. Carolina walked out and I couldn't find her after school."

"Well c'mon. I'll help you find her." Inuyasha offered then they jumped down the well together. On the other side they stopped long enough to grab Inuyasha's hat then walked down the street to Carolina's house.

At Carolina's house Kagome was about the ring the bell when Inuyasha sniffed the air and motioned her to follow him. He led her around back then looked around and sniffed the air again. He then realized exactly where Carolina was. He picked Kagome up in his arms, it was faster and easier than having her hold onto his back for one jump, then he lept to the roof.

Carolina had been laying on her stomache reading a book. She sat up quickly when she heard the hanyou's feet hit the roof and caught his and Kagome's sents on the wind. "What are you two doing here?" She asked with out turning around.

"We came to see what your up to." Kagome replied. "I plan to go back to the fuedal era Friday afternoon. You want to come with me?"

"I can't. My mother said she was going to call me this weekend."Carolina replied, though she desprately wanted to return to that era. "Why don't you guys go ahead and I'll catch up with you later?" She suggested.

"Are you sure you'll be able to find us? We can travle quite a distance in very little time and your nose isn't as strong as Inuyasha's."

"Don't worry about it. I have ways to follow a trail and find people."

Kagome walked to Carolina and sat down infront of her. Carolina's face was cool and emotionless but her eyes looked just a little red. She knew better than to ask about Carolina's red eyes so looked down at the open book. It was a very thick book.

"So what are you reading? Is it about cryptic zoology?" Before Carolina could reply or yank the book away Kagome took a peek at the cover. She was very surprised to see it was the latest Harry Potter book. She had never read any of the books herself, all she knew was they were supose to be for children.

Carolina's cheeks took on a slightly pink tint. What would they think of her, the cold heartless robot, reading childrens books? 'Man, the staff at school would really have fun with that one, wouldn't they?' She thought to herself. 'Why don't you just tell everyone you watch Kay's Disney cartoons when your home alone while your at it? Tell every one how much you love The Lion King, or how you almost cried when you thought Beast had died!' She knew Kagome would never tell, but she was still embarassed to be cought reading a childrens book.

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed for a while and chatted to Carolina, who mainly listened with out talking. As they were leaving a car pulled into the drive way. They were greeted by a tall couple with a gangly teen age boy about Kagome's age with thick glasses.

"Konnichiwa you two." The tall woman called to them as she approached. "I am Kumi Yamakoto. This is my husband Toshi and my son Kin. Who are you?"

"Konnichiwa." Kagome greeted with a bow and elbowed Inuyasha to do the same. "I am Kagome and this is Inuyasha. We are Carolina's friends."

The boy, Kin, looked skeptical. "Carolina's friends?" He asked. The tone of his voice made it clear to every one but his two smiling parents that he rated that as likely as a U.F.O. landing on the emperor's roof. There was something about this boy the two instantly disliked.

"Yes Kin, they are my friends." Carolina confirmed standing at the corner of the house, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy. She didn't like him either. She strode past him and gave a brief nod to his parents before leaving with her friends. She knew that if they hadn't been called at work about what happened they would hear it on their voice mail. She didn't want them bugging her when they found out.

As soon as she returned from her walk with Kagome and Inu they were there, the two adults offering comfort that she didn't really need and making it into a bigger deal than it was. They were nice enough people but so damn emotional and over dramatic. She wished they would learn to just back the fuck off! She peeled herself away from the two doting humans and locked her self in her temporary room blasting Godmack on her radio at a volume that would have mad Ozzy Osburn proud.

After that things returned to normal. Carolina still sat by herself at lunch and kept to herself. Kagome sat with her a few days and with her old friends a few days. Every now and then kids would make clicking and beeping sounds when Carolina past them and would fall into an uneasy silence around Kagome, whom they believed to be 'dying'.

The girls found some comfort in spending much time together after school. Carolina found she actually liked having the young human around. And Kagome was use to Carolina's silent unemotional behavior. Every now and then Carolina would give the girl a quick, small smile. And Kagome knew that Carolina's smiles were always sincere.

On friday Kagome went down the well after school and Carolina hid in her room to await her mother's call. Her mother called late Sunday night and Carolina tried to sound like everything was fine. Some how her mother knew something was wrong and finally got her to tell her what had happened at school. Carolina tried to make it out to be nothing. He mother told her she would see those two lost their jobs and Carolina replied that they already had.

They spent the rest of the call talking about what was going on back home and Carolina mentioned the girl who sometimes ate lunch with her, much to her mother's delight. She shared a few words with her step father then her mother passed the phone to Kayley. Carolina had taken the cordless phone to her room so allowed a slight smile while she listened to the child prattle on about what she had been doing all week.

After saying good bye to her family she decided it was to late to go down the well that night. She went to bed and awoke before dawn to the alarm clock she had set on low volume. She cast a spell, then certain no one would miss her, she picked up the extra back pack she had bought in secret and snuck out of the house. Looking around to make sure she wasn't seen she entered the little shed and jumped down the well.

First she went to see the miko Keade. She and the elderly miko exchanged greetings and a few words then she asked which way her friends had gone. Keade told her which way and where she thought they meant to travle then bid her a farewell as she started after them.

It wasn't long before Carolina reached a fork in to road. Keade hadn't mentioned a fork because she could not have known about it, she rarely left her villiage after all and had never travelled far on this road. That didn't bother Carolina. She sat down her bag and dug out just one of her little tricks, a crystal pendulum on a long silver chain.

She stood at the center of the fork and let the pendulum swing gentley back and forth as she concentrated on Kagome. After a moment the pendulum started to shift with each swing untill it travelled back and forth between Carolina and the right path. The young youkai smiled and placed the pendulum back in its protective case before lifting her bag and continuing down the right path.


	11. Chapter 11

Sadly I do not yet own them.

Carolina came across a small villiage near mid afternoon. She approached the edge of the villiage and paused, allowing the villiagers to see her and determine that the odd looking woman was not a threat.

Once most of them had stopped staring she continued to walk through the villiage untill she saw the villiage miko. She paused and turned toward the middle aged prietess. The woman strode out to meet the visiting youkai and stopped with roughly two yards between them.

"What buisness have you here Youkai?" She was polite enough but Carolina could sense a hint of distrust in the miko.

"I am merely passing through. I am trying to find someone. Tell me, did a group of youkai, a hanyou, and some humans pass through here in the past three days?"

"Do you refer to the group two days ago with a perverted monk and an Inu hanyou?"

"Hai, that would be them."

"They went toward the west."

"Thank you." The youkai dipped her head and continued along her path.

As she left she got the feeling that someone was watching here. She turned and looked back toward the villiage. None of the humans were looking in her direction, but she sensed a youkai aura. A strong one. But she saw no youkai, was it invisible?

Invisablity spells were possible for strong youkai, but rarely used. If a youkai was strong enough to hide from with such a spell it was strong enough to sense your aura anyway. Though they could be used for spying. She hadn't sensed the aura before and so it must have been masked. Then it was gone, the youkai must have either masked it again or moved on.

Carolina continued on her way. Many youkai were territorial, perhaps this one only wished to see her on her way and so stayed hidden to watch her leave. When she had been walking for many minutes and could no longer see the smoke from the villiage she broke into a light trot. She briefly considered a canter but she could not keep up that kind of pace quite as long. Ultimatly she would cover more ground at a trot.

After a couple of hours at this brisk pace Carolina came to a large clearing with a small creek running though it. She decided to rest here, no sense in over exerting herself. She dropped her backpack by a large tree and went to drink fom the creek.

She stopped and lifted her head. She suddenly felt a youkai presence, that same one she had felt back at that villiage. It was infront of her now. She also felt the presence of two other youkai behind her. One to the left and the other to the right. A stench reached her nose, one of these was a spider youkai. The other two were down wind so she could not tell what they were yet.

She focused on the one that seemed closest, the spider youkai. In moments a tall shapely woman emerged from the brush. She had long jet black hair and black eyes. She was dressed in a black kimono with a bright red obi.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Carolina asked cooly, her face as expersionless as ever.

"My companions caught your sent back near town. It is unfammilliar to us so we wished to find out what you were. You are not a Japanese youkai, are you perhaps from the continent?"

"My origins are my own concern. You have yet to answer my first question, who are you?" The other two were now in the clearing, closed enough to smell. One was a tiger the other a dog, both were male.

'Foolish of them to keep company with this spider.' She thought. 'They must be rather weak minded.' Though Carolina could sense that they were physically strong, thus useful, at least for a short while.

"Give us your name and we shall give you ours"

"My name is May." She lied.

"I am Shino." The spider replied, "My companions are Kuro and Toshi. I heard you inquireing about a group of youkai and humans in the villiage. Would the group you asked about happen to be the pack of the inu prince, Inuyasha?"

'Prince? He never said he was a prince. Though he has mentioned and older brother, so it really doesn't matter doest it?' Carolina was surprised but it did not register on her face. "Perhaps."

"Are you his friend or his foe?"

"That is my concern, not yours."

Shino's face darkened. "Do not talk back to me little girl. Answer my question!" Carolina didn't respond, only stared cooly at the spider. "I will make you answer my question!" She took a menacing step forward.

She then stopped and smiled wickedly while examining the young youkai. "Yes, I will make you answer." She paused. "But my you are a pretty little thing, aren't you? Very pretty." She looked past Carolina at the two male youkai. "Boys, how would you like to play with our new friend? Make her to answer my question and I let you have her for the night."

Carolina could not completely conceal her anger at such a crude threat. She tossed her head just slightly and pawed at the ground with her foot a few times before she caught herself and made her foot stay still.

The spider smiled in amusment. "Now just what was that my pretty little dear? A pony are we? Perhaps you will answer my question if I give you some grain?"

Carolina's eyes darkened now. She snorted through her nose and bared her teeth. "I am no horse!" She snarled momentarily losing control of that traiterous foot once again.

Then a quick movement to the side caught her attetntion and she just managed to duck as the tiger's fist flew over her head. And jumped to the side as the dog also attacked. She struck a blow across the tiger's cheek and then opened her palm and slammed it into the chest of the dog sending blue energy courseing through him.

The jolt sent him flying back but did not kill the powerful beast. He managed to pick him self up and lunged at her again. She jumped to the side and he flew past her then jumped back as a tiger fist nearly caught her temple.

The spider jumped in and slashed at the girl with long razor sharp nails, missing her by a fraction of and inch as she dodged to the left. Carolina was fast. Very fast. But when the battle is three against one it is impossible to dodge every blow. The tiger caught her in the abdomen with and open hand. The force knocked the wind out of her and his claws tore into her flesh ripping her from just above the navle to half way to her left hip.

With the female stunned the dog shot a cloud of poison gass from his claws into her face. She blinked and sneezed once then glared at the dog. The poison had no effect on her and she hit him with another jolt of blue energy from her palm then turned the same attack on the tiger knocking him back about ten feet.

She turned back to Shino with her palm once again glowing with crackling light but the spider caught her arms with her nails and held them. Carolina managed to wrench herself away only to have her shoulder and her arm shredded by those razor nails.

The dog dove at Carolina but she dodged him and managed to grab hold of his hair at the back of his head. Shino made another swipe at Carolina but she twisted the dog around infront of her. Before the dog could act to protect himself his mistress's long nails sliced neatly through his throat and hot bloood spewed over all three as he died.

The tiger and spider were momentarily stunned and Carolina lept away and turned back. This had to end now! The jewel on her forehead began to glow and she was engulfed in a bright light. Before the light had even faded she lunged at the tiger. Her horn was thrust into his stomache and a toss of her head tore him open. She wheeled around and kicked him to the ground then turned to stomp directly on his face, crushing his head. She turned to the spider whose eyes were glowing red...

Sesshomaru was leading his company to a nearby cave. A storm was approaching and though it was still a good distance away he didn't want to risk Rin getting caught in the rain and getting sick again. The wind shifted and he caught Carolina's sent. His head snapped in the direction the wind had come from, so much blood! Why must her scent aways be accompanied by the scent of youkai blood?

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken. "Take Rin to the cave. Once she is safe inside gather fire wood to last out the storm but do not go far from the cave. Leave Ah 'Un with her." Then he turned and left quite quickly with no explination. They were use to him taking off with out saying why though, so it did not worry them.

As he approached he heard the sounds of battle. He then came to the clearing and saw a very large black widow fighting a small, light brown horse, barely the size of a large pony. wait, no, that wasn't a horse.

At first glance it appeared to ba a horse, it was almost identical to a horse, but its long slender legs ended in cloven hooves like a dear. It had a long tufted tail. And it had a pearl colored horn about a foot long coming from its forehead surounded by a white star shaped blaze.

Carolina tried to stab at the giant spider with her horn and strike it with her front hooves then dodged back as it lunged foreward to sink it's fangs into her. She managed to dodge the venomous bite, not that the venom would do any harm to her.

One of it's sharp, spinly legs came down at her. She tried to dodge that as well but it caught her in the right foreleg. Blood sprayed from the wound. Carolina was tiring fast and it slowed her down.

Then she saw white out of the corner of her eye. She locked eyes with Sesshomaru for just an instant them jumped well away from the black widow. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and the battle was over.

Carolina shifted back to her humaniod form and looked wearily at the white inu youkai. His eyes were on the gash in her arm. It spayed blood with each beat of her heart. Even if he had bandages with him she would soon bleed to death.

Carolina closed her eyes and summoned the last of her strength. Sesshomaru watched as the horn/jewel began to glow and then his mouth fell slightly open as the one fatal wound closed it's self before his eyes. Carolina began to sway and the youkai lord rushed foreward and caught her against his chest as she fell.

He stared down at the woman in his arm. She was pale as death. She would not bleed to death yet but she would certainly die with out care. He had to get her back to the cave. What he wouldn't give to have two arms just now! As carefully as possible he moved her to lay over his shoulder and flew back to camp.

Rin and Jaken stared at Sesshomaru as he entered with the wounded woman over his shoulder. He knelt down and slowly lowered her to the ground. Rin helped to hold her so that she would not simply drop from his shoulder. Then he carefully cut away the shredded top and covered her with a blanket.

"Jaken, her pack is in a feild not far from here. Take Ah 'Un and retrieve it before the storm arrives. Rin, get me a bowl of water and a cloth." He commanded while he covered her. both obeyed immediatly. "Get some bandages Rin." He said once the girl had provided the cloth and water.

Sesshomaru folded the blanket up so that her chest was coved but her abdomen was not. He carefully cleaned away the blood and dirt from the wound. He and Rin wrapped the bandages around her waist then he folded the blanket down to clean and banage her shoulders and arms. Once that was done they cleaned and bandaged the rest of the minor cuts and abbrasions that covered Carolina's ivory colored skin.

Meanwhile Jaken had returned with the backpack and been sent out for more firewood. When he had returned Rin's evening meal had been prepared and Sesshomaru had told the girl to go to sleep. She had protested, she wanted to sit up with Carolina. But in the end she had gone to sleep.

Sesshomaru sat beside the wounded girl and stared out at the rain. He looked at her and saw her eyes flutter open. She struggled to focus on his face. "Sess- Sesshomaru?" She asked in a horse whisper. She tried to move her arm.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand to stop her movement. "Do not move. You should slee..." He stopped mid word when he felt her fingers close around his as she drifted back into oblivion. He did not take back his hand while she slept. He squeezed it gentley instead, only to offer some comfort of course.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Sesshy or Inu. Or Rin, or Jaken, or...

Sesshomaru stared out the cave at the rain. The rain had never truely bothered him but he couldn't take Rin out in this weather. The little human would surely fall ill again if they tried to leave the cave.

They couldn't leave Carolina anyway. The female youkai had been unconcious for two days. When he had checked her wounds that morning they had finally begun to heal, but with her energy being so depleted it would likely be days before they were completely healed. She was out of immediate danger however and he hoped she would wake up soon.

Behind him in the cave he could hear Rin and Jaken bickering again. Sometimes he had to wonder if he had one child or two. "Rin, Jaken, be silent." He ordered as he walked to the back of the cave to check on Carolina. The child and imp obeyed immediatly, but sadly it only lasted a few minutes.

Sesshomaru sighed and was prepared to get up and physically seperate the two when a soft groan and movement next to him caught his attention. Carolina had rolled over and was now trying to push herself up to a sitting position. As she managed to sit up the blanket covering her fell away and Sesshomaru turned his head.

He heard Carolina draw a sharp, surprised breath and then heard the fabric rustle as she realized she was topless and pulled the blanket back up around her shoulders. Then he felt her eyes on him, "Where the hell is my shirt?"

"It was ruined in the battle." He replied turning to look at her again. "It had to be disposed of or the smell of blood might have attracted youkai."

Carolina saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked to see Rin and Jaken sitting at a respectfull distance. 'Ofcourse. He couldn't have evil youkai so near his pup.' She looked around and saw that her book bag was laying within reach. She grabbed it and struggled to stand.

"What do you intend to do?" Sesshomaru asked also getting to his feet.

"I'm going outside."

"I am afraid I cannot allow that." He replied moving to block her.

"What do you mean you can't allow it? I am not asking permisson, I'm going out side!" She yelled. Sesshomaru didn't move, he didn't even blink. 'Shit, now what?' Carolina wondered to herself, though you could not see it in her face. 'I can't fight him, not in this state I'm in.'

Her irritation then turned to fear. 'Oh shit! I really can't fight him. And for some reason he won't let me leave! Here I am, half naked in a secluded cave with a male I don't know and unable to defend myself! Wait, no, the pup is here, he'd never do anything infront of her.'

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed just slightly as he looked at Carolina. Her face never changed but it didn't have to. He could smell fear creep into her sent. 'Why would she be afraid of me now?' He wondered. 'I saved her life did I not? Why would I save her only to harm her, Just who does she think I am?'

'That must be it, She doesn't know me.' He realized. 'She has no idea why I saved her life. Even I have no idea why... Rin, she must be making me soft.' He glanced down at her hands which were clenching the blanket around her. 'All she knows is that she is defenseless.'

Sesshomaru sighed mentally. "You have no reason to fear me."

"I never said I was afraid of you." She replied cooly and gave her self a mental pat on the back at how level her voice came out.

He raised an eyebrow just ever so slightly. "You did not have to voice your fear. I am an inu youkai."

She almost cringed. 'Damn, that's right. Dogs can smell fear.'

"If you over exert yourself now your wounds may reopen. I do not wish to waste my time battleing the likes of those weak fools who would be drawn by the smell of your blood."

Carolina's fear was gone now, replace once again with irritation. "Well what do you expect me to do about my current state of half-dress? Incase you have forgotten you saw fit to remove my shirt, with out my permission I might add! And I have dirt and blood on my shorts. I can't just change into a fresh set of clothing in here with you watching me!"

Sesshomaru regarded her carefully for a moment then turned his back to her. Rin sitting at the fire heard the argument and saw her lord turn away so out of respect she did the same. A quick glare communicated to Jaken the importance turning away might have to his health.

"If you wish to change your garments you have my word that I will not look." Sesshomaru told her when he sensed her hesitation. Carolina realized he was sincere and as quickly as her injuries would allow she changed into a clean pair of black shorts and a aqua tank top with a purple butterfly on it.

"Ok, I'm dressed." She told them sinking wearily to her knees. The arguement had used most of what little strength she had regained.

"You should rest now." Sesshomaru told her, his voice soft now. Carolina just nodded as she lay down and cradled her head in the crook of an arm. Sesshomaru looked back toward the fire and saw Rin and Jaken also laying down to sleep, was it that late already? a glance at the darkened mouth of the cave told him it was.

Sesshomaru retrieved the blanket from nearby on the cave floor and covered the injured girl with it. Then he chose a place to lean against the wall and followed his companions into sleep.

Sesshomaru awoke to a wolf baying in the distance. He saw Carolina stir and sit up, she looked in the direction of the sound and made herway to the front of the cave. Sesshomaru watched her. She settled herself at the opening but went no further. The wolf howled again, this time it was further away and niether howl had registered with the sleeping child.

Sesshomaru joined her at the mouth of the cave. He glanced at Rin when he heard the distant howl again, this time it was to far away for the child to hear but he still looked to see that she rested peacefully.

"Is she afraid of wolves?" A soft, almost musical voice asked.

"She was attacked by wolves once."

"Before she met you?"

"Shortly after. It was just after the attack that I took her into my care. I had originally planned to leave her at a human villiage..."

"So your weakness is damsels in distress?" Sesshomaru gave Carolina a confused look. "You know, like in all the old fairy tales. A young maiden alone and helpless, in need of a tall, hansome prince to save her."

Carolina brought the back of her hand dramaticly to her forhead as though fainting when she said it, mocking the weak females in cheesy old movies. Though Sesshomaru had never seen a movie he had in his long, long years seen women of standing and culture faint quite dramaticly and almost smiled at Carolina's mocking.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his sparkling eye. "Perhaps they are." He stated in that flat monotone they both ussually used. "helpless young maidens such as yourself."

Carolina's head snapped around at him. Then she realized he was teasing her and turned an attractive shade of pink. "By the way, thank you for helping me with the spider." Sesshomaru just nodded in aknowledgement and the two spent the rest of the night gazing at the stars in companionable silence.

When Sesshomaru awoke at dawn the first thing he was aware of was a warmth against his right side. At sometime during the night Carolina had leaned gainst him in her sleep. Then he realized it was the other way around, he was leaning against Carolina. He sat up away from her and gazed down at her in shock.

He quickly stood up and walked away. There was a logical explination of course. It was just natural to lean against something warm during the cool night, thats all. He was merely reacting to her body heat. After all, who is aware of what they are doing during the hours they are asleep.

"It's a beautiful day out." Carolina commented waking up. She didn't know why she woke up so early, it was almost like she felt cool. Kinda like when a sudden draft from the AC wakes you up on a lazy summer afternoon. Oh well. She yawned and started to stretch, then winced when she felt her movement pull against the half healed wound on her stomache.

"Are you well enough to travle?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yeah, If I take it easy I think so."

"You will ride Ah 'Un then to be safe."

"I will ride?" She asked.

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no. I just have never ridden any animal before. I will try to be a good rider though."

"How can you be a good rider if you have never ridden?" The imp asked as irritably as ever. He didn't seem to be a morning person.

"Well, I've been riden a few times." She cringed, that so didn't come out right! "What I mean is I know how uncomfortable it is to have some one on top of you that has no idea what they are doing. Wait... I mean... Never mind, lets just go!"

She turned to go back in the cave and retrieve her few belongings. As she did so she saw the twinkle in Sesshomaru's eyes, he was laughing at her. She paused to lock her irritated eyes on his, it wasn't funny. This however only amused him further and she turned and walked into the cave.

"Sesshomaru-san, before we leave I need to see how to get back to the meadow where I fought from here." She turned to him with her backpack slung over one shoulder. "Otherwise When I leave your company I may become lost and not be able to find my way back to the villiage I have been staying in."

"Very well. Rin, Jaken, We will return shortly." He took up Ah 'Un reigns and nodded for Carolina to mount the beast. Carolina did so and found the riding truely was more difficult than it looked. Eventually she adjusted to it, though she would prefer to walk.

After nearly and hour Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of the feild. Carolina slid off the dragon's back and walked into it. Sesshomaru watched her. He couldn't see her face but his nose told him that returning to this feild upset her. She was younger than he, this was probably the first time she had come so close to dying.

Carolina stared at the once tranquil feild. The rain had washed away the spilt blood but the bodies remained. Buzzards now fought over the rotting corpses. She realized that if Sesshomaru hadn't shown up she would also be part of this putrid feast.

She didn't notice Sesshomaru had walked up behind her and turned away to fast running right ino his chest. She almost fell backward from the impact but a strong arm instinctively wrapped around her and held her close untill she steadied herself. He could feel her trembling and her head was lowered. Then without warning she tore herself aways and turened to go back with her head up and her face emotionless.

Sesshomaru garbbed her shoulder to stop her. There eyes locked for a moment then he glanced back at Ah 'Un. Carolina nodded and got back on the beast and they returned to their group.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own poke...oh, wait. This is an Inuyasha fic isn't it? Well, I don't own that show either. 

Carolina sighed and shifted her back pack then sniffed the air again, she had thought she smelled Inuyasha and the others but now she seemed to have lost the sent. She had left Sesshomaru's group to search for her companions two days ago. She must be getting close by now. If she didn't find them soon she would just have to return to Tokyo and wait for Kagome.

She would have to return to Tokyo soon anyway. She had been gone a week, her mother called every two weeks. She could fool just about every one with her spell, except her mother. Her mom would detect the deception instantly and be on a plane the next day. She did miss her mom but she really didn't need her flying to Japan to chew her out in person.

Perhaps she should have just stayed with Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin had been so distrought when Carolina had decided to search for her other friends, but she had promised to seek them out for a visit when ever she caught their scents. After a bit of pleading and her best puppy dog look Rin had also wheedled Sesshomaru into making the same promise. How could anyone resist that baby?

She was brought out of her musings by the sound of another adorable child.

"Carolina, We found you!" A ball of orange fluff yelled bounding up to her. She smiled down at him just briefly then looked up at the others approaching her with the ussual appearance of indifference. No wonder she had lost their scent, they were now down wind of her.

"We had expected you to catch up with us a lot sooner. Did ya get lost or something?" Inu asked walking up to her with his arms crossed in his sleeves. He was smirking, he remembered how confident she had been that should would catch up to them. Arrogant little mutt. She paid him no mind. Instead she turned to address the humans.

"I am sorry that I am late. I ran into some unexpected delays."

"Thats ok. We're just glad you finally caught up. It's a bit dangerous to wander on your own. Even for a youkai." Kagome replied with that sweet, child-like smile of hers. Carolina had to fight not to smile at her. She was a lot like Rin. And they both sort of reminded her of Kay.

"What sort of delays did you run into?" Miroku asked.

"Just ridding the world of a spider youkai." That caused every head in the group to turn her way.

"Are you sure it was a youkai? He wasn't a spider hanyou was he?"

"No, I am sure she was a full youkai. Not that it matters any more. She will be causing no further problems for anyone."

"Since you are a member of our group now you should be aware that we often fight against a very dangerous spider hanyou. His name is Naraku." Miroku informed her.

"This Naraku is a hanyou? I am sure I could handle myself." Carolina replied cooly.

"He is no ordinary hanyou. He is extrememly powerful. He absorbs youkai into his body to increase his strength. And any way his power is not what you should be most wary of. He is extremly intellegent, rather than fight he prefers to lay traps and manipulate others."

Carolina listened carfully an nodded in understanding. That did indeed make him very dangerous. She would have to stay on her toes in this world apparently.

"If he is indeed as dangerous as you say I should know more about him." Carolina reasoned. Everyone nodded and they all sat down and told their friend of the pain Naraku had caused and the kinds of elaborate traps he set.

Carolina sat and listen with growing fury at this creature. The anger finally became apparent on her face when Sango shared the story about how Naraku took control of her younger brother, and even now controled the boy.

She had never known romantic love nor feared her death so could not truely sympathize with Inuyasha or Miroku. Yes, she felt for them, and cared what happened in the past and might happen in the future. But she could not truely understand the pain they felt.

She did, however, have a younger sibling. She knew the pain losing Kohaku must cause Sango. She would rather die than see something happen to Kay and was sure Sango felt the same about her little brother. She placed a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder but said nothing. There was nothing that could be said to help.

Sango met Carolina's eyes and gave a weak smile in return for the youkai's failed efforts to comfort her. Carolina held the gaze for a split second then stood and distanced herself from the others. She dug through her back pack untill she found her ipod. She took it out of the protective plastic box she had it in and proceeded to hunt down the most brain nuking selection she had downloaded.

After a few moments she saw movment out of the corner of her eye and stood to follow her friends. They moved surprisingly quickly for a group of mostly humans. By the time the sun was on the horizon they had come to a large town by a pristine lake.

"We should probably make camp here." Carolina stated looking around the feild over looking the village.

"Yes, this is a nice spot. We will make camp here if we can find no suitable accomadations in town." Miroku replied starting down the path.

"I can see nothing that looks like a tavern from here."

"Then we should have a closer look to be sure." The monk replied as he and the others continued down the path.

"It will be dark soon."

"We will only be a few minutes."

Carolina shook her head as she followed the group. This was not smart, they should use the remaining light to set up camp. There would be plently of time tomorrow for the girls to shop, Inu to sulk, and Miroku to try and charm his way in to the villiage women's yukatas.

When they were about halfway through the villiage Miroku paused and looked around. "I sense a dark youkai aura emminating from that dwelling." He informed his friend while gesturing to a large, statly house.

Carolina looked at the house and quirked an eye brow at Miroku. She sensed no evil aura, no dark energy, but she had noticed it was the best house in town. Probably the town leader who would do anything to make sure his villiage, and esspecially his family, were safe from all harm.

Carolina listened passively as Miroku explained to the lord of the house about the evil aura. He would gladly exercise the house for him. And as he was a monk it was his duty to offer his services freely, he expected to recieve no payment.

The lord was having none of that, if Miroku could not except money for the exercism then the homeowner insisted that he and his friends ecept his hospitality for the night. This of course cause Carolina's eye brow to raise slightly up again.

"Do you mind if I tag along human?" Carolina asked Miroku.

"Feel free to. However It probably will not be exciting. Many youkai will flee before the sutras are ever placed on the walls with out making them selves known." Carolina followed them as the lord of the house showed them around and Miroku placed varies sutras in place.

On the way to the guest quarters they past the lord's sixteen year old daughter in the courtyard. "You know, the youkai are probably gone. However they may hover nearby and seek to take revenge. Youkai often taget bueatiful young women. If you like I would be happy to check in on your daughter during the night to see that she is safe."

"Of course good monk! Anything to protect my precious Yoko, I would be most grateful if you did!" He exclaimed.

"Kiss that girl's virginity good-bye." Carolina muttered as she trailed behind the men. "I think i would prefer to sleep out side." Carolina announced once they reached the guest quarters. The lord of the house turned to look at the youkai in confusion then looked at the monk.

Miroku simply shrugged his shoulders. "You know, I don't believe I've ever known her to sleep in a house." The lord simply shrugged and left to have food sent to the guest room, after all, what did he know about youkai sleeping preferences.

Carolina settled herself on the roof to think. She was still wide awake at about 1 am when she heard the door to the guest room slide open and the stealthy footsteps of the monk heading toward the princess's room. She rolled her eyes at the human's perverted behavior and tried to get some sleep. The next day they continued along their way.


	14. Chapter 14

Guess what... Still don't own 'em. Oh, and I read somewhere that youkai age one year for every 18 years and hanyou's age one for every 7 so that is the scale I am using, with a slight modification. I figure they proabably age like use when they are really really small. After all I just can't see any human woman breast feeding her hanyou child for 7 + years. (and back then it was common to nurse a child for two or three years untill they got real good at eating grown up food, so do the math!o.o!)

"Does he always pout like this when you return to our time?" Carolina asked Kagome as they climbed out of the well.

"Yeah. Actually he ussually behaves even worse. There have been times I have had to 'sit' him just to get to the well. Once, he even came through while I was having supper with my family and practicly abducted me from the dining room table."

"I don't see how you can tolorate it." Carolina replied making a bee-line for the door and throwing it open.

Kagome watched her. What was it with Carolina and doors? It was almost like she couldn't tolerate the doors and windows being closed when she was inside. Come to think of it she always sat near the windows when given a choice at school as well. Oh well, all youkai had their quirks.

"I don't always tolerate it so well. Once I sat Inuyasha so many times I threw his back out. You want to come in and stay awhile?"

"No, I'm going to my host family's house."

"Oh, right. How are you going to explain being gone so long? You think they'll be mad?"

"I don't have to explain it and no they will not be angry. I have been here the whole time." Carolina replied.

Kagome blinked in confusion. "Mind if I come over a little later?" Kagome asked. 'And maybe you can explain that.' Her mind added.

"If you wish." Carolina replied as she turn to go.

Kagome waved good bye then walked in the house. "Mom, Grandpa, Souta, I'm home." She got no response. Buyo however came to greet her and rubbed against her legs, meowing plaintively. She knelt to pet him then went to the kitchen to make sure he had food out. There was a note hanging on the fridge door explaining that her family had some errands to run after school and that they wouldn't be home untill about 7 p.m.

After feeding buyo and checking her emails she figured there was nothing left to do but to go visit Carolina for a while. She got there and rang the bell. Nothing happened. She rang it a second time and waited, still nothing happened. Then she realized where Carolina was.

She went around back. "Hey, it's me." She called to the roof. Sure enough two blue eyes peered over the edge at her.

"The front door is open. Come on up." The girl stated in her ussual detached manner then she grabbed the eave and swung down through the open wondow with a grace and certainty that would have made a gold winning gymnist green with envy.

She found Carolina sitting on the floor under the window and sat down beside her. It looked like a normal girls room. The bed had a light purple bedsheet and there was a computer in the corner. A few stuffed animals perched on the bed. Directly above the bed was a Green Day poster and across from that was a poster of some obscure German punk/rock band. There was nothing to give away that the inhabitant was more than human.

Carolina had hung a crystal in one of the wide open windows and the wind made it swing as it threw tiny rainbows all over the room. That was an unexpected, girlie touch. The two sat on the floor and chatted for a while, or rather Kagome chatted while Carolina mostly listened then Kagome noticed a metal box under the bed.

She wisely decided it was none of her business and turned her attention back to her nearly onesided conversation with Carolina. Carolina wasn't listening any more. She had heard the door open and listened as footsteps approached the staircase. Kagome fell silent as she noticed that mischivious glimmer in Carolina's eyes.

"What are you up to now?" She asked suspiciously.

Now Carolina gave her just the slightest of grins. "You'll see in a moment." She taunted then turned her eyes to rest on Kagome's face.

The bedroom door swung open and there stood... Carolina! Kagome's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out quite comicly. By now Carolina was actually smiling. Kagome blinked as the new Carolina regarded her with out emotion. She glanced from it to the other Carolina then back again. The look of shock and confusion on her face was priceless.

Finally Carolina could stand no more. She gave a slight chuckle and stood. "Do not be afraid Kagome. I have it under my control completely." She walked forward and placed a hand on her mirror image's chest. It instantly turned into a small straw doll clenched firmly in the unicorn's hand.

She turned and tossed the doll to Kagome who caught and studyed it. "A youkai puppet? Cool, thats a good idea. Could you make me one?"

"No, I can not."

"Why not? Because I'm human?"

"No, because your to social. To many people are close to you. Someone would figure out that something was wrong. Besides, if you were here how would you explain your failing grades?"

"That reminds me, how do you plan on passing if you never in school. At least I have a good excuse for my grades."

"That won't be a problem. My puppet fills in all the little boxes on the tests while I'm away. And I can pass the tests when I'm here because I've already been through highschool a few times." Carolina replied getting a confused and shocked look from Kagome.

"Kagome, I am a youkai. I am many years older than I look My family moves every few years so the humans won't catch on to the fact that Mama and I do not age. Each time we do I have to start high school all over again, at least untill I look 18. Then I can stop this foolishness and move on with a real life."

"But I thougt that youkai kids aged like human kids untill they are adults. That is what Sango and Miroku told me."

"Kagome, five hundred years ago people were considered adults as soon as they entered puberty. Which is exactly when a youkai starts to age more slowly. My own ageing process came almost to a standstill when I was 12 years old."

"So, just how old are you then? I could have sworn you were just 16." Kagome asked in complete amazement.

"I am 89 years old."

"Hey Kagome, Carolina." A male called after the two girls as they left the icecream shop with cones in hand.

Kagome sighed the turned to face her friend, or was it her stalker? "Hello Hojo."

Carolina tended to a few melted drops that threatened to dribble down her hand then glanced at the male human. "Oh, hello Homo." She replied disspasionately, paying him no more mind than the clouds over head.

"Actually it's pronounce Ho-Jo." The young man corrected. "But don't worry, your not the first person to make that mistake." He gave both girls a big stupid grin.

Carolina glanced at him and raised an eyebrow just slightly. "I'm sure I'm not." She stated then turned her attention back to her melting cone.

"So Kagome, I was thinking..."

"That could be dangerous..." Carolina muttered under her breath.

"...If your free this friday, maybe we could go see a movie?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Carolina and I have plans already. Thanks for asking though."

"Oh. Well, what about Saturday then?"

"I'm sorry, I'm busy all weak-end. And most of next week to."

"Then how about next Saturday?" The guy just couldn't take a hint.

Carolina pretended to look at her watch. "Kagome, we gotta go. We're gonna be late for that thing!"

"Huh?" Kagome asked looking at her then caught on. "Oh, that's right, We promised to meet some friends, I'm sorry Hojo but we have to run. See ya!" She turned and began to walk quickly down the street.

"Yeah, see ya Homo." Carolina replied matching Kagome's pace.

"Your kind of mean to Hojo." Kagome remarked once they were out of ear-shot.

"Hey, can I help it he's such an easy target? Besides, I'm much easier on him than Inu would be. Just how do you think he'd react if he came looking for you and caught that guy hitting on his woman?"

"Whoa, wait a minute. I'm not Inuyasha's woman! He has made it clear on multible occasions that I'm just a jewel detecter." That last sentance carried a note of bitterness.

"And you believe that? Open your eyes Kagome, that is certainly not the case." She paused to lick at her icecream cone before the strawberry icecream dripped on to her hand. "Well, I think I'm going home to pack for our 'camping trip'. See you soon.'" The youkai stated turning to walk to her host family's house.

vvvvvvvv

Ok,kinda boring I know. But I had to deal with the whole school thing, right? I mean you guys had to be wondering what the spell was and how she was gonna keep her grades up. Right?

Next chapter will be better. Lets just say neither Sesshy nor Inu will be very happy hehehe. And if you are a Homo...err... Hojo fan, I appologize. Well, not really... C'mon, like she said, he's an easy target!


	15. Chapter 15

Just how many times I gotta tell ya'll? I do not own Inuysha or his buddies! But Carolina is all MINE! I promised ya'll a good chapter And I believe I have kept my promise. let me know, there is a button at the bottom of the page just for that purpose!

The girls all laughed as they splashed about in the river. Well, Carolina just smiled, but it was close enough. Kagome and Carolina had brought their swimsuits with them to the fuedal era and Kagome had bought one for Sango. It was the most modest one piece Kagome could find, emerald green with a skirt. It had still taken a bit of convincing to get Sango to wear it, and even then only under a t-shirt.

Kagome was in a blue one piece with little white stars on it. Carolina had opted for a lavender two piece with no design. Shippo swam with the girls in his birthday suit as ussual. You can get away with that when your like, five years old. The guys had opted to stand guard.

Well, Inuyasha was standing guard. We all know that Miroku's attetion was else where, making Sango very uncomfortable at first. But she got use to it and to this skimpy garment Carolina and Kagome had talked her into.

At the moment the girls were having a blast playing a game Kagome called 'volley ball'. They had strung a line across the waist high river between two trees for the 'net' and were batting a small beachball over it. The two athletic humans against one unicorn. And the humans were still getting their asses kicked.

Suddenly Inuyasha growled and jumped from his tree with his hand on Tetsueiga. This of course caused everyone to take up battle stations while questioning the hanyou about what he smelled. Sango grabbed her weapon and Miroku his staff. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. Carolina just stood ready to charge any opponent who challenged them with that foot pawing nervously at the ground a couple of times before she caught herself..

Rin was humming a cute little song as she skipped along behind Sesshomaru. She balanced on one foot for a moment then ran to catch up then balanced on the other. "Sesshomarusama?"

"Hnn?" He barely glanced over his shoulder at his pup.

"Do you think we'll see Carolinasama again soon? I really like her."

As if on cue the wind shifted and he caught several scents he recognized. One was a scent he actually had grown quite fond of over the past month or so. The others, were not so pleasant. He should turn and walk away right now he knew. Before the hanyou caught his scent. But he had made a promise.

"Hai, Rin. We will see her shortly." He replied changing his course. The girl squealed in delight and clapped her hands. He decided he would not attack. He would try to get the hanyou to listen to reason for once. And if he was forced to kill in self defense no one could blame him.

Or perhaps the kami would show him favor just this once and he would arrive to find these were not her friends but her enemies. Fate did not smile on him.

A white figure appeared on the horizon. With her supirior eye sight Carolina recognized Seshomaru first. She relaxed and almost smiled, almost.

"It's ok Inu, I know that guy." She told the hanyou and walked forward before she could see his jaw drop.

"Tell me I'm hearing things!" Inuyasha stated as Kagome and Miroku walked up beside him.

"Your not. She said she knows him. We can't see from this distance, who is it?" Miroku asked. "I can sense an youkai aura..."

"Its Sesshomaru!" The Inu hanyou growled.

Carolina stopped in her tracks upon hearing the name. "You know him, How?" She asked takeing in Inuyasha's narrowed eyes and bared teeth.

"He's my brother." Inuyasha growled.

"Sibling rivalry?" The unicorn asked the enraged hanyou.

"He's a blood thirsty killer!"

"Really? He has never been anything be a gentleman to me." She replied turning and continueing to walk towards to approaching figure. She stopped when she was several yards away from the group and waited for Sesshomaru to close the distance.

As Sesshomaru approached Carolina he wondered why had she been so angry when he had walked up on her at the hot spring? Every time he met her she was wearing less than the last time it seemed and now she was practicly naked. The only things her current garments covered were her breasts and reproductive parts.

He suddenly realized her was staring at her and forced himself to look past her before anyone noticed. His eyes came to rest on his little brother, who was glaring daggers at him and snarling.

"Do not worry fool. I have no desire to fight you today." He told his little brother so it was clear to all present he wasn't there to fight.

"Ha, like I'm supose to believe that?" Inuyasha retorted.

"I, Sesshomaru, have no need to lie. Esspecially to one as week as yourself."

"Why you... I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Inuyasha yelled drawing Tetsueiga and charging his old brother.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. The beads around his neck glowed and Inuyasha slammed face first into the dirt.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled from the ground.

"He said he doesn't want to fight, so quit trying to pick one!" She replied with he hands on he hips.

"Wha... Me? He's the one who started it!"

"I don't care who started it, it ends right now mister!" Kagome scolded.

Carolina had watched the whole display. She sighed and almost shook her head as she turned back to Sesshomaru. She was about to speak when she was cut off by a small child running up to them.

"Carolinasama, I missed you!" The child squealed running up and throwing her tiny arms around Carolina's hips, which was about as high as she could hug her. Carolina smiled down at the small human and patted her head.

"Rin, I have not called you yet." Sesshomaru reprimanded her.

Rin gasped as she realized he hadn't. She released Carolina's hips , her hands flew to her mouth as she turned to her lord wide-eyed. "I'm sorry Sesshomarusama! I saw that Kagomesama stopped the fight and I forgot to wait for you to call me."

"Expecting a human kid to obey you like she was your pet?" Inuyasha called having over heard.

Sesshomaru chose to ignore the hanyou but spoke in a low voice so not to be over heard by him. "Rin, I make these rules for you for a reason and I expect them to be followed. I will overlook your carelessness this time but if it happens again there will be consequences."

"W-what cons...uh, conse..." Her small brow furrowed and a frown formed on her face.

"Consequences, Rin. And I will decide that later." Rin nodded and hugged Carolina again then turn and ran back to towards the woods.

"Now where are you going Rin?" Carolina asked.

"I'm going back to the woods to wait with Jakensama untill Sesshomarusama calls me." the girl chirped happily.

Carolina looked back up at Sesshomaru and saw the amusment in his eyes. The child's antics would entertain anyone.

"I am glad you kept your word to seek me out despite Inuyasha's smell being present. I can plainly see that it was not an easy choice." She replied softly so as not to be overheard and glanced over her shoulders at a very angry hanyou. "I have been looking forward to a chance to speak with you again but I will understand if you chose to leave now."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before responding. "The sun will set soon. With Rin here I will have no choice but to set up camp fairly close to here. You are welcome to join us if you wish."

Carolina fought back a smile and nodded. "Allow me to speak with my friends and change into more appropriate clothing." Sesshomaru nodded and Carolina trotted back to her friends.

"Guys, I'm going to go with Sesshomaru for a few hours. If you want to continue on I will catch up with you later."

"Like you caught up with us last week?" Inuyasha asked smugly.

"Sit boy!"

Miroku and Sango had been keeping an eye on Sesshomaru. They saw his face darken when Inuyasha taunted Carolina about taking so long to catch up. Sango made a mental note to ask Carolina about it later. The youkai probably would not answer but she'd give it a try anyway.

Carolina picked up her bag and snarled at Miroku. She went behind a thick stand of trees and brush while the others stood between him and the makeshift 'dressing room'. When she emerged she was wearing, to Sesshomaru's great relief and mild disapointment, denim capprie pants and a baby blue t-shirt.

"Carolina, just be careful." Kagome warned her friend. "You have obviously seen a side of Sesshomaru we know nothing about. But I have seen what he is capable of when he is mad. Trust me, he can get nasty."

"So can I. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She assured the young humans then joined Sesshomaru. He watched her approach and then turned to walk away with her at his side.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own them.

"Carolina-sama. what is America like?" The small child asked taking hold of the unicorn's hand as they walked.

"Hmm? What was that?" The unicorn asked.

"You said you came from a place called America, what is America like?" The child asked.

Carolina blinked down at the small child. No one had ever asked her about America before, most people from her time just knew all about it. If they had never been there they had seen American films and learned about it in world history.

"What is America like?" She repeated to herself softly. "I guess it depends what part of America your in."

"Part?"

"Yes. America is so big that it's devided into pieces called states. Many of which are almost a big as the whole island of Japan."

"Really?" Rin asked with huge eyes,

"Mmm-hmm. One, Texas, is so big you could fit Japan in it 3 or 4 times." She replied giving the child a very brief smile when she saw how big her eyes were.

"If it is so big how come we have never heard about it?" Jaken questioned skeptically then cowered when Seshomaru gave him a disapproving glance.

"On the continent, how many countries aside from China do you know about?"

"Uhhh, ummm, I know of one called Tibet. And I think there is one called India." The toad replied.

"There are at least a dozen in the third of the continent that my people know as Asia. Then you have the middle-Eastern countries and the European countries. At the Weastern edge of the continent is a sea that seperates the mainland from the English Islands. Beyond those is the Atlantic Ocean. America is on the other side of the Atlantic."

Rin's and Jaken's jaws dropped in awe at how far Carolina had travlled. Even Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the distance she had crossed. And to go so far with out her family at such a young age...

"How did you get here from there Carolina-sama?" The Amazed child asked.

"Magic." She replied not wanting to explain airplanes, and not sure how to explain them to the group with out telling them she was from the future. She had pretty much told Kagome she wouldn't tell anyone about the well. Besides, would they even believe her?

"But Carolina-sama, If America is so far away how come you know Japanese? I thought people in other countries spoke other languages that we can't understand."

Sesshomaru almost smiled at Rin, that was the same question he had just been wondering. He watched Carolina and saw the corners of her lips twitch up ward just a little.

"You have just asked a very intelligent question Rin-chan. Even though my country and this are far apart I am not the first person to travel from one to the other. In fact my mother's mate is from this land. He has been teaching my sister, Kay, Japanese since she was very small. Naturally I picked it up as well just being in the same room."

Sesshomaru gazed at the moon as it cleared the horizon. To night it was little more than a cresent and gave little light. In the next two or three nights there would be no moon at all. That was ok, it didn't need the light of the moon to guard his little pack.

He let his gaze drift from the moon to the members of his pack. Directly across the fire from him was Jaken. The toad youkai's arms were wrapped around his staff and he was slouched forward with his head laying against his chest. Soon he would just fall over on his side.

Next to the toad lay Ah 'Un. Un was wrapped arpound their body dozing peacefull while Ah nibbled absently at the leaves of a near by tree. Before to long it would join it's brother in sleep.

Finally to his immediate right was a small human girl, who had for the moment decided their guest's lap made a fine pillow. He allowed his gaze to drift over the youkai in question. Her delicate fingers ran through the child's hair as though Rin were a kitten in her lap. Her ice blue eyes were focused on the star's over head. He lips and facial features were frozen in an indifferent mask but her eyes sparkled as though she were remembering something long ago.

Carolina felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her and turned to look at him. Their eyes locked for a moment and he looked away. Then he decided to check the peremiter and rose smoothly to his feet.

"Sesshomaru-san?"

"I am going to check the peremiter."

"Might I accompany you?"

"You may do as you wish, I will not prevent it." He waited while Carolina manuvered the child so that Rin's head was resting on her own tiny arms. Rin made a murmuring sound and nestled her face against her arm before falling back into a peaceful dream.

Sesshomaru watched Rin to see that she fell back into a sound sleep before he left. Carolina watched him watching Rin with mild amusment and a greater degree af admiration. Aside from her own species she knew few males who had so strong a paternal instinct.

And yet this powerful, single, male cared for a small human child. He was firm with her, yes, but gentle and fair. His rules and occasional reprimands were to keep her safe from harm, and in this time were very necessary. If he could love a human so much, Carolina wondered, just how he would be when he found a mate and had pups of his own.

As they walked together through the dark Sesshomaru would stop every few minutes to sniff the air and listen. Carolina would listen as well and peer in to the blackness. There was nothing there.

"Sesshomaru-san. Are you truely worried about the peremiter, or merely bored out of your mind?" Carolina asked after a while.

"I suppose I am bored." He admitted, much to Carolina's surprise, she hadn't expected him to answer.

"I thought as much, there is not much to do here besides patrol for danger that is not present. You have no hobbies to pass the time?"

"No. And you?"

"Not really. I mean I read, a lot. And listen to music and watch... plays. When I was young and my Daddy was still with us he and I would spar in the evenings. It was Daddy that taught me all the forms of cobat I know, boxing and wrestling mostly."

"You have mentioned this wrestling." Sesshomaru replied. "In fact, if I recall correctly you even offered to teach it to me."

"Correct you are."

A sudden movement caused Sesshomaru to look directly at her just as she tackled him to the ground. "First rule, never let your guard down." She replied with just the slightest smirk. "A great warrior should already know that."

All of the rough and tumble games he had played as a small puppy came back to him. He fought back and they rolled of the ground a few times before Sesshomaru managed to pin the unicorn to the ground beneath him. He was straddling her hips and holding one arm in his hand, crossed over the other so that she could not move either.

Sesshomaru bent low down over her so that their faces were just an inch away. "A great warrior should also know not to underestimate his enemy." Sesshomaru breathed in a mock growl.

Carolina made a sound that was almost a giggle and some how managed to push the inuyoukai away then quickly moved to pin him. She ended up straddling his waist and holding his one hand above his head in both of hers. "Exactly."

She let go of his hand and sat up placeing her hands on her thighs. He grabbed her shoulder and gentley pushed her off his lap so he could stand. As she watched he removed his armour and set it to the side, not wanting the spikes on it to cause an accidental injury. He started to turn back to her then stopped and removed his kimono and under kimono, figuring all of the fabric of his sleeves would only be akward in such close combat.

Carolina watched his broad back with wide eyes but managed not to stare to obviously when he finally turned to her bare chested. "Now, teach me the rules of this wrestling."


	17. Chapter 17

I own only Carolina. But isnt she just the bestest?

Carolina and Sesshomaru walked in silence as they made there way back to their sleeping companions. Sesshomaru really wished he had two arms right now, damn Inuyasha, if only so he could rub his stiffening shoulder. If he had learned anything to night is was that Carolina was one tough fighter! She had just spent two or three hours teaching him the basics of wrestling, and he knew that his muscles were going to be sore in the morning.

That wasn't to say that he hadn't learned quickly, or that he couldn't hold his own, Carolina was feeling it to. As hard as she had fought he had fought just as hard, and refused to give up though he knew less about wrestling than she did. And it had been real wrestling, not the faked, choreographed, W.W.F. bullshit on tv. No, this was real, two guys on a mat in the high school gym, style wrestling.

Sesshomaru made a point of walking more slowly than ussual. During their last match Carolina had apparently pulled a muscle in her left leg and was now favoring it. Sesshomaru had seen her heal a life threatening wound before and had asked her why she did not heal her leg.

Carolina had explained that forcing a wound to heal unnaturally fast used a lot of energy and in this situation was unnecessary. Also it would prevent the body from growing stronger. Only enduring the pain and allowing the body to heal its self increased a person's strength. And so endure the pain she did. Not that is was that bad anyway.

They passed under a gap in the trees that allowed what little light the night sky provided to shine down on them. Sesshomaru heard Carolina make a short, humored sound that could have been a laugh. He stopped and turned to look at her. Her hair was a mess, with leaves and small twigs tangled in it, but she still looked amazing. Esspcially with the moon light glistening on her sweaty skin.

As he stood looking at her he became aware of the strange desire to wrap his arm around her and pull her to him. She reached out and ran a hand through his long, silver hair. Then showed him the leaves and twigs she now held which had embedded them selves in his locks.

Carolina glanced at the twigs and leaves in her hand then let them fall to the forest floor. She ran an inquisitive hand through her own hair and discovered it too was full of leaf litter. She allowed that to fall to the forest floor then looked back up at the stoic male before her, who was now staring at her.

Their eyes locked one again. Sesshomaru noticed a slight shift in the girl's scent. This was a scent, an emotion, he wasn't familliar with. Though he couldn't quite place it he had a feeling he should know this scent. What ever it was he found it only increased the absurd urge to hold her. Then confusion entered her scent and she turned quickly away and began walking back to camp as quickly as her limp would allow.

She had told Kagome she would only be gone a few hours, perhaps it was time she rejoined the others. She said so to Sesshomaru and the two resumed walking.

When they were almost to Sesshomaru's camp she stopped dead in her tracks. Sesshomaru stopped and stared at her and noticed the scent of fear and confusion. Then, ignoring the pain in her leg she took off at a run.

When they entered the camp every thing seemed normal. Sesshomaru stood and looked around carefully while Caolina checked on the sleeping child. Then she checked on Jaken and Ah 'Un. She pawwed at the ground nervously and peered around at the darkness.

"Carolina, what is wrong?" Sesshomaru demanded calmly while Carolina slowly walked around the edge of camp listening and looking for danger.

"I'm not sure. Something... I don't know, but something is not right." She stopped as she spotted something.

"No..." She whispered, "That couldn't have been it, no way... But that's odd..."

"What did you see?" He asked looking up in the direction she was looking, however he could not see as well as she. It was gone anyway.

"Odd. Bees ussually do not come out at night." She turned to him and held her hands about a foot and a half apart. "I could have sworn I saw a bee youkai, a gaint wasp."

"Saimiyoshou..." Sesshomaru growled looking around in the darkness. "Watch Rin." He told her then went to investigate. He returned shortly later, empty handed.

"Carolina, I feel it would not be wise for you to attempt to return to your friends to night. Stay with me and I will escort you to them in the morning. The creature you saw is a saimiyoshou, they belong to a cowardly, but dangerous hanyou, Naraku."

"I have heard of this Naraku. He is near by?" She asked looking around.

"No. He uses the saimiyoshou to spy from afar. Still, it may be dangerous for you to be alone to night."

Carolina nodded. "I will stay." She knew her friends would understand.

Sesshomaru sat down and leaned against a large boulder. Carolina sat down beside him and they both sat wordlessly watching the sky. Sesshomaru would not sleep to night, not with Naraku knowing where he was, one night with out sleep was nothing to the inuyoukai anyway.

Eventually he heard Carolina's breathing deepen as sleep took her. She was either ignorant of how dangerous Naraku truely was or confidant in Sesshomaru's ability to protect her. Sesshomaru gazed down at her peaceful, flawless form and again was gripped by the desire to put his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

He didn't have to. Carolina stirred sligtly in her sleep and shifted so that she was leaning against him. She nuzzled down into the fur on his shoulder and fell deeper into sleep.

As she slept he pondered over what he was feeling at the moment. This absurd desire to hold her close. And his protectiveness. And his amazment at her beauty. He looked down at her as a realization broke over him. Could he possibly be infatuated with this girl?

No! He banashished that idea from his mind. He, Sesshomaru, did not feel emotions of that sort! He found Carolina attractive, he would admit that. Any heterosexual male would be attracted to her. And he enjoyed her company. But that was a far cry from viewing one as a potential mate. Right?

He was known for his cold, uncaring nature. He would not allow him self to feel such an emotion. He disregarded that stray thought. And completly ignored the fact that his heart had indeed skipped a beat when she snuggled against him...


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing, ya hear me? Nothing. So even if I do claim Sesshy as mine and Rumiko does decide to sue my broke ass what's she gonna get? A t.v. I have had since I was 10 and some stale crackers? Go ahead, make my day Rumiko, make my fcking day! mwahahaha!

Sesshomaru stared at the night sky silently as the stars and moon slowly made their journey across the sky. Every now and then her would pause to examine the girl laying on his shoulder. He let his eyes roam her face, those large icey eyes which were now closed in sleep and her soft ceek bones and full lips. He caught him self wondering if her lips were as soft as they looked and quickly force him self to think about another topic. He would not fall prey to pure physical attraction, which was all it was.

The night passed by uneventfully. Once Rin had awoken to get a drink of water and had asked why Carolina-sama hadn't returned to Kagome-sama like she planned. Sesshomaru didn't want to frighten the child so he told her they had lost track of time and it got to be to late. She bought it and went right back to sleep.

The sky was getting lighter in the east. In an hour or so the sun would come up. As he watched the sky lighten he heard a soft whimper to his right. He looked down to see Carolina frowning as her eyes fluttered in dreaming. Her delicate fingers which were tangled in his fur pelt tightened into fists and the scent of sadness mixed with her own.

"Daddy..." She whimpered softly. Then she muttered something in a launguage he did not know.

'She is dreaming of her ottosan.' He reliezed, he didn't know what Daddy meant but knew it was a word she used only when talking about her ottosan. He wondered if that had been his name or a word for ottosan, like chichiue. He decided it was a word like chichiue, as different as their cultures were he just couldn't see her calling her father by his name.

She whimpered again and Sesshomaru could smell salty tears forming in her eyes. He reached up to stroke one of the hands clenching at his fur.

"Carolina..." He spoke softly. He didn't know if she could hear him but he knew sometimes he could reassure Rin when she had nightmares with out wakeing her up. "...You are safe. What ever you are seeing it will not harm you. I will protect you."

It worked. Her hands relaxed and the scent of sadness began to fade. He continued to stroke her hand absently while his thoughts drifted else where. He was brought out of those thoughts when he felt her hand move to close around his. Her breath said that she was still asleep so he decided not to pay it any mind, only when her breath began to change did he gentley take his hand back.

The first things Carolina was aware of as her dreams slowly faded was a rich, warm scent filling her nose and a warmth and softness against her face and woven through her fingers. Then she became aware of the sunlight trying to rouse her, to bring her to her senses. She resisted, snuzzling her face deeper in to the softness in an attempt to block out the sunlight. Her pillow moved beneath her and she cuddled against it more securely, not yet aware of where she slept.

She knew she was comfortable. And she felt safe, safer than she had truely felt in a long time. Still that damned sun was unrelenting. She reluctantly opened one bleary eye and tried to focus. White? Fluffy? Was she sleeping on a cloud? Now that was just silly. She opened both eyes.

Slowly both eyes focused. Fur, white fur. Huh? She really didn't want to think about it. She closed both eyes and took a deep breath. Then suddenly she remembered that scent. Sesshomaru's scent, that meant... Both eyes shot open and she sat up like a bullet and looked at the male youkai.

He was looking down at her passively, how long had he been watching her sleep on his shoulder? She looked up into his face for any sign that he was upset. 'Damn his emotionlessness.' She thought, though it didn't regester on her face. 'Is he mad at me? Why was he just watching me? Why didn't her wake me and tell me to sleep somewhere else?'

Carolina noticed his lips twitch just slightly. 'Wait, was that a smile?' She blinked and looked at him again. His mouth was set in a strait line, as always. But his eyes seemed just a bit softer than normal.

"I apologize." She told him looking away, trying to look dissinterested in him.

"Your apology is unnecessary."

"I apologize any way."

"If you insist then I accept your apology."

She looked up at him. She took in his entire face before locking her eyes on his. His lips twitched once again, almost a smile. 'Why won't he smile?' She wondered. 'Just once I would like to see him smile. Not smirk smugly while sparring. He is so gorgeous, even now, with no trace of emotion. His smile must be truely heart breaking.'

'God, i envey the female he takes for his mate.' Carolina mused. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she felt a desire to run her fingers through those silver strands.

'Wait just a minute. Why would I envey whom ever he choses as a mate? And why am a feeling like this? Like a silly teen age girl with a crush?'

'I mean I am a teen age girl, but this isn't Orlando Bloom here, this is Sesshomaru-san! He isn't some peice of eye candy on the big screen, or some mindless boy toy, he is my friend. Probably my best friend! O.k. girl, get a hold of yourself. Your only thinking these thoughts because he is cute, but thats all, he is merely an attractive male.' She told her self as she tore her gaze away.

As Carolina looked away Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the ashes of their camp fire. He had noticed that emotion, that smell again. The one that made him want to hold her close. It had the same effect on him as last time. Then it had been joined, again, by the scents of confusion and anxiety. Why did this scent affect him this way? What was it, and what did it mean?

He didn't have long to think about it. Rin awoke at about that time and Carolina gave the child a granola bar for breakfast. She offered one to Sesshomaru and Jaken, but neither of them had any intrest in the human health food. Then they all set out to return Carolina to Inuyasha's group.

"C'mon, Kagome, hurry up!" The impatient hanyou demanded.

"We can't get going untill every one has finished their breakfast." The miko pointed out. She was also hoping to give Carolina a chance to catch up before they got moving.

Inuyasha growled and his ears flattened against his head. "Did she have to bring him back with her?" Inuyasha griped as he turned toward the scents of Sesshomaru's pack.

The pack all stopped about a hundred yards from Inuyasha's pack. "I don't suppose you have anything nice you want to say to your little brother, do you?" She asked half jokeing. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as if to say you must be kidding. "Well, then perhaps it's best we say good bye right here." She told the stoic youkai.

"Good bye Carolina-sama." Rin told her holding out her arms to the older girl.

Carolina picked her up and hugged her. Then she set the child down and petted her head fondly.

"I'll see you again soon." She promised the little girl. She looked at the toad and nodded her good bye then locked eyes with sesshomaru. She nodded after a moment, "I'll see you soon." He nodded and turned to walk away with his group in tow.

Carolina turned back to Inuyasha's group, all of whom had been watching intently. Miroku gave her a lecherous grin as she approached. Inuyasha made a face.

"Monk, get your mind out of the gutter. Inuyasha, what was that face for?"

"You smell like him." The hanyou replied in disgust.

"Well of course his smell would be on me, I just spent the night at his camp you know."

"Yeah? You smell like you spent the night in his damned lap!"

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha ate dirt while Carolina turned crimson. He wasn't far off after all. Of course every one noticed her temporary change in color. Miroku got another lecherous grin. Kagome and Sango exchanged a look. The hanyou muttered about the 'damned wench'. And Shippo wondered what Carolina was blushing and Kagome smiling about.

"Do not get the wrong idea master Inuyasha. Your brother would not have returned the girl to us if he had mated her." A voice chimed in. It seemed to come from Kagome's shoulder. Carolina cought the source of the voice between two fingers and held it up to examine.

"Kagome, I think your boy here needs a flea bath." She replied. She squished Myoga between her fingers then flicked him on to the dog.

"Anyway, I am sorry I have kept you all waiting. Something happened last night and Sesshomaru-san thought it would be wisest to stay put for the night and join you guys this morning. Last night we saw a... a..." She bite her lip and tilted her head.

"A what?" The hanyou asked irritabley.

"I seem to have forgotten what Sesshomaru-san called it. It was a large wasp, about a foot, a foot and a half long."

"Saimiyoushou?" Inu growled.

"Yes, that's it, thank you. It was near our camp site last night, about half a mile away. Sesshomaru-san doesn't believe Naraku is anywhere close, but thought it safest I stay the night with him rather than try to find you all in the dark."

"Yes, he was right." Miroku agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer, I do not own any Inuyasha characters, but Carolina is mine so no touching! She'll deck ya if you touch her anyway.

Some of ya'll have asked why Sesshomaru doesn't know the scent of the emotion love. Thats because he never lets anyone close enough to fall in love with him anyway so he hasn't been exposed to that scent before. Sara, in that episode, The Woman That Loved Sesshomaru was the closest to love that he has ever experience but that wasn 't really love, just lust, a seperate emotion all together. (You can't love someone untill you spend time getting to know them. love at first site is always really lust.)

Also, he just isn't ready to admit to him self that he likes her so he refuses to recognise it. Now, on with the story.

Carolina bobbed her head just slightly as they walked down the path through the forrest, the band Good Charlotte blasting over her ear buds. She could still hear the group talking but she didn't have to focus on their argueing if she had something else to listen to. She didn't need to hear everything as long as she kept her eyes open and stayed aware of scents on the wind. Inuyasha could hear as well as her anyway. There were advantages to travelling with others.

"Inuyasha, don't make me say it..." Carolina heard Kagome warn over the song The Anthem. 'Weird.' She thought. 'She ussually wouldn't warn him. In fact she should have sat him long ago.'

She thought about it a little. They were looking for a cave to spend the night in even though they ussually slept out in the open. Inuyasha seemed to be a bit slower in noticing scents on the wind. And Inuyasha seemed to be on edge. Carolina understood.

It was almost sunset when they spotted the dilapidated little shack. As they approached it they could see that it was uninhabited. The spider webs strung between the door and door frame were proof. As was all the dust inside. You could write you name on just about every surface inside. But it would do for tonight.

But first the humans needed to clear away some of the dust. Kagome asked Sango to help her. First they started to roll up the moth eaten tatami mats so there would be a somewhat clean space to lay while they slept. They started to roll them carefully, trying to stirr up little dust but great clouds still rose from them. The humans were slightly irritated, even sneezing a little. The youkai and the hanyou fell in to fits of coughing.

"Sorry guys." Kagome told them all looking up from her work. "We should have to worst of the dust cleared out in no time."

"Right." Carolina replied with her shirt over her nose and mouth. "Perhaps while you and Sango clean up Shippo, Kirara, and I should gather fire wood." She choked nodding towards the cooking pit in the floor, standard in old, simple houses in that part of the world.

"What about Inuyasha?" Shippo asked before falling into another fit.

"No, to risky, he needs to stay inside. Besides, the dust won't bother him so much once he turns human." She slipped out the door while everyone stared.

"Hold it!" Inuyasha growled darting out after her. Everyone else piled out the door to watch them. "How the hell did you know I turn human tonight?"

"Keep your voice down Inubaka. Do you want every one from here to Greece to know when your vulnerable?"

"I'll yell if I wa... What did you just call me?"

"Well, lets see..." Carolina began in a cool even tone. "Kagome has been going easy on the sit spells today. You've been responding to sounds and smells slower than ussual for a while now. Everyone seemed interested in sleeping in an enclosed area when we ussually sleep in the open. And to top it off your as moody as a were-bitch on the ra... well, I guess that last one isn't so unussual. Now get your tale in that hut before someone see's that black hair."

Given all that it was obvious Carolina would have had to have been a retard not to realize it was his human night. Grumbling, Inuyasha returned to the shack, followed by the other humans. The youkai set out to gather wood for the evening meal with flash lights Kagome and Carolina had packed.

When they had returned Kagome had made a fire and fixed ramen for every one. Except Carolina, she either could not or would not eat it because it had meat broth in it, instead she had her granola and dried fruit. Now every one sat up with Inuyasha except Shippo.

All of the humans had gotten a little sleep, they had taken turns napping through the night. But it seemed they were use to staying up with Inuyasha on his human night. There was always some one up to keep him company to night.

Kagome sat to the hanyou's immediate right. Of all the humans she had slept the least and looked like she was ready to fall over. In a split second of weakness a totally girlie idea popped into Carolina's head, just how cute would it be if Kagome fell asleep and fell over onto Inuyasha's shoulder? She then turned slightly pink as another mental image imposed its self on her, the image of her leaning against Sesshomaru-san. Luckily the fire was dying down and it was dark enough that none of the humans noticed her change in color.

In the east the sky was a lighter shade of purple, fading to blue. The sun would be up in about an hour's time. Carolina felt a sudden sense of uneasiness. She could smell or hear nothing out of the ordinary. She glanced at Miroku, he did not act as though he had sensed and aura. But she still felt uneasy.

Inuyasha would not have heard or smelled anything approach in his current form. But knowing him if she said she thought something was wrong he would rush out side and reveal to the world he was vulnerable tonight. She decided to investigate and see if she could find the source of her unrest. None of the others paid her much attention as she left, she had a habit of taking off for an hour or two at a time when they were stopped.

She looked around carefully as she exited the hut. The night was slightly illuminated by the glow to the east. She could see nothing dangerous and so she began walking. After some distance her uneasiness increased then turned to full out foreboding. She suddenly felt her skin prickle and her hair stand on end. Something evil was near.

"You are a friend of the inu lord known as Sesshomaru, are you not?" A male voice asked. Carolina turned to face the male who had addressed her. There was something she immediately disliked about this hanyou who had concealed himself with a baboon pelt.

xxxxx

Cliffie, hehehe, I'm so evil! Sorry but this just seemed like a good place to end this chapter, and seeing as it's been a week or so since I've updated...


	20. Chapter 20

Insert typical smart-ass disclaimer about not owning Inuyasha here. 

Carolina stared at the hanyou in the baboon pelt. She was somehow able to keep her face neutral despite the knot of anxiety twisting in her stomache. She didn't know who this hanyou was but her instincts told her he was trouble.

"Whether or not I know this Sesshomaru you speak of is my own concern." She knew she should run. She could sense he was more powwerful then she, even though he was a mere hanyou. It was an unnatural power, a power that he had not earned.

But where would she run to. She couldn't return to the others, if she did so and he followed her she would lead this dangerous hanyou straight to Inuyasha who, as far as she knew, might still be human.

And there was something abut his stench that didn't seem right. He smelt of death. Not rot and decay, but fresh death. Like a body that had just recently passed and not had time to decompose. No, more like many fresh bodies. Like a battle feild. Beneath was the stench of spider youkai and just a hint of human. It took will power not to wrinkle her nose at the offensive odor.

"I am a messenger sent to find the youkai known as Carolina. My lord Sesshomaru-sama wishes to speak with her. You fit the discription, are you she or not?"

"I do not believe you. If Sesshomarau-san wishes to speak with me he will seek me out himself." She cringed internally, Damn, she'd just told him what he wanted to know.

"He has been unavoidably detained at his castle. I will escort you there." The creepy hanyou offered.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked taking a step back and preparing to bolt if need be. Her memory had already provided an ideal way to dispose of him if he chose to give chase. Then another memory surfaced, one of a conversation that had taken place just a few short days ago.

"Naraku!" Her eyes widened slightly and she took off like a bullet as the name left her lips. He gave chase. She glanced back over her shoulder at him. She out paced him by about two hundred yards. She wasn't going as fast as she could, she wanted him to follow. If her plan failed she would simply pick up the pace and leave him eating dust.

Carolina made a wide arch, leading him nowhere near the shack. Then ahead she saw the thicket of bushes and trees. She got ready. At the last possible moment she grabbed hold of a small tree and her momentum swung her around out of the way as Naraku zipped past her. There was noway to see the ravine on the other side of the thicket untill you were in it. He went over the edge.

"Carolina!" Kagome called out as the group followed her scent. The first breath Inuyasha had drawn after his energy pulsed back in to him had a trace of Naraku's scent. They had all set out to find her immediatly. Kagome rode Inuyasha and the others rode Kirara, if Carolina did indeed cross Naraku's path They needed to get to her fast!

A familliar scent reached Inuyasha's nose causing him to stop and turn around. The others noticed and they all turned to see Sesshomaru and his pack set down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled with flattened ears. They were busy, they had no time to deal with him right now.

"Where is Carolina?" Sesshomaru asked the miko, not paying attention to his hot tempered younger brother. He had noticed right away that Carolina was not with them. And he knew that Naraku was in the area.

"Um, we're not sure." Kagome answered nervously. "She went for a walk while we were resting this morning. We didn't know Naraku was in the area."

Sesshomaru suppressed a frown and sniffed the air. Carolina had been here. And Naraku's scent was stronger too. He had the bad feeling that she had crossed the evil hanyou's path. That was not acceptable. He glared at his incompetent brother before breezing past them all and continued to follow her scent.

He paused. "Inuyasha, your incompetence is staggering. To think that you carry our father's blood and can not even protect members of your own pack. If any harm has befallen her I will kill you where you stand!"

Every one stared at him in amazement. He was worried about her? He never worried about any one but Rin. Inuyasha and his friends struggled to close their mouths and continued to follow Carolina's scent, painfully aware of the powerful inu youkai a head of them.

'Damn that Inuyasha, letting this happen.' Sesshomaru thought bitterly as he and Ah 'Un flew along the path. 'I should have struck him down right there. Why didn't I?' The answer came to him immediatly. 'Because of Carolina. That miko adores Inuyasha, and Carolina is fond of her.'

Of course he wasn't exactly one to judge her attachment to these humans. Perhaps a couple of years ago, but not now, not when he had a human of his own. Rin was a child, yes, but still human.

Sesshomaru niffed the air again, Carolina was close. He set down to continue looking for her on foot. At that moment she came around a large rock.

"Sesshomaru-san, What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for Naraku."

"You have been chasing a shadow." She replied. "It was a puppet."

"You are unharmed?"

"Yes."

"Carolina-sama!" At that moment Rin slid off of Ah 'Un and ran up to Carolina. "We saw your friends, they are looking for you to. We were all worried that Naraku would hurt you."

"There is no need to worry about me Rin-chan." Carolina replied giving the child just the very slightest smile. "Why don't you go play with Jaken while Sesshomaru-san and I talk?"

"Ok." The child replied skipping back to where the green imp still sat on the dragon's back. Said imp gave the unicorn a venomous glare but said nothing as he had to put up with the chattering, hyper, little human.

"Where is the puppet now?"

"Shattered. In the bottom of a ravine."

"You destroyed it?" He asked slightly surprised. Those puppets were tough to defeat.

"Not really, the fall did. The ravine is hidden by a thicket, I led the puppet to it and it fell in before it could stop. It was asking about you, if I was a friend of yours."

"Naraku once kid napped Rin in an attempt to use her against me." He whispered, not wanting the child to over hear him and become upset. "He may think to use you in the same manner. Be careful."

"I will." She replied, gazing up at him.

He returned the gaze and they were both gripped with a desire to hold the other. Neither acted on that desire how ever. They were both sure to act in such a way would upset the other. So they just stood there. Neither had any idea just how long they had been standing gazing at one another when they heard Kagome call Carolina.

Carolina called to Kagome and waited for Inuyasha and Kirara to reach her with the humans. Once they were there Sesshomaru glared at his brother, who was growling at him with flattened ears. He looked back to Carolina then turned and walked away with his little pack in tow.

Later that night the girls were relaxing in a hot springs with Shippo, the young fox was floating in an inflatable pool toy Kagome had bought for him. Earlier Carolina had told the pack all about her encounter with Naraku's youkai puppet. And even took them to the ravine to show it to them. Then they had spent the better part of the day trying to track it's trail back to the real Naraku. That had failed.

The girls were lathering their hair when all of a sudden Carolina stopped short and sniffed the air. She wasn't sure, with all the shampoo in the air, that she smelled him. Better safe than sorry. She listened closely and looked around carefully.

"Carolina, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Carolina didn't answer. She picked up a rock the size of her fist from the near by bank and hurled it into the bushes. Miroku fell forward with the beginning of a large bruise right between his eyes. Which or course provoked a voilent response from Sango.

"You really need to train your boyfriend better Sango." Carolina replied watching the monk high-tale it.

"Speaking of boys..." Kagome looked at Carolina, "Just what is going on with you and Sesshomaru?"

Carolina looked at her like a deer-in-the-headlights for just and instant. "What are you talking about?"

"Your in love with him, arent you? Admit it, Sango and I have both seen the way you look at him!"

"I most certainly am not in love with Sesshomaru-san! He is merely a good friend."

"I agree with Kagome." Sango replied with a smile. "I think your in love with him too."

"You are both insane!" Carolina replied diving below the water to rinse off. When she resurfaced she exited the spring, dressed, and began the walk back to camp.

'In love?' She thought to her self. 'Me? What a ridiculous idea! Maybe I have a small crush, but I'm not in love. Am I?'


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own 'em. I use triple spaced lines to sepperate diffrent groups and places and times when I write. I notice those arent showing up so I'm going to try to use x's to break it up and make it easier to switch back and forth. enjoy, let me know what you think.

Sesshomaru walked through a forrest trying to pick up Naraku's trail. The hanyou had dissapeared days ago. Naraku was probably no where near here but this was the direction he has last gone. If Sesshomaru wasn't mistaken, this was the same forrest in which his younger brother had been sealed to a tree, The Forrest Of Inuysha. Sesshomaru had heard rumors that Naraku came from this area.

His brother's villiage was also in this forrest. Then as if on cue the wind brought his brother's scent to him as well as the youkai and humans that travled with the hanyou. He really didn't want to deal with Inuyasha or his temper right now but didn't feel much like changing his course. He decided to mask the scents and auras of his pack, that way they could pass the villiage with out being bothered.

Voices came to him on the wind next. "Rin, Jaken, be silent." He told his pack, not wanting them to be heard by Inuyasha.

"For the last time, Inuyasha, I'm going home!" He heard the miko yell. Followed by "Sit!" And a loud thud as the inu hanyou in question ate dirt.

'Home?' He wondered. 'True, her mannerisms and attire seem quite foreign, she must be from somewhere else. But she lacks an accent. And just where is this home of hers, I strongly doubt this miko would leave my brother forever. Or even merely long enough to journey to another country.' His curiosity was aroused.

"Rin, Jaken, wait here." He quietly instructed the two. "Do not make a sound while I am away."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." They chorused in unison. Then Rin clapped her hands over her mouth. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to smile at her as her quietly walked away.

Before long he spotted a clearing, in the middle of the clearing was an old well. He drew back to be better concealed by the bushes. He saw Inuyasha's pack walking towards the well. Carolina was at the head of the pack followed by the miko who was busy argueing with Inuyasha. The monk, slayer, and fox child brought up the rear and seemed almost amused and irritated at the same time by the fight between Kagome and Inuyasha.

Carolina reached the well first and turned to wait for Kagome who had just issued another sit command and stepped around the fallen dog boy.

"Perhaps the beads should have been made stronger." Shippo told Sango as he watched Inuyasha pry himself up off the ground. "Maybe then Inuyasha wouldn't be so hard headed."

He then screamed as Inuyasha tried to grab him off Sango's shoulder and the two proceded to run in a circle around Sango and Miroku. Then Shippo broke away and ran to Kagome, jumping up into her arms as she issued another command.

Every one stifled a laugh but Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo. Even Carolina and Sesshomaru hidden in the bushes were amused. The fox had brought it upon himself. But then again Inuyasha was old enough that he shouldn't allow the fox the get to him so easily. He was over a hundred and fifty years old after all. Two hundred if you counted the years he was sealed to the sacred tree.

Kagome scolded Inuyasha and told him to be nice. Then gently but firmly reminded Shippo to be nice to Inuyasha. She handed him back to Sango as soon as he had promised to be good. Then she and Carolina jumped into the well.

Sesshomaru watched in surprised as a blue light emminated from the well. He listened for them to reach the bottom, but he never heard their feet touch the ground.

"I'm not finished with you..." Inuyasha yelled jumping in the well after them. Again there was a blue light and he never touched the ground in side the well. This was truely odd.

"Humans..." Sesshomaru called when the monk and slayer started to leave. They froze then turned swiftly around to see him emmerging from the bushes. He then allowed his mask to fade so that his aura could be felt. "Tell me about this well."

xxxxxxxx

When Inuyasha returned he could smell his brother. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo approached him.

"Sesshomaru was here." The monk told him.

"Yeah, I can smell him! What the hell did he want?"

"He was asking about the well. He saw the three of you jump in it. We didn't want to tell him anything at first but he would have followed you to Kagome and Carolina's time if we hadn't."

"Yeah, the bastard probably would have killed you three as well. So he's gone?"

"Yes, he said he has no intrest in the future, he'll see it soon enough."

"So are you going to go warn Carolina and Kagome that he knows about them being from the future?" Sango asked.

"No... We'll tell them when they get back and let them do their school thing for now."

"I think that means he lost to Kagome."

"Why you little..." Inuyasha took off after Shippo and the fox taunted him about being to slow to catch him all the way to the villiage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome..." Carolina began as they walked down the street toward Carolina's house after greeting Kagome's family.

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell Sesshomaru-san about me. About my being from the future I mean." Kagome stopped and gaped at her. "I promise not to tell him that you are from the future as well. Or about the Bone Eaters Well. But he is a good friend and I want him to know the truth about me."

Kagome smiled. "You are in love with him, arent you?"

"No!" Carolina replied turning pink. "He is just a good friend."

"Just don't tell him about me or the well." Kagome replied with a smile. "But he needs to know the truth about you."


	22. Chapter 22

I'm Back! Sorry I haven't written lately. My computer croaked. We took it to the repair man and he said it had more bugs than the white house under Nixon. Then we got this new one and it didn't have an internal modem. Took a while to get all our ducks in a row. but I am back now. P.S. I don't own inuyasha characters.

Carolina climbed out of the well and looked around. It was raining cats and dogs on the other side of the well but it was bright and sunny here. She put her umbrella away in its little carrying case and started out towards the villiage.

Kagome had stayed behind in the future to hand in her papers on monday. Carolina on the other hand had waited only long enough for her mother's bi-weekly phonecall. Her puppet could hand in her papers.

She was somewhat surprised that Inuyasha wasn't waiting for them. He would never admit it, but Inuyasha tended to spend a lot of time hanging around the well when ever Kagome went home.

"Hello." She greeted finding Keade in her hut.

"Welcome back child." The old Miko replied looking up from her medicinal herbs. "If ye are looking for ye friends they are gone for the day. A villiage nearby sent a man for help with a bothersome bear youkai and monk Miroku thought the distraction of battle would be good for Inuyasha."

"I was a bit surprised that Inu wasn't waiting by the well. But then I am a day early. Kagome will return tomorrow." Carolina moved to sit across from Keade, her nose wrinkling at the scent of the herbs.

After visiting for nearly an hour Carolina left, explaining that she had some one she needed to find. Keade assured Carolina that she would tell the others that she had left early but would see them later.

Every time she came to a fork in the road she used her pendulum to determine the proper path. In a day and a half she had found his scent trail.

A few hours after she caught Sesshomaru's scent she saw him on the path walking toward her. The wind had carried her scent ahead of her and he had doubled back. He stopped a few yards away and allowed her to close the distance.

"I suppose Rin and Jaken have set up camp?" She asked noting the low position of the sun.

"They have." He replied looking down at her. Only the slightest softness in his eyes indicated he was happy to see her.

"There is something I wanted to tell you. Are Rin and Jaken any good at keeping secrets?"

"They will not breath a word if I forbid it." He replied turning to lead the way back to his camp site. She walked at his side not speaking a word. Not sure how she was gonna to tell him about being a time travler or if he would believe her.

Hell, she wouldn't have believed it. If she had not see people travle through the well, been through it herself, she would thave thought anyone who told her about it had cracked. So why should he believe it? Would he think she was nuts? Or that she was lying? What ever happened she wanted him to know.

When they reached the camp site Jaken was cooking the veggitables Rin had gathered. Rin had her back to them drawing with a stick in the sand. Jaken immediatly welcomed Sesshomaru back alerting the child to his return.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She yelled excitedly turning around. "Look at... Carolina-sama!" The girl lept to her feet and ran to meet them. She threw her arms around Carolina then grabbed her hand and pulled her toward her handiwork.

"Look at what Sesshomaru-sama has been teaching me!" She pointed excitedly to where she had been drawing in the sand. Carolina saw a single row of beautiful, gracefully drawn kanji characters, under each were several crudely drawn and flawed attempts to duplicate them, obviouly Rin's handwriting.

She gave them a toothy grin with a single gap in the lower right hand corner. "Is that right Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked pointing down at her work.

"Almost." Sesshomaru replied kneeling down beside her. He took the stick and showed her again how to draw the characters then handed it back to her and watched her try again.

"How about that?" She asked looking up expectantly.

"Better." He replied with a proud smile in his eyes. Then he turned and walked to the other side of the camp site and sat against a tree.

Carolina sat on a soft patch of moss near by facing him and pulled a small, metal lock box out of her back pack. Rin reclaimed her veggitables from the fire and she and Jaken also sat with the two youkai.

Carolina watched Rin for a moment and decided not to tell them her secret untill the little girl had finished her supper, She didn't want her to get choked. After Rin's supper they were all sitting around lost in there own thoughts when Rin's voice broke the silnce.

"Carolina-sama..." She spoke up with her eyes on the lock box Carolina still held in her lap. "What is that thing?"

"It's called a lock box, we use it in my country to keep things safe." Carolina replied.

"What's in it?" Rin asked her eyes still on this new curiosity.

"I'll show you. But first i have to tell you all something. It's a secret so you can't tell any one else." She met Sesshomaru's eyes. Something about his gaze made her feel as though he already knew the secret, but of course that was impossible.

"A while back, just a few days before I met you, I found a magic portal. Where it is and what it looks like I can't say, I have sworn to keep that secret. One day I was near this portal while some people I knew were fighting and was knocked through it. On the other side I found my self not in another place but another time. The portal connects this time with my time, about 500 years into the future."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Jaken cut in, "What?! Do expect us to believe that you have travled through ti..." The imp fell silent with a single evil glare from his master. He cowered down and started to back away.

"I see you doubt our friend." Sesshomaru replied in a cool, low voice. "Would you also doubt my word If I said that I have seen this portal also?" He looked from Jaken to Carolina to see her eyes widen in visible surprise.

"I was in the forrest of Inuyasha the last time you went through the time portal. I had masked our scents and auras in order to avoid unnecessary delays." He explained. "I just happen to over hear a conversation that aroused my intrest and so I had to investigate. I was watching from the forrest when you and your companions went through the portal. When you did not reemerge I approached some by standers and inquired about it."

"Well why didn't you stop me just now? Why didn't you tell me you already knew?"

"You indicated that you wished for Rin and Jaken to know also." He replied in a matter of fact tone. In truth he had also wanted to hear it from her. Telling them her secret meant that she trusted them. Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure why, but it was important to him that she trust him.

Carolina nodded her understanding then moved to sit beside him. Once settled she becond to Rin and Jaken to come over. Rin happily settled into her lap while Jaken sat a short ways off.

"You wanted to know what's in this box?" Carolina asked the girl as soon as she was settled. Rin craned her neck around to look up at Carolina and nodded vigerously.

"Well, In my time we have a device known as a camera. It captures images and puts them on paper so we can keep them forever and not forget the way people and things really looked a long time ago. We call these images photographs or pictures."

...To be continued. Sorry, the chapter was running long so I am making it a two parter.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own any inuyasha characters. There, ya happy now? girls, you are gonna love this chapter! drama drama drama. hehehe.

Carolina began to spin the numbers on the lock box the opened it and set it in Rin's lap, looking over the small child's head at the contents.

"Now, some of these photo's are in black and white and some are in color. The black and white ones are copies of old photo's taken a long time ago and the ones in color are newer." She explained takeing one off the top. "See this one? It's almost as old as me."

The picture showed a man in an old fashioned three piece suit. He had a jewel in his forehead and looked like Carolina except that his hair only reached halfway down his back and was messy, as though he had just woken up. Holding his hand was a little girl, maybe 3 years old. She stood shyly behind him so that she was partly obscurred from the camera but one could clearly see that she strongly resembled the man next to her.

"Is this you and your chichiue?" Rin asked glancing back at Carolina.

"Yes. I was three years old when this was taken." Carolina handed it to Sesshomaru so he could see it batter then chose another.

"And this is my parents when they first arrived in America." This one showed the same man, still dressed well, still with disorderly hair. His arm was around the shoulders of a shapely woman with wavey, very pale, maybe white hair. She was also very well dressed in an elaborate lacey dress.

"Your Mommy is really pretty." Rin stated looking at the picture. "And her clothes are really pretty to." Carolina nodded and handed it to Sesshomaru.

The next one Carolina picked was in color. It showed a Japanese man, a human man, holding a infant that was wrapped in so much pink cloth you could barely see her. You could see, however, little black pony ears sticking out of the tuft of black hair on it's head and a little goldish colored spot on it's forehead.

"This is Toru and my little sister Kay the day she was born. Mom had her at home, of course, with a youkai midwife's help."

"Do you like your sister?" Rin asked in concern as soon as she spotted those ears.

"Yes."

"That's good."

Sesshomaru took the picture when Carolina handed it to him then handed it back with out comment.

"I love my little sister Rin, but sometimes I don't really like her much." She explained glancing at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. "That's just the way it is. Siblings fight. They have disagreements, sometimes bad ones. There are even times when we think we hate each other. But deep inside we always love one another."

She looked at Sesshomaru, he was carefully avoiding her eyes. She knew he heard her but didn't want to hear it. He was still determined to hate Inuyasha. Carolina sighed and turned her attention back to the photographs.

"There sure are a lot of these here." Rin stated, a welcomed change of subject.

"Well, that's what my mother does, she's a photographer. Some people aren't very good at taking photographs and at special events most people would rather not worry about taking good pictures. So they hire a photographer to take good pictures for them."

For a long time they sat looking through the photos. Every now and then Carolina would tell Rin interesting little facts about American history. She also explained what cars, t.v.s, and radios were for after Rin saw them in pictures.

Near 10 o' clock Rin turned around in Carolina's lap to lean against her side ways. She curled up and barely glanced at each picture, her eyes dropping closed between them. Then her breath evened out and she didn't open her eyes again.

Carolina smiled down at Rin and wrapped her arms around the child. Then she looked over at Sesshomaru and her breath caught in her chest, he was smiling at them. Their eyes met for a long moment then Sesshomaru turned his attention to the last dying embers of the fire. They wouldn't bother adding more, anything weak enough to fear fire would smell the youkai.

Sesshomaru looked back over at the females. Carolina had her eyes closed and her cheek rested on top of Rin's head. Any one walking up on the scene just now would think they were mother and daughter. Sesshomaru allowed another small smile to creep up on his face as he watched them.

Carolina opened her eyes and met Sesshomaru's. They gazed at one another for a long moment, Carolina's cheek still on Rin's head. Then Carolina's brow furrowed. She lifted her head and gazed around into the darkness.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked getting to his feet and moving to stand beside his girls while looking around, trying to pick up any unnusual scent.

"I just had an odd feeling. Like we are being watched." She laid Rin on the ground and stood up beside Seshomaru. She rubbed her arms discreetly as she gazed around at the dark, trying to rub away the goose bumps.

"Watch Rin for me." He requested then disappeared into the darkness. Carolina watched him go then slowly walked the perimeter of the camp site gazing out into the darkness and glancing over at the sleeping child often. Then she went and stood directly over the child watching the still darkness for any signs of movement.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Sesshomaru walking out of the woods. A glance told her he had seen nothing. He settled down in the spot against the tree he had just occupied.

Carolina gazed down at the sleeping child fondly. Then looked up at Sesshomaru. She picked the girl up in her arms and Sesshomaru thought she was going to settle back down with Rin in her lap be instead she strode over and deposited the child in his lap. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her and held her against his chest then looked up at Carolina with the slightest hint of questioning in his pale eyes.

Carolina sat down beside him. "Children need to be held, it's good for them. Esspecially humans. And Rin will be grown up in a heart beat. You should hold her while you can."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. Carolina was right, she would be grown all to soon. She had already grown much in the short time she had been with him, nearly an inch. As he looked down at her the child stirred in her sleep, snuggling against him.

"Do you remember what you called her the first time you told me about her?" Carolina asked softly. When Sesshomaru didn't answer Carolina continued, "You called her your pup. Whether that was concious or sub-concious I do not know, but you have already claimed her as your daughter. I think she feels the same way, she see's you as her daddy, her chichiue. Do you know what every little girl wants most from her father?"

He looked up, he obviously didn't. He confirmed so with his answer. "A pony?"

Carolina gave him a slight, amused smile. He noticed she smiled a lot more now than she had before. She seemed more relaxed as well.

"Every little girl just wants her daddy to love her Sesshomaru-san. You don't have to lavish attention on her, or spoil her. Given your personality I think that would be more frightening than anything. Just little gestures now and then. A smile, maybe a hug. Send Jaken away, give him an errand to run or take a walk with Rin and give him the great responsibility of taking care of camp. A little alone time with daddy is a great treat for girls."

"Did you spend much alone time with your father?" Sesshomaru asked noting a happy, far-away look in her eyes.

"You saw the pictures Sesshomaru-san. I never left his side. He was everything to me, my whole world centered around him." As she said those last words her smell and her eyes turned sad. Sesshomaru saw her blink rapidly and tilt her head back slightly as her eyes started to glisten. Then she stood quickly and turned away. He could smell the salty tears escape as she did so.

He laid Rin down and stood up behind Carolina, placing his hand on her shoulder. Then an instant later she was pressed against him, crying into his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her. He silently held her, there was nothing else to do to comfort her, words would be of no use now.

After a few minutes she pulled away. "I"m sorry about that." She whispered. She rubbed her eyes and tried to regain her composure.

"You miss your father. It is natural." He replied.

"Tears will not bring Daddy back." She replied forcefully and wiped away her last few tears. She sat down beside Rin and watched the girls chest rise and fall. Rin's small eye lids fluttered slightly as her eyes followed some vision only she could see.

After several minutes Carolina had calmed down. She looked back up at Sesshomaru who was gazing at the moon. She looked skywards as well, her eyes searching out the constelations she had learned from her father. She couldn't help but wonder if that was why Sesshomaru watched the night sky too. Did he also learn this from his father?

"Sesshomaru-san. You and your father, the two of you got along, right?"

"When I was young, yes."

"And when you got older?"

"We had our disagreements." He replied. He tried to make it sound as though it didn't matter but Carolina, use to hiding her own feelings, could detect his as well. His loss. And his guilt.

"I'm sure he knew you loved him." She assured him.

Sesshomaru shook his head imperceptably. He flashed back to the last time he had seen his father. His father was badly wounded from a battle and yet was going off to protect some human whore. He, realizing he could not persuade his father to stay asked his father to entrust to him the Tetsueiga and the deamonic sword Sounga.

"And if I refuse?" His father had asked. "Would you kill me, your own father?" They had both known he could not. He was barely more than a pup, no match for his father. But had his father believed he would have?

He and his father had been fighting for a while. But he could never do such a thing. He loved his father, despite all that had happened. He should have told him so. But he didn't. And now he never could.

Sesshomaru blinked back his own tears now. He was surprised that he still had the ability to form tears. His didn't fall though. He successfully fought them back, he wasn't going to cry damn it!

"We should sleep now. Morning will come soon." Carolina agreed and they leaned back against two diffrent trees. "Carolina..."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-san?"

"There is no need to refer to me as Sesshomaru-san any longer."

She smiled to her self in the dark. "Ok, Sesshomaru."


	24. Chapter 24

Still don't own 'em. blasted fate, they should be mine!! Oh well. you guys are going to like this one, plenty of sugar coated fluff with a nice surprise!

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke as the sun breached the horizon. He looked down to see Rin snuggled up against his leg, one arm was under her head and the other wrapped around his thigh as though he were a giant teddy bear. He fought the impulse to smile at the little girl as he stroked her cheek and hair. He noticed that Carolina's black garment, the one she called a hoodie, was on the child like a blanket.

He was about to look up anyway when a bright flash of light caught his attention. Carolina was smiling mischieviously and holding some sort of contraption in her hand. A small piece of paper slid out of a small slit in the front of it. She immediatly handed it to him, it was blank and yellowish, he looked at her questioningly.

"What is this?"

"Could be black mail if you ever piss me off. Look at it again."

He did and saw that now there was a very faint out line of an image. As he watched it became clearer and clearer untill it was a perfect photo of him stroking his human puppy. He almost smiled then offered it back.

"Keep it." She replied. Sesshomaru nodded and tucked it into one of his sleeves. Then he looked back down at the sleeping child and wondered why she had Carolina's hoodie.

"She looked cold." Carolina told him before he asked the question. "How long have you had Rin?"

Sesshomaru thought back. How long had Rin been with him? He knew it hadn't been long but he could hardly remember his life before meeting her. "late spring."

"So not even a year yet? Look at the trees Sesshomaru." He did and saw that gold was creeping into a few leaves.

"We will have a few more weeks of warm days but the nights are starting to cool. Make sure she always sleeps under a blanket. Little humans lose heat fast."

Sesshomaru nodded. He hadn't even noticed the cool. Carolina was right though, Rin would need to sleep under a blanket from now on. And in a few weeks she would need warmer clothes. But for now her yukata was warm enough for the daytime.

Before long the child woke up and found some wild fruit for breakfast. Then they all set out once more. Rin skipped ahead of them chasing butterflies. Both Youkai smiled inwardly at Rin's antics.

They walked most of the day stopping once at noon for Rin to catch and cook a fish in a small stream then settled down in a sheltered area between to large rocky hills just before sunset. From there windbreak they could see a large open field into which Rin ran to collect wild veggitables to eat while her guardians watched.

Out in the open the wind caught Rin's scent and carried it to the forrest. Before long a giant boar youkai came bursting into the field looking for the source of the enticing aroma. It spotted the little girl and charged her down drooling.

Rin screamed and turned to run. She glanced over her shoulder and saw it right behind her. Not watching where she was going she tripped in a rodent hole and fell hard, knocking the wind out of her. She looked up to see gapeing jaws just feet from her.

There was a flash of white and crimson suddenly between her and her attacker. Then she was caught up in a pair of arms that held her tightly and covered her eyes as the boar squealed in agony.

Sesshomaru finished the boar off with his energy whip, splitting the beast in two. He turned to see Carolina holding Rin close and preventing her from seeing the gory scene. He approached close so that his body obscured the spector of it and Carolina removed her hand from Rin's eyes.

"You are unharmed?" He asked, a hint of concern in his golden eyes. The child nodded mutely, still a bit shaken. He nodded to Carolina and she turned away from the boar's body so that Rin would not see and walked back to camp.

Sesshomaru picked up the veggitables Rin had dropped and walked back to Jaken telling him to douse the fire as they were changing camp. A few hundred yards was suffiecient to hide the bloody corpse from sight and so they settled down once more.

As soon as Rin put her veggitables on to cook Carolina pulled something out of her back pack and took the red paper off it. "Rin, I have something for you. I was going to give it to you after you ate dinner but I just recently changed my mind."

Every one knew it was the attack that changed Carolina's mind, the girl was still a little pale and scared looking. She wanted to take Rin's mind off of it.

"What is it Carolina-sama?" Rin asked looking at the strange object Carolina handed her. A shiny red orb on a white stick.

"It's candy baby. You can either lick it or suck it but don't bite it, it might hurt your teeth and wont last as long if you do."

Rin eyed the weird red sphere skepticly for a moment then, while every one watched, she cautiously licked it. Her eyes brightened and a huge smile played across her face. She popped it in her mouth and sucked away happily.

While Rin enjoyed her sucker Carolina and Sesshomaru spoke. Sesshomaru noticed a mischivious glimmer in Carolina's eye and note that she kept glancing at Rin our of the corner of her eye, like she was expecting something to happen. Sesshomaru decided to keep a close eye on Rin too.

Rin hummed happily to herself as she sucked on her candy, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. After a long time she noticed the flavor of the sucker changed. She pulled it out of her mouth to inspect it. The red orb had actually been a shell around some sort of brown blob.

She looked at the adults quickly. She knew she wasn't suppose to bite it but the grown-ups didn't seem to be looking at her. She quickly nibbled on it and found that the blob was soft and chewy. It tasted really good too!

"You can chew that part." Carolina chuckled. Rin jumped at the voice, realizing she had been caught biting it. Then realizing she was in no trouble she quickly finished the chewy mass off!

"Can I please have another Carolina-sama?" Rin asked hopefully.

"May, Rin, and no you may not. Not tonight. To much candy will give you a belly ache and besides, your dinner is ready." Carolina replied opening a book she had just dug out of her pack.

"Please?"

"I said no. Now eat your dinner."

"But..."

"Listen to your mother." Sesshomaru ordered absently, his thought's else where. Rin sighed and reluctantly took her veggitables from the fire. Only Jaken realized what Sesshomaru had just said and stared slack jawed!


	25. Chapter 25

iDoNoToWnThIsAnImEoRtHeChArAcTeRs. Man, I LOVE to come home after a hard night at work and find a box full of reviews! Its nice to know someone likes my work.

"Die worhtless half breed!" Sesshomaru yelled at his idiot half brother, his blow missing by a fraction of an inch.

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha retorted, his own strike missing by a mile.

"Are those two always like this when they fight?" Carolina asked leaning against a tree and watching the battle.

"Yes." Every one answered in unison.

"They claim to hate each other, but look at how they are fighting. I don't think they're even trying to graze one another."

Kagome nodded, not taking her eyes from the action for a minute. "The first few times I saw them battle it was pretty vicious. But here lately... Sesshomaru has had many chances to kill Inuyasha but for some reason hasn't. Some how I get the feeling that Sesshomaru doesn't hate Inuyasha as much as he claims."

Sango nodded in agreement and they all watched the battle in silence. They were incredibly calm. Deep inside they all had come to understand that while the battle would be vicious, and probably bloody, in the end there would be no death blow. Almost like watching a really good cage fight.

In the end Sesshomaru had knocked Inuyasha to the ground so hard the hanyou's wind was actually knocked out at him. Sesshomaru had placed a foot on Inuyasha's neck, acting like he was going to crush it. Then he had looked at his pack and growled that the hanyou was fortunate Rin was watching. Then he had left and Inuyasha had started yelling more insults at his back.

Truth was Sesshomaru had tried to be... Nice wasn't the word... Civil. He knew how much these humans and even his accursed brother meant to Carolina. For her sake he had tried to be civil.

But how Inuyasha loved to push his older brothers buttons. And knew just how to do it. Typical younger brother. A real nuisance.

Inuyasha would never admit it, not even to himself, but deep down he knew his brother would not kill him now. Severely injure him. Maybe even get even in the limbs department. But Sesshomaru had changed, he no longer desired his brother dead. Of course any one stupid enough to say so to either brother would immediately be deemed 'out of their fucking mind!'

And so he had jeered his older brother on. They had fought. Inuyasha had been defeated and yet spared by one who supposedly hated his guts. Seeing the battle end and Sesshomaru walking away Rin gave Carolina a quick hug and ran after him. Jaken gave her a venomous glare and followed after the two as fast as his stubby little legs would allow.

"Wow," Kagome stated, she and Sango having seen the look Jaken gave Carolina. "What you do to piss Jaken off?"

"Honestly, I haven't a clue. He's been pissed at me for a few days, but acts as though he is frightened of me."

"Do you remember the day it started? Did something happen?

"Yes. Nothing happened. Well, we were attacked by a boar youkai. But I think that might be a fairly common thing in these times. Rin was pretty shook up so I gave her a tootsie pop to take her mind off of it."

Carolina shook her head slightly. "That was a mistake. I should have given it to her after she had eaten like I planned. She didn't want to eat her dinner, kept asking for another sucker."

Kagome smiled. "You gave in to her, didn't you?"

Sango smiled to. Yes, that would have pissed the toad off alright. Once Shippo had helped himself to some candy while Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing. Sango and Miroku had been watching Kagome and Inuyasha and hadn't noticed the kitsune eating half the bag. She wouldn't soon forget the effect, what Kagome had called a Sugar High.

Carolina allowed her self to smile. "No, but that is a good idea. That imp better not get on my nerves again! But no, Sesshomaru made her stop aski... Oh my Goddess!"

Carolina's eyes went wider than anyone would have thought possible and her hands flew to her mouth. "Why the hell didn't I catch that?" She muttered to herself. She absently moved her hand up to her forehead while she was lost in thought. But that only lasted a split second.

"What?" Both humans pried. "Did he say something?"

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing!" Carolina replied snapping out of it.

"Oh my God is always something!" Kagome countered. "What did he say?"

"Nothing! It was just a fruedian slip." Carolina replied and octave higher than normal.

"A fruedian slip? Now you have to tell us!"

"Why Kagome, what is a fruedian slip?" Sango asked, having been born a few hundred years before Frued she wasn't exactly familliar with that term. While Kagome explained what a fruedian slip was to Sango Carolina took her chance to make a get away.

'I can't tell them what he said. What if Inu over heard? Poor Sesshomaru would never hear the end of it. It was just an honest mistake.' She thought rubbing her forehead while perched in the branches of a tall tree.

'I am a unicorn after all. It's in our nature to love and protect young ones. To 'mother' them. Sesshomaru was just subconsciously stating what he saw. He didn't mean it that way, did he?

Luckily by the time she returned to camp Sango and Kagome had decided to drop the subject. The rest of their time in the past was uneventful except for a brief run in with a cute little Kitsune youkai. He had played with Shippo but then had threatened to kid-nap Shippo to be his big brother.

The mother youkai had shown up to retreive her young and appoligized for his behavior. The little thing just got lonely with no brothers or sisters to play with, she explained. A problem that was soon to be corrected, the little guy's mama just hadn't told him yet.

They made it back to the villiage with out encountering any danger, in other words, no shards. Inuyasha wasn't happy about this and gave Kagome a hard time about going home for a week. Actually, he would have given her a hard time anyway. But a few 'sits' solved that little problem.

That week end Carolina got one more thing to think about.

"Is Carolina home?" Kagome asked when Mrs. Yamakoto came to the door.

"Yes, she's in her room." She led Kagome up the stairs and Kagome thanked her and knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Carolina called over the blaring music. 'This must be the German band...' Kagome thought as she entered. 'I can't understand a word of it.'

Carolina got up and turned the music way down so that she and Kagome could talk quietly with out being over heard.

"What's up? Did your mom call yet?" Kagome asked sitting down on the bed. Once again she noticed the windows were wide open, Carolina never closed them.

"Yeah, she called. I told you that her mate, Toru, is Japanese, right? Well, turns out Toru has been homesick lately. They have been talking about asking his company for a transfer to their Tokyo office."

"Well thats a good thing, right? You'll be able to stay here in Japan even after the school year ends."

"Yeah, just my mother doesn't know about the Bone Eaters Well. That isn't something you want to tell your mom over the phone either. I'll have to figure out how to tell her when she gets here. Preferably with out getting the fly swatter."

"Fly swatter?"

"Yeah. She has a pink fly swatter that hangs in the kitchen. She just doesn't use it for flies."

"It's o.k. though. That kind of thing takes months, we have plenty of time to figure out how to tell your mom about the well." Kagome replied.

"Maybe." Carolina replied. "But Mama tends to be impulsive. If she gets it in her head that something is going on she'll be on the next flight over. This just gives her a good excuse." She rubbed her forehead, her head ache was quickly becoming a migraine. Well at least she had something to take her mind off what Sesshomaru had said and whether or not he meant it.


	26. Chapter 26

Me not own. Just so you know, I read somewhere that in Japan students have to clean their class rooms after school. And I have seen anime where students who misbehave are standing in the hallway holding buckets. So it must be true. Now on with the story.

Carolina's mind was definitely not on her school work as she sat in class. Kagome's rheumatism was acting up again, but Carolina had decided to stay on her side of the well for a week or two to get her head together.

Out side it was raining cats and dogs, again. Must be the rainy season. It had been raining when she met Sesshomaru she remembered. She had almost ran into him, the mud made it hard to stop.

It had been a clear night when she'd met Rin and Jaken though. Rin was so cute, she could see how Rin had wormed her way into Sesshomaru's heart. She wondered how he'd met her. She'd have to ask someday.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her teacher mispronouncing her sur-name. She automatically corrected it as she snapped out of her musings. The teacher looked down at her expectantly, he was obviously waiting for an answer to some question.

"Um, Yes?" She replied, hoping to hell that was the right answer.

"Wonderful! Hear that everyone? Carolina here has graciously agreed to clean the class room by herself so the rest of you can have some extra free time after school." He beamed. No one was going to get away with not paying attention in his class!

'Fuck!' Was all she could think.

'Damn that Sesshomaru!' She thought angerly as she rung out her rag. 'Getting me in trouble like this! I never get in trouble, I'm a modle student. Or at least they think so. Weird maybe, but I never get in trouble. It's his fault I couldn't pay attention.'

Of course she knew it wasn't Sesshomaru's fault. But it was easier to blame it on him than on her self.

'Listen to your mother.' What the hell had he meant by that? Surely he was just subconsciously observing the way she treated Rin. After all, he had claimed her as a daughter. So technically for her to be Rin's mother Sesshomaru would have to mate her.

She gasped and dropped her rag as she drew a fisted hand close to her chest. Was that his desire? To mate with her?

Dogs usually mated for life, she was pretty sure of that. So if he did desire her as a mate it was nothing he would try to push on her or to rush into. But he'd given her no indication that he wanted her. Did he?

He had held her once, when she was upset. But he hadn't initiated that contact, he hadn't reached out for her. She had been the once to press herself to him. Still, he hadn't pushed her away, had he? But then who would have?

"Stop it!" She told herself firmly. She had work to do after all. Then she realized she had been wiping down the same desk the whole time, it was a wonder the varnish hadn't come off. She stared darkly at the desk, as though it had offended her. Then went to dip her rag in the bucket again.

She stopped when she caught her reflection on top of the water. She had always been fairly confident about her looks. Being a girl she naturally had a few insecurities, but for the most part she was happy with her appearance. But she suddenly found herself in a hyper critical mood and couldn't help but think that maybe she were a bit plainer than she liked to think.

Of course it didn't help that the water was gray and dingy by now, which of course affected the reflected image. She had also pulled her hair back in to a pony tail while she worked, most of it had worked it's self loose by now. To any one else the wild tendrils that were caressing her face might have been kinda sexy. But to Carolina it just looked unkempt.

It was no wonder Sesshomaru didn't act as though he wanted her, she thought to herself. Who would? She hastily tucked the wild strands behind her ears. then took the pony tail out and ran her fingers through her hair a few times then began to gather it back up into another ponytail. She stopped and let her hair fall around her shoulders as she looked at her reflection. Then pulled it back again. She decided it definitely looked best down, but right now she pulled it back so she could work.

Sesshomaru strolled through the forest listening to his pup prattle on and on about this and that the way children do, asking at least a hundred questions of the imp leading Ah 'Un.

"Jaken-sama, why are some flowers yellow and some flowers blue?"

"Beacause that's what kind of flowers they are, Silly girl."

"But why can't Forget-me-nots be pink? I think they'ed be pretty if they were pink."

"Because Forget-me-nots are blue, baka."

"Look, at all those fluffy clouds. Don't you think they are pretty Sesshomaru-sama? Jaken-sama, why are some clouds all fluffy looking and some really wispy? There sure are lots of trees in a forest, aren't there Jaken-sama? How many trees do you think there are?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke up. "Perhaps you could practice your counting." he told her, giving Jaken a few minutes reprieve. It didn't last as long as the imp would have liked.

"Jaken-sama, what comes after one hundred? How many hundreds of trees do you think are in this forest?" And on and on it went. A sudden gust of wind howled through the forest and Rin drew her hands up in to her sleeves and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Brrrr!" She replied to the biting wind then giggled. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her, Carolina was right, she would need winter clothes soon. He would see about it at the next good sized village. The yukata would be to small for her before to long anyway. Just how fast do human pups grow?

"Rin, you need to decide what color Kimono you want." He declared.

"Kimono?"

"Yes. Unless you plan to wear you yukata when the snow is on the ground."

"Pink!" She shouted with out a moment's hesitation. "Do you think we can find a pink one with flowers on it?"

He didn't know whether to smile or roll his eyes. He knew that was coming. He looked at her again, she still had her hands drawn up inside her yukata and her arms wrapped around herself.

"Take your blanket out of the saddle bag and wrap it around yourself."

"Hai." She replied and went to digging through on of the packs.

"That's the wrong one, baka, it's in the one on the left, like always."

"Thank you Jaken-sama." Rin replied finding it just where the imp had said. "Sesshomaru-sama, isn't this the Forrest of Inuyasha? Carolina-sama's village is here, isn't it? Do you think we'll see her?"

"Yes, Mi'lord, why are we traveling in the direction of that retched hanyou's village?" Sesshomaru stopped and turned to glare at Jaken. The imp was immediately at his feet groveling.

"I'm sorry Mi'lord. It is not my place to question you. I just was curious, that's all. Please forgive me I beg you!" Sesshomaru smiled at him, knowing just what reaction he'd get.

"Gahhh! Please don't smile mi'lord! Hit me! kick me! Please, you're so hard on me when you're passive agressive! Please don't smile! Beat me! Please!"

Sesshomaru turned an continued with a self satisfied smirk. He would not punish Jaken this time. But it was so much fun to torture him sometimes.

Rin watched the whole scene with some amusement, seeming to sense that her father meant the imp no harm. Then she repeated her most pressing question. "Will we see Carolina-sama?"

"I do not know Rin. She may well still be in her own village." He was asking him self the same question. 'Will I see her?' He knew it hadn't been that long since he'd seen her last but it felt like much longer.

He enjoyed her company. He enjoyed speaking with her or just sitting silently watching the sky. And he really enjoyed wrestling lessons. Which he was getting quite good at by the way. Of course being so much larger than his wrestling partner helped. He hated to admit it, tried not to admit it, but he missed her.


	27. Chapter 27

Own this Inuyasha I do not. May the force be with you. also I own not Star Wars, I just adore Yoda and that backward way he talks:D Btw, does any one know Kagome's friends' names? I think the one with really short hair is Eri and the one with longer, straight hair is Yuka. I can't think of the name of the girl with wavy hair so I'll just refer to her as the third girl. kay?

Well, Carolina had one thing to look forward to, Mr. and Mrs. Yamakoto were going a way to a resort for the week end. While they were gone Kin was going to spend the week end at a friend's house. She was going to be home alone all week end!

Seeing as it was already Friday she decided to stop by the convenience store on her was home from school. She needed provisions. Cheetos, salt and vinegar chips, candy... Now she was standing in front of the ice cream case. She saw the one she wanted, chocolate with M&Ms and brownie pieces in it.

"Hey, Carolina..." Three teenage voices called from behind. With a mental groan and a roll of her eyes she placed the ice cream in her basket.

"So who is he?" Eri demanded as they came up beside her.

"Who is who?" She asked walking further down the aisle, now searching for her favorite soft drink. The Yamakotos didn't like a lot of junk in the house so she was going to take full advantage of her week end, waist line be damned!

"The guy your in love with, thats who."

"What? I'm not on love with anyone!" Carolina replied.

"We think you are." The three girls chorused together.

"Yeah, we all saw the look on your face while you were day dreaming in class." Yuka confirmed. "You were definitely thinking about a boy, now fess up, who is he?"

"Your all badly mistaken."

"Were you thinking about a boy?"

"That is none of your concern. And even if I was thinking about a boy that doesn't mean I love him."

While Carolina was arguing with Yuka the third girl stared at the contents of her shopping basket and poke Eri in the ribs to get her attention. She also stared at the contents.

"Carolina, are you pregnant?" She asked loudly. Every head in the store turned to look at the four girls.

"Am I what?" She asked, not believing what she just heard. "Of course not! are you insane?"

"Come on Carolina, salt and vinegar potato chips and ice cream? That's as bad as pickles and ice cream!"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Is he the father?"

"No, I am not pregnant. I was not planning to eat them together baka. I was getting snacks for the whole week end." Carolina snapped, now throughly irritated. If only this were the feudal era...

"So your not pregnant."

"Lets just put it this way... If I have a child in the near future I'll name it Jesus!"

Not being christens it took a moment for them to under stand what that meant. Then they got it.

"Whoa, wait, are you saying your a virgin?" Yuka asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"But your American!"

"So?"

"Well, I just always thought, you know... American girls..." Yuka shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you thought wrong!" Carolina growled in Yuka's face. Her eyes flashed for just a split second. It was all she could do to keep her youki under control.

She turned and stormed up to the counter. She paid for her snacks and left in a rage, not even waiting for her change.

"Man is she pissed!" Yuka replied in shock. She could swore Carolina's eyes had glowed. But then that was impossible. "I don't think I've ever seen her so mad."

"Well, you did just call her a slut." Eri replied.

Inuyasha had smelled him moments before he had seen him. He had already drawn his blade by the time his elder brother entered the clearing with his little pack at his heels.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled with flattened ears.

Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou for the moment. He quickly scanned the group. He had not smelled Carolina with them but thought maybe... But no... Oh well. Then turned his eyes on his irritable brother.

"I, Sesshomaru, do not answer to half breeds." He replied coolly.

"Carolina's not back yet Sesshomaru." Kagome called across the field. "She wanted to take some time back home."

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgment then looked at the sun. It was starting to get low and this field looked like a decent place to camp. Inuyasha and his pack, Sesshomaru knew, would be moving along. Their village was a hours walk from here at human pace.

"Jaken." The imp jumped. Sesshomaru had been in a bit of a mood the past few days. "We will make our camp here." He replied sending the little toad scurrying away to hunt down fire wood.

"Like hell you will!" Inuyasha replied. "Your not camping any where near our village!"

"Rest assured I have no interest in your village, Baka. I will not have Rin stumbling about in the dark."

"I don't give a sh..."

"Sit boy. Sesshomaru's right, Rin can't be wandering around after dark, she's just a little girl. She could get hurt. And Sesshomaru isn't going to attack our village, he knows that would up set Carolina."

Kagome and Inuyasha proceeded to argue the matter for several minutes. It ended with Kagome sitting Inuyasha repeatedly while Sesshomaru watched in amusement. Then muttering darkly Inuyasha gave up and followed his friends to the village, casting murderous glances at his brother as they left.

Inuyasha brooded in the limbs of a tall tree keeping watch over his village. He alone was awake, the others had fallen asleep hours ago. How could Kagome be so trusting of Sesshomaru, especially after all the times he'd tried to kill her. 'Sesshomaru just better stay at his camp!' The Hanyou thought darkly. 'He may have inherited the Western lands from our old man but this is my village.'

He shifted restlessly in his tree. Over the past few hours he had developed a bad feeling, a feeling that something was seriously wrong. It was unusual. He was use to acting the instant he thought something was amiss.

He couldn't stand it any more. He lept from his tree and made for Sesshomaru's camp. He wanted to make sure his brother wasn't wreaking havoc on his lands. He was not prepared for what he saw when he entered Sesshomaru's camp.

The full deamon never even looked up at his brother. His face was worried, some thing Inuyasha didn't know possible. All his attention focused on the small, very ill, girl in his lap.

Rin whimpered in pain and her breath was labored. She was soaked in sweat. He right leg was badly swollen and discolored. She still had a tourniquet wrapped around her leg where Sesshomaru had tried to slow the blood flow while he had tried to suck venom from the two puncture holes above her ankle.

He looked around and several yards away saw the cause of this. One of the last snakes of the year. In another two or three weeks they would all go to their dens to sleep away the winter. This one had tried to claim one last victim, it had lost it's life as a result.

Inuyasha felt his stomache twist. This snake was lying still as a stone. They writhe for hours after they're beheaded. This had happened hours ago.

"Damn it you fool! Why didn't you bring Rin to the village? Keade is good with these kinds of things."

Now Sesshomaru looked up at his little brother With visible surprise. "Your humans would help me?"

"You? Hell no! But they will help Rin. Lets go, Maybe Keade can still do something for her." He turned and ran to the village. His brother beside him with the child clutched tightly to his chest. He could have sworn he heard Sesshomaru whisper "please hold on."

"Keade. Get up, hurry!" Inuyasha yelled holding the door flap open for his brother. Every one stirred awake to see Sesshomaru standing in their hut with Rin in his arm. Shippo screamed in terror and ducked in to Kagome's pack. Every one else grabbed their weapons but did nothing else when he made no move to attack.

It didn't take as long as a heart beat to see that Rin was in trouble. Bad trouble. Keade Didn't know Sesshomaru or Rin but she was going to do what ever she could for the child.

"Rin's been snake bit." Inuyasha explained to the elderly miko then described the markings on it. Keade quickly gathered up herbs and lit lamps while Kagome instructed Sesshomaru to lay Rin on a mat near the fire.

Keade drew a sharp breath when she saw the size of the fang marks. "This bite be that of a small snake." She replied, now very worried.

"So it should be easier to fix, right? I mean a small snake can't have as much venom."

"Ye are truely a fool Inuyasha. The venom of a small snake is much more potent."

"Can you help her?" Sesshomaru asked from his place near the door.

Keade shook her head uncertain. "I shall try. Though I have not much hope for this child. Ye could not get her to me sooner?"

"The moron didn't think we'd help."

"Ye under estimate our capacity for compassion!" She replied sharply. Sesshomaru just nodded and watched silently as Kagome and Keade applied pultices and compresses and tried to coax Rin to drink medicinal teas.

Then all they could do was wait and see. The hours dragged on and Rin did not get any better. Shesshomaru watched anxiously as his pup's health declined slowly. Her breathing became more and more labored and her Yukata was soaked through with sweat as her tiny body waged battle against the venom.

Near morning Shippo woke up for water and stared sadly at Rin as he drank. Then the sound of water splashing and his cup clattering to the ground drew their attention. "Carolina!" Shippo yelled with wide eyes.

"Where?" Every one asked looking at the door.

"No, go get her!" The little fox yelled. "Kagome said she made me better after the wall fell on me. Maybe she can help Rin too!"

"That's right, how could I forget? She did heal Shippo!" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha stopped at the door. Rin didn't have long, he might not bring Carolina back in time. "I'm taking Rin with me, she needs help fast!"

"But neither Sota nor Shippo could go through the well, what makes you think she can?" Kagome argued.

"They can't do it alone, but if you and Carolina can carry all that crap from your time maybe I can carry her."

"Sit." Kagome order to prevent him picking her up. "If you go through and she doesn't the fall will kill her!"

"She might be dead before we get back!"

"I'll help!" Shippo replied. All eyes turned his way. "I'll go to the bottom of the well and transform. If she falls I'll catch her!"

Every one looked at Sesshomaru. This was his call, his kid. He picked Rin up and held her tightly against him. "Let's go."

Inuyasha started to argue, he had no intention of taking his brother to the future. He then realized Rin wasn't going with out Sesshomaru. And right now saving her was more important than all the petty fussing between them. He nodded and they all ran to the well. Once Shippo had turned in to a giant pink puff in the bottom Sesshomaru, holding Rin tightly, and Inuyasha jumped.


	28. Chapter 28

If you think I own this anime you have some serious problems! I mean if I owned an anime like this I'd be so totally loaded. I'd be sitting in the Bahama's sipping on a virgin Daquarie, strawberry of course. And would sure as hell find better things to do than write a fan fiction. But I don't so I'm sitting in this ice cube called America sipping on instant cocoa.

Warning, fluff alert at end of this chapter:-D

Sesshomaru held Rin tightly as he jumped into the well with his brother. He found himself adrift in a void of blue light. He could not see his brother at his side or the kitsune at his feet. But when he looked down he saw his girl clutched protectively in his arm.

Then as suddenly as the blue light had appeared it was gone. In the dark his feet touched something soft and he lost his footing as it gave way slightly. He landed on his rear on top of something squishy. He heard his brother fall to and the pained groan of the fox kit. Then Shippo transformed back into his natural form and both dogs landed with a thud on the dirt well bottom. Through all Sesshomaru never lost his hold on Rin.

Sesshomaru next became aware of an acrid, smokey scent filling his nose as he climbed to his feet. In the darkness he could barely see his brother. The young kitsune jumped to Inuyasha's shoulder and he jumped out of the well. Sesshomaru followed.

"Uhg, what is that smell?" Shippo asked as they stepped in to the light and started running through a stone covered court yard of some sort then down a black stone road.

"Smog. You get use to it after a bit." Inuyasha replied.

They were running top speed. There was no need to be careful of roots. Even if the trail had not been so smooth they could have seen them long before they reached them as the road was lined on either side by large, strange torches.

A big red car came barreling down the street spewing noxious smoke that almost took Sesshomaru's breath. It was a good thing Carolina had shown him a photo of a car or he may well have attacked it. This car looked different from her father's old Model T but he was barely able to recognize it for what it was.

The driver of the car had braked after passing two young men wearing fuedal era clothing and running well over 60 miles an hour. He had watched them in the rear view until they disappeared. That was the night he swore off weed forever.

"Here, try not to wake the family." Inuyasha called jumping into an open window.

Carolina was sound asleep when the hanyou began shaking her. She mumbled something in coherent in another language and shoved Inuyasha away with out opening her eyes. Then Rin whimpered softly and Carolina opened her eyes and pushed herself up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, she knew she had heard a child.

Her eyes came to rest on the group standing at her bed side. "Inuyasha? Sesshoma... Oh my God, Rin! What happened?" She asked jumping up and taking the girl from Sesshomaru's arms.

"A snake. Can you help her?" Sesshomaru asked just managing to keep it together. The fear his puppy would leave him forever was overwhelming.

Carolina laid the child on her bed and looked down at her leg. "Yes. Go."

"No."

"Sesshomaru, I can help her but it is not something you need to see."

"I cannot leave my daughter like this."

Inuyasha's mouth came open and his eyes widened? Daughter? He knew Sesshomaru cared for the child. But her never in a million years suspected Sesshomaru could see this human kid as his own pup!

"Sesshomaru, I can heal Rin, but not from the outside. I have to touch her heart. I must take my true form and pierce her chest with my alicorn. Can you watch that?"

"Yes. I trust you, Carolina."

"Ok. Do not try to stop me. If at any point my concentration is broken I could kill her." She then turned her eyes to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I trust you and know you trust me,but given your... impulsive nature, I must ask you to wait out side."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. Normally he might have argued but he knew she was right and they had no time to fight about it. "If you need us the brat and I will be on the roof." With that he left, ignoring Shippo's protest to being classified as a brat.

Carolina turned back to Rin and propped her up on some pillows and stuffed animals. She opened the front of Rin's yukata and took a step back. "She may cry out." She warned Sesshomaru then allowed her youki to rise. She glowed brightly as she assumed her natural form.

The transformed Carolina took a deep breath and lowered her head. She heard Sesshomaru also take a breath as he braced him self. She took a step forward, her cloven hooves tapping lightly on the wood floor.

A soft glow began to eminate from the alicorn atop her head and spread through out her. She pressed the horn into Rin's chest, the child whimpered in pain but didn't scream. She didn't have strength to scream left.

The glow bagan to spread through her tiny form, pulsing with each beat of her heart. Tiny streams of light curling through out her body, following the flow of tainted blood untill she was engulfed entirely. Then Carolina slowly backed away. The glowing in Rin began to fade and the hole in her chest healed instantly.

As soon as she raised her head and looked over at him Sesshomaru ran forward and leaned over Rin. Rin's breathing was normal and her skin had regained it's color. She was no longer perspiring and her leg was no longer swollen, even the fang marks were gone with out so much as a scar.

She opened her big brown eyes and stared up at him sleepily. "Sesshomaru-sama. What happened?" She moved her head slightly to try and take in the strange room. "Where are we?"

Sesshomaru tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "We are in Carolina's time. You stepped on a snake and my brother and I brought you through the well to get help."

"I remember stepping on the snake. And Jaken-sama telling me to stay awake and fight it. I'm sorry. I tried to stay awake but I feel asleep anyway. You and Jaken aren't mad at me are you?"

"No. Rin, I am just relieve that you are better. I know you tried." He wrapped his arm around her and drew her up into a hug. There were no words to describe his joy and relief when he felt her little arms wrap around him to return it.

Inuyasha had heard their voices from the roof and known it was safe for him and Shippo to come down. He and Shippo had watched silently from the window as his elder brother had hugged Rin. Once she had lain back down he came to her bedside and stood beside Sesshomaru looking down at her. She smiled seeing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing side by side with out fighting and insulting one another.

"You o.k. kid?"

"Uh-huh. My leg feels lots better and doesn't hurt any more. Sesshomaru-sama said you helped bring me here. Thank you."

"Thank Shippo. It was his idea to find Carolina." Inuyasha told her. Shippo turned pink and ducked behind the hanyou's shoulder.

"Thank you Shippo." Rin said, smiling at the top of his ponytail. The rest of him was hidden.

"Your welcome." Shippo muttered, turning even pinker.

"O.k. o.k. That's enough talking." Carolina said trying to usher Inuyasha and Sesshomaru away. "Rin's been a very ill little girl and she needs some rest now."

"No I don't." Rin said trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle a yawn.

"Yes Rin, you do." Sesshomaru told the child.

"I'll go back and tell every one she's fine." Inuyasha stated turning away.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called once Inuyasha reached the window. The hanyou stopped and looked back at his brother.

"Tell your humans... We appreciate their help."

"Who's 'we'?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rin and I. I appreciate their help."

Inuyasha smiled. He knew how hard it was for him, being half human, to accept or aknowledge help from mortals. It must be so much harder for his proud, full blooded brother.

"You gonna be o.k.? A whole lot has changed in the past 500 years. It takes some getting use to."

"Don't worry about Sesshomaru." Carolina told him. "I'll keep him out of trouble and make sure he doesn't kill anybody, except maybe three girls Kagome and I go to school with." And so Inuyasha and Shippo jumped out the window. Carolina watched them leave and noticed it was getting light outside.

She turned back to Sesshomaru and saw him coaxing Rin to sleep. The little one was fighting it. Slowly her eyes would slide closed then she'd jerk them back open. She didn't want to fall asleep knowing she was in a brand new world.

Carolina walked over to help. "It's exciting being in a new world, isn't it?"

Rin nodded. "Well, I'll make a deal with you, if you get some sleep I'll get you some modern clothes and take you sight seeing. How's that?"

"Can Sesshomaru-sama come to?"

"He'd have to wear modern clothes too, but yes. He can come with us if he wishes."

She grab Sesshomaru's hand and stared up at him. "Will you please come sight seeing with us Sesshomaru-sama?"

"If you settle down and sleep I will consider it."

"Okay. Good night Carolina-sama. Good night Sesshomaru-sama." With that she closed her eyes. Then, as sleep took her she muttered "I love you Chichiue."


	29. Chapter 29

I no own. remember, this fic is rated T. Some of the content may get a little strong but I thinks it's still T. I might change the rating in the future, I haven't decided. This chapter is total cuteness!

* * *

Sesshomaru stared down in shock at the tiny form still loosely clutching his hand. Chichiue. She saw him as her father. He felt his heart swell with pride and just the very slightest smile shaped his mouth.

"See, I told you she sees you as her father. She just said so her self." Carolina stated gazing down at the child and brushing a few stray hairs from her face.

Sesshomaru had been so preoccupied with tending his pup he hadn't even noticed what Carolina was wearing. He noticed now!

The garment, if it could even be called that, was baby blue in color. It came down to just above mid thigh and was held up by the thinnest little straps, one of which had slipped from her shoulder. The hem and neck line were lined with lace. The fabric it's self was silky looking and so sheer it was almost see-through and hugged her curves very well.

Sesshomaru stared at her, feeling a desire to have her. To take her then and there. For an instant he thought of how he wanted to feel her through that fabric and hear her breath in his ear.

Feeling his eyes on her Carolina looked at Sesshomaru and saw the hunger in his gaze. She blushed bright pink and looked quickly away suddenly feeling very shy. Then she hurried over to her computer chair and picked up a second garment which was strewn over it.

This one was also baby blue and strongly resembled a yukata. It was fluffy, as though made of fur but it smelled of cotton. She tied it around her waist with a fluffy matching sash.

"I'm going to make some coffee." She announced and slipped out in to the hall. Once in the hall she paused for a moment to try and slow her racing heart. He did want her as a mate!

No perhaps not, one lusty thought did not mean you wanted some one as a mate. After all, she herself had had plenty of inappropriate thoughts about hot males. That did not mean she wanted any of them for her mate. One thing was for sure, there had been desire in his eyes.

She made her way to the kitchen and put on the coffee. Better not to read to much in to it. If he did want her for a mate he'd make his intentions known when he was ready.

But did she want him? She had strong feelings for him. But taking a mate was not something to be done lightly. She decided not to think about it for the time being.

Meanwhile upstairs Sesshomaru silently scolded him self for allowing his desires and emotions to over come him like that. And for allowing them to be seen so readily by the beautiful youkai down stairs. He took a moment to compose him self and decided not to mention what had just happened unless she brought it up. He didn't want to put either of them in an awkward situation.

As he made his way down the stairs he was met by a rich, enticing aroma and entered the kitchen to see Carolina pouring a dark liquid into a mug. She poured some into another mug and offered it to Sesshomaru.

"If you don't like it black, plain, try adding some cream and sugar until it tastes o.k. to you. Or we might discover your one of a few dozen freaks on the planet that doesn't like it." She gave him just the slightest smile so that he would know she was teasing.

He tasted it and found he quite liked it just as it was. He noticed Carolina adding small amounts of a fine white powder and white liquid to hers. Then they carried their mugs to the living room and sat on a piece of furniture Carolina called a couch.

Infront of them was a device he recognized from Carolina's photos as a t.v. Carolina picked up a small black square covered in buttons. She pushed the red one and the idiot box came to life. After rapidly flipping through channels she declared that nothing was on and walked over to a bookcase full of D.V.D.s.

She ended up putting on Super Troopers. So they passed some time drinking coffee and trying not to laugh to much. But even the great Sesshomaru could not contain all of his laughter and would chuckle every so often at the more absurd parts of the movie. Given the content of the movie they both remained alert for little foot steps on the stairs but Rin was out cold.

Then Carolina decide to go shopping but first put on another movie. This time a child friendly one so that Sesshomaru wouldn't have to worry about figuring out which button was off if Rin woke up. She ran up stairs to change into her flare legged jeans with the butterflies and a blue tank top.

Carolina returned with two bags from two clothing stores. She set one at the end of the couch and immediately showed Sesshomaru the contents of the other. A little pink shirt with pastel butterflies and a matching jacket, a tiny pair of jeans that looked to be just Rin's size, and a little pair of flip flops. She was careful to choose clothes that might be just one size to big, better they be to loose than to tight.

Sesshomaru nodded in approval as Carolina showed him the cute little clothes. They would fit in here but were still appropriate for her age. And Rin would love the butterflies. Carolina folded them up and set them on the coffee table.

Then she picked up the bag at the end of the couch. "These are for you, incase you do go out with us." She pulled out a pair of slacks and a button up shirt. She was kind of worried about whether or not he would have a problem with the buttons but didn't think he was the t-shirt kind. He was a bit more formal and fashionable than that. Maybe she could have gotten him a polo shirt?

"I had to guess what size you wear. If they don't fit I can return them."

"Then I should see if they fit." Sesshomaru replied, eyeing the buttons.

"You can change in the down stairs bathroom." She said taking his hand and showing him where it was.

He closed the door and set the odd clothes on the back of the toilet and looked around. She had called this a bathroom. There were two basins, a large one and a small one that looked like they would hold water. Each had a hole in the bottom and a small round thing that would serve to stop that hole up and keep the water in.

How did they get the water in the basins? The didn't take the time to carry buckets in and fill them. the large one would take forever to fill. Then he looked more closely at the facet and noticed a hole in the end, it seemed hollow. No way... He slowly twisted one of the knobs and a stream of water came trickling out of the faucet. So that's how they did it.

Then he remembered he was in there to change his clothing, not see how the humans took their baths. He disrobed and pulled on the slacks. He had seen Carolina zip and unzip her hoodie several time so figuring out the zipper was no problem. He just made sure nothing was in the way first, something about the contraption looked dangerous, like it could severely injure more delicate parts of the anatomy. The button was more difficult but he eventually managed to get it fastened.

Then he pulled on the shirt. This was going to be a bit more difficult. Slowly he began to work the buttons into their holes, which isn't easy to do one handed when you've never worn buttons before. As he neared the bottom of the shirt he realized to his great frustration that it was uneven, two buttons and one button hole. he had started out putting the wrong button in the wrong hole.

Then to add to his annoyance he heard a knock on the door. "Sesshomaru, did you get lost in there? Do the clothes fit alright?"

"Hai." He replied. "The fit is correct."

"Then why don't you come out and let me see how they look?" He didn't answer. "Well?" She pressed.

'Please don't laugh.' He thought as he opened the door.

She looked him up and down and didn't even crack a smile at the way his shirt was buttoned. "Good, the slacks fit. I was afraid as tall as you were that they wouldn't be long enough."

She stepped toward him and began to undo his shirt. "Don't worry about the buttons, they take some practice. Kay still has problems with them and she has two hands." When she reached the bottom she began buttoning his shirt back up with the right buttons in the right holes.

"Since your new at buttons you should start at the bottom, it's easier to match the buttons and holes up correctly when you are looking at what your doing. Or dress infront of a mirror."

He watched her intently as she worked. He was starting to understand that emotion that had become so much a part of her scent. She was attracted to him. Maybe she even... Could she possible be in...

Feeling his eyes on her Carolina stopped and looked up as she reached the buttons on his chest. She stared into those intense honey colored eyes. There was an unusual softness in them. And an intense longing. Not desire, but something deeper. Sesshomaru's lips parted just barely and he started to lean toward her...

"Sesshomaur-sama? Carolina -sama?" A small voice called from the top of the stairs breaking the spell of the moment. They both headed toward the source, Sesshomaru maneuvering the last few buttons into place as they went.

Rin reached up her arms for a hug as soon as they appeared before her. Carolina picked her up and hugged her close then set her back down. She smiled then looked questioningly at Sesshomaru. She hesitated for a moment then held out her arms to him.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment. Then her words from last night came flooding back, along with the realization that he had almost lost her forever. He nelt down and drew her into a tight embrace. She clung to him as though she were holding on for her life and buried her face into the pelt on his shoulder. The she released her death grip and smiled up at him. He gave her a very brief smile then turned to go down stairs.

"Um, Carolina-sama. I have a question." The little girl called.

"What is it baby?"

Rin gestured that she wanted Carolina to lean down. She didn't want to ask it loudly. Carolina happily complied and Rin whispered, "Where can I go peepee?"

Carolina laughed a led Rin to the bathroom. Sesshomaru heard her explaining how the toilet works and to make sure she washed her hands. Then Carolina joined him at the steps to wait on her. They had heard the toilet flush then the water running. And running for a while.

"Rin quit playing with the soap and lets get you some breakfast." There was a guilty gasp and a few seconds later the water stopped and Rin came out drying her hands on her yukata.

"How would you like some pancakes?" Carolina asked as Rin placed a still damp hand in hers.

"What are pancakes?"

Carolina smiled. "I'll show you. We'll make some together."


	30. Chapter 30

C'mon, who is actually gonna believe I own 'em? I realize I wrote in last chapter that Rin burried her face in his pelt. Oops. I temporarily forgot that he had changed. He is not taking his 'fluffy' out with him. I would attract to much attention. And it DOES come off. If you have a good memory you might recall the episode where it comes completely free from him and wraps around poor Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru watched the two females from the door way of the kitchen as they made their pancakes. Carolina looked perfect as ever. Rin was another story. Her ability to get messy never ceased to amaze him. Just how in the seven hells did she manage to get pancake batter in her bangs anyway?

Now Rin was standing on a chair infront of the stove as she and Carolina slowly turned batter into stacks of fluffy blueberry pancakes. Her brown eyes sparkling and a cute grin plaster across her face.

"I did good?" She asked as she slid the last cake from the pancake turner to a large plate.

"Yes you did." Carolina replied getting plates from the cupboard. "Sesshomaru, will you have some?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru-sama doesn't eat human food." Rin told her. She had once offered him food when he had been injured in the woods. That was how they met. He never accepted her food but came to her rescue when she was later attacked by wolves.

"Well, this is my mother's recipe so in a way it's not human food." Carolina told Rin. She locked eyes with him. "Besides, he might do it to be nice."

He considered it for a moment then wordlessly sat down at the table. It was a youkai's recipe after all. Just what kind of power did these females hold over him anyway?

"How many do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Just one." He replied and she set a napkin infront of him with a strange looking utensil on it then placed the plate with it's single pancake next to it.

"Rin?"

"Three!" Rin replied happily. Carolina didn't see how three pancakes were gonna fit in that tiny belly but what ever. "What is this weird thing?" Rin asked holding up her fork. Carolina smiled and explained it then sat down with her own plate.

Carolina poured syrup on her pancakes and then handed the bottle to Rin who put a bit on her pancakes. She offered it to Sesshomaru but he turned it down. It was bad enough he was willing to try human food for her, he didn't need to eat their condiments to. He used the edge of his fork to cut off a bite size piece the way Carolina had shown Rin. It was actually good!

Rin suddenly looked thoughtful and mumbled something to Carolina that could not be distinguished through the masticated lump of pancake in her mouth.

"Rin, don't speak with your mouth full. Swallow then talk."

Rin swallowed then ask, "How come you have been calling me baby sometimes?"

Carolina paused and blink. "I have, haven't I?" She slowly smiled and shook her head. "I've turned in to my mother. That is something she calls children. And some young adults." She continued to smile and shake her head in disbelief.

Sesshomaru understood her reaction. There had been times since Rin entered his life that he had caught himself doing things he swore he'd never do when he was a father.

After they ate it was time, Carolina stated, to give Rin a bath so they could all go out. Sesshomaru was concerned about Rin's hair being wet out side in the cool air but Carolina assured him they had warm water inside and that she would be able to make Rin's hair dry. He listened in the hall way as Rin splashed around in the tub, apparently enjoying what Carolina called a bubble bath. Then he heard her explain to Rin that something she was holding was going to make a loud noise and then they'd have more hot air than Jaken.

When they finally came out Rin's hair was indeed dry. Carolina had helped her put on her new clothes and she was carrying her little jacket. Carolina led them all to the front door.

"Before we go out some ground rules. Sesshomaru, there is a lot of stuff that'll be strange to you to. I'll know if it's dangerous so don't attack anything. And in this world we are not as violent. If some baka ticks you off you walk away. We do not kill, maim, or threaten random idiots. The world is full of them and there would be just to much blood shed. Plus the law has weapons that could probably kill even us. And they will use them if the public is at risk."

Then she turned to Rin. "Rin, when we are walking on the street hold my hand or Sesshomaru's. There are some bad people so don't talk to strangers unless Sesshomaru or I say it's o.k. Look both ways before crossing a street to make sure no cars are coming, they can't stop in time if you walk out in front of them and can hurt you. If you do wander away find a police officer and ask for help. they will wear blue or black uniforms and shiny badges. If you can't find a police officer ask a woman with children for help."

Carolina's eye fell on Sesshomaru's empty sleeve. It couldn't be allowed to hang like that, it could get caught in something. "One last thing." She took off and left them standing at the door.

Rin could not hold still and was dancing from foot to foot. "This is going to be fun! Don't you think Chich..." She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes got big. "Uh, I mean Sesshomaru-sama."

"What is it you were about to call me?" He asked. She looked down at her little feet and didn't answer. "Were you about to call me chichiue?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama."

"Do not be. Rin in these past few months I have come to see you as my own. I would be honored to be your otosan." As soon as those words left his mouth Rin threw her self at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down at her with his gold eyes shining and stroked her hair.

He looked up to see Carolina watching them with a smile. Then she walked forward and began folding up his sleeve. She secured it with something silver.

"What is that?" Rin asked looking up a the tiny metalic object as Carolina secured his sleeve in place.

"Safety pin." She replied then opened the door and let them step out side before locking it. She led them a few blocks to the bus station, explaining what a bus was as they walked and telling Rin to let her know if she started to get sick.

The bus pulled up and Carolina dropped the fare in then motioned for Sesshomaru to take the window seat. This both gave him a chance to view the city and placed her between him and trouble. Rin sat between then at first but quickly climbed in to Sesshomaru's lap and pressed her little face to the window as the sights of the city zoomed by.

After several blocks Rin was still fine but Sesshomaru looked a little queasy. Running fat and riding dragons was one thing, but a bus was a whole other story. A whole other sensation.

She turned to whisper in his ear, not even noticing that she placed her hand on his thigh as she did so. "We'll get you some dramamine before we return."

"What is that?" He whispered back.

"It's for motion sickness."

"Do not trouble yourself." He replied, not wishing to look like a weak fool in front of his girls.

"Well let me know if you change your mind."

At the next stop a frail old lady got on and took the seat across the aisle. She watched Rin press her nose to the window and chuckled. Rin looked around to see what was funny and saw the old lady.

"Is this your first time in Tokyo dear?" The old lady asked the child.

Rin looked to Sesshomaru and he nodded, "It is o.k. Rin."

"Yes ma'am." Rin answered. "It's my first time in any city this big. I've never seen so many people in one place!" Then something else out the window caught her attention. Every now and then she would point out something to Sesshomaru and Carolina that caught her little eye.

After a few more blocks the bus came to a stop and the elderly lady got up to leave. "You have a beautiful daughter." She told them.

"Thank you." They both answered together. Then Sesshomaru looked at Carolina and raised an eye brow. She looked away quickly, embarrassed. She had just tried to claim his daughter? And Rin loved her. 'That settles it.' He decided.

At long last they reached their destination and got off the bus. They took a moment for Sesshomaru to get over the bus ride then started down the street.

"Hey Carolina!" Carolina groaned as three familiar voices called her name.

"Who is the guy?"

"Who is the kid?"

"Is this the guy you like?" They fired off questions like a machine gun.

With a sigh of resignation she turned to the three invasive school girls. "Sesshomaru, Rin, These are Kagome's friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. Guys, this is Sesshomaru and Rin."

"His little sister?"

"His daughter."

"Excuse us for a moment." Eri told Sesshomaru and the three dragged Carolina away. "Are you crazy? That guy has to be twenty five, twenty six years old."

"Yeah." Ayumi agreed. "A guy his age and he already has a seven year old kid, he has to be a major horn dog! And look at all those tatoos! Most people who tatoo their faces lead pretty wild lives you know."

"Don't you see?" Yuka added. "He is using you. Because your young and naive he thinks he can have his way with you! My god, he doesn't know your a virgin does he? He'll say anything to get in your panties!"

Carolina pulled her arm free. "One, " She hissed, "I'm not dating him! Two, Rin is not his biologically, he adopted her. And Three, I have known him for months and he has never even tried to hold my hand!"

"Wait a minute, she's adopted?

"You mean she wasn't an accident, he wanted to be a father?

"And he's really never tried to sleep with you?"

"Are you crazy? Why aren't you dating him?" They asked together.

"Wait a minute. A second ago you were telling me not to date him!" Carolina whispered.

"If he is mature enough to be a good dad, to actually go through the system and adopt a child, then he has to be mature enough to make a good boy friend! Maybe even a good husband someday!" Eri reasoned quietly.

"And if he wanted to be a father bad enough to adopt a kid, even at his young age, imagine what kind of dad he'll be when you guys do get married and have babies together!" Ayumi whispered.

"And if he has enough patience to deal with a little kid he'll have enough patience to wait until you are ready to sleep with him!" Added Yuka.

"You guys must be bi-poler!" Carolina replied, not believing these insane humans could be serious!

"But he's perfect!" They all told her. Then they turned to Sesshomaru and Rin.

"So Sesshomaru, that is an interesting name. Is it some kind of nickname?"

"Have you always been into Body Art?"

"You know you kinda look like Kagome's boyfriend, Inuyasha, do you know him."

"Unfortunately he is my younger half brother. And I assure you Sesshomaru is my real name." Sesshomaru replied, his face staying calm.

"So your half brothers. That explains why you both have such unique names. The same parent must have named you."

"Our father named us both."

"What the hell was he smoking when he chose those names?"

"Yuka! What a awful thing to say! I'm so sorry, her mouth has been running faster than her brain her lately! I'm sure you dad had a really good reason for choseing those names."...


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own this anime. How much do you think Rumiko would let me have it for? oohhh, now it starts to get good ;-D And this is the longest chapter yet, I think.

Carolina was truely impressed with how Sesshomaru handled the triplets from hell. He answered questions, including a question about his arm, (He lost it in a war and he didn't like to talk about it.) for a full five minutes with out losing his temper or giving away that he was really from 500 years in the past. And even Rin managed to answer a few questions with out giving away their secret.

It was only when Ayumi reached out to pinch Rin's cute little cheeks that Carolina felt his youki start to rise as he grabbed Rin's shoulder and pulled her away from the assaulting fingers. It was then that Carolina had intervened by grabbing Rin's hand and saying they had to get going, there was a lot to do today.

They spent a few hours touring the city and seeing the sights. Every now and then they had to catch a bus to get where they need to go but Carolina avoided it when possible, aware of Sesshomaru's discomfort.

"Where are we going next Carolina-sama?" Rin asked skipping along holding Carolina's hand.

"It's a surprise." She told the girl. Then she looked at Sesshomaru and pressed a finger on her free hand to her lips as she knew he could hear children laughing nearby. They came to a tall brick wall and Rin could hear children inside too.

Finally they came to the gate and Rin stared for a moment as she saw a dozen or so children playing on garishly colored jungle gyms, shiny slides and rows of swings and see-saws.

"Well, what are you waiting for Rin. Go play for a little bit. Sesshomaru and I will be right over there." Carolina told the child and pointed to one of the benches the parents sat on to watch their children play.

Most parents were oblivious to their entrance, focusing on keeping an eye on their own kids while holding conversations with the other parents they sat with. One group of about three moms gave them a disapproving look as they took a bench nearby.

He heard one mother say "That girl couldn't have been but a baby her self! What would you say? Twelve? Don't people know how to teach their little girls to keep their legs closed?"

Another, the voice of reason said, "Oh I'm sure she's just the step-mom. He probably traded the real mom in for a younger version when she failed to lose the baby belly."

"And what is with these young folks, wanting to bleach their hair and get tatoos all over?" The third hissed looking at them with disdain.

"Just ignore them Sesshomaru." Carolina muttered. "We are just here so Rin can play. Who the hell cares what they think?"

They sat down side by side and watched Rin wait anxiously in line to climb to slide. Then it was on to one of the jungle gyms. Then to the swings.

She got into a game of hop-scotch on the black topped basket ball court, but when the game changed to house she wandered from the girls and asked to join some boys who were playing a monster game. They told her she could be the Cootie Monster and ran away laughing. So she went back to the swings.

After and hour it began to get dark so they pried Rin away from the play ground and took her to get some thing to eat at the food court in the mall. Rin convinced Sesshomaru to try a slice of pepperoni pizza while Carolina had a slice of veggie pizza. Rin got a slice of Hawaiian style pizza then after a few bites spent several minutes picking the pieces of pineapple off and setting them to the side, making a nasty face at each one, she had discovered a fruit she didn't like.

After dinner they explored the mall together. Sesshomaru almost passed out when they passed Bath and Body. The smells from the soaps and body sprays overwhelmed his sensitive system and he became somewhat dizzy. Carolina allowed him to lean on her for a moment while she led him to a bench to sit until he regained his senses.

As they passed the pet shop Carolina whispered in his ear, "Maybe we should go in there and buy the puppy a bone to gnaw on."

Sesshomaru quirked an eye brow at her. She wanted to tease him, did she? Well then, two could play at that game. "Do so and when we go home I shall buy a saddle to ride you."

That shut her up! She knew he was teasing also, but did he realize how that just sounded? Then she felt his hand on the small of her back. She looked up at him but he was looking straight ahead and gave no sign that he was paying attention to where his hand was. So was he touching her on purpose or was it sub-conscious?

It was kind of nice. She decided just to enjoy the physical contact with him with out comment. She knew if she pointed out that his hand was on her back he would remove it, and to be honest, she didn't want him to.

Then he started to trace his fingers up and down her spine about an inch and a half. The fabric of her shirt worked its way up with each stroke and he smiled inside when she shivered as he fingers touched bare skin. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She had turned pink but did not move away from his touch, she just stared ahead and pretended not to notice.

After stroking her back for a few minutes he allowed his hand to drop back by his side. Just in time for Rin to let go of Carolina's hand and grab his instead. Carolina led them in to the toy store and Rin's eyes lit up.

"Every little girl needs a doll." Carolina told Rin. "So why don't you and Sesshomaru go find you one?"

Rin turned to Sesshomaru. "Can I really have a doll Chichiue?"

"Carolina thinks you need one." He replied, allowing a slight smile. Rin cheered and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, dragging him to the doll section.

While Rin was distracted Carolina bought a few small items that could be enjoyed with out batteries or plugs. She smiled as she slipped the receipt and bag into another bag so Rin wouldn't see it.

"Surprises for the prize box?" The store owner asked. "Me and the Mrs. use it to. Those kids will do just about anything to keep all their stars each week. Much kinder than the back of a hair brush against your backside."

Carolina smiled. "Or a fly swatter." Then she went to see if Rin and found anything of interest.

"Oh Chichiue, look at that one!" Rin cried pointing to a beautiful little doll with black pigtails on the top shelf. He looked at the tag, $9.99.

"$10.00 is a good price." Carolina stated looking over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru glanced back at her, then handed the play thing down to his daughter. Rin cradled the plaything and gasped as it's eyes slid closed. She turned it right side up and they flew open. She rapidly flipped it from vertical to horizontal and back again all the way to the counter watching it's eyes open and close.

Carolina handed it up to the store owner just long enough for him to type the price into the register then placed it back in Rin's waiting arms. Rin grinned and hugged the doll tightly and placed her little hand in Carolina's as they left.

Then Carolina insisted on getting her self and Rin an ice cream cone. She got strawberry again, Rin got chocolate, Sesshomaru insisted that he didn't want one. Rin was the happiest girl alive, a new dolly in one hand and an ice cream cone (most of which had ended up on her face.) in the other!

Meanwhile Carolina was having a little spat with Sesshomaru. "Oh come on, Your only here for a little while, indulge a bit."

"I have already tried your pancakes and pizza, i do not need ice cream as well."

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud! Just try a little taste of mine, then you may change your mind."

Rin hummed happily and licked her ice cream cone while her father and Carolina argued over ice cream. Then something caught her eye. Halfway across the room was a stand selling novelties. One was a clear sphere with purple lightning bolts trapped with in it.

She glanced at Carolina and Sesshomaru then looked back. If she could see it from here they could still see her if she walked over to take a closer look, right? She made her way across the mall and looked at the sphere with fascination.

"It's called a plasma sphere. Touch it." The teenager in charge of the stand suggested.

"It won't hurt me, will it?"

"No."

Rin transfered her doll to her other arm, careful not to get it in her ice cream cone then reached out cautiously with one finger. She touched the sphere and the purple lightning lept toward her. She pulled back quickly then touched the sphere again. Once more the lightening lept toward her finger but could not get past the glass. Rin watched, awe struck, as the lightning bolts followed her finger which was tracing circles over the glass.

Rin looked over the other curiosities. A machine that had a ribbon loop that it spun in a perfect circle. Shot glasses with funny sayings. various items that glowed under a black light.

Then through the throngs of people she saw on the other side of the mall a second pet shop. The biggest, prettiest bird she had ever seen was displayed in the window. She walked on over and stared at it. The bird was red and blue and was half her size. Then beyond it she saw something else very odd looking.

She went into the store and stared down at it. It looked like a bunny but had a fluffy tail like a squirrel. She tried to read the sign on the cage.

"Chi... Chin..."

"Chinchilla. Would you like to pet it?" An old woman asked opening the cage so Rin could rub the funny little bunny. It was the softest thing she'd ever touched.

Across the mall Carolina finally got Sesshomaru to taste her ice cream. He still insisted he didn't want one.

"Your so stubborn!" She complained, then looked concerned. "Rin's been awful quite..." She stated turning to look for her. "Rin? Rin, where are you?" She yelled not seeing the child.

"Rin! Come here this instant!" Sesshomaru bellowed, his voice unheard over the chaotic throng of noises!

"Oh my god, Sesshomaru where is she?" She asked grabbing his arm tightly. "Can you smell her?"

"No. There's to many people moving, all the scents have been scattered including Rin's! Maybe she wandered back to that toy store, lets go!" He replied taking Carolina's hand and hurrying to negotiate the crowds while looking around carefully for a any girls in pink.

Rin giggled while she petted then chinchilla. It was even softer than her chichiue's pelt. She gasped and her eyes went wide. She had been told to hold his hand and not wander off! She was going to be in so much trouble if they had noticed her missing!

"Thank you." She told the lady then bolted out the door to the bench where they had been. They were gone! "Chichiue? Carolina-sama? Where are you?" She cried.

They had left her. Where they that mad? No, they had to be looking for her, they'd never leave her. She had to find them.

"Is something wrong little girl?" A male voice asked. She turned to see a man kneeling in front of her. He was about twenty but completely bald and had black markings all they way down both arms. "Where are your folks?"

"I'm not suppose to talk to you, your a stranger. Carolina-sama told me to find a police officer if I got lost." Rin backed away then looked around. She saw no one who fit the discription of a police officer.

"You don't know where to find an officer, do you?"

"No."

"Come on. I'll take you to the police." The man replied standing and holding out his hand.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

She looked around. She didn't see what choice she had, she'd never find one in all of this by herself. She reluctantly took hais hand and followed him through the mall with her eyes peeled for Sesshomaru and Carolina.

Before long she found herself out side with this stranger. "Where are the police?" She asked stopping. There weren't even a lot of people here they had gone out of of the side exits, not the front.

"Well, they don't stay at the mall. come on, that's my van, I'll drive you to the station." He replied pulling on her hand.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you. I need to find my Chichiue!"

The man grabbed her up around the waist and clamped a hand over her mouth. Rin struggled and kicked against his grip. She bit down on his hand as hard as she could. He pulled his hand back, yelling an obscenity.

"Help! Somebody! Sesshomaru-sama!" She started kicking even harder and scratching at his arms. A group of construction workers saw the scene and came running over. The man dropped her and got in his van, speeding away, and Rin took off back inside the mall.

If you can't find a police officer find a woman with children. That's what Carolina had told her. Most of the people looked like teenagers. Then she spotted a middle aged woman with short brown hair and a young boy by her side. She dashed forward.

"I need help!" Rin screamed through her tears running up and grabbing her arm. "I can't find my Chichiue and this mean man tried to take me away!" She cried tearfully.

Mrs. Higurashi Stared down at a terrified little girl. "It's o.k. honey." She replied kneeling down. "What's his name?"

"My Chichiue? His name is Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" The boy asked. "That sound's like a youkai name! Didn't sis say that Inuyasha's brother had to come through the... To our town to help his kid?"

Rin dried her tears on her sleeve and sniffed. "You know Inuyasha? That's Chichiue's brother."

"Yeah, he's my Sis's friend. Your his brother's kid? Sis said you were real sick, why aren't you in the hospital?"

"I stepped on a snake but Carolina-sama made me better." She replied wiping away more tears.

At this point a man in a black uniform approached. "Excuse me ma'am, is everything alright?"

"Actually no." Mrs. Higurashi replied. "This little girl was just telling me she can't find her father."

He leaned down close to her "Your name wouldn't happen to be Rin would it?"

"Yes."

He smiled and brought a small black rectangle to his mouth. "Hey, I've found the little girls. She's in front of Payless Shoes."

"Copy that." A voice answered from the box.

"Its o.k. sweet heart, My friends will bring your parents here in just a few minutes"

Then a group of men approached. "Hey, we been looking for this kid, she alright? We saw the guy that tried to make off with her, we could give you a discription." One Informed the security guard while another knelt to hand Rin the doll she'd dropped.

Just as she was accepting it back she was swept up off the floor and found herself pressed between Sesshomaru and Carolina.

"Don't you ever do that to us again Rin! You had Sesshomaru and I worried sick! Do you know what could have happened to you?" Carolina scolded while she and Sesshomaru embraced the girl tightly. She didn't even hear Sota greet her, he and Mrs. Higurashi knew her since she spent so much time with Kagome.

Once everyone was calmed down the Security guard informed Sesshomaru and Carolina that some one had seen a man trying to abduct the little girl. He wondered if she could answer some questions for the police when they showed up. They had agreed and he led them to a quiet place where they could wait while trying to convince himself that their eyes glowing had been a figment of his imagination.

A/N Awwww, poor Rin! I'm so sorry, I don't mean to pick on her and I'll leave her alone for a while. that whole last bit wasn't planed it just wrote its self.

And who knew Sesshomaru was such a flirt? ;-)


	32. Chapter 32

c'mon, is another disclaimer really necessary? You guys are really gonna love this one! Remember, I also have a few oneshots you could read between chapters... Use the review button, tell me what you like about it.

* * *

After answering the questions that the police had. Carolina took a moment to introduce Sesshomaru and Rin to Mrs. Higurashi and Sota. 

"It's nice to meet you." Mrs. Higurashi replied with a smile. These humans were obviously unafraid of youkai.

Mrs. Higurashi went on to explain to him that she had put a box in the well house to store their modern clothes in when they returned home so they wouldn't be ruined. And a privacy screen so they could change in the well house and not have to attract attention by walking around in clothes that didn't fit the era they were in. Then invited him to stop by and say hi when ever he decided to visit the future. Then she and Sota left.

Strange humans... Nice. But strange.

Then it was time to start home. As they walked down the street Carolina saw the time posted on a bank bill board.

"Bus will be a while.' She informed the two. Sesshomaru was at once relieved that he wouldn't have to ride it for a while and irritated that they'd be a while getting back to the house.

"That's o.k. I wanted to get something at the corner store." She took the two into a tiny convenience store and deposited them in front of the soft drink case. "O.K. pick something to drink you two. Anything from here over to that wall."

"Why can't we choose something on your other side?" Rin asked.

"Because you are not twenty one yet Rin. Those are adult beverages and I would go to jail if I bought one for you."

"Oh. O.k." Rin looked at the case full of bottles. Some had dark liquid and others had pale liquid. They all had bright bold labels. She chose a bottle with a purple label containing dark purple liquid.

"Grape." She read slowly. "Does that mean this tastes like grapes?"

"It's suppose to, but no it doesn't."

"Is it good?"

"Most kids think so." With a shrug Rin carried her drink up to the counter. Carolina picked her poison then bought one of those single dose packs of pills. She paid the lady at the check out counter took the pills out of the box and threw it away. Then Sesshomaru brought his drink to the counter and Carolina paid for the sodas.

"Here, take these." Carolina told him and placed two tablets in his hand.

"And what am I to do with these?" Sesshomaru asked staring at the small objects.

"Swallow them."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. Have I ever asked you to do anything that harmed you?"

Reluctantly he placed the tablets in his mouth and took a drink of his 7up. Then he stared at the strange drink in his hand. What a weird sensation!

"Now tell me what it is you just had me swallow."

"Dramamine." She placed her hands on her hips. "And do not tell me you didn't need it because I know damn well you've been getting motion sickness. Don't worry, your not the first youkai to get it. Kagome carries a bottle in her back pack in case she has to take Shippo on a boat."

"So you had me take a medicine with out knowing what I was taking."

"It was either that or hide it in a piece of cheese." She replied turning away and picking Rin up. Sesshomaru noticed she had hardly put Rin down since she had wandered off. Not that he blamed her, the child had given them both quite a scare.

"Wow!" He heard Rin exclaim after taking a sip of her soda. "Chichiue, these drinks have little bubbles in them. You can feel them in your mouth!"

Carolina smiled. She remembered the first time she had tasted a carbonated beverage. She had been a little older than Rin and had said almost the exact same thing to her Daddy. Except she had use a word she had heard when they passed the pub which had resulted in her Mama sticking a cake of lye soap in her mouth when they got home. She thought briefly how lucky Kay was, Dawn wasn't half as bad!

They went to the bus stop and sat down to wait. Carolina began digging through one of her bags.

"I have a surprise for you, Rin." In truth she had a few surprises but only planned to give the child one at a time. She pulled out a toy that consisted of a small cup on a stick with a string attaching the cup to a ball. She showed Rin how to play with it by catching the ball in the cup. That would keep her occupied until the bus came.

When the bus came Carolina took the window seat and Sesshomaru took the aisle seat. Rin sat between them again totally focused on her new game.

"How do you feel?" Carolina asked Sesshomaru.

"Fine." He replied. He had to admit, Carolina was right about the dramamine. He didn't feel queasy at all now.

Then Rin reached on top of her head. "Something hit me." She stated "Ewwww. It's sticky!"

"Rin hold still, it's gum." Carolina replied examining it and then removing it from Rin's hair before it got to stuck. She twisted around in her seat and saw a group of three young boys, about 12 or so, sitting in a seat a few rows back. They were pointing and snickering. She got up and went to take care of this.

"Which of you boys threw this gum?" She asked giving them a death glare. Two of them immediately cowered and pointed at the one who was obviously the ring leader. "You threw this at Rin?"

"Yeah. So what?" He asked defiantly. "You ain't my hahaoya, You can't do a thing to me!" He stuck out his tongue.

"It is true that I can't spank you..." Then she mushed his gum down into his own hair. Squishing it in such a way that his head would damn near have to be shaved to get it out.

"Perhaps in the future you will think twice before throwing things at little girls!" Everyone on the bus had been watching the confrontation between Carolina and the spoiled brat. They all laughed and clapped at the out come. No one likes bullies who tease little girls.

As they rode through the darkened city Rin grew tired of her toy and leaned against Sesshomaru. He looked down and allowed a brief smile as her big brown eye closed and her breath evened out. Carolina took the ball-and-cup toy and put it back in the bag. She tried to do the same with the doll but Rin had a death grip on it.

When they reached their stop Sesshomaru started to wake Rin but Carolina stopped him. She handed him her bags and picked the child up. She fumbled with the keys a bit at the door then took Rin to her room and laid her down on her bed. She stroked the little one's cheek fondly then followed Sesshomaru out of the room.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry!" She said as she walked away from the closed door.

"About what?" He asked turning to Carolina.

"About what happened today!" She replied her voice cracking slightly as she became choked up. "I should have been more careful, I should have watched her more carefully."

"What happened today is not your fault. If it is any body's fault the blame lies with me. I am her father. I am responsible for her and it is I who failed to watch her."

"But it was my idea to go to the mall."

"And it was I who allowed it. Rin is safe now and that is what matters."

"I know." Carolina sobbed. "I was just so... We could have lost her forever. Who knows what could have happened to her."

He took Carolina in his arms and held her against him. He knew she loved Rin and understood how frightened she had been. He had been absolutely terrified himself. If anything had happened to his girl...

She calmed herself down and they returned to the living room. Then a loud ringing sound caught his attention. He saw Carolina pick up the phone and hold it to her ear "Hello?"

Shesshomaru could her a woman's voice emminating from the device speaking in an unknown language. Unknown to him that is, Carolina immediatly started speaking the same language. She held up a finger to let him know she'd be a minute then walked into the kitchen with the cordless phone.

While she was in there he decided to sit down. He had been sitting on the couch with Carolina yesterday but today decided to sit by his self. He choose and over stuffed chair that Carolina called a recliner. It was quite comfortable.

He noticed it had a lever. Curious, he pulled it. The back reclined backward and the bottom extended into a foot rest. He upgraded his opinion, this chair was very comfortable.

"That was my Mama." Carolina informed him emerging from the kitchen. "She said she got a bad feeling a while ago and has been calling every half hour since to check on me and make sure everything's o.k."

Carolina returned to the kitchen long enough to make some coffee then returned and handed a mug to Sesshomaru. Then sat down on the couch and turned on the boob tube. After a while Sesshomaru allowed himself to drift off to sleep. He hadn't slept in a couple of days and today had been exciting but exhausting.

Carolina glanced at him. he was so gorgeous. He looked like some Renasance painting of a Greek god. She got up and sat on the arm of the chair to look more closely at him.

She felt a desire to touch him. She knew she shouldn't. But he was a sleep. He'd never know, so where was the harm? She lightly swept a stray lock away from his face and then caressed his cheek.

Then she ran her hand down his chest feeling the rock hard muscles under his shirt. One of her favorite things about wrestling was an excuse to touch his body and see him shirtless. She smiled at the idea.

Then her fingers lightly brushed his sides. He made a soft sound that was half way between a grunt and a laugh. Was he...? She caressed his side gently with her fingers again and another soft laugh escaped him. He was ticklish!

She clamped a hand over her mouth and bit her bottom lip to hold in her laughter. The great Sesshomaru was ticklish! Then she caressed his side again, this time a little lower. He laughed again and to her astonishment his leg twitched! Just like a dog when you pet his belly!

No way! Now it was all she could do to keep from laughing. That couldn't have been a product of her imagination, could it? She had to know. She stroked that same spot, a little more firmly this time. His leg jerked but at the same time his hand shot up and grabbed hers, holding it in place and he slowly opened his eyes.

She had been caught! All she could do was stare at him like a kid who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. How was he going to react to this? Would he be pissed? Probably!

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. At that guilty look on her face. He could smell her nervousness. It took a moment for his foggy mind to put two and two together. Then he realized she had tickled him!

He reacted to this realization immediately, just not the way she expected. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap with her feet hanging over the edge of the chair. Then he stared at her for a moment before running his fingers down her side causing her to squirm and giggle.

She started to get up but Sesshomaru was suddenly gripped by something he hadn't felt in centuries. The urge to play! He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back down then tickled her until she cried for mercy.

He finally let go but this time she didn't get up. She remained in his lap catching her breath and staring at him as he wondered what the hell had just happened? He hadn't played like that since he was a puppy.

He could remember being tickled by his chichiue as a pup. If he thought real hard he could remember his mother and father playing like that when they though they were alone. He had asked his father about it once. His father explained that most mating couples play, it's part of the bonding. He had even heard humans do the same thing.

For Carolina the realization came much quicker. Her parents had openly played and teased. She had always been allowed to see the joy of having others in your life. Had always known that playing was just part of what happened between stallions and mares. Or males and females of any kind.

They both realized that this was what they had been doing all along. They had been bonding, play fighting, wrestling!

Sesshomaru reached up and caressed her cheek. She leaned pressed her face slightly to the touch. The the next thing either knew he had pulled her down against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they pressed their lips together.

They both allowed their lips to part. their tongues moved together in and intricate dance. They experienced each other not just by sight and scent, but by taste and touch as well.

They parted to catch their breath and stared at each other. They caressed one another's faces. Then Carolina leaned against him and snuggled into his chest while he wrapped his arm around her.


	33. Chapter 33

Nope. i just called my 'people' I still don't own 'em. Get over it. Btw hahaoya and okasan both mean mom.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared down at the woman laying against his chest and stroked her hair. 

She lifted her head to look at him for a moment. "I should let you get back to sleep." She whispered.

She started to get up but Sesshomaru's arm tightened around her. "We could sleep just like this." He replied with the slightest smile.

She smiled and looked away, her cheeks taking on a pink color. "I think it's a little to soon for that."

"You have already fallen asleep against my shoulder. How is this different?"

She turned even pinker then nodded. Then she laid her feet up on the foot rest and laid her head against his broad chest and he stroked her hair until her breath deepened and her body relaxed. Then he drifted off to sleep.

He wake slowly the next morning. Slowly becoming aware of the weight against his chest then remembering the events of the night before. He opened his eyes and stared down at Carolina, still snuggled against his chest.

Then he noticed Rin sitting on the couch staring at them wide-eyed with her doll still clutched in her arms and a big smile across her little face.

"Rin, how long have you been awake?" He asked softly, trying not to wake Carolina.

"Just a little bit. Are you and Carolina going to get married now?" She asked expectantly.

"Youkai do not marry."

"Oh. But I remember my hahaoya saying that if a man and a woman sleep together they had to get married."

"Your okasan said that with you in the room?"

"No. I was playing outside the door. I was suppose to be playing with my brother but he was with his yucky friends and I didn't want to catch cooties. Why? Is that bad?"

"No. Not bad. Just something she didn't mean for you to hear."

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you when your older." He looked down at Carolina and realized she had just woken up. She blinked a few times and then sat up. Then seeing Rin she quickly jumped off Sesshomaru's lap.

"Rin, how long have you been up?"

"Just a little bit. I told Chichiue that I heard my first hahaoya say when a man a woman slept together they had to get married. But he said youaki don't get married."

"He's right, we don't."

"But... Youkai have babies, right?" She asked innocently. Carolina and Sesshomaru exchanged a glance, they didn't like where this was going.

"Yes."

"If youkai don't get married how do they have babies? Hahaoya said women had to be married to have babies."

"That's human women Rin. Youkai are different from humans. You know that. We are just different this way to. Now lets go get you some breakfast. What do you want to eat?"

"We had a few left over pancakes in the fridge didn't we? I want those." Rin replied happily

"O.k. Baby." Carolina replied, hoping that was the end of this conversation. She quickly set Rin at the table and immediately went about getting Rin's pancakes. So Rin's attention turned to Sesshomaru.

"Chichiue, where do babies come from?" Both adults froze in place and looked at one another.

"I know they grow in the hahaoya's belly. I remember seeing women in the villige with babies in their bellies." She rambled on, unconcerned by the adults reactions. Not even noticing their reaction.

"But how did the babies get in the bellies in the first place?" She looked up expectantly at Sesshomaru. He just stared at her.

"You do know don't you Chichiue?" She asked. He quickly wracked his mind trying to come up with an answer for her. He couldn't tell her the truth, could he?

"It's o.k. if you don't know Chichiue." She replied sweetly then turned to look at Carolina who had made the mistake of watching them so that Rin made eye contact with her as she turned.

"Do you know Carolina? Your going to be a haha someday right? You know how to make the babies get in, right?"

"They grow from seeds in the haha. Eat your pancakes." She replied setting the plate in front of her. Rin took a big bite then mumbled something to Carolina.

"What did I tell you about talking with your mouth full?"

Rin started to reply then swallowed the food. "You said not to. To swallow first. Sorry. So how do the seeds get in the haha?"

"They are in there from birth. Just as seeds are in fruit when its still green."

"How come little girls can't have babies then?"

"Same reason a pit from a green peach won't grow. The seeds aren't ripe yet."

"Oh." She continued eating and didn't ask about babies for the rest of breakfast. Carolina made coffee and saw Sesshomaru watching her with admiration in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked as she handed him his coffee.

"How did you do that?" He asked quietly

"Do what?"

"How did you know what to tell her?"

"It's the same thing my Mama told me when I asked that question. Why? What did your parent's say?" She whispered.

"When I asked? They said 'Go play.' My father did not tell me until I was a man." He replied smiling. They stood in the door way sipping their coffee and watching the pup.

"Rin. When you finish eating gather your things together. We will return to our own time today."

"Do we have to?" She asked.

"Do you wish for Jaken and Ah 'Un to worry? I do not know if Inuyasha thought to tell them you are better."

"Can we come back some time?"

"If Carolina had no objections I suppose we can."

"Of course. You can visit my time when ever you want so long as Kagome or I are with you."

Sesshomaru and Rin took advantage of the privacy screen in the well house. It would have attracted to much attention to wear their clothes to the well house so they carried them in a duffel bag.

They used a lantern to dress by since it was dark in the well house with the door closed. The light shown through so Carolina on the other side could see a clear outline of Sesshomaru's muscular body while he changed his clothing. She watched with rapt attention then pretended she hadn't noticed when he reemerged from behind the screen with his modern clothes under his arm.

Sesshomaru noticed she didn't look him in the eye when he came to her. He glanced at the screen and realized he could see a clear out line of Rin who was now changing, that meant Carolina could have seen his outline. He quirked and eye brow and gave her a little smirk.

She pretended to check her watch then looked all around the room. Sesshomaru caught her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck while their tongues explored each other's mouths. Then they stared into each others eyes for a moment.

Then with out a word Carolina took Sesshomaru's clothes and folded them so they would not become wrinkled in the box. Sesshomaru watched her. He would have folded his own clothing but Carolina knew he had trouble with it. She put his clothing in the box then took Rin's little outfit once Rin was changed and folded that for storage as well.

Carolina put the box up then jumped down the well. Sesshomaru picked up Rin and held her close as he followed. They were engulfed in the blue light then his feet touched the ground. He looked up to see Carolina holding a finger to her lips.

Silently he jumped up and saw what she didn't want to disturb. His little brother was sitting a ways away with his back to them. Kagome was at Inuyasha's side and the hanyou had his arm around her shoulders while her head rested on his.

Carolina turned and motioned for them to follow her. She led them back to the village. Many of the villagers gave Sesshomaru nervous glances but since this strange youkai was with Carolina they didn't panic. She would never bring a youkai that would hurt them. Still, old habits die hard and they were nervous.

They saw Keade out talking with some of the farmers. She noticed Carolina, Sesshomaru, and Rin and walked over. Rin gaped at her then ducked behind Sesshomaru's leg. Keade just smiled warmly. She knew that with her eye patch she could be a bit intimidating to little kids who didn't know her.

Then Rin peered at her more closely from behind Sesshomaru's leg. "I've seen you before, haven't I? When I was sick. I woke up and you were making me drink something."

"That's right Rin, this is Keade. Sesshomaru brought you to her first so she and Kagome could try to give you medicine for your bite." Carolina explained.

"Thank you Keade-sama."

"Ye are welcome child. I am glad to see ye are well." Then the Old miko went back to her business.

They continued through town and found Miroku and Sango sitting with some of the villagers being entertained by Shippo changing his form and doing impressions. They could tell it was Shippo because he still had his tail what ever shape he took.

Miroku and Sango started when they saw Sesshomaru but calmed right back down as Carolina and Rin were with him. They remembered Inuyasha coming back and telling them "Rin is o.k. Hey you guys aren't going to believe this... My brother says he appreciates the help!"

Shippo spotted them and stared for a moment. Sesshomaru didn't look like he was going to attack so he approached carefully. And asked Rin if she really was o.k. Rin replied that she was and he went back to his games.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I think you'll like this one!" He called. He took the form of Inuyasha then crouched down and scratched his ear with his foot. He barked at his tail and began to chase it in a circle. He 'begged' with his tongue hanging out. Then Shippo resumed his true shape and gave a bow while every one roared with laughter.

He looked up expectantly at Sesshomaru. Searched his face for any signs that he was amused. He thought he saw a flicker in the stoic youkai's eyes. Then the corners of his lips turned up into an amused smile for just a moment. Then back to stone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice asked from behind. Inuyasha and Kagome had returned to the village.

"Chill Inu. I brought them here so Rin could thank Keade and Kagome for their help. Besides, he didn't kill any one in my time."

Rin darted forward. "Carolina said You and Keade-sama gave me medicine. Thank you Kagome-sama"

"Your welcome Rin. I'm glad to see your all better." Kagome replied leaning down to eye level.

Inuyasha watched the kid thank Kagome then stared at his brother coldly for a long minute. Sesshomaru stared back. He had always hated him, even before he was born. And yet, if not for Inuyasha Rin might have died. As many times as he had tried to take his brothers life Inuyasha had saved Rin's.

"Feh. Just don't kill anyone." Inuyasha replied walking away with his arms folded inside his sleeves. He realized Sesshomaru wasn't in a killing mood right now.

Something strange had just happened. He thought he had seen the weirdest look in his elder brothers face. It was only for a moment. A fraction of a second. Remorse? Gratitude? What ever it was, it was weird.

As he was walking away Kirara came bounding up in kitty form. A shrill scream was heard coming from her back "Lord Inuyasha, it's your brother Sesshomaru!" Myoga cried jumping up to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Gee, ya don't say..." Inuyasha replied sarcasticly.

"Did I just here that flea say this youkai is Inuyasha's brother?" One villager asked another.

"That's what I heard." And to Sesshomaru's utter amazment everyone seemed to relax a bit, no longer so wary of him. He looked for Rin and spotted her playing with some villiage children and Shippo. He allowed her to play for and hour or so then he, Rin, and Carolina went to find Jaken and Ah 'Un.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Inuyasha, ok. Remember, you can find my one-shots by going to my profile. they're all cute as a damned button.

* * *

Sesshomaru found Jaken and Ah 'Un in the camp site where he'd left them. Ah 'Un spotted them first and came to them and nuzzled Rin. She giggled and petted the dragon's heads. 

Jaken heard her giggle and came running up to them a s fast as his stumpy little legs would allow. "Rin, your alive!" Then he looked up at his lord. "Welcome back Sesshomaru-sama!"

Rin smiled and hugged Jaken around the neck. "I missed you to Jaken-sama."

Jaken sputtered then ranted "I didn't miss you! Why would I worry about some pathetic little human? I was only worried that Sesshomaru-sama would be cross if you died!"

Rin giggled again, she knew he was lying. Shesshomaru and Carolina began to walk away and the other three followed. Jaken's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out when he saw Sesshomaru place his hand on the small of Carolina's back as they walked.

Around noon they stopped by a large stream and Jaken began to build a fire. Carolina saw Rin tying her yukata up. "Rin, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to catch a fish for lunch." The child replied happily.

She was just about the step in the water when Carolina grabbed her shoulder and knelt to dip her hand in the water. "Rin you can't. The water is like Ice, you'll catch cold. Come, I'll help you find some vegetables."

Sesshomaru walked by them and looked at the water for a moment. Then he grabbed a fish from the water so quickly his hand barely got wet. He threw the flailing creature to Jaken.

"Prepare Rin's meal." He ordered then returned to where he had been sitting against a tree.

"Thank you Chichiue." Rin chirped happily.

"Rin! How dare you address Sesshomaru as such, he isn't your father you brazen child..."

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called in a cold, hard voice. "I have given Rin permission to call me chichiue if she chooses to do so. As far as I am concerned she is mine and as my pup you will not speak to her in such a manner! Is that understood?"

Jaken cowered with huge eyes. "Y-yes m-mi'lord. I did not realize I am deeply sorry Mi'lord."

"I am not the one to whom you should be apologizing."

Jaken gulped then looked over at Rin who was smiling so sweetly. He was to treat her as a youkai princess? This human whelp? It was insane. But what choice did he have.

He bowed his head to the child. "I'm sorry Rin." He replied tightly.

"It's o.k. Jaken-sama. You didn't know."

Carolina smiled and went to sit beside Sesshomaru, leaning against him while he draped his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled closer and looked up and he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Jaken cooked Rin's meal while watching them out of the corner of his eye with a forlorn look on his face, like a boy who'd lost his puppy. Once Rin's fish was done he gave it to her and went to see to Ah 'Un.

After Rin had filled her little belly they continued walking. They settled down a little before sunset and Carolina took Rin to find some vegetables. With Carolina's sense of smell it didn't take long to locate a full meal of edible plants for Rin. Then she played with her cup toy until Sesshomaru told her it was time to sleep.

Once Rin and Jaken were asleep Sesshomaru announced that he was going to patrol the perimeter, which was his way of saying he was going for a walk. He stood and waited to see if Carolina stood to follow him. She smiled and took his hand, He smiled at her and they walked away into the darkness.

They peered into the darkness as they walked. Stopping from time to time to listen to the night sounds or to catch scents on the wind. They could see pretty well between the shadows as the moon was nearly full.

Eventually they came to a clearing. They had sensed no danger and it had been days since their last wrestling match so they decided to wrestle now. They were close enough to hear if Rin or Jaken called them after all.

Carolina watched as Sesshomaru removed his armor and kimonos so that he stood bare chested and ready. She let him see her checking him out this time and he smiled and came to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she stood of her toes to place the kiss on him first.

"Let's make this more interesting." Sesshomaru suggested with a smile once the kiss ended. "Best two of three wins."

"Wins what?" She asked. He wouldn't try to make a serious move this soon, would he?

He smirked that cocky, arrogant smirk of his. "The right to walk away and let the loser answer the next awkward question Rin asks of us."

"Deal."

"Do not think I'll go easy on you."

* * *

"One... two... three... I thought you weren't going to go easy one me Sesshomaru." Carolina panted as she pinned him for the second time in a row. She stood up and Sesshomaru sat up and shrugged his shoulder, wishing yet again he could rub his arm. 

As if reading his mind Carolina sat on her knee's behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He started to turn around and ask what she was doing but she requested he sit still then to his surprise and delight began kneading his muscles.

Once the massage was over she wrapped her arms around him and placed a few soft kisses on his shoulder and neck before leaning her cheek against him. He had no idea how long they had been sitting like that when Carolina suggested they return to the others.

Sesshomaru nodded and redressed. They walked silently back to camp smiling slightly when they glanced at each other. Then they watched the stars cross they sky over head.

The next morning was a chilly one and Rin was reluctant to crawl out from under the blanket for breakfast which was reheated left over veggies . Sesshomaru finally convinced her to get up and she sat close to the cooking fire while she ate.

She frowned when Sesshomaru doused the fire so they could get going. "There is a human town near here Rin. If you quit dawdling we can be there by sunset." He told the small girl. She nodded and followed after them.

Carolina and Sesshomaru looked over their shoulders at the poor child. Her little arms were wrapped tightly around her and she was shivering. It really was to cold for a little human child.

Finally Sesshomaru grabbed Ah 'Un's reigns causing the dragon to stop. Then he scooped up the child and placed her on it's back. He pulled her blanket from the pack and draped it around her and she pulled it tightly around her tiny frame. This actually worked out better and they arrived in town a hour and a half ahead of schedule.

They quickly found the tiny kimono shop and Carolina carried Rin in blanket and all. The owner came out of the back and blanched at finding two youkai in his shop, one in very strange clothing. Then he recognized the wriggling mass in Carolina's arms as a child. A closer look proved her to be a human child. What on Earth was a youkai mating couple doing in his shop with a human child?

Sesshomaru followed his confused gaze to Rin. "She requires winter clothing. We will be spending much of our time out side so they must be warm and durable."

The man called his wife who appeared from the back. She took took a moment to get over the shock of seeing two youkai in the shop then her husband explained that they needed winter clothing for the child. She told Carolina to set her down so she could see how tall Rin was then disappeared into the back.

She re-emerged with her arms loaded down with silk. She carefully laid the items out for Carolina and Sesshomaru to look over.

"You don't have any pink?" Rin asked.

"No. Pink is a summer color. If you come back when the weather warms we'll have lots of pink kimonos." The lady explained.

Rin carefully looked the kimonos over. "I think that's pretty!" She told Sesshomaru pointing to a ruby red kimono with a scene of a pond full of cranes embroidered in gold and a black and gold obi.

"What do you think?" Sesshomaru asked Carolina. She knew more about humans and how to keep them warm. She picked it up and was delighted that it felt heavy.

"It's heavy. Yes, I think it will do nicely. She'll still need a haori when the weather gets very cold. "

He nodded. "Rin, choose a second kimono and a haori."

"I can have two?"

"If one gets wet you will need to change." He replied. He did know that it was not good for humans to be wet in cold weather. They would lose to much heat to sustain life.

Rin smiled happily and chose a pale green kimono with a dark green pattern that reminded her of fallen pine needles and a dark green obi. Then chose a plain dark green haori. A few pairs of tabi socks and a pair of shoes completed the wardrobe.

Sesshomaru paid for the clothes while Carolina packed the red kimono and the haori in the packs Ah 'Un carried. Rin decided to wear the green one to keep away the cold.

"Jaken-sama, look at the new kimono Chichiue got for me. Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah, yeah, nice Rin." Jaken mumbled with out even glancing at the girl. "I hope we can go soon. I am sick of smelling all these humans."

He was sent sprawling by a swift kick. He got up and turned to apologize for what ever had offended his lord. Only Sesshomaru was not there.

"Your attitude is starting to annoy me Jaken." Carolina told the toad.


	35. Chapter 35

Me no own. This fic is getting kinda long, isn't it? That's okay, I am enjoying writing it. And you guys are enjoying reading it, right? funfunfun!

Things are really heating up now! No lemon yet but I think I might want to change the rating. Review and let me know.

And is it possible for Inu and Sessh to have a conversation with out blood shed? lets find out.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the scene between Carolina and Jaken with amusement then looked at the sun. Was it that late already? It was already about time for Rin's evening meal.

They quickly found a little clearing outside of town and built a fire for Rin. Then Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest. He came back a half an hour later with some little woodland animal he had caught for Rin. He had cleaned it and skinned it before returning so that Rin would not know it was once a cute, fuzzy bunny.

"Rin, I have something for you." Carolina called once Rin had eaten. Rin went over to her and she pulled a tiny tooth brush and a tube of children's tooth paste from her bag. "Sesshomaru and I had a talk about it and I'm going to teach you how to clean your teeth."

"Why?"

"Because if you keep them clean they'll last longer. Your losing your little teeth already. Once your big teeth come in you have to take care of them because you won't grow any more teeth."

She took Rin to a small stream and showed her how much tooth paste to put on her little brush. Put her own tooth paste on her brush and showed her how to brush all of her teeth, including the ones in the back.

Once they had rinsed out their mouths Rin took a look at the two different tooth pastes. "How come yours has a mint leaf on it and mine doesn't?"

"Mine is grown up tooth past and yours is children's. They are flavored differently."

"Why is that? I like Mint. So do lots of other kids."

"This is to strong for most little girls."

"I'm a big girl." Rin replied.

"O.K. give it a try. If you like it I'll get you some big girl tooth paste next time." Carolina replied and put just a tiny dab of her tooth paste on Rin's brush. Rin stuck her brush in her mouth. Her eyes went wide and she quickly spat the tooth paste out and began rinsing her mouth.

"That's to hot, it burns my mouth!"

"I warned you it was strong. Now it's time to sleep." She turned to see Sesshomaru standing behind them. He had seen the whole thing, he kept a straight face but his eyes sparkled with laughter. Rin smiled and ran forward to grab his hand and the three walked back to camp together.

They tucked Rin under her blanket then Carolina kissed her cheek. Rin held up her doll. "Suzu wants a kiss too." She told Carolina. Carolina complied by giving the play thing a kiss as well.

Carolina walked over to the tree she had set her back pack under and dug out a book, book light, and her ipod. Sesshomaru knew that she wished to be left alone for a bit and so went for a walk. When he returned she was already stretched out on her side but her breathing told him she was awake.

He glanced at her then settled down against a nearby tree. She raised her head and looked at him. "Good night Sesshomaru." She told him then laid her head back down. He nodded in response and allowed himself to drift into a light sleep. He never slept deeply when they camped out, in case something came along that he needed to deal with.

He awoke just as the east was beginning to light to the smell of fear. He first looked at Rin, but her dreaming was peaceful. It turned out that Carolina was the one having a nightmare. Her hands were clenched in fists and and she smelled of fear.

He shook her awake and she sat straight up. Their eyes met then she quickly looked away. Ashamed of looking weak in front of him. She got up and walked away. He waited a few minutes before following after her.

He found her sitting on a hill side watching the moon set between the trunks of the trees. He sat down beside her and draped his arm around her shoulders. She pressed herself against him.

"What is it that troubles you?" He asked watching the moon.

"It was just a nightmare." She replied.

"It is not the first nightmare you have had." He replied and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to look straight at her, this was already difficult for her.

"Just memories. From long ago, nothing really."

A lie. He tightened his arm around her. If it still haunted her dreams then it was something. But she wouldn't talk about it until she was ready, so he asked no further questions.

After a while he raised his hand to her cheek and caressed her face with the backs of his fingers. She raised her hand to his and pressed it to her face. Then she twisted around and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around him as she did so.

She moved to sit directly in front of him, straddling his lap and kissed him again, even more passionately this time. After a few minutes he began to kiss down her neck to her shoulders. She shrugged off her hoodie and tossed it to the side.

She lifted his head with her hands and kissed his lips again. Carolina pressed herself against Sesshomaru and he allowed himself to be pushed to the ground, their lips never parting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arm around her waist then rolled so that their positions were reversed.

He began kissing down her neck and shoulders again, gently nipping her soft skin every so often and tracing his clawed finger tips along the curve of her waist and hips. Then with a single motion the shirt came off and he began to kiss her collar bone while his hand slid under her padded bra.

That touch jarred her to her senses and she gasped and pushed up on his shoulders. "No! Stop Sesshomaru!"

He immediately froze and opened his eyes to stare down at her. He realized for the first time they were in a classic mating position. And he didn't even remember her shirt coming off.

Her eyes were wide and he could smell nervousness rolling off her. "I'm sorry, I'm not ready. I... I want to. But I'm just not ready to mate yet."

Sesshomaru stared down at her in confusion for a moment. Then realizing what was going on he sat up. He had almost taken her and not even realized it. She sat up to and scooted back ward and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry..." She repeated, now avoiding his eyes.

"Do not be sorry. I lost control of my self. I am glad you stopped me."

She still didn't look at him. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face to his. "Do not be sorry. I do not want us to do anything we are not both ready for." Then her gave her a soft kiss and stood up and turned away while she put her shirt and hoodie back on.

Once she was completely dressed again he turned to look at her. His expression never changed but she could just tell he was debating over something. Then he made up his mind and took her hand and they began to walk back towards camp.

Rin and Jaken were already up when they arrived back. Rin was still rubbing sleep from her eyes but already chattering away. Jaken was scowling at the troublesome child as her tried to start a cooking fire. She would be hunting down breakfast soon enough.

Jaken spotted them first. His eyes got wide and his mouth hung partly open for a minute, then he closed his mouth and went back to work looking somewhat depressed. Rin smiled brightly and ran up to them. She stopped and tilted her head to one side as she peered up at them.

"Carolina-sama..."

"Come Rin, let's find you some breakfast." She held out her hand to the child. Rin smiled and grabbed her hand. She skipped off into the woods practically dragging Carolina with her, what ever she had been about to say was forgotten for the moment.

As they walked Carolina felt something scratchy against her neck and pulled a leaf out of her hair. She ran her fingers through her locks a few times, dislodging the leaf litter and letting it flutter to the ground.

It was getting late in the year she realized. They had a challenge finding vegetables for Rin. She would have to make Sure Sesshomaru started carrying rice and miso paste for her. Eventually she had gathered enough vegetables for the child when she heard some familiar voices coming down the path.

"Hey Carolina. Rin." Kagome called as the group came around a turn in the path. Carolina and Rin turned to them and they all stopped and stared. Then Miroku gave her an approving grin and the girls dashed forward while Inuyasha just stared.

"So how long has this been going on?" Kagome asked.

"When did you two be come an item?" Sango added.

"What are you talking about?" Carolina asked with wide eyes. Before either girl reply Shippo came bouncing up and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Carolina, have you been in a fight?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Then how'd you get those bruises all over your neck?" Bruises? Her eyes got just a little wider then she cringed and turn dark red in the face.

"Shippo, go stand with Inuysha but do not talk to Miroku for a minute." Kagome ordered. The fox gave her a confused look but obeyed. Rin figured she should probably go away to and so went to talk to Shippo so he wouldn't have to talk to the monk.

Kagome and Sango grabbed her elbows and led her away so that Inuyasha wouldn't hear. "So you didn't even realize your neck is covered in hickies?"

"No I didn't realize." Carolina replied covering her face in embarrassment.

"So when did..."

"It was early this morning. We were sitting alone and one thing just led to another."

"So then, are you and Sesshomaru mated?" Sango asked.

"What? No! I didn't let it go that far, I have some self control. Oh god what would Mama say? She doesn't even know about the well, much less that I've met someone."

"I think maybe it's time you tell her." Kagome stated.

"I know. I plan to. I just don't know how."

"Well, then how about I help you when we go home. Between the two of us I'm sure we can figure out what to say."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Chichiue!" They heard Rin call then she broke away from her game with Shippo to run up and greet him. Sesshomaru almost cringed when he realized how visible the love bites on Carolina's neck were. They knew.

"Look, we found Inuyasha's pack." Rin stated happily, then she looked concerned, "Your not going to start fighting again, are you?"

"I will not attack Rin. But if my brother decides to attack me I must defend myself."

"Okay." The girl smiled brightly, that was good enough for her.

He noticed the perverted monk and his brother approaching. The monk smiled and his brother sulked. Speaking with him must have been the monk's idea, Inuyasha still wasn't comfortable with him. Not that he could blame him.

"Did the monk speak to you at all?" He asked Rin softly.

"No. Kagome-sama told Shippo not to talk to him so i thought I shouldn't either."

"Good girl. You just be sure to keep your distance from him. I have heard rumors that has a tendency to speak of things children should not hear."

"O.K. Chichiue." Rin replied. Then noticing how close the monk was ran to rejoin Shippo.

"Sesshomaru, way to go, you sly dog." Miroku greeted with a wink.

"Do not get ideas monk. Carolina maintains her chastety."

"You almost got into her clothes though, didn't you. Next time you should be in."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled menacingly. Miroku suddenly became very interested in the foliage on a nearby oak tree.

"Baka." Inuyasha muttered watching Miroku wander off.

"Indeed."

"So what the hell are you doing here?"

"My females were gone to long. Little brother, is it possible for you to speak with out using expletives?"

"Expletives?"

"Foul language."

"Well why didn't you just say 'foul language' to begin with?" Inuyasha retorted. Then looked from him to Carolina and back shaking his head in disbelief.

"You look bewildered little brother. Did your mother not explain to you about boys and girls?" Sesshomaru taunted.

Inuyasha's face darkened. "My mother died before she could tell me all that." He informed his brother. "I know all about it. That information was all to easy to pick up on the streets."

Sesshomaru stared at his brother in silence. He knew Inuyasha's mother was dead because she was human. But he had never bothered to find out when she died. Just how young had Inuyasha been when he found himself alone? This new information explained a lot. Children learn manners from their parents.

"It's just strange." Inuyasha continued. "When we think of you we usually think of people getting slaughtered. Or at least severely injured. Finding out about Rin threw us all for a loop. But the idea that you have a girl friend... That is just to damn weird!"

"Girl friend?"

"It's a term from Kagome's time. It means a girl you like to spend time with and are thinking about taking as a mate. Or marrying if your human."

"Hn." He looked at Carolina. Girl friend. An odd term, but it fit. Then he realized that it would be a while before Kagome and Carolina finished talking. And Kagome had given Rin some kind of human food for breakfast.

"I suppose I should go get Ah 'Un." Sesshomaru stated walking away.


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Inuyasha, if I did Carolina would be a regular character on the show. Isn't she just the bestest?

Carolina carried Rin as the pack made their way down a steep trail. She didn't want the child to trip or twist her ankle. But this was the quickest way to the village. She had lost track of time and they'd be just in time for Friday as it was.

The reached the bottom of the hill. Then she heard some familiar voices ahead on the trail. Kagome arguing with Inu about going home. She wanted to and he didn't want her to, of course.

They caught up with Inu's pack just as Inuyasha was pushing himself up off the ground. The girls spent a few minutes chattering while the guys stood off to the side. The girls were about to say good bye when Sesshomaru heard buzzing.

"Saimiyoshou." He growled looking toward the sound of the noise and seeing three of the youkai wasps flying by appearing not to notice them. He started after them. Out of the very corner of his eye he noticed his brother hesitate before he and his pack followed after them as well.

It was not long before a figure in a white baboon pelt came into view. the figure turned to the bees then noticed the group following them and turn to flee. It ducked into a nearby cave. Everyone followed in after it, though Carolina hesitated a bit at entrance of the cave.

The figure turned to confront them, tentacles shooting out from under the pelt. The battle was absolutely fierce and with so many fighters in such tight quarters it was a particularly bad situation.

Fearing for the children's safety Carolina gathered Shippo and Rin up in her arms while the others fought Naraku off and made for the cave opening. But then the sun was blocked by the form of a massive stone youkai which raised it's giant fist and brought it down on the entrance, caving it in. Carolina jumped back out of the way with the kids just in time to avoid the falling boulders.

Shippo turned white as a sheet and Rin screamed and buried her face into Carolina's chest. The scream of the child distracted Sesshomaru for just a fraction of a second but that was long enough for one of the tentacles to cause a sever wound to his side.

As rubble closed off the mouth of the cave they were plunged into darkness. They fumbled to sense and avoid attacks they could not see. Kagome immediately fished out her flash lights. She turned one on and tossed it to Sango and used the other to find and light her new camping lantern so that Sango and the boys could see to fight.

Inuyasha saw an opening and leaped forward. One of the tentacles gouged a deep gash in his arm as he brought Tetsuiega down through the pelt. Instantly the figure vanished as splinters of wood rained down to the floor of the cavern.

Everyone took a moment to realize it was over. Inuyasha sheathed his sword as Kagome ran up to look at his arm and assess the damage. Sango and Miroku checked on one another each making sure the other was in one piece. Kirara shifted back to kitten form and mewed as she jumped up on Sango's shoulder

In the dim light Sesshomaru spotted the children, whom Carolina had finally set down, first and knelt to look at Rin. She had only a few scrapes and scratches from the falling rocks. Then he glanced over at Shippo, the fox had a bruise on his check but appeared unharmed.

Then he looked up at Carolina. She was staring at the wall of rock and rubble where the entrance had been. Even from where he knelt he could see she was trembling. He stood to go to her, hissing at the tear in side and clamping his hand over it as he stood but walking over to her none the less.

"Carolina? You are unharmed?" He asked softly from behind.

"We're trapped." She replied. He voice sounded small and lost. "We can't get out." She turned to him with a look of panic in her eyes. Her eyes were drawn to the oozing gash in his side and panic turned to hysterics and she broke down sobbing.

"Your hurt! Your hurt and we can't get out, we cant get help. Oh my god! We can't get help we can't get out!" She cried with her face in her hands.

Sesshomaru stared down at the hysterical female feeling as helpless as she did, how could he possible calm her. Sango and Miroku had both come to try and console her but she pulled away from their attempts comfort her and pawed at the ground.

Sesshomaru did the only thing he could think of. "Silence!" He yelled over the noise as he grabbed her arm and shook her hard. She stopped sobbing and looked up at him in shock.

"We are not trapped Carolina." He told her firmly. "Listen, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she asked straining her ears at the perceived quiet.

Inuyasha's ear twitched and he and Shippo both looked into the depths of the cave. "I hear it something." The hanyou replied.

"So do I." Shippo confirmed. "It kinda sounds like a whistling sound."

"There must be another opening at the end of the cave. The wind is blowing across it and the sound is echoing down the tunnel. We are not trapped. It is a few miles, it'll take a couple of hours to get there."

"What if your wrong? What if we are trapped?"

"Then we will come back here and dig ourselves out."

She stared into his eyes for a moment and nodded but he could still smell fear rolling off of her. He felt useless being unable to calm her phobia. He took her hand and tried to ignore the pain in his side as he led her down the tunnel.

"Hold up." Kagome called. "Let me take care of that wound." She ordered having just finished with Inuyasha's bandage.

"Unnecessary."

"Yeah? I doubt Carolina wants you bleeding to death." Kagome argued.

He started to argue but then Rin pulled on his hand. "Chichiue, I don't want you to be hurt. Please let Kagome-sama help. I don't want you to die like my real Chichiue."

"They're right Sesshomaru. You need to get that taken care of." Carolina said. Then she took the gauze and bandages from Kagome's hand. "Sit down, I'll do it."

He hesitated. Then his brother spoke up. "You ain't gonna win Sesshomaru. women are stubborn. Just let them tend to you so that you can get Carolina out of this cave."

Finally Sesshomaru gave up and sat down so that Carolina could wrap a bandage around him staunching the bleeding of his wound. Once she was done he got to his feet and took her hand. After a few yards he noticed his brother had made no move to get up.

"You are not leaving the cave yet?"

"We'll leave when we're damn good and ready. Get out of here!"

"I do not take orders from a hanyou!" He replied, his eyes narrowing.

"I said get lost you bastard." Inuyasha replied getting to his feet.

"And if I refuse?"

Then Inuyasha groaned and Sesshomaru's eyes widened just slightly as his brother's scent and appearance changed. His claws and ears faded and his hair turned black.

"Well. There you go, you know when to kill me. You want me dead? Go ahead, I'm defenseless." His brother replied. His mortal brother.

"I will not kill you now." Sesshomaru stated matter of factly.

"You mean while I'm human?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru did not answer. Let his brother interpret that as he wished. He knew what he meant.

"I forgot it was your human night." Carolina said feeling torn. She was terrified of being trapped in the cavern. But how could she just leave Inuyasha and her friends helpless. What if Naraku lurked nearby. What if he was even inside this cave, hidden in a side tunnel? She took a deep breath then sat down with her trembling hands in her lap.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked looking up from the youkai in her lap.

"Naraku knows where we are. Might even be near. And even if Inuyasha wasn't injured he is human tonight. I can't just leave you guys alone tonight."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. Then he sat down beside her. Rin sat on her other side and held out the doll.

"If your scared you can hold Suzu." She stated helpfully.

Carolina smiled and pulled the child into her lap. "I'd rather hold you baby."

The hours ticked by slowly. No one spoke much as they all sat around staring at one another in the dim light of Kagome's lantern.

"Chichiue, where is Jaken-sama?" Rin asked after a while, realizing it was to quiet for him to be hiding in the shadows.

"He was leading Ah 'Un on foot. We obviously out ran him. He is still out side the cave."

"You mean out side with the rock youkai? You don't think it'll hurt him do you?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Jaken is a coward Rin. I am sure he has hidden himself and Ah 'Un."

"He doesn't seem so cowardly to me. He protects me when you aren't here."

"That is because his loyalty is stronger than his fear. He would protect you to his death." Sesshomaru told the child.

"Feh, I wish I could say that about Myoga." Inuyasha replied over hearing the statement.

"Your flea is not loyal?"

"You notice he isn't here bugging us. Coward. Probably half way back home by now. Of course he'll claim he ran off to find help or that he fell off while I was running."

"Why do you keep him?"

"He is smart. He knows a lot of things about youkai that I don't. So when he is around he's useful." Inuyasha leaned back against the wall of the cave and stared up into the darkness. "And he knew the old man."

Sesshomaru nodded and watched his younger brother. "Father would have liked you."

"You really think so?" Inuyasha asked his older brother.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied shifting slightly to a more comfortable position against his wall. He smirked just slightly as he said, "After all he was quite fond of those who are weaker than we."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Why you son of a ..."

"Keep your voice down little brother. You'll wake the children."

Inuyasha stopped and looked from Rin to Shippo. Each had indeed fallen asleep. Rin in Carolina's arms and Shippo in Kagome's. He sat down beside Kagome once again and scowled at his big brother.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own Inuyasha yet but I have sent a squadron of flying monkies to Japan to stea... borrow the copyright from Rumiko-sama.

Sesshomaru shifted ever so slightly to get just a little more comfortable. He had no idea how long they had been trapped. He expected the humans to fall asleep but it soon became evident that they were use to sitting up with Inuyasha on his human night.

He watched his little brother. How could he stay so calm when he was essentially helpless tonight. Just a mere mortal. Of course Inuyasha had 150 years to get use to this.

Every so often Carolina would look at her watch. Checking the time, she had explained. "Hey Inu, it's 6:00." She stated once more looking at the watch."

Inuyasha nodded then looked at Sesshomaru. "You said it'll take some time to get out of here?"

"Yes."

"Well, lets get going, it's almost sun rise." He stood and his pack did as well. Miroku carried the lantern as Kagome still cradled Shippo, letting him sleep a little longer. Carolina also held Rin as she got to her feet. She still managed to stand quickly with out waking the child. Sesshomaru knew she was anxious to get out of the cave.

After a while Inuyasha's hair turned back to white and his claws and ears returned. Shortly after Shippo yawned and stirred In Kagome's arms. He stretched his little limbs and blinked a couple of times before focusing on Kagome's face. Then realized they were moving.

"Is it morning?" He asked his adopted mother.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"Yeah, it's morning." The kitsune replied with out even having to look at Inuyasha. "You know I think I like you better as a human. You're nicer then."

"Feh!"

A few minutes later Rin stirred in Carolina's arms. She yawned and rubbed her eyes in the dim light then seemed to remember they were in a cave. "Are we almost out?"

"Not yet Rin." Sesshomaru answered the tiny child.

"I hope we get out soon. I don't think Suzu likes being in the cave. It's to dark and scary."

Kagome decided they should stop and feed the kids, what difference would another half hour make? Inuyasha was ready to protest until she pulled out ramen and the pot. He figured maybe it would be o.k. to stop just long enough to eat. Once everyone but Carolina and Sesshomaru had eaten, and Inu had stolen a bite of Shippo's ramen just to tease him, they continued down the tunnel.

Then they cam to a spot where the tunnel narrowed drastically. It was so narrow that Sesshomaru removed his shoulder piece and tucked it into his belt with his swords. Then turned to look at Carolina as he realized her breathing had become more rapid and shallow.

She stared at the tunnel with something close to panic in her eyes. He took her hand and led her toward the narrowing. She pulled back and stepped away from it quickly while staring into it's depths. Had this only been a passage that widened after a couple of feet it would have been o.k. But this passage stayed narrow for as far as they could seen in the dim light.

"It's o.k. Carolina." Sesshomaru whispered soothingly to his woman then tried to lead her to the passage again. She was almost in it when she pulled back away in sheer terror, tossing her head and pawing and the ground as she backed away.

Watching, Sango couldn't help but remember the time her father's barn had caught fire. One of the horses had acted just like Carolina when they tried to lead him past the flames.

Sesshomaru was damn near ready to tie Carolina up, toss her over his shoulder, and carry her like a sack of rice down the narrow passage when Sango announced that she had an idea.

"Carolina, you get frightened because you see how narrow the passage is. If you couldn't see it could some one lead you through?"

"I don't know." Carolina replied hesitantly.

"Well, I was thinking if you were blind folded and couldn't see where you were going it wouldn't frighten you as badly. Maybe you could even imagine you were being led through a field." Sango offered.

Carolina mulled it over. It could work. It was the best solution so far. She had a pretty good idea how the dogs would solve the problem if this didn't work.

When Carolina didn't protest the idea Sango took her silence as the go ahead. She got an appropriate piece of cloth from Kagome's back pack, a thin hand towel, and tied it over her eyes. Then Sesshomaru took her hand and led her towards the passage.

She hesitated, stopped, then took another step. Then another. It was slow going at first but they eventually moved down the narrow section at a decent pace. After about half an hour they reached a place where the tunnel widened once more and Sesshomaru removed Carolina's blind fold.

The others all told her how well she did and told Sango what a great idea it was. Then they continued on. When the others turned they're backs to continue Sesshomaru stole a quick kiss and wrapped his arm around her as they continued.

Around lunch time they saw light at the end of the tunnel but quickly realized there was a barrier between them and the exit. As they drew nearer they realized there were two barriers a couple hundred yards apart. Between the two barriers was a thick cloud of miasma.

"Naraku knew about this opening." Sesshomaru hissed. "I could walk right through this. And you could probably cross the distance with some difficulty, little brother. But the humans can not. He knows we can not abandon our humans."

Carolina squinted through the cloud. "Guess again. There is a pool of poison, the mist is rising up from it."

"Yeah, that poison would probably dissolve your legs." Inuyasha grumbled. "I guess we have to go back and dig out. Naraku probably has that rock youkai waiting to pick us off one by one if we do."

Carolina stared at the pool long and hard before saying to her self, "I can purify that." Before anyone could reply she stepped through the barrier and took her true form as she approached the pool.

Kagome gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "She's a unicorn?" She asked in astonishment. "Of course! What else could have saved the kids, why didn't I figure that out before?"

"You've heard of her kind?" Miroku asked.

"Every one in the future has. They are the most popular creature in European folklore. There are hundreds of movies and books about them. Mostly children's stories, for little girls. One of the things all the stories agree on is that they can heal the sick and injured."

"So she can make the poison go away? Like she did the poison in my leg?" Rin asked looking up at Kagome.

"It's an awful lot of poison Rin." Sango warned the child.

"She can do it" Shippo replied confidently. "She saved both me and Rin. She can do this easy!"

They all fell silent as Carolina reached her destination. Her alicorn began to glow and she lowered her head to the liquid. The glow began to spread through her then through the liquid as well. Seconds ticked by as the glow slowly spread through out. Then it began to creep up the wisps of mist in the air.

Seconds turned to minutes until the entire space was filled with glowing mist. Then the glow subsided, the air was clear and the liquid in the pool was gone. Carolina slowly raised her head. Then she stumbled forward and sank to the ground.

Every one ran to her side. Sesshomaru reached her first and dropped to his knees beside her. As soon as he knew she was breathing he pulled her head into his lap and brushed back her forelock from her eyes.

"Is Carolina-sama going to be o.k. Chichiue?" Rin asked staring down at her and clutching her doll tightly.

"Yes Rin, she is merely resting." Sesshomaru assured his little girl.

"She tried to do to much. She's exhausted." Kagome observed, kneeling at her withers and stroking her long, silky mane.

After several minutes Carolina opened her eyes and struggled to her feet. She was unsteady on her hooves as she started to move toward the exit again. She knew they needed to get away before Naraku showed up and every one understood that. Sesshomaru wished she would shift back to human form so that somebody could carry her.

Kirara watched her then took her larger form. As Carolina stumbled and fell Kirara ducked under her so that the unicorn ended up draped across her own strong back. Carolina made to get back up but Kirara took to the sky so she had no choice but to accept the help.

Once they were sure they were all a safe distance away Kirara set down. Carolina climbed off her back and shifted to human form. Then sat back down in the thick leaves

"Lets go find a good place to camp." Kagome suggested. Every one nodded and left but Sesshomaru.

"I guess Me and Kirara will go hunt down Sesshomaru's dragon and pet frog." Inuyasha offered. "What do you say Kirara?" Kirara roared and gave him a look that he knew meant 'climb on'. And so they went frog hunting together.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru sat down next to Carolina int the leaf litter. "You should rest." He told her. She nodded and laid down with her head in his lap. He stroked her hair and back while she fell into a deep sleep.

Carolina slept through the night and most of the next day. Every one waited patiently for her to get better. Even Inuyasha didn't complain and Jaken didn't dare. The general, if unspoken, agreement was she had nearly killed herself to save her friends.

Sesshomaru was still by her side when she woke up. "How long have I been sleeping?" She asked staring up at him.

"Better than a day." He answered reaching down to stroke her cheek.

"I guess I better figure out what to tell my mama about the well."

"Why is that?"

"By the time I return to my time I'll have missed her phone call. She'll be on the next flight to Tokyo to ask me why face to face."

"I see."

"When Kagome and I return I would like for you to stay near the well. Mama will want to meet you." He nodded and she sat up and kissed him passionately. He returned it with as much passion then kissed down her neck. Then he made him self stop. He wanted to exercise some self control. Esspecially before he met his future mate's mother. And he didn't think covering the girl in love bites would be the best way to make a good first impression on her mother.


	38. Chapter 38

My flying monkies have not yet returned so I can not say I own Inuyasha. Any thing in _italics_ is spoken in English. Its just easier than telling you when they are speaking in English or in Japanese.

* * *

"So when do you think your haha will show up?" Kagome whispered to Carolina as they left class Tuesday afternoon.

"Soon. Toru has been trying to get a transfer so the Mama and Kay probably have passports already. Still she would have had to book a flight. And the flight it's self takes 18 hours. We don't know if the call was Friday night or Sunday night either. So I'd say anytime between yesterday and Sunday."

They stopped by a vending machine out side a store offering healthier fare than the ones in America. Rice based snacks mostly. Some seeds and nuts. Seaweed flavored popcorn. That kind of thing.

Carolina fed a few coins in to the machine. She kicked it when it tried to keep both her money and her snack and the package fell. She claimed it and popped a few soy beans in her mouth and glance absently at the plastic container.

"I don't believe this." She stated staring at the package.

"What?"

"Read it." She replied handing it to Kagome. Roasted soybeans. Allergy information; contains Soy.

"They actually felt a need to tell people their soy beans contain soy?"

"Hey, I once had a bucket of ice cream that 'may contain milk or milk products'." Carolina replied taking her soy beans back while Kagome chuckled at the stupidity of food packaging companies.

All of a sudden from out of no where a small form collided with Carolina. _"Sissy!" _The two girls found them selves looking down at a little girl, about five years old, with black ringlets and big violet colored eyes wearing a pink Care Bears hat. She had one arm wrapped tightly around Carolina's waist and the other wrapped around a yellow Care Bear that was almost as big as she was.

Carolina sunk to her knees and hugged the girl tightly. Then a smiling woman with a sun-kissed tan and cream colored, almost white, hair approached.

_"Baby!"_

_"Mama!" _The two embraced warmly. Carolina's mother took a step back to look at her little girl. Then with the slightest Irish accent declared. _"You've lost weight, you haven't been eating have you?"_

_"I haven't lost any weight. You've just always thought I was to skinny. And if I have lost weight it's only because I get more exercise here."_ Carolina replied.

_"Well. Any way, we need to talk about something."_ Her mother stated looking very stern suddenly.

_"I know."_ Carolina replied cringing. Then glanced over at Kagome. _"Oh, This is Kagome._ Kagome, this is my Mama."

Now Kagome was glad that English had been a required class for years. _"Hello. Is nice meet you uh..." _What was the English honorific for a woman? _"Ma,am."_ She took a step forward and offered her hand to the older lady like she'd seen on t.v.

_"It's nice to meet you to dear. Please, call me Aislynn."_ The older unicorn replied shaking Kagome's hand.

"And this is my sister Kayley." Carolina told Kagome, petting the kid on the head.

Kayley had stuck her thumb in her mouth as soon as she had let go of her sister. Now she removed it just long enough to say, "Konichiwa." And promptly plopped it back into place.

"_Now dear, my daughter and I have something we need to discuss, so if you'll please excuse us..."_

_"Actually, I know what you want to talk about and Kagome is involved."_

_"You've gone and got this girl wrapped up in what ever your up to?"_ Aislynn asked sternly.

_"Aislynn ma,am, Carolina not get me wrapped up. Is other way. please, my house down the road. We may talk inside."_ Kagome informed Aislynn.

Suddenly in a flash of red and silver Inuyasha appeared behind Kagome "Hey, whats taking so damned lon...Argghh"

Before he could finish his sentence Carolina grabbed his ear and twisted it hard. "It's none of my business how you speak around Shippo but you'll learn to watch your language in front of my little sister. And just where is your hat? It's broad daylight you know!"

"Geez, take it easy. I didn't know...wait, this is your sister?" He asked looking down at the little black haired hanyou. She stared up at his exposed ears with wide eyes.

"The humans are gonna see those if you don't keep them covered you know." She informed him taking her thumb out of her mouth long enough to point at the subject of this conversation.

"Uh, yeah. I forgot."

Kay held up her hand with her fingers spread wide. "I'm only five and I never forget my hat." She turned to look at her mother. _"He says he forgot his hat Mommy."_

_"Well, that certainly was careless, wasn't it baby?"_ She replied. And the group started toward Kagome's house.

* * *

_"Well. that certainly is some story." _Aislynn said after thinking for a moment about what she had just been told. _"A magic well?"_

_"Yes. Is this caveman not enough to prove it?" _Kagome asked, taking the opportunity to take a jab at Inuyasha with out him knowing it. Unfortunately Kay decided to translate that sentence for Inuyasha as Carolina seemed to forget that was her job.

"What is a 'cave man'?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, those are the people on t.v. that don't like Geiko." Kay explained.

Inuyasha just stared blankly, not understanding. Just what the hell was Geiko anyway? Kagome and Carolina both smiled at the explanation.

Aislynn's Japanese wasn't very good but she was able to understand what Kayley had just said. She shook her head and smiled. _ "Perhaps I should think about cutting back on how much t.v. you are allowed to watch."_

Then Aislynn reached over and grabbed Carolina's ear, twisting it. _"You should have told me about this! Going into another time with out telling anyone! What if something had happened to you and I had no idea where to look?"_

_"I know that I can not tell you what to do anymore, you are a grown woman after all. I can not tell you not to go, especially if you have friends down that well. But I need to know when you do this. I need to know where you are. What if you didn't come back home? Do you know how worried Toru would be?"_

_"Toru would be worried about me? He isn't my father, why would he worry about me?" _Carolina asked.

_"He is your step-father, and he does worry about you! He worries about whether or not you know which parts of the city to avoid. About whether you are making many friends. Whether you are home sick. He thinks of you like a daughter you know. Oh, by the way he got his transfer. I told everyone that I was coming to look at apartments."_

_"Really? We're moving here?" _Carolina asked. Her eyes lit up and a smile formed on her face.

Aislynn stared at the rare display of joy for a long moment before smiling at her daughter. _"You really are happy here, aren't you?"_

_"Yes. well, down the well I am. There is something else I wanted to tell you but not on the phone." _She then looked around at every one. _ "Can we talk out side Mama?"_

_"Of course sweet heart."_ Aislynn replied standing. She followed her daughter out into a small courtyard that surrounded the shrine. Aislynn noticed the small wooden well house not to far from where they stood now. An entire world lay mere yards away...

Carolina had her hands in her pockets and avoided her mothers eyes as they walked. She paused once she knew they were out of Inuyasha's hearing range. _"Mama, the thing I wanted to tell you, that I couldn't tell you on the telephone is that I met this guy. I really like him a lot."_

_"You have a boyfriend?"_

_"Yeah. His name is Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's half brother." _ Carolina replied turning a little pink.

_"So he's a dog. Dogs are usually good people. A little hot tempered, they say, but loyal friends. Is he full blooded or is he also a halfbreed?"_

_Full blooded. And he is a very good person. He is very reserved. But once you get to know him he is kind, loyal, protective, and he is such a great father."_

_"He has a foal...or... A pup?" _Aislynn asked quickly.

_"No. He adopted a human orphan."_ Carolina explained. _"Her name is Rin. She is seven years old."_ Aislynn was visibly impressed. Carolina knew that she would be with this information. Any male who would willingly take care of another's child was a good guy in her mother's book.

_"So how do you pass through the well? Is there a spell or incantation?"_ Aislynn asked her daughter.

_"No. You just jump. It seems only those who are powerful can pass through on their own. Children have to be carried through the well by some one the well accepts and Kagome can only pass through with shards of a powerful jewel."_

_"How do you know children can be carried through?"_

_"A while back Rin was snake bitten. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru brought her to me. It was a good idea too, if they had tried to come get me and take me back we might not have been in time."_

_"You know I want to meet these friends of your. And I have to meet this young man your so taken with."_

_"I know Mama. So when do you want to go?"_

_"Well, Kay and I are not busy right now, did you or your friends have plans?"_

_"No. Lets go get them then."_


	39. Chapter 39

Stupid monkies! They came back empty handed! They claim the GPS crapped out when they were half way over China. So I still don't own Inuyasha.

oh btw, please check out and review my one shots. Just click my name and scroll to the bottom of the page. if you like cute fluffy stories you'll like A Bad Day sooo cute! and if you like weird, demented humor you love Go Fish or The Hand. laughed my ass off while writing those! hehe.

* * *

"So this is where you've been disappearing to?" Aislynn asked once every one had come back through the well. A thick snow had fallen on this side of the well turning everything white. "Alaric would have loved this, it's beautiful."

"Yeah." Carolina agreed, her father would have loved this. "The village is this way. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are probably there."

"I'll go hunt down my pain-in-the-a... butt brother and let him know your back." Inuyasha offered, careful not to cuss in front of Kay again. Having your ear twisted hurts! He sniffed at the air and walked away into the forest while Kagome and Carolina took her mother and sister to the village.

"You can take your hat off Kay. These humans know about immortals."

"It's o.k., I like my hat, it has Care Bears on it." Carolina rolled her eyes and they kept walking with Kay skipping ahead, Sunshine bear firmly held in her hug and her thumb in her mouth.

Every one stared as they walked through town towards Keade's hut. The word had spread quickly that Carolina's mother might pay them a visit, they all knew this woman with the cream color hair must be her. A few children were sent to find Keade and inform her of the visitors.

"Hey Kagome, Carolina!" A cute ball of orange fluff greeted bounding up to them then peering curiously at Aislynn and Kay from the safety of Kagome's arms. "Is that your haha and sister Carolina?"

"Yes." She looked at her mother and sister and gestured to Shippo. _"This is Shippo, he's kind of like Kagome's adopted son. _Shippo this is my mama and my little sister Kayley."

Then she heard Sango and Miroku approaching from the same direction Shippo had come from. Miroku's face lit up when he saw the group and he hurried forward. Carolina moved to stand between him and her family.

"Remember what I told you when I first met you?"

"Uh, I believe so." Miroku answered with a nervous chuckle and took a step back.

"It applies to my family as well." She replied and gave him a stare that would turn one's blood to ice. Then she smiled just slightly at Sango. "This is my mother, Aislynn and my little sister Kay. _Mama, this is Sango and Miroku_."

They found a nice spot to sit and chat a bit, Kagome and Carolina taking turns to translate since Aislynn could only understand about a third of what was being said and Miroku and Sango couldn't understand her at all. After a few minutes Keade joined them and more introductions were made.

* * *

Inuyasha had no trouble finding his brothers camp site. Sesshomaru had built a lean-to against a cliff to keep the wind and snow off Rin. He found his brother sitting under it with the little girl next to his left side. The toad sat near by tending the fire. 

Sesshomaru's empty sleeve was wrapped around Rin like a blanket as she slowly sounded out the words written on a scroll he had found. Every so often she'd get stuck and Sesshomaru would barely glance at her scroll and provide the word. Inuyasha had no idea how he had found a scroll of children's stories. Most people wouldn't waste paper on something so trivial.

"The kid can read?" Inuyasha asked peering under the sloped 'wall' that sheltered them.

"Chichiue taught me." Rin replied. "See?" She held out the scroll to him.

"Hey, Carolina's back, She's got her okasan and her little sister with her."

Rin squealed and jumped to her feet. "Carolina's come back?" She asked.

Sesshomaru rose quickly to his feet. "Come Rin." He told the child who quickly grabbed up her doll from where it had been 'napping' then grabbed his hand with her free hand and they started out toward the town.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother, Sesshomaru almost looked nervous. But then again meeting your mates parents for the first time would be a big deal. His own mother had told him several time how first impressions were most important.

About half way into town they spotted the group. Inuyasha's pack, the elderly miko, Carolina, and two females Sesshomaru had never seen before. As if sensing his presence Carolina looked up and spotted him right away. She rose swiftly to her feet and trotted up to him.

Aislynn watched in surprise as the little girl in the red outfit reached up to Carolina for a hug and her daughter picked the child up. She held the little one for a moment then set her down and stared up into the eyes of the handsome man beside the girl. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his one arm around her then she took his hand and led him to where they sat.

_"Mama, this is Sesshomaru and his daughter Rin_. Sesshomaru, Rin, this is my mother and my sister Kayley."

"It is an honor to meet you." He replied and did something no one there had ever seen. He bowed to her.

Aislynn smiled and said something in her native tongue that he didn't understand. Then she stepped forward and held out her right hand. Sesshomaru looked to Carolina for help with understanding this unfamiliar gesture.

"It's o.k. Give her your hand. It's called a hand shake, it's how we greet new people in Europe and America." Sesshomaru held out his hand and Carolina's mother grasped it and shook it briefly then gestured for him to join the group.

As they both sat down she tapped her chest, "Aislynn." Then came every parents favorite game, 20 questions. After a few questions about him and his daughter she suggested to Kay that she and Rin go play. Kay obeyed and dragged Rin off to torment Shippo with a game of house while Aislynn asked about how she'd come to be in his care.

Sesshomaru, with Kagome translating, explained that Rin had been an orphan when he met her. He'd been injured in a battle and Rin kept bringing him food and water every day even though he explained that he didn't need it. After he healed she was attacked by wolves and her saved her. She'd been with him ever since.

The adults continued talking while the children played happily, stopping very shortly to eat some ramen. Eventually night crept up and it began to get late. Finally Shippo crawled up into Kagome's laps and curled up in to a little ball of fluff with his tail wrapped around himself. Several minutes later they girls walked up to the adults. Rin rubbed her eyes as she climbed into Carolina's lap.

Aislynn stared in mild surprise. Carolina already treated this girl like a daughter by letting her sit on her lap, whether she realized it or not. Kay also stared at Rin in Carolina's lap. Her eyes flashed and before the adults even realized anything was wrong she marched up and shoved Rin from Carolina's lap! "My Sissy!"

In a split second Rin retaliated and both girls tumbled from Carolina's immediate reach. Sesshomaru, Carolina, and Aislynn both jumped to their feet and separated the quarreling children. Rin sported five faint red marks down her left cheek but had a few strands of hair clutched in her little fist and Kay had a red set of tooth marks in her right arm.

Aislynn and Sesshomaru both led their girls out of sight. One received a stern lecture about pushing people, the other a lecture about letting adults handle such matters rather than fighting back. Both got their tails warmed up. When the adults and their respective children returned Kay was squalling like her mommy had killed her and Rin was glaring hatefully and rubbing her sore back side. Her chichiue had never spanked her before so this was obviously the other girl's fault.

Both children glared as they face one another. Both adults waited for their children to apologize

"I'm sorry I pushed you and scratched you." Kay forced looking at the ground with her arms crossed.

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry your a Thumb Sucker." Carolina quickly grabbed her sister up off the ground as she tried to lunge at the other child.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru's deep voice warned.

She sighed. "O.k. o.k. I'm sorry I pulled your hair. And bit you. And called you a Thumb Sucker."

"I believe it is time Rin and I return to our camp for the night."

"Yeah," Carolina agreed, "They're getting to tired to play nice."

So Sesshomaru and Rin said their good byes to every one and Rin retrieved Suzu from where she was laying beside Sunshine bear. Sesshomaru once more told Aislynn that it was a honor to meet her. Aislynn said something to him that Carolina translated as "It was a pleasure to meet you." And Sesshomaru and Rin started to leave.

As they walked away Rin yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. She tripped on a stick hidden by the snow and Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her.

"Well, I think it is time for Kay and I to return to out own time, to the hotel for the night. We will probably return tomorrow." Aislynn told every one and waited for Carolina to translate. Then she, Kay, Carolina, and Kagome said their own good byes and jumped back through the well.

"Well what do you think?" Carolina dared to ask as she walked back toward her host family's house. They already knew she was with her family as Aislynn and Kay had gone to their house first to let them know they'd come to surprise Carolina with news of her step father's transfer.

"He did seem somewhat stand-offish but I could tell he likes you a great deal. He seems like a very polite young man. And he is obviously a very loving father to that child. I like him."

"So do I." Carolina replied with a smile.


	40. Chapter 40

Me not own inuyasha. I also do not own The Song That Never Ends. Sorry if up dates come slower, I just started a new job and am working much longer hours.

* * *

Aislynn and Kay spent most of the next day looking for a place to live while Carolina and Kagome were in school. Kogome wracked her brain trying to think up the answers. Carolina helped her study so now a days she was doing better than before. Not that here grades were anywhere near up to par.

While she worked at one particularly tough question some one passed her a note. She glanced up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking then opened the paper. First thing she noticed was it was Hojo's hand writing. Then with a feeling of panic she realized it was one thing she should not have, the answers to this test.

"Miss Higarashi, what is that?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome replied moving to put it away.

"Bring it here." He ordered. Kagome swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump in her throat. She handed the teacher the note. He was starting to unfold it when he noticed Carolinas hand was up.

"Yes?"

"Sir, it isn't hers I saw, she just received it." The teacher gestured for her to come up to the front of the room.

"Do you know what this is Carolina?"

"No sir."

"Did you see who passed it?" He whispered.

"Yes sir."

"I want both of you girls to stay after school for a few minutes."

"But sir my mother and sister are visiting from America and..."

"I did not say I was giving you detention. I just want to see you two for a few minutes." They returned to their seats for the rest of the test and then took their time gathering their things as the class filed out of the room. They picked up their bags and walked up to the desk once the room was empty.

"You know who passed the note Carolina?"

"Yes sir." She replied hesitantly. She really didn't want to snitch on another student. She might not be the most sociable person but she still didn't feel comfortable with fingering the culprit.

This particular teacher however was sensitive to the problem. "I know you don't want to name names so just answer yes or no." He looked closely at the paper. "It this Hojo's hand writing?" He didn't ask 'Did Hojo pass this note?' Just 'Is this his hand writing?'

"Yes sir, I think so."

He then asked Kagome "Have you received these before?"

"Once or twice but I've never used them." Kagome replied. "He was just tring to be nice, since I've been falling behind this year."

"Well, I'm going to have to have a discussion with him about his kind of help. I'll over look your failure to turn this in but if you recieve any more I want you to turn them in to me immediately. If not you will get detention. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Kagome replied.

"O.k. Now you two get going, I believe you have some one waiting don't you Carolina?"

"Yes sir." They both bowed and left. Kagome shivered as they exited the warm school and stepped in to a late autumn day. Kagome was glad to be wearing her long winter uniform and a heavy jacket.

Carolina's mom and sister were already waiting for her outside the school gate. They were speaking with the triplets from hell and even from a distance Carolina could see that her mother was starting to get annoyed with these invasive humans.

"Sissy!" Kay yelled running up to hug her big sister. Kagome noticed she still had Sunshine bear with her.

"She never puts that bear down does she?" She asked quietly

"No. She is kind of obsessed with Care Bears. I bought it for her about a year ago. I had hoped that it would be big enough that she would need both hands to hold it."

"Trying to stop her thumb sucking?"

"Yeah." Carolina replied as the child reached them and wrapped her free arm around Carolina.

"Hi Kagome, Hi Carolina." The three chorused together.

Kay pointed at the three and stated matter of factly. "These girls told mama to put hot sauce on my thumbs."

Carolina's eyes narrowed. "You know in some cultures it is considered rude to tell some one how to raise their own child."

Before the girls could defend their poor behavior Carolina and her mother and sister walked away. Kagome stayed to talk with them for a few minutes then left also. She spotted Carolina's family outside the shrine with her own mom. Kay was being entertained by Souta who was showing her his new Game Boy game.

"Oh hey sweet heart." Mrs. Higurashi greeted as Kagome approached. I was just telling Aislynn and Carolina that Mrs. Takatani down the street was telling me she plans to sell her house and move in with her sister."

"Yes, I think I'll check that out real quick." Aislynn responded. "Come on girls."

"I'd be delighted to watch them if you'd rather leave them here. I imagine it'd be easier to look into it with out the little one under foot."

"Thank you. Girls, you both behave for Mrs. Higurashi, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Mrs. Higurashi invited the two children to come inside and have some Japanese version of kool-aide. She spoke with Carolina and Kagome in the kitchen while Souta and Kay played a video game in the living room. When Aislynn returned she joined in the conversation the women were having. Then they all went out into the courtyard together and were greeted by gently drifting flakes of white.

"It's finally started snowing." Mrs. Higurashi remarked as they stepped out. "It seems it snow later and later each year."

"Global warming, it does snow later and later each year. And there is less of it." Carolina replied. "There is already a foot on the ground in the feudal era."

They all bid Mrs. Higurashi and Souta farewell and jumped down the well., through the blue void, and back to ancient Japan. Kagome went ahead and took Kay and Aislynn to the village while Carolina set out to find Sesshomaru's camp.

* * *

Sesshomaru was out for a walk when she spotted him. She knew his camp was nearby, she could see smoke rising and smell a squirrel roasting on the fire. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as they reached one another. He reached up his clawed hand to caress her face and run his fingers through her hair then wrapped his arm around her.

"Mama and Kay are waiting for us in the village." She informed him after the kiss was broken.

"Jaken is cooking Rin's evening meal now. I will bring her along once she has eaten." He replied. He kissed her again and released his hold on her. She lingered just a moment more then returned to the village.

When he came to the village he found the monk and Inuyasha were outside helping the village men chop and stack fire wood. Miroku informed him that the women were inside with Keade. He and Rin entered the hut to find Carolina, Aislynn, Sango, and Kagome chatting with Keade and helping to crush some dried roots and bark to treat flue while Kay and Shippo lay in the corner coloring with Shippo's crayons. Shippo offered Rin a sheet of paper and she immediately started covering it with flowers and butterflies.

"So Sesshomaru, Carolina says you have two others in your pack, a dragon and an imp." Aislynn stated after a few minutes. She waited for Kagome to translate.

"Hai. Jaken is my servant. I leave him in charge of Rin when I can not be nearby."

Aislynn once more waited for Kagome to translate then replied "I would like to meet your entire pack. Kay and I plan to return tomorrow. Would it be to much trouble for you to bring them with you? I am sure Jaken gets lonely all alone at camp."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly then Shippo ran up to the adults and showed Kagome and every one else his picture. The boy had talent, Sesshomaru observed. He had drawn a very good picture of Kagome 'sitting' Inuyasha. Inuyasha was surrounded by purple and he had drawn zig zagging cracks on the ground below and yellow stars around Inuyasha's head. In the back ground were Miroku and Sango. Sango had Kirara in her arms and Miroku had a big red spot on his cheek with zig zags and stars coming from it.

While Shippo was showing off his art work Kay looked closely at the red marks she had left on Rin's cheek the night before. Then suddenly she moved a little closer to Rin and kissed her on the wounded cheek. Sesshomaru's gaze was drawn to the girls when he heard Rin gasp in surprise.

"Rin?"

"My cheek feels warm Chichiue." She replied turning to look at him. The angrey red scratches were suddenly faint pink. Almost healed. He remembered Carolina had asked to kiss Rin good night the first time she had met her. At the time it seemed very out of character. Rin had been ill that night but the next day had been running about and playing as though she'd never felt better.

As they did the night before, they stayed untill late and the girls started to get cranky. This time Sesshomaru and Rin had said their farewells and Sesshomaru had carried Rin back to his camp before she got into any trouble. Rin fell asleep in his arm long before he reached the lean-to.

When he knelt to sit under the shelter he could smell fish. He spotted the aquatic creature in a basket full of snow.

"It's for Rin's morning meal mi'lord." Jaken explained gesturing to the fish. "So she won't have to wait for me to catch it." He looked up at his lord, hoping this pleased him. He was rewarded with a very slight, almost imperceptible nod of approval.

"Tomorrow you will make sure Ah 'Un is well groomed. Aislynn as requested to meet you and them as well." He told the toad as he laid Rin down and tucked her in.

"Yes Mi'lord!' Jaken replied bowing low. Why on Earth would Carolina's mother want to meet him. But he did as he was told. He combed out Ah 'Un's manes and made sure it's scales gleamed while Rin sat near by playing with a brightly colored substance Carolina had given her. Something called 'play-doh'.

Sesshomaru heard Carolina coming to get them and went out to meet her first. Rin peeked around the corner and giggled when her Chichiue and Carolina kissed. Then they all went to meet Aislynn who petted Ah 'Un's heads before asking Jaken a few questions about Sesshomaru and what it was like to serve under him. She wanted to be sure that Sesshomaru truely was a good person and the best way to do that is to get the opinion of those who work for him.

After Aislynn had asked her questions Sesshomaru suggested Jaken look after the children. Kay and Rin exchanged a mischievous glance as they approached. "Jaken-sama, want to hear a song?"

"No."

"Please? Kay just taught it to me, it's a song all the way from America and she went through all the trouble of translating it!"

"Yeah, I love this song!" Kay added giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Eventually the girls wore him down.

"Alright! Alright! Just one song." Jaken agreed.

"Ok." Kay agreed grinning at Rin. "Just one song! One... two... three.." With that both girls started singing at the top of their lungs... "This is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing, not knowing what it was. They'll keep on singing forever just because, This is the song that never ends..."

Jaken instantly realized he'd made a mistake.

For the next few days Aislynn and Kay looked at houses and apartments all day and came to the feudal era in the evenings to get to know Carolina's friends a bit better. Then they spent the week end alone with Carolina before heading home on Monday.


	41. Chapter 41

Me no own. If I owned something with this much merchandise and books and such I wouldn't have had to burn my hand on a hot chili pot to night. Fast food sucks! Well, if you work there at least. Btw, inu and Sess use the Japanese words for mother and father in this chap. I like listening to my DVD's in Japanese and have developed a love for the language.

After Aislynn and Kay returned home Sesshomaru and his pack abandoned the lean-to and things returned to normal with Carolina dividing her time between the two packs and making sure she was always home in time for her mothers phone calls.

She was traveling with Inuyasha's pack when from the corner of her eye she saw Kagome stop and look toward the East. Everyone else stopped and asked if she sensed a jewel shard. Kagome, with a look of resignation, nodded.

"I sense two jewel shards approaching from the east at high speed."

Carolina looked up and in the distance saw a twister moving toward them. "A visit from the Tazmainian Devil?" She asked Kagome quietly as Inuyasha began to growl and Myoga jumped from his shoulder to Sango's.

"I almost wish it was." The human girl replied.

At about the same time Inuyasha growled, "Not that ass hole again!"

"An old friend Inuyasha? Don't tell me you have another brother."

"Don't make me sick! If I were related to Koga I'd have killed my self a long time ago."

"Koga is a wolf who is in love with Kagome and keeps trying to steal her away." Shippo explained from Miroku's shoulder.

"There is no try to it." The wolf informed them over hearing Shippo's statement as he came to stop in front of them. "Once I kill ol' Mutt Face, Kagome and I will be together forever." He bragged, barely glancing at the newest member of the pack.

Koga strode forward and confidently drew Kagome into a hug. She turned bright red and stared up at him then tried to push him away. Inuyasha drew his sword and lept at the wolf.

"You get your god damned hands off of her!" The usual fight ensued with each male jabbing insults at one another. Koga claiming owner ship of Kagome and Inuyasha defending her right to choose for her self as they exchanged blows. Kagome watched and made her usual weak protests. Finally she sat Inuyasha before he could do major damage and Koga retreated with the usual assurances that Kagome would be his one day.

After that they continued on as they always do with the exception that Inuyasha was sulking more than usual and Kagome getting mad at his sulky ways. They made camp for the night in a sheltered place against a cliff. The site was surrounded by thick evergreen brush which would act as a wind break if the weather turned in the night.

Inuyasha took off by himself for a while while Miroku and Myoga collected firewood leaving the girls and Shippo alone to talk. Kagome, who had been quiet for some time gave Shippo a sucker as they sat and waited for the boys to return. "Can You believe him?" She yelled suddenly. "Baka!"

"What I can't believe is that you sat him in front of Koga." Carolina replied.

"Well what was I suppose to do? Let him kill Koga? He is a friend of mine after all and I really don't know if he could defend him self If I didn't intervene."

"Probably not. I think Inuyasha is the stronger of the two. But You could do more to prevent them from fighting in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I mean tell Koga your not interested."

"I do, I did! Didn't you hear me?" Kagome replied with exasperation.

"You half ass told him. You need to be forceful. With both him and Hojo. I know you don't want to hurt their feelings, and I think maybe you like the attention, but you have to tell them face to face in no uncertain terms that you only want to be friends and nothing more."

"Carolina's right." Sango agreed. "When ever you tell Koga your not interested you always sound hesitant and indecisive. It sends a mixed message."

Carolina nodded. "Exactly. And that tells Koga that he has a chance to win you over. That your only not with him because you are with Inuyasha. We know better but he doesn't so he keeps coming on to you and challenging Inuyasha in hopes of defeating him and winning you over. You need to explain to him that you want to be friends but that you don't love him. That even if Inuyasha never existed you still wouldn't love him."

"But... Then if Inuyasha doesn't love me... what then?"

"Don't be silly. Inuyasha adores you, he'd die for you." Carolina told her.

"He's risked his life for strangers before." Kagome replied glumly. "And he's never said he's loves me. Just the opposite, I'm nothing but a shard detector." She sobbed as tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha had decided to return to camp after smelling a powerful youkai in the area. He stopped when he smelled Kagome's tears and his ears pricked forward to pick up the girls' voices. They couldn't see him through the thick pine trees and continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Kagome, you know better. It's been forever since he's called you a shard detector. He only did it when some one pointed out he loves you to save face." He heard Sango assure the girl.

He felt a lump form in his throat and a knot form in his stomache. He hadn't known how much calling her that had hurt her. Damn! He didn't mean to make her cry! But it seemed he was good at it. He continued to listen intently as the two girls soothed Kagome.

He was concentrating so hard on what the women were saying that he didn't hear his brother approach until he was just a a dozen yards or so away. His ears twitched as he picked up on his brother's presence.

"Your guard is down little brother. That is unwise."

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood for your bull shit." He replied sourly, not even turning to look at Sesshomaru.

"And what about Kikyo?" Kagome yelled in the distance.

"Inuyasha's ex? I thought she was dead, murdered by Naraku."

"She is, her corpse was reanimated some time ago." Sango explained.

"She is dead and he still goes to see her. Every single time he catches her scent he goes to visit her."

"She's dead Kagome, for real this time. She'd have shown up by now if she wasn't."

"That's not the point! She is fucking dead and he still went to see her!" Kagome's voice yelled. "If he loves me why did he always go to see her?"

"You truely are like Chichiue." Sesshomaru's cold voice stated from behind.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked turning to look at Sesshomaru. To his surprise he could see anger burning his Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Hahaoya use to ask the same questions about Chichiue and Izayoe."

"Your okasan? I thought she was dead. Thats what my Hahaoya said."

"Is it? Well she was a mere human. She would not have been able to smell Hahaoya on Chichiue. Perhaps he deceived her. But he could not get her smell off his kimono. Hahaoya always knew when he had been to see her."

"I never realized. But I'm not like him. I never slept with Kikyo, we only talked. I mean, I knew her, We were friends. We use to be an item, but we realized it couldn't work. I thought Kagome knew that. She never protested us spending time together."

"And Hahaoya never mentioned your okasan. But it still hurt her."

"Like I said, Kikyo and I never did that." Inuyasha replied defensively.

"But your female doesn't know that."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment. Thoughtful. "I guess I should talk to her." He stated to himself.

"Well, here is your chance little brother, she is walking in our direction."

"What? Shit!" He replied turning toward her direction. He could hear her approaching.

"You really should learn never to let your guard Little brother." His face was stoic but there was a smirk in his voice.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha replied darting into the trees so that Kagome wouldn't know he was listening.

Just seconds after that Kagome came into view. She was wiping her eyes and didn't see him at first. She looked up with a start. "Sesshomaru? How long have you been here? You didn't hear all that, did you?"

"Only as much as Inuyasha heard."

"What? Inuyasha over heard me? Oh no!" She moaned hiding her face in her hands.

"It seems there have been some misunderstandings between the two of you. He went toward the south." He told the young miko.

"Well he can keep going south for all I care!" She replied storming off north. Sesshomaru continued walking, knowing she would take off to the north as soon as he was out of sight. He was right, once he had gone a fair distance her heard Kagome turn around and go the other direction.

Carolina looked up and gave him a slight smile as her cleared the trees. Every one greeted the inu youkai and he nodded in greeting before taking a seat beside his female.

"How much did Inuyasha hear?" She asked.

"Enough."

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked taking the sucker out of his mouth only long enough to ask that question.

"Inuyasha was standing a few dozen yards in that direction." Carolina replied pointing towards the thick brush Sesshomaru had emerged from.

"So he heard everything." Sango asked.

"Probably not everything. But anything that was said to loudly, yes."

"Why didn't you tell us Inuyasha was nearby?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Because some of the things Kagome was saying Inuyasha needed to hear, but we all know very well that she is to stubborn to tell him face to face. Now that some of these issues are out maybe they can work through them."

"You know how mad she'd be if she ever found out that you knew Inuyasha was close enough to hear us!"

"Then it is probably a good idea that we never speak of this again." Carolina replied then looked at the little fox kit. "Shippo, you understand why I didn't tell Kagome I had sensed Inuyasha's presence, right?"

"Yeah. So Inuyasha would know how mad she was and behave better. I won't tell, after all its for their own good."

A few minutes later Miroku and Myoga returned with wood for a fire to help ward off the cold that night. Sango helped him to start a fire and Shippo finished his sucker and started playing with Kirara. Leaving Sesshomaru and Carolina to talk softly amongst themselves.

* * *

Mean while Inuyasha stopped and waited for Kagome to catch up once he knew he was out of youkai hearing range. He had heard that bastard tell Kagome that he'd been listening and which way he'd gone. He'd have to face her wrath sooner or later then he'd...

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome yelled walking up behind him.

...Kill that bastard. He pushed himself up off the ground once the spell wore off and growled. He didn't even ask why she'd sat him.

"Baka! How dare you spy on us?" She yelled with her fists clenched at her sides.

"I wasn't spying! I was returning to camp because I smelled a youkai. Can I help it if you were yelling so loud half the forest could hear you?" He retorted.

"Well I was only yelling because I was mad!" Kagome snapped.

"Well if I was doing something that pissed you off why didn't you say so? I'm not a damned mind reader. And you usually have no problem with yelling at me rather than talking about me behind my back!"

"You wouldn't understand!" She replied starting to cry again.

Inuyasha stared at her in panic. There was only one thing he couldn't handle and that was seeing her cry.

"You wouldn't understand knowing that your only second best, that your not enough, or that your only purpose is as a shard detector."

"Second best? what are you talking about you baka?" He replied in confusion.

"Kikyo!" She yelled. Kagome was shocked out of her tears by a pair of arms wrapping tightly around her and pressing her against the hanyou's chest.

"You fool. You were never second and don't you dare think for a moment that you were." He ordered.

Kagome pressed her face into the folds of red cloth and began to sob harder.

"wha... Now what are you crying for? Quit crying!"

"I'll cry if I want to!" Came the muffled reply.

Not knowing what to do he just held her. After a moment he leaned his cheek on top of her head and breathed in the scent of her hair. "And you were never just a shard detector." He whispered then placed a kiss on top her head.

"Then why'd you call me that?"

"I wanted to push you away. I didn't want to fall in love again." He replied.


	42. Chapter 42

Yes my friends the rating has gone up. Things are heating up and some one decides to get a little more frisky. Some one does get lucky in this chapter but it's not who you think. O. Hehehe. And for those of you who want to see some action I plan on the worlds most hated spider hanyou making an appearence in the next chapter.

* * *

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly while she cried against his chest and slowly pulled herself together. When she looked back up at him her face was puffy and red and her eyes were blood shot but still Inuyasha thought she'd never looked more beautiful. Still holding her tightly he hesitantly pressed his lips to hers. 

Kagome's eye widened in surprise then closed. When the kiss broke they stared at each other with red cheeks and Inuyasha released Kagome. Then he just stood and stared awkwardly, not sure what to do now. Kagome had the answer, she smiled at him and placed her hand in his as they started to return to the others.

Just outside the camp site they found Sesshomaru and Carolina. They had obviously heard them coming as they were standing together talking casually. But it was fairly obvious what they'd been doing. Carolina had worn pink lip gloss which was now just slightly smeared and Sesshomaru's lips were tinted with the same shade of pink, as was a spot on Carolina's neck.

"Hey you two, I'm going to spend some time with Sesshomaru and Rin." Carolina told Kagome as they got close.

Inuyasha growled and bared his fangs at his brother. "Just remember, I owe you one!" He threatened.

Then Kagome squeezed his hand gently and smiled at Carolina and Sesshomaru. "We'll see you two later. Come on Inuyasha, it's late. I'm sure Miroku and Sango are waiting for us." Inuyasha growled at his brother one more time then allowed Kagome to lead him away.

When they got back to camp Miroku was laying face down on the ground with a lump on his head and Sango was holding the hiraikotsu in her hands. A fire was roaring nearby with Kirara and Shippo curled together beside it. Shippo was almost asleep but sat up and rubbed his tired eyes then ran to Kagome and jumped into her arms. Kirara just looked up and mewed.

Kagome just smiled at all her friends then set about making dinner for every one. Sango informed her that Sesshomaru had been there and Carolina had left with him and she replied that they had ran into them on the way back. Then she served hot ramen and they all enjoyed their meal. She only had to scold Inuyasha once for teasing Shippo.

Then it was time for bed. Due to the cold Kirara transformed to her large form and Miroku laid next to her under his blanket and the girls laid on the other side. Everyone cuddling together to share each others warmth but with a large youkai between the lecher and the girls.

Only Inuyasha slept apart up in the branches of a pine tree so he could watch over the camp. Even he had a blanket wrapped around him. He didn't really need it but Kagome had insisted on it. He didn't mind. She carried his blanket in her backpack and so it smelled like her.

He breathed deeply and smiled down at her snuggled next to Sango with Shippo in her arms. Then to his surprise realized he couldn't help wondering what she would look like with a white haired pup in her arms. Then he fell asleep smiling at the idea that one day she might give him puppies.

* * *

It was already dark when Sesshomaru and Carolina got back to his camp. Carolina was a bit surprised that he had left them alone so long this time of year. Late fall and early winter was rutting season. A time when the deer become crazed and dangerous. But then again Jaken and Ah 'Un were left to protect her. 

Jaken was drying the pot used to cook Rins evening meal. He jumped up and greeted his lord ethusiasticly. He made a point to greet Carolina to so as to avoid punishment but with markedly less enthusiasm.

"Where is Rin." Sesshomaru asked the little imp.

"She was falling asleep mi'lord so I made her go to bed. She is there beside Ah' Un, Should I wake her?"

"No." Sesshomaru replied walking over to the beast. He had not seen her right away because Ah 'Un's tail was wrapped around her to ward off the cold winter winds. He looked down to see a tiny form nestled beside the dragon. Only the top of her head was visible under the blankets she was wrapped in and her slow, steady breath told him she was sleeping peacefully.

Sesshomaru suppressed a smile and sat down leaning against a nearby tree. Carolina leaned against his side and he placed his arm around her as they watched the moon cross the sky. They fell asleep just a couple hours before dawn. More than enough sleep for youkai.

Sesshomaru awoke first, just as the sun was rising. He rose and found a small treeless knoll several yards away where he stood and watched the sun rise, the sky slowly turning faint pink which grew brighter until the clouds glowed red then began to fade into purple and blue.

When the sky was mostly blue with just a few streaks of pink and purple he heard Carolina walk up behind him. She stood beside him and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they watched the last of the pinks and purples fade to blue. Then he turned to her and caught her lips with his own.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened. After a few minutes his lips moved to her neck, licking and sucking. He breathed deeply enjoying the change in her scent as his lips moved down her neck to her collar bone.

He slid is hand up the back of her shirt and undid the clasps on her bra. Then moved his hand around to cup on of her breasts. She gasped in surprise and pleasure as he began to caress and squeeze her nipple. He felt that nipple become firm in his hand.

Carolina stepped back from him and smiled. She reached up into her sleeves pulling the straps down off her arms. Then she pulled the bra off with out removing her shirt and stuffed it in her pocket before embracing Sesshomaru. He smiled and resumed caressing her breast while she moaned softly. Then he lifted her shirt so that he could see them both and continued to caress one while taking the other in his mouth.

Carolina moaned a bit louder and buried her fingers in his long hair as Sesshomaru's tongue flicked over her nipple. Then he switched from licking to sucking while still rubbing his fingers over the other, every so often squeezing gently.

He wrapped his arm around her waist once more and straightened to kiss her lips. He allowed her shirt to fall back into place. He knew that if he continued any longer he would end up taking her. And that she would let him whether she was ready or not.

Carolina apparently was not content with this as she tightened her arms around his neck and began to nibble his earlobe then kissed his neck. Mindful of the spikes on his armor she pressed herself against him. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to kiss her lips once more then pulled back from her embrace. He took her hand and began to lead her back. With just the slightest sigh Carolina followed his lead.

When they got to camp Rin and Jaken were already fighting.

"It was not a lie Rin!" They heard Jaken exclaim.

"Yes it was Jaken-sama. Carolina-sama already told me other wise! And I am going to tell Chichiue on you for lying!" She looked up and saw her father and Carolina walking toward them. She got up and ran to them holding her arms out to Carolina.

"Carolina-sama! Jaken didn't tell me you were here! I missed you!" The girl squealed as Carolina lifted her

"Missed me? It has only been a week since you saw me last."

"But it was a long week!" The child insisted. "Chichiue has missed you to, Right Chichiue? And Jaken is being a... What was that word Inuyasha used? ...A jerk. He told me a lie while Chichiue was gone last night!"

"Rin, you shouldn't call people jerks, it's not nice." Carolina replied firmly.

"But he told me a lie!" The girl insisted.

"I did not! Rin asked me a question and I answered it truthfully." The imp replied. Then he looked slightly nervous. "Mi'lord I answered her truthfully because I did not know how else to answer. I didn't know if a story would be more appropriate, I hope you are not cross." He then cowered.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the imp. Why was he so nervous? Just what the hell had they spoken about last night?

"Perhaps it was a misunderstanding." Carolina replied setting Rin down and knelling in front of her. "Why don't you tell Sesshomaru and I exactly what happened last night?"

Rin placed a finger on her chin and looked up at the sky as she thought about it.

"Well, last night after Chichiue left some deer came into the clearing. Jaken-sama told me to get up on Ah 'Un's back because the boy deer were going to fight and he was afraid they might step on me by mistake. After they fought the loser went away and Jaken told me to close my eyes. I disobeyed him because the fight was over and I knew there wouldn't be any bloodshed so I don't know why he wanted me to close my eyes."

"Your not mad at me for disobeying him are you?" She asked sheepishly. She knew she was suppose to listen to Jaken because his purpose was to keep her safe but she didn't see any harm in seeing what happened. Then before they could answer she continued her story.

"Anyway, the boy deer got on top of the girl deers' backs and put the thing under him inside them. I asked Master Jaken what they were doing. He yelled at me and told me to close my eyes and mind my own business but I wanted to know so I kept asking.

"Jaken-sama lied to me when I kept asking. He said the boy deer were putting seeds in the girl deer. But I know thats a lie because Carolina told me girls already have seeds in them when they are little and these were grown up deer. Chichiue, what were they doing?"

Sesshomaru almost grimaced when she directed that question to him, but settled on closing his eyes and taking a deep, calming, breath. He heard Jaken make a frightened noise. He opened his eyes and looked down at the girl. She just stared with those wide, innocent eyes. He couldn't just lie to her, but how could he explain it?

Carolina placed her hands in her pockets and walked away. They had a deal after all, he had to handle this question. Of course she stayed close enough to listen. She would help him if he needed help. But only if he needed it.

"Rin, I do not believe Jaken intended to deceive you. He was merely answering your question to the best of his limited knowledge." He paused then before asking, "Rin, do you remember last summer, when you stepped on a bee?"

Rin nodded. "Yes Chichiue. I said I didn't like bees because they hurt, but you said they are important. You said they carry pollen from flower to flower to make seeds grow. That the seeds couldn't grow with out pollen."

A look of realization dawned on the child's face. "Is that what the deer were doing? Pollenating the seeds?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. When animals and youkai do it it is referred to as mating."

"I see. But then that means all boys have things under them, right? What is that thing?"

"It is called a penis. That is enough questions for today."

"Thank you for answering my questions Chichiue. Jaken, I'm sorry I called you a lier." Then she turned and skipped off towards the dragon. Sesshomaru and Carolina also walked toward the dragon. Jaken cringed in terror as Sesshomaru and Carolina walked past him. Jaken sighed in relief when neither Sesshomaru or Carolina so much as looked at him.

Then suddenly something cold contacted the back of his head and knocked him face down in the snow. He heard Rin giggle as he picked himself up. He turned around and saw her scoop up more snow and begin to pack it in to a ball.

"Rin, don't you dare you l..." He was silenced by another snow ball hitting him square in the face as Rin laughed. "Why you little... I'll teach you!" Jaken ranted starting to scoop up some snow of his own only to be pelted by another ball as Rin hid behind Ah 'Un.

As they walked Carolina and Sesshomaru glanced over their shoulders at Rin and Jaken. Jaken actually smiled as he lifted a large snow ball over his head preparing to throw it. Rin's snowball knocked him on his butt and he ended up dropping his own snowball on his head.

Carolina shook her head as a small smile shaped her mouth. Then she took Sesshomaru's hand. "Hey, you did good." She told him softly.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own inuyasha. m-kay? Yes, it's an evil cliffy, please don't hate me for it.

* * *

It was a miserable day in modern Tokyo. It was unseasonably warm, again, which had caused the snow to turn into a gray, wet, slush. The sky over head was dingy and over cast. And the icicles over head were dripping steadily, almost as if it were raining. Damned Global Warming. Carolina shifted her back pack as she sloshed through the slush on her way to school.

Up ahead she saw Kagome and Hojo. Kagome was talking and looked sad. Carolina stopped and watched as Hojo's face went from confusion, to disbelief, to sadness. She knew what Kagome was telling him. Then Hojo abruptly turned and walked away.

Kagome watched him walk away then noticed Carolina approaching. "Poor Hojo." She stated.

"Look at it this way, now that he knows for sure that your not interested he can get over you and move on with his life." Carolina replied. "Now come on, we're gonna be late for school." Kagome nodded in agreement and they continued walking down the street together.

They both worked diligently in class. Kagome to make better marks and Carolina to appear to be paying attention, though her thoughts were else where. Then during lunch Carolina quizzed Kagome in science. They struggled through the second half of the school day then went to Kagome's house.

"So your gonna be here all week?" Carolina asked as they took a brief break from studying.

"Yeah, I told Inuyasha not to come get me. I really need to study this week so I can pass the test on Friday."

"He can't be to happy about that."

"No, He thinks we should be spending all our time searching for Naraku. I suppose he's right."

"Maybe instead of moping about this and worrying about finding Naraku we should start developing a plan to defeat him. You have found him many times and he has alway manage to escape, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Your right. but I have no idea how to defeat him."

"But if you all take some time to brain storm maybe you can think up a way. And I'll ask Sesshomaru if he has any ideas for you when we return." Carolina offered.

"Thanks." Kagome replied. "But for now lets talk about something else."

"Okay. Have you gone to see that new movie down at the mall yet?"

"No, have you?"

"Yeah, it's okay but I've seen better. It'd be an better idea just o wait for it to come out on DVD and rent it." She paused. "Hey, I thought you said you'd be here all week. So what's Inuyasha doing here?"

"He's here?" Kagome asked.

Carolina nodded just as the door opened to reveal the hanyou in question.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha did a face plant on the kitchen floor. "Hey what the hell was that for?" He demanded picking him self up off the floor.

"I told you, I am not coming back with you until Saturday. That's still days away baka!"

"I know that baka! I wasn't coming to get you!"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "You weren't? Then what are you doing here?"

"What? Do I need an excuse just to come to your time now?"

"You mean you just want to hang out in my time?" Inuyasha didn't answer, just looked away with his arms crossed. "I'm sorry I sat you. Carolina and I still have a couple of pages left to finish up stairs. If you want to stay maybe you could watch T.V. while we finish."

Just then Sota came in the room. "Inuyasha? I thought Sis was staying until Saturday."

"She is, I'm just visiting."

Sota's face lit up. "Really? I just got a new video game, I'll teach you how to play it." The boy replied happily as he led the hanyou out of the room. With Inuyasha entertained for the while Kagome and Carolina returned upstairs to finish their work. Then Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hat and they went down stairs. Kagome and Inuyasha went for a short walk and Carolina agreed to play Sota's video game with him. She kicked his ass.

Saturday finally arrived to find Kagome in high spirits, she had passed her tests. Carolina still had to wait for her mother's phone call. She told Kagome and Inuyasha to go on ahead, she planned to track down Sesshomaru and his pack anyway. Her phone call came on Saturday night and she went down the well on Sunday morning.

She stretched and took a deep breath. It was always wonderful to be back in the feudal era where the air and water were still clean. Using her crystal for guidance she turned west.

After about three days or so and the road she began to get a bad feeling, like something was following her. She turned around several times to see what was behind her but saw nothing. Still she couldn't shake the bad feeling. And once or twice thought she heard bees.

After a few hours she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her and turned quickly. A small, familiar figure emerged rubbing it's reddened eyes.

"Rin? I didn't sense you coming baby."

"Sesshomaru-sama cloaked all of our auras and scents because of youkai in the area. But now I can't find him! How is he going to find me if he can't smell me?" The child asked, she seemed so scared.

"Sesshomaru-sama? You were calling him Chichiue."

The little girl stared at her for a moment. Then blinked and replied "Oh, yeah, I do. But I use to call him Sesshomaru-sama for so long that sometimes I forget."

"I see." Carolina replied. It made sense, after all she had called him Sesshomaru-sama long before she called him Chichiue. "It's okay now baby. He'll smell me and find us that way. But this is why we don't like you wandering off by yourself, remember our little discussion in my village?"

"I didn't mean to wander off." The child explained tearing up. "Th-there was a youkai a-and I got scared and ran away! But I got lost." She covered her eyes with her tiny hands.

"Don't cry baby, I shouldn't have been so quick to lecture you. It'll be okay, your safe with me now. Come give me a big hug now." Carolina replied walking toward the little girl. The child smiled and started to walk towards Carolina. Then she stopped and her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide.

Carolina turned to see what had frightened the little girl so. She couldn't see anything, but obviously Rin had. "What did you see baby?" She asked straining to see the slightest movements.

Suddenly she felt something wrap around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides. Something else wrapped tightly around her neck. She heard Rin's voice laugh and shift from childish to masculine. The tentacles around her spun her around so she could see the tiny form expand and shift until she was face to face with a male with wavy black hair and red eyes.

"I would have thought, with your friends, that you knew I was a shape shifter. That I can be whom ever I please." He replied with a cold, merciless smile.

Carolina began to struggle and fight but the tentacle around her neck tightened further. Her throat and chest hurt as she struggled in vain to draw air into them. Her pulse raced. Her mind began to swim as her cells were starved for oxygen.

Naraku laughed as she writhed in his tentacles, fighting desperately to escape. He watched as her skin changed to blue. Her sight darkened and she went limp. Only then did he release his grip on her neck, allowing air to rush into her lungs.

"Do not fear for your life just yet." Naraku told the unconscious woman. "I do not plan to kill you right away. After all, live bait always works best." He turned to a bat like youkai with a single yellow eye. "Observe." He ordered it.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking idly along listening to Rin hum as she picked wild flowers along the path. Jaken trailed a short ways behind ranting at Ah 'Un who was stubbornly refusing to be led. Ah 'Un would gladly cooperate if he or Rin asked it to but it enjoyed giving Jaken a hard time. 

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. An unknown terror came over him. Then he saw a vision of Carolina's face and could smell her fear. His mate was in danger! He took to the sky. Rin climbed up on Ah 'Un's back and the beast took off after it's master with Jaken dangling from it's reigns.

He caught the scent's of Inuyasha's pack and set down before them. "Where is Carolina?" He demanded before his feet even touched the ground.

"She didn't come with me. She said she was going to look for you." Kagome replied.

"We need to find her." He replied.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. This isn't the first time she's set off on her own to find you, she's done it lots of times." The little fox in Kagome's arms stated matter of factly.

"She is in some kind of danger." Sesshomaru stated. Then he heard wings. He and Inuyasha both looked up to see a saimyosho and a bat youkai.

Inuyasha grabbed his sword but Miroku stopped him from drawing it.

"Do not attack them Inuyasha, they are allowing us to see them for some reason."

The group watched as the bat slowly descended until it was just a few feet from ground. It's single eye began to glow and a yellow beam came out and formed a glowing sphere in which stood an image of Naraku.

"Greetings Sesshomaru. It has been a long time has it not? I do hope my messengers found you as I have something I believe may interest you." The image moved a tentacle in to view and Sesshomaru felt his stomach tighten with worry and anger. Carolina lay limply in his grasp. He could tell that she was breathing, barely, but there were dark purple bruises around her neck.

"Have I got your attention yet?" The image asked. It looped a tentacle back around Carolina's neck. Shesshomaru growled and his eyes glowed red as he watched Carolina turn blue before Naraku released her once more.

"My my my, This just gets more fun every time I do it. I do hope I don't get to carried away. Follow the saimyosho, it will lead you to where you can die together." It's message delievered the bat youkai fell to the ground dead. The Saimyosho turned and flew off with every one in hot pusuit.


	44. Chapter 44

I don't own Inuyash, just so we're clear on that. nice long chapter for ya'll.

* * *

Carolina groaned as she came to. Her neck hurt and she felt disoriented. She blinked a few times to try and clear her vision. Then she realized her vision wasn't dark, where ever she was at was dark. Her heart jumped in to her throat when she realized she was in an underground cavern.

All the events from the previous hours came back. She realized something was wrapped around her arms and legs, holding her vertical. She could feel it pulling at her, like it was drawing energy from her skin. She tried to struggle and there was an electric sound and she screamed in pain as she felt a sharp electric surge flow through and out of her body.

She heard Naraku's cold laugh. The evil hanyou stepped out of the darkness and stared at her with sadistic delight. "How do you like my plant? I developed and grew it myself. It feeds off your life force, as you have probably already realized. Especially negative emotions. Fear, anger, hatred. The more you fight against it the faster It'll kill you. Try not to struggle to much, we wouldn't want you dead when Sesshomaru gets here would we? If his mate were dead already what motivation would he have to stay and die with you?"

"You fool, the only one who'll die is you! Sesshomaru could never be killed by a plant! He'll rip this thing to shreds, and you as well." Carolina told him.

Naraku smiled coldly. "I am afraid you are mistaken. You see I designed this plant to feed off negative energy. It'll absorb energy attacks, it'll feed off them. And when Sesshomaru takes hold of it to pull it off you he will be caught by it as well. I am the only one who can touch this plant with out becoming trapped in its vines."

Carolina looked up to see vines growing above her, twisting together like some huge knotted rope. The top most vines grew into the roof of the cavern. The plant was devoid of any foliage or blossoms. It did not need to produce foliage as Naraku had apparently been feeding it, she could see bones tangled deep with in it.

"Lesser youkai." Naraku informed her looking at the bones. "Not fit to become a part of my body. Of course once this plant has killed you and Sesshomaru I will absorb you two into my body and draw the energy out of the plant. It's purpose is only to kill Sesshomaru for me. I had originally planned to feed the human girl to it but you were far to easy to capture.

"Besides that you'll last longer. The human child would not have lasted an hour in this plant's embrace. As I have said before, live bait works so much better."

"And don't worry about the little girl. I'll look after her. She is very pretty for a human child, I'll be sure not to let her dye so long as her body meets my needs." He stated with a nasty laugh. "Such a small body should be nice and tight and being a child I know for certain that she is a virgin. She should be quite pleasing to take."

"You monster! Leave Rin alone, she is only a baby!" Carolina yelled ignoring the pain as she struggled to break free from the vines.

"That is the point." Naraku laughed. Naraku stepped up on to the the thick twisted vines and they stopped drawing energy from her.

"They will not draw energy as long as I am in contact with them. But they will continue to suck you dry once I step away. I don't want you dying before Sesshomaru gets here after all. I would very much like him to see you dye. To be trapped helpless in these vines as they draw the last of your life force from you."

"There is one thing I found confusing." Naraku mused stepped toward her. "You mentioned that the whelp has taken to calling Sesshomaru chichiue. But did not tell me to call you hahaoya when you thought I was she. I assume that if Sesshomaru allows her to call him chichiue, then she would be expected to call his mate hahoya."

Naraku pulled her shirt away from her shoulder. "He has not marked you. Wouldn't it crush him to know I took you by force before he claimed you? And you are quite attractive as well, not as much as the child but your body is such that you should not dye a virgin."

He took her face in his hand and pressed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue in to her mouth. She bit down on it as hard as she could. He drew back as she spat his blood on him. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he punched her in the stomach knocking her breath from her.

"If anyone is to cause pain it will be I!" Naraku sneered and punched her in the stomach again. He ripped her shirt open then ripped off her bra. He examined the padded device in his hand.

"I see I am not the only one who knows how to deceive others."

"Fuck you ass hole!" Carolina replied spitting in his face.

Naraku punched her across the face twice. Then he grabbed her breasts in his hands and squeezed them tightly, bringing tears of pain to Carolina's face.

"Not as big as I had hoped but they'll have to do. Now I want you to scream for me. I do love to hear a woman scream."

* * *

Sesshomaru held growled as they followed the saimyosho. Just how far was Naraku's hide out? They had passed where Naraku had abducted Carolina. Her backpack lay deserted int the leaves and there were obvious signs of a struggle.

"Carolina's back back. She might need her things." Rin told Ah 'Un seeing the adults run right by. The dragon bellowed in response and swooped low to grab the pack in one pair of it's massive jaws.

"Silly child, we should not be concerned with such trivial things!" Jaken had ranted.

"We didn't stop. And Carolina wouldn't want to lose her photos of her otosan." Rin had replied.

After what seemed like forever they came to the base of a mountain near a large lake. The saimyosho flew down into cave that led deep below the mountain. "Stay here." They all told the children, leaving Kirara, Jaken, and Ah' Un to protect them.

The tunnel was level at first but then declined steeply, twisting and turning. The group had to use Kagome's flash lights to see. Their foot steps echoed loudly as they ran down the sloping passage.

They saw a dim light up ahead and came around the turn. Everyone stopped short when they saw Carolina caught in the twisted vines of some immense plant. She was shirtless and they could see the bright red beginnings of bruises on her face, chest, and stomach. Naraku was squeezing her breasts and Sesshomaru roared in fury.

Naraku quickly flew away from her. "I guess you'll dye a virgin after all." He told Carolina.

"Get out of here, it's a trap!" Carolina yelled seeing her friends and her lover there.

Sesshomaru leaped at Naraku with his eyes blazing red. He could not transform in this cavern but his youki was awakened. How dare Naraku touch her like that! He lashed out with his energy whip only to have it deflected by a barrier Naraku put up at the last second. Sesshomaru collided with the barrier and it blasted him back. As soon as he was out of the way Inuyasha lashed out with his Wind Scar but it to was ineffective against the barrier.

While the inu boys fought with Naraku, Kagome and Sango ran towards Carolina. "Stop! Don't touch it!" Carolina yelled. "You'll be caught in it too!"

"Well then we'll have to get rid of it!" Sango replied throwing her hiraikotsu. It tore through a small portion of the vines which regenerated instantly. Kagome let a sacred arrow fly at the plant. The vine it tore into was purified but also instantly replaced. Miroku threw sacred Sutras but they burned away instantly and left the plant in tact. Even focusing only on the vines that held her arms and legs they could not get rid of them as quickly as they were replaced. Could not get rid of enough to free her even for an instant.

While the three humans tried to free Carolina Naraku taunted Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha attacked with another Wind Scar attack only to have Naraku deflect it once more, the attack hitting a far wall of the cavern instead. There was a rumbling sound. Water began to trickle from the cracks created by the blow. Then a large rock fell away and water began to gush in.

"We're under the lake!" Miroku yelled to Sango. "We have to get her free."

"No!" Carolina yelled. "Get out of here, save yourselves."

"Not a chance!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Aiming well above her at the top of the vines he allowed another attack to fly "Adamant Barrage!" Shards of adamantian flew at the vines and embedded deep with in them. The vines glowed and the plant absorbed the shards into it's self.

"It feeds off your attacks. Naraku told me himself!" She informed them. Then She heard Naraku laughing high above them.

"She's right. There is no way to free her. If you are to survive you must abandon your friend."

Sesshomaru growled and leaped toward her. "No!" She yelled "You'll be caught too!"

'Its a chance I have to take.' He thought as he landed on the vines in front of her. The vines instantly sprouted new tendrils which wrapped tightly around his ankles then creeped up his legs like some kind of serpent. He looked down at the and tried to pull his legs free. It was no good. But that didn't matter. What mattered was freeing Carolina. He grabbed the vines that held her arms. Tendrils from then wrapped around his wrist.

He gritted his teeth as the vines pulled his life force from him. He growled as he tried desperately to pull the vines from Carolina. He realized Carolina was right. He could not pull them from her. He had failed her.

"You baka!" She cried. "I told you not to! Who is going to care for Rin now?"

Naraku laughed. "I had hoped you would die slowly, but this will do. I can retrieve the plant once you have been drowned. I really must go now, I do not breath under water." With that he disappeared.

"Quickly, we have to do something!" Sango yelled looking down at the water. It was waist high now and getting deeper each minute.

"Where are the children?" Carolina asked looking around the cavern.

"They're safe we left them outside."

"No, go protect them. Naraku has threatened Rin!" Carolina yelled.

"We'll go protect them, you two get Carolina and Sesshomaru free." Sango told Kagome as she and Miroku turned and ran as fast as the water would allow down the tunnel.

"You go to Kagome and Inuyasha. There is nothing more you can do." Carolina told them.

"But..."

"Kagome, call my mother. Tell her what happened. Tell her and Kay I love them." Carolina replied with tears in her eyes. She didn't notice the vines loosening just slightly. Kagome nodded and turned to leave.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called to his little brother. "Rin is an orphan once again. Please don't allow her to suffer as you have."

Inuyasha nodded. "I won't." He turned to leave to and stopped at the mouth of the tunnel. The water was chest high now. "I'll avenge you, brother." He then picked up Kagome and they disappeared down the tunnel.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this." Carolina sobbed laying her head forward against his chest.

"Do not be."

"But it's my fault that your here. And now Rin will be all alone again."

"No, my brother and Kagome will take care of her as they do the young kitsune. And I knew these vines would likely trap me. I had to take the chance, I will die here with you by choice."

"But..."

"Look at me Carolina." He ordered. She did as he said. She could see no regret or sorrow in his eyes. "You forced me to spend time with my little brother that I would never have spent near him other wise. You brought us together. You saved Rin from her snake bite. And I have never been as happy as I have these past few months with you.

"I could never live with my self If I had not done everything in my power to save you. I would rather dye here with you now that live an eternity with out you. I love you."

"I love you too." She replied. Their lips came together. Suddenly they plunged into the water.

'So the plants are to drown us now?' Sesshomaru thought. Then realized his arm was free. As were his legs. He wrapped his arm around Carolina and stood up.

"What happened?" She asked as they broke the water's surface.

"I do not know, lets go."

"Right."

"We will have to swim, the tunnel is under water. Can you do it?"

"I have walked through a tunnel more narrow, thanks to you." They each took a breath and dived below the surface. Just when they thought they could hold their breath no longer the tunnel angled up. They were able to stand and catch their breath before swimming on. Once they got to waist high water they stood. Carolina struggled and fell back into the water.

Sesshomaru could feel the effect of the plant. And only the Kami could know how long she had been subjected to it's draining. He knelt beside her and looped his arm around her. "Lean on me." He told her then helped her to her feet.

Outside every one was trying to console Rin, Jaken and Ah 'Un about the loss of Sesshomaru and Carolina. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard a sound in the cave. I quietly took on of Kagome's flash lights and sneaked back into the cave. He didn't want to get any ones hopes up if he were wrong.

He came around a bend just in time to see Carolina stumble and fall once again. They both looked up seeing the light.

"How the hell... Never mind. You need help?"

"No." Carolina replied.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered.

"I can do it!" Carolina replied struggling to stand. She was down again as quickly as she got up.

"Carolina, the plant has stolen most of you energy. You do need help." Sesshomaru told the stubborn girl. She sighed and nodded looking away embarrassed.

"Take the flash light. I can carry her better with two arms than you can with one. Sorry about that by the way." Inuyasha told his brother.

"Do not be. I was trying to kill you. I would have done the same thing and not thought twice about it."

"Yeah, you always have been a bit of an ass hole." He replied as he lifted Carolina off the ground.

"I am beginning to believe I was right, you truely do not know how to speak with out using foul language."

"Got a problem with that?"

"I believe I am getting use to it."

"Hey Rin, look what I found!" Inuyasha called as they stepped into the light.

"Chichiue!" The child cried leaping to her feet and running to them. "Carolina-sama!"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken cried following after her. Every one jump to their feet and came running to ward them.

Inuyasha put Carolina down and wandered over to wear Miroku still stood. He had started to rush toward them with every one else then had realized Carolina was still topless. He might be a pervert who spied on the girls in the hot springs, but to look at Carolina when she was completely helpless was wrong to him. He spotted her back pack laying a few feet away.

"Sango." He called. She turned to see Miroku with his back turned to them but holding out Carolina's black hoodie. She smiled and took the garment to Carolina. She and Kagome helped her put it on. Only once Sango told Miroku that Carolina was dressed did he join them all in celebrating.

"I believe it is best to take this else where, we do not want Naraku to return." Sesshomaru spoke up. Every one agreed. Carolina had to ride Ah 'Un with Rin as she was to weak to walk any distance. Miroku and Sango rode Kirara as usual while Inuyasha and Kagome followed below.

After about two hours of flight they decided it was time to set down and found shelter in a cave. Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to set up camp and the imp wandered off in search of fire wood. Miroku and Sango also set off to find some fire wood. Kagome decided to entertain the children with a story and Sesshomaru decided he wanted to be alone for a while.

He had been alone for a while when he heard Ah 'Un approaching. He glanced back over his shoulder to see it was Carolina. She got with in a few yards and dismounted, telling the beast to return to camp. The came and sat in front of Sesshomaru.

She looked into his eyes for a moment then threw her self against his chest and cried. Sesshomaru stroked her hair and back reassuringly.

"He... He was going to..." She couldn't finish the sentence as she was over come by her sobbing.

"You are safe now." Sesshomaru told her holding her tightly now.

After several minutes she pulled herself together and looked him in the eye. "I want you to take me."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a long time. "No." He answered. "Not like this, not because your frightened."

"And what if he tries again? What if another male takes me by force?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"It would not matter. To form a mating pair both must give them selves willingly. No one could mark you with out your consent."

"But if they take me I can not get my virginity back. I want to give that to you."

Sesshomaru pulled her close again. "I will protect you. When you visit your world I will stay near Inuyasha's village and if you wish to travle with them I will always escort you to them. I will not allow you to travel alone unless you ask me to." She nodded as she clung to his chest. After a long time they returned to camp, Sesshomaru encouraging Carolina to lean against him the entire way.

When they got back to camp they noticed all the humans had changed into dry clothing and had a warm fire burning in the middle of the cave. Most of Inuyasha's pack and Sesshomaru's pack had fallen asleep. Inuyasha and Kagome alone were awake, speaking softly with one another near the back of the cave.

Sesshomaru and Carolina both greeted them softly then settled near the opening where Carolina felt most comfortable. Sesshomaru tried to ignore the way Inuyasha and Kagome stared when he allowed Carolina to lay her head in his lap to sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

All I own is a dog that eats my driving glasses so please don't sue me.

* * *

After her encounter with Naraku Carolina stuck like glue to her friends and Sesshomaru for a couple of weeks. After a while she started taking short walks again but always told some one where she was going and never went far. And she no longer would leave one group to search out the other. Seshomaru kept his promise and would always camp with in a mile or so of the Bone Eaters Well when she was in modern Tokyo. 

She was traveling with Sesshomaru's pack not long after when they came to a fair sized human city. Not the biggest in the era, but not small either. Sesshomaru decided to slip away for a while but told Jaken to protect his girls. Not that any of the humans were eager to try and mess with the strange looking youkai or the child that clung to her hand.

He caught up with them about 30 minutes later while Caroline was helping Rin back up on to Ah 'Un's broad back after deciding what misu paste she wanted Jaken to buy for her.

"Where did you sneak off to?" She asked as she felt Sesshomaru's presence behind her.

"Never mind." He replied kissing her on the neck. They finished their shopping and left town. On the way out she noticed a group of teen age girls staring at Sesshomaru and whispering amongst them selves. She wrapped her arms around his and laid her head on his shoulder so that there was no question, he was taken! Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at this display of possessiveness.

Later that night once they had made camp he told Rin to close her eyes. He took her little hand and turned it palm up then reached into the folds of his kimono and extracted a small bundle of paper which he place in Rin's hand. She opened her eyes and unwrapped the package to find a pretty, pink, silk hair ribbon. She threw her little arms around him. Then she happily took down her hair and put it back up with the new ribbon.

Later, when every one was asleep he took another package out of his sleeve and carefully opened it. He took the contents and carefully lopped it around Carolina's wrist, careful not to wake her. He wondered how long it would take her to notice it in the morning. Then he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his side.

Carolina snuggled closer as she started to wake up and wrapped her arms around his waist. He tightened his arm around her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him sleepily. She smiled and sat up to kiss him.

She stretched and began to get up when something shiny caught her eye. She looked down to see a single strand of pearls around her right wrist. She stared in surprise for a moment then looked up at Sesshomaru.

He watched her intently, his face remained straight but his eyes were soft. He leaned his face down to kiss her lips and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. When the kiss broke they stared in to one another's eyes for a moment.

Carolina looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. "Sesshomaru... It's gorgeous!"

"It does not do you justice." He replied stroking her face. He kissed her again then heard Rin giggling. They looked over at her to see her tiny face poking out of her blankets. "It is time to get up." He told the child then rose to his feet and woke Jaken and Ah 'Un.

A few days later they met up with Inuyasha's pack. It didn't take long for Kagome and Sango to notice the bracelet. For a few minutes all the girls stood together admiring the bracelet while Miroku and Inuyasha stood off to the side giving Sesshomaru murderous glares for making them look bad.

Together they returned to the village. Sesshomaru and Rin bid Carolina good bye then stood at the edge of the forest and watched as Kagome and Carolina jumped down the well.

"I don't like it when Carolina-sama goes down the well." Rin complained as they turned to return to camp. "Do you think we could visit her?"

"She will only be gone a week."

"But your going to miss her too. And she said we could visit if we wanted."

"Perhaps we will visit her later, but for right now I believe she wishes to focus on her studies." Sesshomaru told the child.

On Monday they almost got to school with out encountering Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. The three caught up with them just out side of school.

"Carolina, that bracelet is beautiful!" Ayumi exclaimed noticing the pearls Carolina wore. "Where on Earth did you buy that?"

"I didn't buy it, it was a gift." Carolina replied, unable to suppress the smile that formed on her face as she looked down at it.

"A gift? From who?" Eri put in.

"Sesshomaru." Carolina replied, trying no to smile any bigger.

"The cute guy with the little girl?" Ayumi asked.

"You're going out with him now?" Eri added.

"Since when?" Yuka demanded.

"A couple of weeks now." Carolina replied now not bothering to hide her smile.

"Wow! he must really care for you a lot!" Ayumi replied in awe.

"Either that or you're really, really good in bed!"

Carolina shook her head in disgust. "What is it with you assuming everything is about sex Yuka? For your information Sesshomaru and I have not slept together yet."

"Well, maybe that's why he gave it to you. Maybe he figures you owe it to him now."

"For your information, Yuka, he wants to wait until he is sure I'm ready!"

"He couldn't get it up, huh?"

"Yuka!" Every one exclaimed in surprise.

"That is a terrible thing to say!" Eri yelled. Then every one walked away from her and went to class.

On Friday Carolina and Kagome left school to see Sesshomaru and Rin waiting at the gate. "What are you to doing here?" Carolina asked softly as she picked up Rin and hugged her, then set the child down and hugged Sesshomaru.

"Rin missed you. And you had previously stated that we may visit as long as you or Kagome were here."

"So I did. I'm a bit surprised. You've actually only come here the one time."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and stated. "My idiot brother is waiting for you at your house."

"You two have been at it again?" Kagome asked, some what amused and exasperated. They may have learned a new respect for one another but that didn't stop the bickering between the two siblings.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Carolina smiled then noticed a couple of teachers watching them. She could tell they didn't approve of her hugging a man who looked so much older than she. And had a child.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." She stated Taking Sesshomaru's hand then Rin's and walking away. Rin had to switch Suzu to the other arm real quick to take Carolina's hand.

"Baby, are you warm enough?" She asked noticing that Rin was wearing the jacket she'd bought her. It was a very warm day for mid winter but still a bit chilly.

"Yes. I can't believe it's so warm! It is winter here to, isn't it?"

"Yes, but the future is much warmer than your time. We call it global warming. You see for the past hundred years humans have been putting the dirt in the air thinking it just goes away. But we now know that the dirt traps heat that usually goes back in to the sky and makes it to warm."

"Oh. So even the winter is warm?"

"Sometimes. But not always." Carolina replied.

First they took Rin to the play ground again. Carolina leaned against Sesshomaru as they watched Rin laughing and playing and he absently ran his claws through her hair. After that Carolina took them to a mexican joint for dinner and they all went for a moonlit walk in the park before Sesshomaru and Rin went home. She went home to get her back pack and to activate her puppet, complete with a fake pearl bracelet, and jumped down the well to join them.


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own this anime. If I did I'd have been able to lay down cash for the little red mercedes at the car place today. Instead I applied for a loan to get a used, 7000 dollar car. I would like to take this moment to say a prayer for my old ford which died in a tragic accident this morning. May she rest in pieces.

* * *

Warning, this fan fic is lemony fresh! Now we have some fun! Anyone got a napkin? I'm so drooling over here.

* * *

Carolina watched Rin sleep peacefully while waiting for Sesshomaru to return. He had left to patrol earlier but she had sensed he really just wanted some time to him self. She thought a bit about her family, she had gotten the news almost two weeks ago that all the plans had been made and her family would be moving to Japan in two months. That meant she'd never have to go back to America, she could be with Rin and Sesshomaru forever, and planned to. 

She decided to take advantage of the solitude. "Jaken." She called to the half asleep imp across the camp. "If Sesshomaru returns before I do tell him I went to the hot springs and will return shortly."

"Hai, Carolina-sama." Jaken replied obediently and yawned. Carolina knew he would fall asleep before then. But she also knew Sesshomaru would wake him up and ask where she was.

She picked up her back pack and started out on the trail toward the hot springs they had passed a half a mile back. She hummed softly to herself, which sounded a bit odd as it was a Kid Rock song she chose to hum. Before long she saw the large rocks that concealed the hot springs and steam rising above them.

She came around the large rocks to see Sesshomaru sitting against a large rock in the chest high water. His arm draped across the rock behind him as though it were the back of a couch. He was watching her with a slightly amused look.

"Oh my goddess, I'm so sorry!" She replied turning around and covering her eyes. She turned blood red and started to walk quickly away.

"Carolina." Sesshomaru called.

She stopped. "Yes?" She asked.

"Why are you leaving so quickly?" She could almost hear laughter in his voice.

"I didn't mean to walk up on you. I didn't know you were here." She replied with her eyes still tightly closed.

"I can see that."

"So I guess you want to be alone right now."

"If I wished to be alone I would have alerted you to my presence here. You may join me if you wish."

"What?" She asked. She almost turned around to see if he was serious but stopped herself.

"We are to be mated some day. I have nothing to hide from you. You may bathe with me if you please." He was silent for a moment, giving her a chance to respond. "Or if you wish to bathe alone I will leave now. I was about to anyway." He replied. She could hear the water splashing as he stood up.

"No, it's o.k." She said softly. "I guess your right, we have nothing to hide from one another." She glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled. She let her eyes travel down his broad chest and wash board abs. Then stared at his penis. Even soft and limp as it currently was it's size seemed huge to her. She realized she was staring and quickly looked forward again turning bright red.

"Ok, I'll join you." She replied after a long moment. Then began to strip with her back to him. When she took off her shorts and panties he decided to sit back down. His body was reacting to the sight of her naked. He didn't expect her to give her self to him tonight and didn't want her to believe so. He didn't want her to feel pressured if she was not ready.

She slowly turned to face him with one arm over her chest and her other hand hiding her most private part. She slowly waded into the water. Sesshomaru's eyes never left her for a moment. He gestured for her to sit beside him. She did so and he draped his arm around her shoulders like always and stared up at the sky, looking quite content though a thousand impure thoughts were running through his mind right now.

Carolina shivered slightly at the touch, fully aware that they were both completely nude. After a moment she relaxed and leaned against him with her head on his shoulder as she also stared at the night sky over head. She subconsciously ran her hand across his stomach, feeling his rock hard abs with her finger tips. Then ran her hand up and across his chest.

He looked at her and feeling his eyes she looked up at him. He stared down at her and ran his claws absently though her hair. He seemed to love playing with her hair. She kissed him softly. Then slowly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again, running her tongue over his entire mouth.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and returned her kiss, savoring her taste. She tightened her grip and pressed her self against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and shifted her to his lap. He ran his hand over her chest and gripped one breast. He began to kiss down her neck and collar bone and fondled her breast feeling her nipple respond to his touch.

She moaned softly and pressed her chest to his. She could feel his hard erection against her thigh. He lowered his head and pulled up on the small of her back to bring her breasts above the water. She moaned a bit louder as she felt his mouth closed over her breast. His arms around her waist so that he was cupping the other.

Sesshomaru alternated between sucking and licking while he softly ran his fingers over the other nipple. Then he began to suck and lick at the other one. He paused to kiss her lips. Then pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"We have to stop now unless..."

"I'm ready." She assured him looking into his eyes.

He kissed her again, more passionately than before. She pulled back from him.

"First I feel I should tell you something. I am a virgin, so the first time..."

"I know." He whispered. His father had told him, when he became a man, that all virgin females had a barrier inside them that had to be broken the first time they mated. And that it would cause them some pain.

"I'll be as gentle as I can. If the pain is to great tell me and I will stop." She nodded and he began once again kissing her neck. His lips again traveled down to her breast. He licked and sucked her nipples for a while then took her hand and pulled her from the water.

He had her lay down on the soft mossy earth beside the hot spring and laid beside her kissing her lips. He fondled her breasts then his hand slowly stroked down her body and came to rest between her legs. Sesshomaru began to stroke her wet hot slit. She moaned loudly and arched her back, pressing her hips up against his hand.

Sesshomaru moved so that he knelt between her knees. He leaned forward to balance his weight on his elbow. "Are you ready?" He whispered staring down into her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her softly then pressed himself down through her virgin barrier into her. She hissed softly in pain and clenched her fists in his silver locks. The scent of blood mixed with her fluids reached both their noses.

Once inside her fully he waited for her to recover. She opened her blue eyes and stared up into his golden ones. Carolina nodded and Sesshomaru began to move his hips slowly back and forward. Moving in and out of her. She hissed in pain and clenched her teeth together.

Sesshomaru watched her pained face. He remained all to aware of her pain but at the same time it felt so good to be inside of her. He slowly began to thrust harder and faster. At the same time the pain in Carolina began to subside and she began to feel waves of pleasure spread through her body.

Carolina began to moan slightly as the pleasure became more intense. The pain was still there but it faded into the back ground as her mate moved with in her body. She became aware that Sesshomaru was growling softly.

Suddenly he growled loudly and his body tensed. He thrust into her hard, his body pressing powerfully into hers as his essence flowed into her. He bit into her shoulder hard, drawing blood and causing her to cry out. He gave a few final thrusts as he emptied himself into her. Then breathing hard he collapsed on top of her and licked her wounded shoulder. He rolled off of her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close against him and nuzzling his face in to her neck. As the sweat dried and their pulses calmed they drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru awoke at first light the next morning. He lay next to Carolina running his hand lightly up and down the curve of her waist and hip. He breathed deeply taking in the intoxicating scent of her sex. Then he softly kissed the light pink scar he had inflicted on her shoulder the night before.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He stood and helped her up. He hugged her tightly and kissed her. Then they bathed in the hot springs. Sesshomaru's eyes stayed on her, roving over her naked body. He felt torn. He wanted very much to take her again but also wanted to give her body a chance to recover from the night before.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly as they dressed.

"I'm o.k." She replied. Then smiled and admitted "I'm a little sore."

They returned to camp to find Everyone already up. Rin was chattering on and on to Ah 'Un while she played with her Play-doh. Jaken was checking supplies and looking very depressed. Rin spotted them first and ran up to Sesshomaru and Carolina.

"Chichiue! Caolina-sama!"

Sesshomaru knelt until he was eye level with the child. "Rin. From now on Carolina is your okasan, is that understood?"

Rin stared at him with wide eyes. Then she looked up at Carolina who was smiling down at her. "I... I have a new hahaoya?" She asked in awe. "Then... we are a real family now, aren't we?" She launched her self at Carolina and wrapped her arms around her new mother. Carolina smiled and picked her up. Then she climbed up on Ah 'Un, this being the only time she'd prefer to ride when she could walk.

"Chichiue." A little voice called from the dragon's back a while later. Rin had been sucking on a sucker as she leaned back against Carolina in deep thought. Now she took the sucker out of her mouth and asked. "If your my Chichiue, and Inuyasha is your brother, does that mean he's my uncle? And does that make Kagome my aunt?"

"I do not know if Kagome is your aunt yet. But yes, I suppose in a way my brother is your uncle."

A half hour later who should they run into but the inu hanyou himself. He was surprised when Rin ran up to him and smiled up sweetly with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Your my Chichiue's brother. Know what that makes you?"

"What?" He asked glancing at Sesshomaru. If he put her up to this it couldn't be good.

"Your my uncle!" She declared happily.

"Huh?" He asked with his mouth dropping open. He was at a complete loss for words.

"Your my Chichiue's brother so that makes you my uncle!" She smiled widely.

"Uh, yeah, I guess your right."

"So... Is Kagome my aunt? I asked Chichiue but he said he didn't know." She looked up at him wide such wide innocent eyes.

"No." Inuyasha replied turning beet red.

"O.k, that's enough questions for today." Carolina replied sliding off Ah 'Un's back and picking up the child. "You don't want uncle Inu to dye of embarrassment do you?"

"Why would he do that Hahaoya?" Now it was Carolina's turn to turn red.

"Your calling Carolina hahaoya now?" Miroku asked the child. Rin nodded ethusiasticly. "Did you start that on you own or did Sesshomaru tell you to?"

"Chichiue told me to." Rin replied. The monk grinned and gave Sesshomaru a thumbs up, which he had learned from Kagome. Sesshomaru may not have understood the gesture but he caught the basic meaning behind it and growled at the lecher.

"So your heading home?" Kagome asked, changing the subject. "We need to get ready for the winter exams."

"Oh yeah, your going to have two weeks to study if we go home now. Right?"

"Yeah. Kagome replied. And I am going to need every moment to catch up with the class."

"Ok, lets get going." Carolina replied. She tried to ignore the monk, who was grinning at how stiffly she moved today.

They started out toward town. Usually the walk would take two days but they got caught in a sudden down pour and had to hide in a cave for two. They all huddled together and cursed the weather. Sesshomaru most of all, as he and Carolina had no alone time over the next 3 and a half days.

They finally reached their destination. Sesshomaru pulled Carolina off to the side and kissed her good bye. Then started to kiss down her neck. She laughed and pushed him away. "There will be plenty of time for that when I come home." She told him.

He looked at her like a boy who just received a new toy only to have it taken away. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder." She purred.

"Then hurry back my dearest." He replied kissing her passionately. She smiled and kissed him.

"You may come visit me any time you know. Though I don't know if we'd have any time to ourselves. Might be more of a tease than anything." She took his hand and he walked her to the well. She kissed Rin good by and hugged them both one more time then jump down the well. Sesshomaru stared down the well. Just then, when she had hugged him, he had thought she smelled slightly different. No. He must have caught the scent of something on the wind. he was near a human town after all, they were usually full of weird scents.


	47. Chapter 47

I just called my people, I don't own Inuyasha yet.

* * *

The third day after they got home Kagome caught up with Carolina coming out of a coffee shop on the way to school.

"Wow, you look tired? Did you stay up that late studying last night?" Kagome asked as she walked up to her friend.

"No, not really. I'm just really tired. I don't know why." She replied taking a sip of her coffee. Carolina continued to be lethargic through out the day. She decided to go to bed early that night but was still tired the next day.

"Do you think maybe you're coming down with something?" Kagome asked the third day.

"I don't know what I could come down with. An adult of my species can generally be exposed to pretty much anything with out getting sick. We can get sick when we are very young and weak, but our bodies usually can cure any infection before we feel the effects by the time we are twenty or so. Last time I was sick was when I was 13." Carolina mused.

"Well, you were pretty weak after... your ordeal. Do you think maybe you caught some thing and it's just now showing up? They say you catch the flue days before you get sick." Kagome reasoned.

"Maybe. Now that you mention it I am feeling under the weather. But that was weeks ago. And you'd think my body would have destroyed any diseases when I regained my strength." Carolina replied thoughtfully. "What ever it is it'll pass in time."

Kagome nodded in agreement. She figured Carolina knew more about her health than a human ever could so why argue with her. But she did look like she was feeling a little ill.

At one point in first period Kagome looked up from her papers and realized Carolina really looked sick now. The teacher apparently noticed to as she paused at Carolina's desk.

"Carolina, are you feeling alright? Do you need to see the nurse?" She whispered

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Carolina replied not even looking up from her papers.

"Let me know if you change your mind." The teacher told her then continued walking up and down the aisle looking for cheaters. About 15 minutes later Carolina clamped her hand over her mouth and bolted for the door. The teacher told the class to behave until she returned then went out after her.

Carolina had tried to make it to the bathroom but hadn't got close and ended up on her knees vomiting in the hallway. The teacher waited patiently for her to be done being sick then helped her up.

"Come, you need to get to the nurse's office right now." She stated with a voice that bore no argument. Carolina nodded and allowed herself to be led to the office. She sat wearily in a chair in the office while the teacher went to inform someone they needed to get a janitor in the hallway.

Now she was starting to worry. Just what the hell was wrong with her anyway? Before to long a short, stern looking lady in a white uniform came in.

"Do you have a head ache?" She asked while feeling Carolina's neck to see if her glands were swollen. Carolina shook her head. "Do you have a stomach ache?" The stern looking lady asked as she retrieve a thermometer from the cabinet.

"No. I just feel sick to my stomach." Carolina replied. She again clamped her hand over her mouth as she felt the rest of her breakfast coming up. The nurse grabbed a bowl from the counter and handed it to Carolina just for that purpose. Once she was done the nurse stuck the thermometer in her mouth, after a minute she took it out and looked at it closely.

"You're not running a fever. Well, Mrs. Yamakoto has been called and she'll be here to take you home soon. Just lay down and rest. Do you want your mother called?"

Carolina shook her head. Her mother was on the other side of the world, there was nothing she could do. Why worry her. It might just be some kind of super bug, that would pass soon. Or something she ate. She remembered being violently ill at 18 when she had accidently eaten something with meat in it. Her kind were strict herbivores and her body had rejected the meat. That had to be it. She'd just eaten something she wasn't suppose to.

Mrs. Yamakoto arrived soon and took her home. She told Carolina to go straight up to bed. Carolina didn't argue, she still felt a bit fatigued. Several minutes later Mrs. Yamakoto brought up some tea flavored with ginger root. By the time school let out she was feeling much better.

She managed to convince her host family that she was fine and went to Kagome's house. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were already there, notebooks and papers spread all over Kagome's bedroom floor as they sat doing more gossiping than working. Except Kagome who was feverishly trying to make up her work for the past couple of days.

They all looked up and greeted her when she opened the door. She almost groaned seeing those three there but quickly took a seat beside Kagome and started jotting down lines and highlighting notes.

"Are you ok?" Ayumi asked. "We heard you had to go home because you were sick."

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Carolina replied. "My best guess is I ate something that didn't agree with me. I'll just have to be more careful in the future." All the girls stayed at Kagome's house studying until fairly late. Only going home close to curfew.

Carolina was the first one awake at her house the next morning. It was just a matter of a few minutes before she found herself on her knees with her head in the john. "O.k. So that rules out bad food.' She thought as she flushed the toilet and stood up. She brushed her teeth and washed her face then took a large dose of Pepto Bismal.

She didn't want the Yamakotos to worry. Or worse, take her to a doctor. So she decided to put the bottle in her back pack to take to school with her. That way if she started to feel sick she could ask to be excused and take a dose.

A couple of days later Kagome and Carolina decided to stop by the drug store on their way home from school. Kagome needed to pick up some female necessities. Carolina nodded and replied that she needed a new bottle of Pepto, there hadn't been but a couple of doses in the bottle she had taken from the house.

"So you're still sick?" She asked as they entered the store.

"Yeah. What ever I caught isn't giving up with out a fight."

"You should try ginger." A familiar and always overly helpful voice spoke from off to the side. Hojo was at the counter buying a soda. "Ginger is suppose to be good for nausea. If you buy crystalized ginger you can just carry it around and eat a piece whenever you feel sick."

"Oh. Thanks Hojo." Carolina replied.

"No problem." He replied waving to them as he left and meeting up with a young lady outside whom he handed the drink to.

"You think he's right about the ginger?"

"Probably." Kagome answered as they walked down the personal care aisle. While Kagome picked up a package of pads Carolina examined the condoms. Which where better? Maybe she should get a couple of packs. After all, Sesshomaru was already horny when she'd left and they hadn't seen one another in days.

Kagome waited patiently while Carolina wrestled with the choices. Then she was the letters E.P.T. on a small box right beside them. An idea struck her like a lightening bolt.

"Carolina. You're sick mostly in the morning right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Did you and Sesshomaru use protection?"

Carolina whipped around and stared at her with wide eyes. She followed Kagome's gaze.

"N-no! No, it was our first time! I can't! A person can't get pregnant her first time! Can she?"

"I don't know. If you were ovulating at the time I don't see why not. When is your next period."

Carolina thought for a split second and frowned. "It's two days late."

Kagome read one of the boxes. "This one says it can determine if your pregnant before your missed period. Do these work on youkai?" Kagome whispered handing her the box in question.

Carolina nodded. "That's how Mama figured out Kay was on the way." Carolina put the condoms up and took the test to the counter. If Kagome was right she wouldn't need them and if she wasn't Carolina could come back later to buy them.

The went to the house and Carolina took the test into the bathroom. "We have to wait five minutes." Carolina informed Kagome when she came out. Neither spoke as they sat on the couch watching the clock. As soon as time was up the both went into the bathroom.

Carolina looked at the tester then slowly sat down and stared at it. After a moment she handed it to Kagome and put her face in her hands and started crying. Positive. Kagome put the tester down and knelt on the floor in front of her friend then the door bell rang.

"I'll answer it." Kagome replied, reluctant to leave her distraught friend. She was even more dismayed when she saw who was at the door.

"We saw Hojo in town an he said Carolina is actually still sick." Ayumi explained.

"We brought her some ginger tea that he suggested." Yuka added helpfully.

"Thanks guys but I don't think she's up to visitors right now." Kagome told them.

"Is she really that sick?" Eri asked in concern.

"We'll only be a minute!" Yuka replied pushing past Kagome with the other two in tow. Kagome tried to stop them but they insisted they'd only be a minute then Carolina could rest.

They were shocked to find her sobbing on the bathroom floor. They spotted the box and tester on the counter and exchanged a look.

"You guys really need to leave!" Kagome stated. They didn't answer. For a moment no one even spoke then yuka knelt on the floor in front of Carolina.

"Hey, it'll be O.K. I mean, you could always have an abortion, right?"

Carolina shook her head. "I'm not going to kill my baby."

"It's that cute guy's, right? Sesshomaru? You told us he adopted the little girl so you know he'll take care of this one." She offered.

"Yeah. He'll take care of us. I don't want to talk right now."

And so the three left. Kagome stayed with her while she cried on the bathroom floor. Then she called up her mama to give her the news. Aislynn listened quietly to her daughter then assured her everything would be o.k. The whole family would be there in a month and then everything would be alright.

Carolina had just gotten off the phone with her mother and thrown away the test and box when the phone rang. Mrs. and Mr. Yamakoto would be home late and told Carolina there was some food in the fridge she and Kin could heat up when they got hungry.

"Lets get some air." Carolina suggested after a long time. They went upstairs and through the window. Carolina helping Kagome to be sure she didn't fall and break her human neck. They watched the clouds drift by silently. Carolina placed her hand on her stomach and looked down at it. She bit her lip as she wondered what the future held for her now. She wasn't ready for this.

While they sat there a figure in red jumped up beside them.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "I told you my exams are coming up soon, I have to study."

"I know that!" He replied defensively and crossed his arms. "I just wanted to see you." Then he sniffed the air and looked slightly confused and shocked. He looked at Carolina and crouched down in front of her so there faces almost touched and sniffed again. He took a step back and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Does Sesshomaru know?"

"Know what?" Kagome asked.

"That Carolina's pregnant, what else?"

"You guys can smell that? Why didn't anyone tell us then?" Kagome asked jumping to her feet in outrage. "Do you know how worried we've both been not knowing why she was sick? S..."

"Kagome don't sit him. He didn't smell it then. My scent wouldn't have changed automaticlly. It probably changed slowly over a period of days. No, Inuyasha, he doesn't know yet. I just found out myself. Don't tell him! I have to do that myself." She sighed heavily. "If only I knew how."

"O.k." Inuyasha replied. "I'll comeback later." He began to leave as he could tell they didn't really want a male around right now.

"Don't tell him!" Kagome warned as he left.

"I won't." Inuyasha promised. As he walked back toward the shrine and the well fat drops of rain began to fall. The sun was out and the sky was clear on his side of the ancient well. The villagers greeted him happily and the children all screamed and laughed in their play as they tore through the village.

Inuyasha wanted to get a way. After all he had to think. He was going to be an uncle for real and couldn't even tell his brother. That really sucked. Before he knew it he had wandered right up to Sesshomaru's camp. How the hell? He had left town going the opposite direction but hadn't even payed attention to the fact he had circled around.

Rin was laughing as she played a game she made up with Jaken. The object seemed to be jumping from one melting patch of snow to the other with out stepping in the mud puddles in between. Jaken's legs were much shorter than Rin's so of course he was covered in mud.

"What is on your mind little brother?" Sesshomaru asked walking up behind Inuyasha with a small, skinned animal of some kind.

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied not meeting his gaze.

"You are lying." Sesshomaru stated.

"Look, I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't say a word until Carolina had talked to you." Inuyasha replied sourly.

"My mate wishes to speak with me?"

"I don't know if she wants to, but she needs to." Inuyasha replied.

"Jaken. Cook Rin's meal and see that she goes to bed at a decent hour if I do not return shortly." Sesshomaru replied handing the animal to his servant.

"Yes mi'lord!" Jaken replied immediately carrying the meat to the fire.

"Where are you going?"

"To speak with Carolina."

"What? Kagome will skin me alive for saying anything."

"The you should not have told me Carolina needed to speak with me. What would you do in my situation?" He replied not even looking back at his brother. Inuyasha didn't try to stop him. After all if it were him and Kagome needed to speak to him not hell nor high water would stop him.

Sesshomaru could hear the rain pounding on the roof of the little well shed. Not many humans would be out in this would they? Still he thought it best to change into modern clothes before going to see her. Just in case he did run into someone he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

It was good thing he did as he ran into the triplets from hell on their way home from the movies. They were all dressed in some kind of yellow haori that seemed to repel the rain and were huddled under an umbrella. They spotted him immediately.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Yuka called as they spotted him. "Are you excited?"

"Excited?" He asked.

"Wait, have you talked to Carolina yet?" Eri asked.

"No, I was informed she needed to speak with me. I am on my way to see her now." He replied. Now he was curious. What was there for him to be excited about? He didn't ask. He just kept walking, it was Carolina he should hear it from, what ever it was. Her house came into view. As he neared it the door opened and he heard Kagome say that'd she'd see Carolina at school tomorrow.

Then they both spotted him. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha said Carolina needed to speak with me." He answered. Kagome nodded and left the two alone.

Carolina stepped out into the rain and embraced her lover. Sesshomaru hugged her tightly and nuzzled his nose into her hair. Then he gasped and stepped back to look her in the face. "You're pregnant?"

Carolina nodded. She finally smiled, though it was a nervous and unsure smile. Sesshomaru stared in shock for a moment then smiled and embraced her tightly once again.


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own the anime Inuysha.

* * *

After several minutes Sesshomaru released Carolina from his embrace and realized they were both soaked. "You should get inside!" He stated sounding a bit worried. 

Carolina nodded and led him inside. She got a couple of towels from the closet and they went to the kitchen rather than sitting on the couch and getting it wet. Once semi dry Sesshomaru sat down and wrapped his arm around Carolina's waist, pulling her into his lap. She snuggled against him with her head on his chest.

Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head and breathed in her smell again. "Carolina, have you been crying?" He asked picking up the faintest trace of her tears. She nodded against his chest and didn't look up. "Why?"

"I'm scared I guess. My mother is on the other side of the world right now. And you and I haven't discussed having children yet. I wasn't sure you wanted any so soon. I hadn't planned on it. I-I didn't even know you could get pregnant the first time you mated."

"I didn't know either, or I would have asked you if you had a... one of those things you told me about, to prevent it. It will be o.k, I promise" He whispered rubbing her back.

"When do you think we should tell Rin?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Nine months is a long time for a child to wait. Usually American women wait until the fourth month to really talk about it. A lot of people think it's bad luck to talk to much about a pregnancy in the first three months. But she plays with Shippo a lot and he can probably smell it if you and Inuyasha can. And since you know now Inuyasha has probably told Miroku and Sango by now. We should just go ahead and tell her before she hears from some one else."

Sesshomaru barely nodded in agreement as he gently rubbed her back. Carolina kissed him softly. He stroked her cheek lovingly then they kissed again more passionately. The kiss deepened and Sesshomaru could smell desire creep into Carolina's scent. She smiled and stood taking Sesshomaru's hand and leading him up stairs to her room.

She threw her arms around him and they kissed again then she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He slid her shirt up over her head and kissed down her neck and shoulders. Carolina sat down on the edge of her bed and he sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her collar bone while he undid the clasp of her bra. She laid down and he undid her pants and slid them off her.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked hesitant.

"Whats wrong?" She asked sitting up.

"Is this safe? For the baby I mean. We're not going to hurt it are we."

"Of course not." Carolina replied smiling warmly. Then she kissed him and wrapped her arms around him as she laid back down. He began to kiss and fondle her breasts reveling in the feel of her body responding to his attentions. She began to moan in pleasure as his tongue moved softly over her hardened nipples.

She closed her eyes as he stroked and rubbed her body. She gasped in surprise as she felt his warm mouth move from her breast and close over her pussy. He sucked and licked at her moist mound, his tongue diving deep inside of her with each lap before softly fluttering over the clitoris as he devoured her sweet fluids. Her moans became louder as she pressed her self to his hungry mouth.

Suddenly he stopped and stood up. He removed his pants and laid down on top of her. She kissed him passionately, tasting herself on his lips as he slid into her. Sesshomaru moved slowly inside her, as though afraid of hurting her.

"Fuck me hard!" She panted bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts. He complied, pressing into her, rocking her with each thrust. The bed springs creaked in protest and her moans turned into screams as he pounded into her relentlessly. Carolina's body began to tremble and shake as waves of sheer ecstasy flowed through her entire body. He growled and tensed, his seed flowing into her once more. He emptied his seed into her and rolled over on his side catching his breath. She snuggled against his body and they drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru awoke a short time later to hear some one down stairs. He knew she lived here with a host family. It sounded like one person, probably the boy. A short while later he heard two more people come in. They discussed whether to check on the kids or not. He quickly pulled the blanket over Carolina's naked body and gathered up his clothes. Then he heard them decide not to and go straight to bed. He climbed back into bed beside Carolina. He cringed when he heard the Yamakotos down the hall doing the same thing they'd just done, but much quieter so as not to wake anyone.

At about 3 A.M. Carolina got up. She threw on her P.J.s and a robe and went down stairs. Sesshomaru dressed and found her in the kitchen putting a plate of food in the microwave.

"Do you want anything?"

"No. I should return now."

"O.k. Sesshomaru, I want to be with you when you give Rin the news." Carolina stated placing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He nodded. "I was thinking I could bring her to see you in this time."

"O.k, meet me at school when my classes let out."

Sesshomaru nodded and left. He reached the shrine and noticed his little brother asleep in the boughs of the sacred tree. Sesshomaru walked right up to the base of the tree before Inuyasha awoke. Did he always sleep so soundly? It was a wonder he hadn't been killed in his sleep. Or maybe he only slept so soundly in this time.

"So?" Inuyasha asked noticing his brother at the base of the sacred tree.

"So what?" Sesshomaru asked looking up at his brother.

"You talked to Carolina right? Or did you only fuck her brains out? Either way you must have noticed her scent." Inuyasha stated jumping down from his perch.

"Hai. I spoke with her. And what a man and woman do in their bed is a private matter."

"If it's so damn private you might have wanted to take a shower." Inuyasha replied, his nose wrinkling with distaste. His brother... With a woman! The very idea made Inuyasha want to saw open his skull and dump a bottle of that bleach stuff in there to get rid of the disgusting mental image.

"Sesshomaru, she's having your puppy! Aren't you the least bit excited?"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a long time. Inuyasha waited. He knew Sesshomaru had a tendency to be very careful with his words. Except when insulting an enemy that is. He liked to think about what to say.

"I am excited. I suppose I just need time to get use to the idea. You have told your village I assume?"

"Well, yeah... A few people. Cut me some slack, it isn't every day I get to be an uncle!"

"Rin as already told you baka, you are her uncle."

"I know. But this is different. Don't worry, no one will tell her before you do.

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to Kagome's house. "You watch her house when she sleeps in her time?"

"Some times. I'm just use to protecting her at night o.k? I know I don't have to. This time isn't nearly as dangerous. The youkai and humans are all pretty peaceful. Not always friendly but peaceful. And with no Naraku I know she can take care of herself."

Naraku! Sesshomaru's heart lept in his chest. If he found out about the puppy! "Inuyasha, I would prefer it if your pack not talk to openly about this pregnancy. Carolina's people believe it to be bad luck and I would like to honor her beliefs."

As if reading Sesshomaru's mind Inuyasha replied, "Don't worry. Sango and Miroku are trying to think up a plan. We'll get Naraku soon, he won't get near Carolina or the puppy."

Sesshomaru nodded then went into the well house. He changed back into feudal era clothing and jumped down the well.

* * *

Carolina could feel kids watching her the next day in school. Just a few, but they would look at her then whisper back and fourth then snicker. "Slut!" one person muttered walking by her in the hall. "Good luck with the 2 AM feedings!" Another laughed. 

"You told!" She yelled slamming her lunch box down on the table at lunch time.

"No we didn't" Eri replied.

"It was that guy that lives with you, Kin. Carolina when you throw away a pregnancy test you hide it under the trash, not drop it in on top. He saw it laying in the trash can." Yuka explained. "I heard the whole thing from his buddy Kiyoshi in first period."

Carolina sighed and sat down heavily just as Kagome came storming up. "So who the hell told?" She asked looking at the three friends who knew first.

"Kin did." Carolina answered then explained what she'd just heard. "I can't believe I was so careless!"

"So what happened anyway, did the condom break?"

"We weren't using one." Carolina replied feeling stupid.

"What?" Eri asked in disbelief.

"Well we didn't know you could get pregnant the first time. And we weren't planning on it, it just happened. Besides, if I had bought condoms I would have bought the wrong size."

"Wait, they come in sizes?" Ayumi asked. "I thought they were a one size fits all deal."

"They usually are." Yuka replied. "Unless he's really huge. So how hung is he?"

Carolina smiled and held her index fingers about 10 inches apart. All the girls' jaws dropped in disbelief. "Oh my god, he really is perfect!" Yuka replied, her eyes as big as saucers.

"You lost your virginity to that? That must have hurt like hell!" Eri replied.

"It did." Carolina replied.

After lunch was P.E., Carolina realized she hadn't forged a doctors note. But still she didn't want to play any physical sports. She couldn't take the chance of getting hit with a ball. The gym teacher announced that they'd be playing dodge ball.

"Um, I can't play." Carolina told her gym teacher.

"Why not? Do you have a doctors note?"

"Well, no, I forgot to get one but..."

"If you don't have a doctors note you have to play, rules are rules."

"Remember how I was really sick a couple of days ago? I didn't ever really get over it and my stomach is bothering me. Couldn't I just go to the nurses office or study hall? Please?" She begged desperately.

The teacher was about to respond when a girl with a pony tail ran up and whispered in the teacher's ear. The teachers eyes went wide and she looked more closely at Carolina. Carolina realized she had a hand on her stomach and dropped it to her side. "Sit down on the bleachers Carolina." The teacher told her.

Carolina did as she was told. With a quick burst of the whistle the gym came to life. Once the game was going the teacher came over to her. "Miss Kimiyo is under the impression that you are pregnant."

Carolina didn't answer but looked away. "Is it true then? Go see a doctor and bring me a note, if you are pregnant I don't want you playing sports. Go to the free clinic if you aren't ready to tell your mother."

"My mother already knows." Carolina replied still looking away.

After the last class let out Carolina walked out of school with Kagome and her three friends. "Carolina, look, some ones waiting for you!" Yuka stated pointing at Sesshomaru and Rin.

They were close enough that Rin heard Yuka's statement and turned around quickly. She took a couple running steps, preparing to launch herself at Carolina when Sesshomaru grabbed the back of her jacket. "Slow down, Rin. You are to rough."

"To rough?" The girl asked curiously looking up at him with those big brown eyes as he released his hold on her jacket. Before he could say more she walked quickly up to Carolina and held her arms out to be picked up.

"Rin, you are to big to..."

"Sesshomaru, I'm not made of glass! Just relax!" She chastised while sweeping Rin up off the ground. She closed the distance between them and gave him a quick kiss, causing Rin to giggle insanely.

"I just don't want you to over exert your self in your fragile condition." He explained softly taking Rin in his own arm.

Rin looked from one to the other. She was confused by the way her father was acting. "Chichiue said you have a surprise to tell me!" She remembered, speaking loudly enough to cause most of the people with in 10 yards to look. Carolina saw the gym teacher and two others looking at Sesshomaru with obvious outrage in their eyes.

"Not here Baby." She told Rin, ruffling her hair. Then turned to Sesshomaru. "Why don't we go to that new Chinese place down the block? I have been dying for some egg rolls all day!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" One of the teachers yelled marching over and waving a finger in Sesshomaru's face. "Carolina isn't much more than a baby herself!"

"Not another word!" Carolina snapped rounding on the teacher. "You can't just blurt something like that out. Especially with no proof. And we haven't even told Rin yet, she shouldn't find out from you but from us!"

"Told me what?" Rin demanded.

The teacher looked furious. She stared with blatant hatred at Sesshomaru then looked at the small child clinging to his shirt. Then she huffed and stormed off. Carolina growled softly then turned and stormed off in the direction of the restaurant with Sesshomaru and Rin close behind.

By the time they reached the restaurant Carolina had calmed down. Rin had Wriggled out of Sesshomaru's grasp and was now walking beside her to her hand. "So what were you going to tell me?" Rin asked once more.

Carolina stopped and looked at Sesshomaru. They looked deep into each others eyes for a long moment then Carolina knelt down in front of Rin. "Rin, Baby, your going to be a big sister."

"A big sister? You mean... You have a baby in your tummy?"

"Yes Sweetheart."

Rin's tiny forehead began to furrow and her bottom lip quivered. "But... If you have a baby does... Does that mean you don't need me to be your baby anymore? Since your having your own baby for real you wont make me go away will you?" She asked with tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

Carolina gaped at Rin and Sesshomaru dropped to one knee and pulled her tightly against him. "Rin, this baby does not change your position in our family! You are my daughter and always will be!"

"Thats right Baby, we love you just as much as the new baby and that will never change!" Carolina replied embracing them both.

"Promise?"

"We promise."

Rin's tears dried with that reassurance. "Is the baby going to be a girl?"

"We don't know. We won't know that for a good long time."

"I hope it's a girl!"


	49. Chapter 49

Don't own 'em. Your gonna love this one, Carolina gets back at some one and Sango gets the surprise of her life.

* * *

After a couple of hours Rin and Sesshomaru went back down the well And Carolina returned to the Yamakotos' house to find Mr. And Mrs. Yamakoto sitting on the couch waiting for her. 

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Yamakoto demanded. She did not sound pleased.

"I went to get egg rolls with some friends."

"Kin told us you left school with an older man. And he found this in your bathroom waste basket." Mrs. Yamakoto informed her laying the test box on the table. "I called your mother. Why didn't you tell us? You know we are responsible for you while your here!"

Carolina saw Kin in the kitchen doorway behind his parents grinning maliciously. Oh how she wanted to smack that cruel, arrogant grin right off his face. But as it was she couldn't do anything. She looked back down at the test box and said nothing.

"Well, you've messed up Carolina. This is the kind of mistake that effects your entire life. If you were my daughter I'd be marching you straight down to the abortion clinic."

Carolina placed her hands protectively over her stomach and took a step back.

"But your not my daughter. I can't make a decision like that for you. But you are grounded until your mother and stepfather get here. And I don't want you seeing that older man any more."

"You can't stop me! This is his child too, and as the father he has a right to be with me through out the pregnancy!"

Mr. Yamakoto had stayed silent until now and was now on his feet beside his wife. "Do not sass us young lady! We are letting you stay in our house and we expect our rules to be followed."

"So you plan to keep another man from his girlfriend and unborn child? Besides, my mother will be here in a couple of weeks. Once she's here you have no say. She has met Sesshomaru and she likes him!" Then before either could say another word she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door of her room.

"You know, She's right. It would be wrong to try and keep a father from his child." Mrs. Yamakoto mused. "But it can't possibly be responsible to let her continue to see this man. I mean she's a kid, she doesn't understand what she'd gotten in to.

"Well, her mother will be here soon. She can worry about that." Mr. Yamakoto assured his wife.

Later that day Carolina logged on to the internet to find she had an email from her mother. Aislynn had gone on line to find a suitable doctor and even set up and appointment for her the later that week. She printed it out and took it to the Yamakotos so they could write up a letter asking her to be excused from P.E. until her appointment.

The day of the appointment Mrs. Yamakoto got off work early to sign Carolina out of school. Her mother had only been able to get her an appointment for 2pm. Carolina wanted to go to the doctor alone but Mrs. Yamakoto seemed determined that the girl not be out of an adults sight now.

Mrs. Yamakoto parked her car about a block away and they saw a man with long white hair standing beside the building. Carolina quickly walked up to her mate and embraced him warmly. "What are you doing here?"

"Kagome told me you had an appointment with some kind of healer. She said it was to make sure you and the baby were healthy. I thought I should be here." He explained quietly.

"I am glad you are." Carolina whispered.

Sesshomaru looked up to see Mrs. Yamakoto approaching making a face like she'd just bitten into a lemon. "I am assuming your the father? You do know how old Carolina is don't you?"

"I'm past the age of consent. And even if I wasn't the only one who'd have anything to say is my mama. He's my baby's daddy and he has every right to be here!" Carolina replied fiercely. Mrs. Yamakoto fell silent, surprised by the force with which Carolina spoke.

"Where is Rin?"

"I left her with Keade and Sango so that she could play with Shippo and Kirara." He replied.

"Who's Rin?"

"His adopted daughter." Carolina replied.

"He adopted a child?" Mrs. Yamakoto asked, her face softened just a bit. Apparently this was a very honorable thing to do in these people's eyes. She was still glaring at him however as they entered the clinic.

As soon as they entered Carolina and Sesshomaru knew why Aislynn had chosen this midwife. This midwife, Ms. Yuma, was a hanyou. An kitsune hanyou. Youkai and hanyou sought out youkai and hanyou midwives as a regular human doctor wouldn't know what to make of their bodies.

As the internet had taken over a few odd little symbols had developed to let youkai and hanyou identify each other, but to a human these little symbols would just look like decorations on the web page. Aislynn, being youkai, knew just what to look for.

The midwife took both Sesshomaru and Carolina into the examination room leaving Mrs. Yamakoto in the waiting room. Mrs. Yamakoto started to protest but realized it would be a waste of breath. He was the father after all, and it wasn't like Carolina had anything he hadn't seen. Besides, they weren't going back there to do the nasty, she could be sure of that.

Ms. Yuma took several minutes to explain everything to Sesshomaru and Carolina. What she was going to be doing and why. Mostly for Sesshomaru's benefit. She knew dogs were highly protective of their mates and didn't want him to get the wrong idea about the pelvic exam. Sesshomaru was still very uncomfortable with watching this woman examine his mate's most intimate parts and take samples of her blood, but he managed to keep his cool. They embraced warmly before parting. Mrs. Yamakoto never took her eyes of them.

A little over a week later Sesshomaru, Rin, and Inuyasha met Carolina, Kagome, and of course the Yamakotos out side the airport where they were going to meet, Aislynn, Kayley, and Toru.

Kayley was first off the plane with sunshine bear in his eternal headlock. She ran towards her sister then skidded to a halt just short of plowing into her. Then mindful of Carolina's condition gently latched on the her waist. "Sissy!"

Next was her mother. Aislynn quickly walked up and hugged Carolina tightly while Kayley released her sister and excitedly greeted everyone. "Oh my baby! We missed you, how do you feel?" She asked stepping back to look at Carolina.

"I feel good." Carolina replied.

Then Aislynn surprised them all by hugging Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, it's good to see you again. This is Toru"

"Aren't you the least bit upset? This man got your little girl pregnant!" Mrs. Yamakoto asked reproachfully.

"Well, I certainly do wish they had dated for longer than this. And I do wish they had waited until Carolina was out of school. But what's done is done. Getting angry isn't going top change that." Aislynn replied picking up Kayley and walking toward the luggage area.

"Oh, and Sesshomaru, I hope your ready to have some problems with Rin." Aislynn stated softly as they walked.

"Problems? I have never had any trouble from Rin."

"But you've never had a new baby competing for your time and attention either. Rin's adopted so she'll already question whether you can possibly love her as much as the baby. And with a new baby around she won't get as much attention as she use to. She's not use to sharing you. She's going to have trouble adjusting and when children feel frustrated they act out. Your going to have to paddle her back side a time or two."

"Did you have to paddle Sissy's back side?" Kayley asked, her eyes glinted with sisterly malice.

"That is none of your concern young lady!" Aislynn answered sternly.

Carolina listened to her mother and Sesshomaru as she gazed at the bags rolling past on the lugagge rack. She spotted a bright yellow bag with Care Bears on it. "Carolina." Sesshomaru called as she reached for it.

"What?" She asked looking back at him as it rolled past.

"Don't."

"Sesshomaru. I told you before, I'm pregnant, not made of glass!"

"I know." He replied softly picking up the bag as it came back around. Toru chuckled and smiled at them as he picked up his and Aislynn's bags.

"You want a hand with those?" Inuyasha asked Toru. Kagome had been keeping Rin occupied while Aislynn and Sesshomaru spoke, leaving him just standing there with his arms folded inside his sleeves feeling about as useless as tits on a boar hog.

"Oh, thank you, Inuyasha was it? Could you grab those two there please?" Toru asked nodded towards two more bags that were coming back around.

"These?" Inuyasha asked picking them up.

"Yes, I think that's them. Aislynn's and Kayley's names should be on the tags." He turned to say something to Aislynn and missed the blank then slightly panicked look on Inuyasha's face. Kagome, hearing them quickly checked the tags for him then nodded. Inuyasha shot her a silent thanks then noticed his brother watching them.

As the rest of the group headed toward the exit talking excitedly Sesshomaru moved to block his brother. Inuyasha growled at him but knew better than to lash out violently in this world. Once they were a decent distance away he moved out of Inuyasha's way and fell instep beside him.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"A word with you, little brother. You don't know how to read?"

"Not to well." Inuyasha replied uncomfortably.

"But your mother was of a noble family."

"So?"

"If I may ask, just how old were you when she died?"

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru for a long moment, then closed his mouth and continued following the others. "I'm not sure. It happened so long ago. I guess about Rin's age."

"I see." Sesshomaru replied. Then they caught up with the others and Inuyasha listened to them talking as the two cabs they had called pulled up. He was eager for a change of subject.

Carolina waited until her family was in one cab and Kagome, Rin, and the dogs were in the other. "Mr. and Mrs. Yamakoto?" She called.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything. And there is something you should know, before anything like this happens to your family. You know that address Kin stayed at the weekend you were away?"

"What about it dear?" Mrs. Yamakoto asked.

"Well, I'm only mentioning this so you can make sure Kin doesn't end up in trouble. But Kiyoshi doesn't live there, Kumiko does. Her parents were out of town too." With that she ducked into the the cab. She couldn't help smiling at Kin's face as his parent's rounded on him.

* * *

Miroku and Sango sat against the old well watching Shippo play with Kirara in the field. Kagome and Inuyasha weren't expected back for a while but the well had become a favorite place to hang out. After wearing themselves out Shippo and Kirara came and snuggled down between the two. 

"I wish Kagome were back. I'm bored and I miss her." Shippo complained after a while. "But at least Inuyasha isn't around either!" Shippo tried to sound happy but they could both hear the hint of longing in his voice. As much as he may deny it Inuyasha was like a brother to him. And he missed his brother.

Then they heard someone speaking behind them, on the other side of the well. "Excuse me young man." An elderly villager called. "Your not from these parts, are you traveling alone?"

"Yes sir." A boy's voice answered.

Everyone stared at each other. They all knew that voice! Sango couldn't believe her ears! He was here. He was near this village!

"It's almost dusk son. Why don't you come spend the night in our village. Have some supper and sleep in a warm house before you continue your journey."

"That is a very kind offer sir, but I must decline. I am on the run from a dangerous hanyou and..."

"Oh, nonsense boy! We have a slayer in our village, you'll be safe with us."

"A a slayer, sir?" The boy asked, his voice faltering. At this point Kirara jumped out of Sango's lap and ran around the well to the boy. She mewed up at him happily and weaved herself between his legs. The boy's eyes widened as he stared down at the little youkai. "Kirara?"

Sango gasped and stood up followed by Miroku and Shippo. "Kohaku!" She called with tears brimming in her brown eyes. "You remember Kirara?"

* * *

A.N. Yes, I'm stopping there. Because I'm evil. So you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see how Sango reacts to Kohaku being there. Hehehe! 


	50. Chapter 50

I don't own nothing of any value besides my car.

* * *

Kohaku turned toward the familiar voice of his sister. "Sango?"

"Sango, do you know this young man?" The old villager asked looking from the younger slayer to the older and back again.

"She's my sister." Kohaku answered softly, not taking his eyes off Sango.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "You remember..." She rushed forward and pulled her little brother into a hug. Kohaku was stunned for a moment then returned the hug.

After several minutes they pulled them selves together and Sango, Miroku and Shippo led Kohaku to the village. She introduced him to Keade. Then everyone made them selves scarce so she and Kohaku could catch up.

After a short while Sango broached the question that kept echoing in her mind. "How much do you remember?"

Kohaku looked away, his fist clenched and he drew a ragged breath. "Everything."

"It's okay Kohaku. It's over now. You don't have to talk about it." She replied softly.

* * *

In the modern world everyone was investigating the house Aislynn and Toru had bought. It was a three bedroom house just two and a half blocks from Kagome's house. Since Carolina hadn't been pregnant when they bought it they had only needed three bedrooms. It was quickly decided the baby would sleep in a bassinet in Carolina's room. Perhaps in the future they would get a permit to build an add on, if not it might share a room with Kay once it was sleeping through the night.

After figuring out who would sleep where they ordered Chinese take out while waiting for the movers to arrive with their furniture which had been shipped ahead so they could settle right in. The last two weeks they had made do some air mattresses and a few basics which had been mailed earlier yesterday morning just before they went to the airport.

When the movers finally got there Sesshomaru, Toru, and Inuyasha helped unload large boxes and furniture while the women unpacked and put things up. Meanwhile Rin and Kay where in the back yard with bottles of bubbles to keep them from getting underfoot. Rin was absolutely fascinated by the frail, iridescent spheres that erupted from her bubble wand with each breath.

Sesshomaru caught himself pausing often to look at Carolina. His eyes more often than not falling on her mid section, as though he expected her to suddenly be large with the child even though he knew she was months away from showing.

More than once Sesshomaru stopped her from lifting anything to heavy. At first she was both slightly irritated but slightly amused by this. But then for some reason it really started to bug her. Before she knew it she was yelling at the top of her lungs. "For the tenth time Sesshomaru, I'm not made of glass!"

Sesshomaru stopped and stared at her, surprised by this sudden out burst. "I know. I just do not wanted you to over ex..."

"Excuse me but this is my body! Don't you think I know what I am capable of a little better than you?"

"Of course Carolina, it's just th..."

"If I want to lift something I'm going to lift it!" She interrupted. "I am not a cripple. I am fully capable of doing things for myself. And don't think you can tell me what I can and can not do just because your the father! And you know what, I'm not going to watch my weight for you either! I'll eat what ever I please, fuck my waist line!"

"Carolina, I never expected you to watch..." Before he could finish she turned and stormed away to her new room. She slammed the door behind her. Sesshomaru stared after her for a few minutes, absolutely stunned. Everyone else had been watching but now returned to work. He gathered his thoughts and decided to try and talk to her only to find she had locked the door.

"Leave her be." Toru advised walking up behind him.

"I do not understand." He replied still staring at the door knob.

"And your not going to. I bet she doesn't either. Women tend to go a bit crazy when they get pregnant. Something to do with hormones and such, I'm not really sure. Just understand that you did nothing wrong, and she knows it too. She's just emotional right now."

Sesshomaru nodded silently. After a moment he returned to helping the men unload the truck. The talk amongst the movers had suddenly become horror stories of the night mares they had to put up with when there wives were pregnant. They all assured him that in the end it was worth it. Since Carolina didn't reemerge from her room Aislynn told the movers to just leave Carolina's furniture in the corner of the living room and the men would move it to her room later.

It wasn't long before the movers had the truck emptied out and were gone. For a while Toru, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru continued to move furniture around and assemble book cases and beds while the women put things on the shelves and made sure everything was in it's proper place.

A little before dinner time Kagome and Inuyasha returned to her house. He decided not to return to his time but to sleep in the tree. After all why go be bored in his time? What could possibly change in the span of a day?

After Kagome left Aislynn sent Toru to the store to pick up essentials. He invited Sesshomaru along. On the way they past a story which had very old furniture and toys in various conditions in the window.

"Antique store." Toru explained, knowing Seshomaru was from a different century. "Some people collect really old things, antiques. I never really understood it myself but I have heard of people paying a small fortune for a chair or desk just because its a 100 years or so old."

Sesshomaru nodded and kept on going. He had more than enough antiques at home, and his were brand new! Why pay so much for something that's already worn out? These humans had some ridiculous ideas.

"You can take Carolina's things into her room if you want." Aislynn told the men as they set down the bags full of groceries. "She went out for a walk." She then began to put the groceries away while the men moved Carolina's dresser, book case, and bed to her room. Lastly they moved boxes full of personal possessions, placing them right beside the book case so Carolina could put them where she wanted them.

Carolina came in just as they finished. Toru greeted her then left the room, leaving the two alone. Carolina set down her shopping bags. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. About earlier. I don't know what came over me."

"Its o.k." Sesshomaru assured her as she embraced him. He returned the embrace and kissed her deeply.

"I got some more clothes for you and Rin. If the two of you are going to spend so much time in our world you need more than one change of clothes. We don't wear the same thing every day." She gave him two polo shirts and another pair of slacks and a jacket. He didn't need the jacket but he'd draw to much attention walking around in bare arms in winter. And she also had a heavier coat for Rin two shirts and two pairs of jeans. She also had a set of pajamas for each of them.

"I also got this." She replied handing him a neatly folded blanket from the bottom of her bag. It was roughly the size of a large bath towel and was a pale mint green with rocking horses and teddy bears all over it. "It's for the foal."

His eyes drifted from the blanket to her still flat abdomen. That's right. He and his brother had been calling it a puppy. But Carolina wasn't a dog, she was a unicorn. So was it a puppy or a foal? Not that it mattered. It was his. Theirs.

Suddenly this pregnancy seemed so real. He was going to be a father. He was responsible for providing for and protecting Carolina and their offspring. He wasn't sure how to make sure they were taken care of in this time. In his own time he had money enough. And was sure they'd be comfortable in his father's castle. That is if they could stand being around his mother.

Oh shit! Carolina had never even met his mother! As he thought about that he watched her put on her new bra. He couldn't help but notice that her breasts were larger than before. And being a male, he couldn't help but stare at them.

She noticed him watching her and forced a smile. "Thats one good thing about pregnancy at least, I won't need a padded bra for a while."

"You never needed one." He replied taking her in his arm as she pulled her shirt back on. "I was thinking, When we return to my side of the well it might be time we visited my mother."

"Your mother? She's still alive?"

"Hai. She is still alive. She should meet you, the mother of her grand child. She will not be pleased that she did not meet you before this." He said that last part more to him self than her. He immediately regretted voicing that concern as he smelled nervousness enter her scent. "Do not worry. I am certain she will like you. And if she does not it does not matter to me, you do."

The scent of nervousness dissapated slightly. She nodded and leaned her head on his chest for several minutes. They held one another tightly. Sesshomaru nestled his nose into the side of her neck and breathed in her scent.

"Sesshomaru, not now." She stated feeling his lips and tongue against the skin of her neck. He tightened his grip just slightly and continued to kiss her neck, hoping to change her mind. For a moment he though he had succeeded but then she gently pushed him away.

"I should see if Mama needs any help" She told him, a good excuse to leave before things got out of hand. He watched her leave then, being alone, allowed himself to sigh in frustration, it had been a while since they had been alone after all. All those months as friends they had had plenty of time to be alone together if they had wished. But now that their relationship had deepened and become physical there was barely a moment alone together.

He decided to join the other members of the family. On his way to the kitchen he passed through the living room and saw Rin and Kay laying in the floor in front of the T.V. which Toru had plugged in not long ago. They seemed to be in an almost trance like state. They're little eyes were glued to the screen which was alive with pastel colored teddy bears, each bearing brightly colored markings on it's tummy and speaking in dubbed Japanese.

He paused for a moment and stared at the screen, trying to discern what it was about these characters that so fascinated the girls. They were cute, he had to admit that much. But it was really kind of mindless he told himself.

A few minutes late, he wasn't sure how long exactly, he heard Carolina giggle from the door way. She was watching him. He stood up, then realized he hadn't meant to sit down on the couch. It was a spell, he'd been mesmerized. The Care Bears were evil! He quickly strode toward his mate, trying his best to salvage what was left of his dignity.

"Don't worry about it." Carolina whispered so that only he could hear. "Some times I watch Disney cartoons." Still smiling in amusement she led him into the kitchen for coffee and conversation.

A short while after Aislynn called the girls for dinner. They whined in protest that the show was on. At that point Aislynn turned off the boob tube and replied "Not any more. Now don't make me get the fly swatter."

After dinner they all took baths and dressed in pajamas or gowns. After tucking the girls into bed Carolina and Sesshomaru retired to her room and locked the door behind them.

The next morning was the first he'd spent with Carolina since they discovered she was pregnant. He woke first with her snuggled against him. He smiled down at her and closed his eyes, content to lay there with her in his arm. It wasn't long however before she woke up. A few minutes later she bolted for the bathroom.

He pulled on his pajama bottoms and grabbed her robe before following after her. He found her on her knees in front of the toilet. "Are you ok?" He asked near panic.

"Yes. It's just morning sickness. It's normal."

"It is normal for a pregnant woman to vomit?"

"Yeah." She nodded. Then she bent over the bowl retching again. Sesshomaru knelt behind her and tried as best as he could one handed to pull her hair back from her face. Then he watched in uneasy silence as she brushed her teeth and washed her face before getting a couple pieces of ginger from the kitchen. She found it really did help.

After a couple of days every one returned to the fuedal era. Carolina still used her puppet so that no one at school would realize she was missing. But she hoped she wouldn't need her puppet much longer.

Her mother said she was planning to home school Kayley since she hadn't mastered keeping her ears hidden under her curls yet. She was going to fill out some paper work to pull Carolina out of school as well, claiming that it would be easier for Carolina to take care of her baby and continued school if she was home schooled.

When Carolina jumped to the top of the well she saw Inuyasha smelling the air with a surprised look on his face. "I smell Kohaku." He announced. "I think his smell is coming from the village!"

They followed Inuyasha's nose until they saw the source of the smell. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku were sitting together in the grass near the village. Kirara was sitting in Kohaku's laps and batting at a piece of string he was dangling in front of her face. Shippo was sitting on Miroku's shoulder.

Shippo spotted them first. "Kagome! Inuyasha! You're back!" He bounded up to them and jumped happily into Kagome's arms. "Look, Kohaku's joined us!"

"How long has he been here?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"Just a couple of days." Sango replied.

"Is he free of Naraku?"

"Yes!" Sango cried happily. "He has his memory back and every thing. He knows who I am. He recognized Kirara right away. He's really with us now." New tears came to her eyes as she spoke. So for a while every one sat around talking and getting to know Kohaku better as they had never really had much of a chance to speak to him before.

The next day the two groups went their sepprate ways. Sesshomaru and Carolina set out to visit Sesshomaru's mother. Inuyasha and Kagome went to hunt down Naraku while trying to come up with a plan to defeat him.

After being on the road for a week Kagome sensed a jewel shard. No , two shards, and moving their way fast. Inuyasha growled as he caught the scent carried on the wind and they saw that familiar twister come into view.

"Hi Koga. It's nice to see you again." Kagome greeted once the twister had come to a stop.

"Kagome..." Koga took a step toward her but she took a step back and held up her hands to stop him.

"Koga, I need to talk to you. Alone." She added as his followers arrived panting and out of breath and Inuyasha continued to growl.

"Certainly." He replied giving her a dashing smile and they began to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Inuyasha demanded. He certainly didn't want her alone with that wolf.

"I need to talk to Koga, and if you try to follow us, so help me, I'll sit you so hard you'll see America first hand!" No one really understood that threat, but when Kagome made a threat you took it seriously.

"We'll be back in just a few minutes." She assured the sulking dog. The she walked away. Koga swaggered beside her like an arrogant cow boy who'd just one a gun fight. The minute slowly ticked by, with Inuyasha becoming more and more agitated. Then they saw Koga returning. He looked less like an arrogant cow boy and more like a puppy who'd just been kicked.

"Koga, what happened? Whats wrong?" The other two wolves questioned.

"We're going." He replied

"But we just got here. What happened?"

"I said we're going!" He snapped. With that he took off, his signature twister at his heels. The other two hastely said bye and took off after their leader. A few seconds later Kagome arrived.

"Koga's gone already?"

"Yes. He seemed to be in quite a hurry to leave." Miroku replied. "Just what happened?"

"I told him I only wanted to be friends and that I just don't like him the same way he likes me."

Inuyasha's ears perked forward at the news. He was elated! Though a small part of him couldn't help but feel sorry for that pathetic, scrawny wolf.


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own Inuyasha. Not as long as the last couple of chapters, sorry, had a slight case of writers block the past couple of days.

* * *

"Just admit it, we're lost." Carolina called from the dragon's back as she braided Rin's hair. "Man, I guess you don't visit you mother very often. How do you get lost on the way home?" 

"We are not lost. It's a short cut." Sesshomaru repeated stubbornly.

"Sesshomaru, we've passed that tree twice. Now why don't you just sniff out a youkai and ask where we are?"

"Because we are not lost." The dog youkai insisted.

"We are lost." She insisted, her voice raising just slightly. He had a bad feeling that she was going to get angry. Again. He didn't know how much of her mood swings he could take. But she was having his puppy, and he had heard pregnancy was hard on females so he'd just have to be patient and understanding.

But instead of getting angry she just pulled back on Ah 'Un's reigns pulling them to a stop. "We should make camp."

"Make camp?" He asked turning to look at her as if she were insane. "We are almost there.

"No, we are walking in circles. Look around, it's almost dark. I'm tired, Rin is tired and its time for dinner. Rin and I are making camp. If you want to fumble around in the darkness then go ahead, we'll be right here when your ready to admit we're lost!" She replied hotly. Then she slid from the dragon's back and told Jaken to watch Rin while she gathered firewood.

"No, Jaken will gather the fire wood, you rest." Sesshomaru told her reaching out to caress her face. She glared at him for a minute then sighed and leaned against him. As they stood in their embrace a dark shadow fell over them. They looked up to see a giant white dog youkai.

The youkai looked at them then shot straight to the ground like a falling star. She glowed brightly as she took a human shape. Carolina knew from the moment she saw her clearly who she was. The long silver hair, the crescent moon on her fore head and a magenta stripe on each cheek, and even a white fur stole around her shoulders.

"Visiting your okaasan again so soon Sesshomaru?" She asked. The way she tilted her chin told Carolina that she was scenting the wind. She looked at Sesshomaru with out any apparent emotion. "I had heard rumors, Sesshomaru, that you had a female traveling with you now."

Her gaze shifted from him to Carolina who was now starting to feel nervous and self conscious. She then glanced at Rin who was waving hello and Jaken. Rin smiled brightly when she saw Sesshomaru's mother glance at her, she had spent enough time with Sesshomaru to realize that was an acknowledgment, otherwise she would have been ignored completely.

"Hahaoya, this is Carolina, my mate. Carolina, this is my hahaoya."

"It is an honor to meet you ma'am." Carolina replied with a low bow.

"Ma'am?" His mother asked looking placidly from Carolina to Sesshomaru.

"It is an English term for a woman who is older and respected."

"I see. Perhaps you will pick up some manners from Carolina then. Tell me, Carolina, how far along are you?"

"About a month and a half."

"A month and a half and you are just now introducing us, Sesshomaru? Did you wish for me to learn about my grand child through rumors as well?" Her voice never raised through this. She was as calm and composed as, well, her son.

"We we're closer to where my family lives ma'am. And I hadn't seen my Mama in months so I wanted to spend some time with her."

"I see. We should continue this conversation inside, a storm is coming. She turned and began to walk in a direction completely different than the way Sesshomaru had been leading them.

* * *

"Your mother doesn't seem to like me much." Carolina stated as She and Sesshomaru prepared for bed. 

"She does. She just does not voice her approval, it's just her way." He replied softly, trying to calm his mate's concerns as he pulled on his pajama bottoms. He figured he should wear them when sleeping inside since she had gotten them for him. Though he didn't plan on staying in them long. He almost never wore the top of the pajamas though, he hated the damned buttons!

Carolina laid down on the futon trying to get comfortable and ignore the noises of the violent storm outside. Sesshomaru laid down behind her, spooning her and kissing her neck.

"Sesshomaru I'm tired, I just want to go to sleep."

"You can sleep through it, I won't mind." He breathed in her ear.

Carolina surpressed a laugh. "Your like a damn frat boy or something. Just because we're mated doesn't mean we have to mate every night. Besides, what if your mother hears us?" Carolina replied trying to ignore his touch on her body.

"She won't." He promised pulling down the strap of her gown and kissing her shoulder. Then there was a soft knock on the door. Sesshomaru sighed and went to answer it. Rin was standing right outside the door with Suzu in her little arms.

"Rin, what is wrong?"

"I had a bad dream."

He placed his hand on her head as her reassured her. "It's o.k. Rin, it was only a dream. Try to go back to sleep." She nodded but then another crack of thunder rattled the walls and Rin jumped and grabbed his leg.

She looked up at him with frightened, pleading eyes, "Chichiue, can I sleep with you and hahaoya? Just for to night, please?"

"Of course you can baby." Carolina called beckoning Rin to her. Sesshomaru watched Rin snuggle to Carolina on her futon. He couldn't help but smile as he laid beside them and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Sesshomaru's mother went to his room to call him for breakfast. She could have had the servants do it but for some reason chose to do it herself. She was about to rap on the door frame but stopped. She listened for a moment and could hear no sounds to indicate Sesshomaru and Carolina desired privacy. Infact their breath told them they were still asleep, and that some one else was with them.

She slid open the door and walked to where they slept. She was the only one who could approach Sesshomaru with out waking him, she had done it his entire life. Like any mother she had slipped quietly into his room and watched her only son sleep. Only now he was no longer a child. Though he still looked so innocent in his sleep.

He was sleeping on his back with his hair splayed out in all directions, snoring softly. He was bare chested but one leg stuck out from under the covers, he was wearing some form of hakama. His remaining arm was wrapped protectively around the tiny human who was snuggled against him with her doll clutched tightly in her arms. Then there was the female, Carolina. Her hair was also splayed in all directions. One arm was curled under her head the other was draped protectively across the child with her had on Sesshomaru's stomach.

While she was known to be cool and detached she was his mother. And seeing her son sleep so peacefully with his family warmed her heart. She left as silently as she had come. She didn't have the heart to wake them, they could have breakfast reheated when they woke up.

* * *

Kohaku was out collecting firewood when he heard the familiar buzzing sound. He turned around and saw the saimiyoshou turn to fly away. Dropping his firewood he hurled his weapon at the wasp, splitting it in two. Naraku was looking for him! He was after his shard of the Shikon jewel! 

He turned to leave, he couldn't stay there. "Hey kid, where do you think your going?" Inuyasha called. He and Miroku had also been gathering fire wood and heard the noise.

"It's a saimiyoshou, Naraku is after me. If he finds out I'm with you he'll come after us."

"He'll come after us anyway Kohaku." The monk replied. "If you leave Naraku will be able to catch you. We are only safe because we stick together and protect one another."

"I don't want to put any one in danger."

"Your not. We would still be in danger even if you weren't with us. And you being here makes Sango happy. She missed you very much you know. Your the only family she has and she's the only family you have left. You need to stick together."

Kohaku's face darkened and Miroku knew he'd said the wrong thing. "Sango doesn't need me. It's my fault we have no family. She'd still have father and the other slayers if I hadn't killed them."

"Baka. You were there, I would have thought you of all people would know you didn't kill them. Naraku did." Inuyasha told the boy.

"He used me though. I wasn't strong enough to stop him. If I hadn't been so weak..."

"Your not weak Kohaku. Naraku is incredibly powerful, any one could have been possessed by him. We know you did your best to stop him. And your free now." Miroku assured the boy.

"But what if it happens again. He might make me come after all of you."

"Feh. Like you're any danger to me. If he does take you over again I'll just knock your damn lights out and we'll take it from there." Inuyasha replied.

"If your really worried about it I'll see if I can come up with a sutra or a charm to protect you. Now lets get back to camp. The girls are waiting on us." Miroku rose to his feet and picked up the fire wood that Kohaku had dropped. Inuyasha went to fo get the wood they'd dropped and handed half to Kohaku to carry so no one would ask why he had none.


	52. Chapter 52

As I said before, if I owned this anime it would be the guys who were always naked in the hot springs.

* * *

Carolina sat in one of the gardens watching Rin play with one of the youkai children in the castle. This child was a bird youkai, the daughter of a maid and a gardener. She had started the game by transforming to her true from and flying out of reach when Rin tried to tag her. But her father had threatened to clip her wings unless she played the game properly with the princess. They had all started calling Rin princess after some one heard her call Sesshomaru chichiue and he did not correct or chastise her. 

They also doted on Carolina quite a bit. Many of them had secretly worried that Sesshomaru would never take a mate and would not leave behind an heir if anything happened to him. Had that happened a half breed would have been the heir to the castle if something happened to their lady.

Some of the youkai in the castle approved of humans but believed humans and youkai should mate with their own kind. For a youkai and a human to be together was unnatural. Then there were those who hated humans and only put up with Rin because she belonged to Sesshomaru. And a handfull that liked hanyou well enough, but disapproved of Inuyasha because his mother had torn the royal family apart, whether she had known it or not.

But whether they liked hanyou or not they no longer had to worry about Inuyasha becoming the heir. Sesshomaru's heir was on it's way. And Carolina was treated like gold just because she was the mother-to-be. Now she sat watching Rin play with the young youkai. A female kitsune sat near by in case she needed anything.

Sesshomaru's mother suddenly appeared beside her. "Carolina, please come with me." She told the young woman. Then turned and walked into the castle.

Carolina obeyed, rising swiftly to her feet. She saw the kitsune start to follow and requested she watch Rin. The kitsune nodded and bowed low as she watched her lady leave.

"Have you made any plans for the birth of the child?" Sesshomaru's mother asked not looking over her shoulder nor slowing her pace.

"I have actually. I was planning on having the foal at home. My mother has already found a midwife."

"Already?"

"In my town midwives are trained to help a woman stay healthy through out pregnancy, not just deliver a child. And besides, this is her first grandchild. My kind are known for our parental instincts and my mom is no exception."

"I see." She finally stopped at a door not to far from her own bedroom. "I hope that once you and the baby are able to travle I will see my grandchild."

"Of course! You're it's grandma too." Carolina replied.

Sesshomaru's mother almost smiled as she looked at Carolina. "In that case You may use this room for the baby if you wish. It has not been used in centuries but I will have it prepared for your child."

She slid back the door to reveal a room that resembled a nursery. It was slightly dusty but had been kept clean enough considering no children had played or slept here in hundreds of years. Carolina's eye was drawn to a portrait on the wall. It bore a strong resemblance to Sesshomaru, except the person in the portrait was a child. A chubby child with fat little cheeks.

"I trust you recognize the pup in this portrait. Sesshomaru was eight when I had this painted. He hates that I keep it. He was such a cute pup but was very sensitive about his weight. I have no doubt you have discovered by now that he is a fussy eater."

"Is that why? Because he use to have a little extra baby fat?"

Sesshomaru's mother nodded slightly as she looked at the picture with a mother's love shining in her eyes, even though no expression found the rest of her face. They stood there for a moment looking at the portrait in silence. Carolina looked down at her hand on her stomach. She couldn't help but wonder if their child would look like it's father.

Three days later they restocked on supplies and left. Sesshomaru double checked, then triple checked everything to make sure they had enough food. Normally he wouldn't worry to much about food. He could always have Jaken catch fish for Rin. But with Carolina pregnant and unable to eat meat he made sure they had lots of rice and miso paste.

A week later they met up with Inuyasha's group. Sesshomaru mostly watched while the girls chatted and the children played. Sango seemed much happier now that her little brother was with them. Every now and then Inuyasha would tease the young kitsune which would go running to Kagome as though she were his mother.

It was obvious that Inuyasha loved that little fox. But was still a little to immature for the role of a father. Their relationship was more like a big brother and little brother.

Sesshomaru looked again at Carolina. When he looked closely he thought he could see a slight change in the shape of her abdomen. She still wasn't really showing. Anyone who didn't know she was pregnant wouldn't see the change, but her stomach was just a little less flat than it had been weeks earlier. He fought the urge to smile at this sign that their pup was growing.

He then noticed She was watching Kohaku thoughtfully.

"Carolina?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking..." She looked over at Sango and Miroku. "Sango, you said that a shard of the Shikon jewel keeps Kohaku alive, right?"

"Yes. If it is ever removed he will die. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking. My watch has a crystal in it, quartz, which keeps it ticking at a steady rate. When energy is applied to a quartz crystal it emits an electrical currant once a second. It makes my watch extremely accurate.

"Well, in the future we have something called a pacemaker. If people have a weak heart or a very irregular heart beat they can have one implanted on or near their heart. It will give the heart and electric shock at a steady rate to make it beat. I can't help but wonder if the jewel doesn't work the same way."

Sango had been listening closely. "So do you think if we could get a pace maker we could free Kohaku from the jewel?"

Carolina tilted her head to the side and bit her lip as she thought. "No. I don't know how to get one or how to implant it. Only a doctor can do it. And they wouldn't preform the surgery on Kohaku, he seems healthy. Besides, we can't be sure that it would work. No, it's not a good idea." She shook her head sadly.

Kagome mulled it over for several minutes. "Maybe once we kill Naraku and get his shards I can convince Koga to give up his. Then we could take Kohaku's shard to complete the jewel and use it to wish for him to live."

"That would probably purify the jewel. We would never have to worry about it falling into the wrong hands again." Miroku added thoughtfully.

They all looked at Inuyasha. He hadn't expressed a desire to become full youkai after his terrifying transformations when Tetsueiga broke. "Feh. Whatever. I don't need it to become stronger. I can do that on my own with no damn help." He replied with his arms crossed looking away.

Kagome smiled and hugged his arm as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You're already strong enough." She assured him. He turned three shades of red. Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he threatened to match the fire rat kimono. Everyone could swear even the fur on his ears turned pink.

Shippo broke away from his game with Kohaku and Rin to come taunt Inuyasha. "Oh! Some one's got a girlfriend! Kissy kissy!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled trying to bonk him on the head. Shippo had been ready and was able to dodge it this time.

"Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s"

"Shut up!" Shippo wasn't able to avoid that punch.

"Kagome, Inuyasha hit me!" Shippo cried.

"Inuyasha! You're a 150 years old! You should be old enough not to let him get to you! Sit! And Shippo you know he hits you when you taunt him like that and frankly I am sick of it. Your in time out." She picked him up and sat him near by on a large tree root.

"Now you're going to sit here for 5 minutes and think about what you've done. I'll call you when time is up and expect you to apologize." She turned to catch Inuyasha sticking his tongue out at Shippo.

"Who said you could taunt him about being in time out? Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!" She growled as she took her seat next to Sango and Carolina. Sesshomaru was mildly surprised. He didn't know humans growled. He'd heard Rin do it once or twice when frustrated, but figured she's picked it up from living with youkai.

"Those to are so infuriating!" She yelled! Inuyasha just growled as he pried himself up off the forest floor. He sat next to Miroku and kept giving both Shippo and Kagome hateful glances. After five minutes she called Shippo over and made him reluctantly apologize for taunting Inuyasha. Then she prodded Inuyasha to apologize for hitting him. When he refused she settled on sitting him one last time.

After that the girls started chatting again and Carolina ended up mentioning Kay's birthday was in a couple of months. "What's a birthday, hahaoya?" Rin asked over hearing.

"Oh, that's right. You guys don't celebrate birthdays in this time, do you?" Miroku and Sango both shook their heads. The weren't exactly sure what a birthday was but figured it out pretty quickly by the name.

"Well baby, In my time we keep track of when children are born, the exact date and year. Then every year on the anniversary we throw a little party to celebrate their lives."

"Really? I wish I had a birthday."

"Well, do you know when you were born?"

"Early spring. My real hahaoya once told me my chichiue brought her crocuses when I was born."

"Those do bloom early. Some times even before the snow melts." Miroku replied.

"Infact they should come up in the next couple of weeks." Sango added.

"O.k. They should be in full bloom one week after the first one. So We will record one week from the first crocus of the year and that will be your birthday from now on." She gave Rin a hug then sent her to go play with Jaken, much to the little frogs dismay.


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own Inuyasha. Nice long chapter here.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched his mate as she stood in front of the mirror looking at her profile. She had noticed the change in her shape. She shrugged and he heard her mumble "It's just the baby." She continued getting ready for the visit to the midwife's clinic. 

He decided to look in on Rin who was sharing a room with Kayley. She had had her very first birthday party a week ago and now had more toys than she'd ever had before. He found her sitting on her side of the room playing a game with her My Little Ponies.

"Are the blocks a part of your game, Rin?" He asked her spotting her wooden blocks strewn over a four foot area near the bed.

"No Chichiue."

"Then put them up."

"But what if I want to play with them later?"

"Then you can get them back out, but for now you are not playing with them. Put them up."

Rin pouted a little but did as she was told. "Hahaoya said the midwife is going to take a sony-graph picture of the baby. Will she make a print out?"

"I do not know. If she does I will bring it back for you to see. Be good for Aislynn."

Carolina finally stopped obssesing over her changing figure and they walked to the clinic together. The midwife explain the procedure then squirted some gel on Carolina's abdomen that allowed the ultra sound device to glide over her stomach smoothly. Sesshomaru and Carolina watched spell bound as the grainy black and white image appeared.

The midwife, Ms. Yuma pointed out parts of the child, explaining how the baby would develop in the next few months as well as it's real size, which was smaller than her thumb. It didn't look much like a baby yet, but it would. After all a seedling didn't look at all like the oak tree it would become.

They left the clinic hand in hand. Carolina insisted they go by the candy store to get Rin a treat before they went home. She got herself one as well. She offered to get Sesshomaru some candy too but he refused.

"You know. A little sugar won't hurt. It's only when you eat to much that you pack on the pounds."

Sesshomaru turned to stare at her. "Hahaoya showed you that horrid portrait?"

"Yes. And I thought you looked cute."

He stared at her for a moment, his face utterly expressionless. Then turned and left the candy shop. She caught up with him and walked beside him. "You know. I am going to gain a lot of weight pretty soon. Are you going to think less of me?"

He heard a slight edge to her voice, she was getting angry yet again. "Do not be ridiculous, I could never think less of you." He replied sincerely.

"Ridiculous? Now I am being ridiculous, Sesshomaru? I am pregnant with your child you jerk! I thought I could get a little support and understanding from you at least! I am carrying your baby and you dare to insult me?" She screamed coming to a stop and staring at him with her hands balled in fists. Everyone on the street stopped to look.

"You know I did not mean it like that Carolina. You are making a scene." He replied reaching out for her.

She pulled away from him. "In case you haven't noticed this is a little difficult for me. It's my first baby and I'm not sure what to expect. All I know is that I won't look the same, I may never have my body back so excuse the fuck out of me for needing a little reassurance. but no, you have to go and tell me I am being ridiculous, well fuck you!"

She turned and began to storm off. People in her way quickly stepped to the side while many people gave Sesshomaru evil looks. Ignoring those looks he caught up with her and blocked her path. "Carolina, I merely meant you know how I feel. Or I thought you did."

"How could I know? Your always so cool and distant. The only affection you show at all is in the bedroom! You never say you love me, you won't even hug me if some one else is in the room!"

"I have alway been this way, it has never bothered you before." She didn't respond, she just shoved him out of her way and left. As soon as she started walking away two other familiar faces approached.

Sesshomaru didn't even notice Kagome had finally convinced Inuyasha to wear some normal street clothes. Very loose ones of course, but that was they style of teen boys so no one noticed.

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asked his older brother as people once again resumed their previous routines, many realizing they were now running late.

"I can honestly tell you, little brother, that I have no idea. One minute she was fine, the next..."

"Don't worry about it Sesshomaru." Kagome replied. "She's just a little hormonal right now. She'll calm down soon enough."

"Yeah you might as well get use to it. Apparently all girls go psycho from time to time. You don't need a nose to tell when Kagome is in her moon time, she gets even more cruel"

"Sit boy! Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit!" She screeched as Sesshomaru started the walk home.

Instead of heading straight home Sesshomaru decided to wonder around Tokyo for a little while. Before long he found himself outside the antique shop again. He decided to check it out to see what it was about antiques that some humans were so drawn to.

It was dark and a little musty inside the antique store. Something shiney caught his eye. On the back wall behind the counter were several antique coins in a frame. Many of which hadn't been minted in his time. He had an idea.

"My personal collection." The shop keeper, an tiny, shriveled old man in a fine suit, informed him. "None of them are for sale."

"I was not interested in buying." Sesshomaru replied approaching the counter. When ever he traveled from one time to another he would move small items of value from the folds of his haori to his pockets and vice versa. He now retrieved a small coin from his pocket and laid it on the counter. He couldn't help but smirk when the shop keepers jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out.

When he returned everyone was playing monopoly in the living room floor except Carolina. "She's in her room Sesshomaru." Aislynn called as he entered the house.

"Chichiue! Hahaoya showed me the sony-graph picture." Rin exclaimed jumping up and running to him.

"Sonagraph." Aislynn corrected the child from where she sat.

"Oh yeah, thank you Gramma. The baby doesn't look like a baby yet does it? But Hahaoya said It will change a lot before it's born." Sesshomaru almost smiled as he petted her head then went to Carolina's room.

She was sitting in bed watching a movie on her computer and eating a pint of Rocky Road ice cream. She looked up and got to her feet placing her ice cream on the night stand.

"Carolina, I am sorry." Sesshomaru told his mate as she came to him. "I didn't mean to upset you." He still wasn't sure how he had upset her.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. I don't know what came over me. you were right, I was acting ridiculously." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He held her tightly and returned the kiss.

Then he placed something from his pocket in her hand. She stared at the little box bearing the name of a jewelery store. She stared up into his emotionless face and could see the faint smile in his eyes. She opened the box to find a gorgeous three stone diamond necklace.

Her eyes misted over and then tears spilled down her cheeks. 'Does she not like it?' Sesshomaru wondered, confused by her reaction. Then she threw herself against him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't deserve it." She whispered, still clinging tightly to him.

"I disagree." He replied reaching up to stroke her hair.

"But I was so horrible earlier. I didn't mean all those things I said. I know it's just not your nature to say how you feel." Before he could reply she kissed him again. Then she stepped back and gave him a seductive smile.

"I want to make it up to you." She told him, then she locked her door. She came back to him and began nibbling at his neck and ear while rubbing his crotch to make his member stiffen. He wrapped his arm around her and took a deep breath. He loved her scent.

Once he was erect she undid his pants and made him sit down in the computer chair while dropping to her knees. He watched as she wrapped her hands around the base of his man hood and slipped her pink lips over the head. He watched her head bob up and down along his shaft, taking as much of it as she could in her mouth.

The feel was incredible as she kept up the steady rhythm, her hot breath brushing against the length that was not in her mouth. He could feel himself approaching his orgasm. He closed his eyes and growled softly as he felt his seed building. Carolina continued sucking as he dug his claws into the arm of the chair and released his seed into her mouth. She swallowed it and licked his head. Then continued to suck and lick until he became soft and limp.

He opened his eyes and looked down on her still on the floor in front of him. He pulled her up into his lap and kissed her. He lifted her shirt up over her head and released the clasps of her bra. Then he had her stand up and strip off her jeans and panties. Before long she was straddling his lap naked as they continued to make out.

Carolina held back moans of pleasure as Sesshomaru began to lick and suck her firm nipples and she nipped at his ears. She grasped blindly for the remote on the computer desk behind him. Once she found it she turned the radio on to drown out moans.

While Sesshomaru sucked her nipples and squeezed her butt he felt himself grow firm once more. Wordlessly he lifted Carolina and slid her down over it, enveloping his man hood in her wet heat. She gasped in surprise then began to bounce up and down the length of it. Sesshomaru sat back and watched the motion of her breasts as she slid up and down him and moaned in pleasure.

Waves of orgasm swept over them both as their bodies crashed wetly together. Sesshomaru growled a bit louder as their bodies tensed together. His seed flowed into her and she collapsed against him. They stayed like that for several minutes as they caught their breath. Carolina got off him and redressed then they went to rejoin the rest of the family.

* * *

Life continued as normal for many more weeks, with every one traveling between the modern and the feudal eras. Every time they went to the future Rin would change out the toys she carried to the past. But nothing really happened besides the occasional lover's spat between the couples. And once or twice a dangerous level of taunting between the two hot headed inu brothers. 

Right now it was one of those rare moments when everyone got along. The two dog boys had pretended to tolerate each other for their women's sakes. Then while the girls chit chatted Rin and Shippo roped Kohaku into playing with them and Kirara.

Now Sango and Miroku sat side by side while Kagome sat beside Sango talking. Inuyasha sat nearby while Sesshomaru sat across from them with Carolina laying in his lap. Over at the edge of the clearing Jaken and Myoga were bragging back and forth about their years of service to their respective masters.

Sesshomaru heard something and turned his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother's ears twitch and Kagome paused and looked in the same direction. "I sense jewel shards comeing toward us."

Hearing her the children stopped playing. Kohaku joined his sister while the little ones ran to Carolina, staying well out of the way of the fighters. Carolina, obviously would only fight to protect the children now. She couldn't risk getting caught up in a battle.

Kagome relaxed. "I sense two and they are moving fast." Only Inuyasha remained tense. He was ready to fight if that scrawny wolf tried to claim Kagome again. Koga stopped several yards away. He took a step toward Kagome then seemed to remember their conversation.

"You guys have any leads on Naraku?" He asked instead. "He's suppose to be in this area."

"No. We didn't really know he was in the area." Kagome replied, first looking at Carolina then Kohaku. They'd have to be careful he was near.

Koga glanced at Carolina. More than her smell gave away her delicate state, her abdomen was starting to take a noticeably rounder shape. He looked over at Sesshomaru and stated. "You might want to get your mate out of the area. I doubt Naraku would be nice just because she's with pup."

Then he gave Kagome one last longing look. "If you ever change your mind..." Then he was gone just as his followers arrived.

"Hey Koga, wait up!" They called panting for breath as they chased after him.

"Do you think Naraku is in that direction?" Sango wondered watching them leave.

"Probably not, that damned wolf didn't seem to know where to find him. I don't smell him either." Inuysha replied.

"None the less, if Naraku is in the area we shouldn't sit still. It's better we find him or get certain ladies out of the area, rather than have him sneak up on us while our guard is down." Miroku reasoned. Every one agreed and they started moving.

Before to long both brothers stopped. Inuyasha's ears twitched and strained toward a sound then flattened against his head as her growled. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Carolina, take the children and hide yourself. He can not know about the pup." Carolina nodded in agreement and grabbed up Rin and Shippo but there really was no where to hide. She got behind Ah 'Un, not only because he would protect them but she hoped his massive size would be enough to conceal her. As if understanding her intentions he turned side ways so she and the children where better concealed.

Suddenly a massive swarm of youkai burst from the trees.

"Wind Tun..."

"No Miroku!" Sango interupted pointing out the bright yellow saimiyoushou that have moved to the front of the swarm.

"I'll take care of this." Inuyasha replied running infront of his friends "Wind Scar!" The deadly attack erupted forth from his blade nothing was left of the youkai in it's path. However the swarm was massive, and spread out over a large area so that no one attack could hit them all.

Every one able to fight did. Inuyasha released the Wind Scar repeatedly and Sesshomaru used his energy whip to cut them down by the dozens. Sango and Kohaku hurled their weapons, cutting them down while Kagome let her sacred arrows fly.

"Somethings wrong." Miroku stated. "It's like they aren't really trying to attack us, but distract us."

No sooner had the words left he mouth then they heard Kohaku cry out. They turned around to see his eyes go dim. He slumped forward and fell to the ground. A swarm of Saimiyoushou that had sneaked up from behind were flying quickly away.

"No!" Sango screamed running to her brother's fallen body. Inuyasha stared at his friend and her fallen brother then raised his sword and chased after the insects. He was thrown back by a barrier.

It was then that they noticed the figure in the white pelt watching them. To his horror Sesshomaru realized Naraku's gaze was not on Kohaku and Sango. He was staring intently at Carolina, who was clearly visible from that side. Ah 'Un quickly moved to put him self between her and Naraku but it was to late, he knew.

Inuyasha used his red Tetsueiga to break the barrier and struck down the pelt. A shower of wood splinters fell to the ground. The saimiyoushou were long gone.

Everyone's attention turned to Sango weeping bitterly and cradling Kohaku's body to her chest. Miroku and Kagome both knelt beside her, trying in vain to console her.

Carolina looked over at her mate. "Sesshomaru, can you..."

"No. It will not work." He replied. A rare emotion was in his eyes, a mixture of compassion and sadness.

"Please try Chichiue." A small voice pleaded. Rin was clinging to his sleeve with tears falling down her face. "Kohaku is my friend."

"He's my friend too." Shippo replied wiping his eyes on the backs of his hands.

He nodded and drew Tenseiga as he approached the body. He asked Tenseiga to show him the creatures of the under world. Tenseiga did not answer him.

"Sango, let me try something." Kagome stated suddenly. Sango looked up at her friend and allowed Kagome to take Kohaku's lifeless form from her arms. "Carolina, help me."

Carolina stared, confused. Kagome laid Kohaku flat n the ground and tilted his head back. Carolina suddenly understood and went to join her. Kagome pinched his nose closed and forced her breath into his lungs. Then Carolina pressed on his chest forcing the blood to move in his body.

"Master Inuyasha, what are they doing?" Myoga questioned now perched on his favorite dog's shoulder.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Is it going to help Kohaku?" Rin asked her father, holding tightly to his hip.

"I hope so, Rin." Sesshomaru replied petting her head.

The two girls continued for several minutes. They paused every so often to listen for his breath, watch for his chest to rise and fall, and feel for a pulse. Nothing happened, so they would resume breathing for him and forcing his blood to flow.

"This isn't working Kagome." Carolina stated suddenly.

"It's got to." Kagome replied.

"He's gone."

"We can't give up! What if it were Sota? What if it were Kayley?"

Carolina bit her lip and thought hard as she watch Kagome continue trying to force life into the boy. What could they do that they weren't doing. "Kagome get back, every one get back, no one touch him. I want to try something. Sesshomaru, restrain Sango. Kagome, Inu, keep Miroku back."

Sesshomaru quickly wrapped his one arm around Sango's shoulders and Kagome and Inuyasha prepared to hold Miroku if he tried to interfere. They all watched to see what she had in mind. She placed her hands flat on his chest and shot blue energy through his body causing it to jump.

Sango lunged forward but Sesshomaru held fast. Miroku also tried to stop her but Kagome and Inuyasha prevented it. "I've seen healers do this on the TV." Inuyasha told them.

Carolina knelt down to put her ear above his mouth, listening for his breath and placed her fingers on his pulse point. Then she placed her hands back on his chest and shocked him again. She listened and felt for a pulse again. Still nothing.

She shocked him one last time. Then felt his neck and leaned close to his ear. She gasped and her eyes went wide. "I've got a pulse!"

Sesshomaru released Sango but Carolina stopped her from grabbing hold her her brother. "Don't touch him. If we jostle him just yet it could stop his heart again. If that happens I might not be able to bring him back."

"He's still very weak and his heart could stop again at any time. I want to touch his heart. I can give him some strength back. But its not an easy thing to see so I am going to have to ask Sesshomaru to restrain you again, for Kohaku's and my own safety."

Sango nodded mutely and Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulder's again. Carolina stepped back from everyone and allowed her youki to rise. She shifted back to her equine form and lowered her head to Kohaku's chest. Sango tensed as Carolina pushed her horn into Kohaku.

Carolina's alicorn glowed brightly. Slowly the the glow spread through them both. She then stepped back as the glow faded and Kohaku was left with out even a scar. Every one watched silently. Kohaku's eyes fluttered open and focused on Sango's face.

"Sister?" Then he fall back asleep. Every one breathed a sigh of relief. Carolina looked at Sango and nodded. Sesshomaru released her and she ran to embrace her sleeping brother.

"He needs to rest be we can move him now." Carolina told them climbing up on Ah 'Un's back. Sesshomaru knew it took a lot for her to heal others, and she had just brought the boy back from the dead. By using the same method she used to kill her enemies.

"We should get out of here before Naraku returns." Myoga spoke up.

"Yes, we should." Miroku agreed. "Kohaku is to vulnerable for us to remain in the open."

"I'll carry him. Sango he's o.k. so quit your bawling will ya." Inuyasha replied gruffly as he gently took Kohaku in his arms.


End file.
